The Second's Bride (2nd part)
by Shirley Story
Summary: Apakah benar bahwa diantara keempat hokage laki-laki Konohagakure yang begitu terkenal sepanjang masa, hanya Tobirama Senju seorang yang tidak menikah? Kisah ini juga akan membuka gulungan sejarah rahasia Konohagakure yang bahkan tidak pernah diungkapkan sang pengarang, Masashi Kishimoto! 1st part link (chap 1-10) : https:/m.fanfiction.net/s/10764848/1/The-Second-s-Bride
1. Distrust

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di Naruto hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang meluaskan imajinasi saya

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OC, OOC, Mis-typo (s)

Rated : M

_

**Ringkasan cerita part 1 (Chapter 1-10) :**

Nozu Hagoromo, anak perempuan kedua pemimpin klan Hagoromo, Nogo Hagoromo, memilih untuk bergabung dengan Hashirama Senju setelah kakak laki-lakinya, Nozomi memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Uchiha Madara. Dengan tujuan menghentikan peperangan antar klan yang terjadi, Nozu setuju untuk menjalin aliansi melalui pernikahan politik dengan Tobirama Senju, yang memang sudah dikenalnya dari dulu. Tobirama yang mulanya tidak setuju dengan pernikahan itu, akhirnya setuju karena itu adalah satu-satunya cara mendapat bantuan dari Hagoromo untuk melawan Nozomi di pihak Uchiha. Janji di masa lalu Tobirama pada Hani Yuki, membuat wanita dengan garis keturunan es itu kembali muncul dalam kehidupan pernikahan Tobirama dan Nozu. Suatu waktu, Nozu mendapati Tobirama berkata bahwa pria itu akan menceraikannya setelah perang berhasil dihentikan dan menikahi Hani sesuai janjinya dulu. Merasa kecewa karena hanya dimanfaatkan dan dibuang setelahnya, bagaimana kelanjutan pernikahan Tobirama dan Nozu? Apakah Tobirama mampu berpisah dengan wanita Hagoromo itu setelah waktu-waktu yang mereka lewati bersama? Apakah pernikahan mereka akan berakhir bahagia atau justru sebaliknya?

(* Untuk yang ingin dapat feeling cerita ini lebih baik, saya sarankan baca bab 1-10 di cerita part 1 yaa.. bisa dilihat di profil saya :). Author hanya berusaha agar Reader yang baru bergabung bisa mengerti jalan cerita keseluruhan yang telah terjadi.. )

Terima kasih dan enjoy readingg.. :))

_

**CHAPTER 11 : DISTRUST**

Aku menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali, mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang baru saja kudengar hanyalah ilusi.

Aku memukul-mukul wajahku dan sialnya aku masih merasakan rasa sakit.

Ini bukan ilusi.

Dari tempat aku bersembunyi, aku hanya bisa mendengar suara terisak Hani yang sudah mulai sedikit tenang. Tobirama tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Aku memilih untuk tidak melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Aku sudah terlalu sakit hati hanya dengan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Sayup-sayup, aku mendengar Hani berkata "Baru saja beberapa anggota klan Uchiha bergabung dengan Senju. Bagaimana bila klan Hagoromo membelot karena kau menceraikan Nozu? Pilihan untuk menikahinya membuat segala urusannya jadi panjang. Jika kau menceraikannya, apa yang akan dikatakan anggota klan Hagoromo lain? Bukankah nanti ada perpecahan diantara kalian?"

"Nozu mirip dengan kakak. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan perang ini, termasuk dengan tidak memberitahu apa yang terjadi" balas Tobirama datar.

Aku sungguh tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Tobirama tega memanfaatkanku seperti ini? Apakah ini klan Senju sebenarnya seperti yang dikatakan kak Nozomi? Apa kak Nozomi sudah tahu sifat buruk mereka hingga memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Uchiha?

Aku menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahku dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya sebelum Tobirama menyadari keberadaanku disini.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, ditengah pikiran yang tengah bercampur aduk, aku berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaanku dan segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu dan berjalan kembali menuju Igaku no Niwa. Bekal makan siang yang kubawa masih utuh. Rasanya, aku tidak ada niat untuk memakannya. Mungkin aku akan memberikannya pada Satsu dan Amari.

"Amari! Amari! Nona Nozu sudah kembali!"

Satsu berseru ceria saat melihatku yang tengah memasuki wilayah Igaku no Niwa. Aku bahkan sudah tidak mampu lagi menggerakkan bibir untuk membalas senyuman tulus Satsu.

"Selamat datang, Nona" Amari menyambutku di pintu masuk. "Mari saya bawakan barang bawaan anda.. Ini.."

Amari melempar pandangan heran saat menerima bungkusan dariku yang masih penuh berisi makanan. "Nona, anda tidak bertemu Tuan Tobirama?"

"Nona, apa yang terjadi padamu? Tidak biasanya kau berwajah seperti ini setelah bertemu Tuan Tobirama. Ada apa?" tanya Satsu yang mulai terlihat khawatir.

"Satsu, persilahkan Nona Nozu untuk masuk dan duduk, baru cerita tentang apa yang terjadi" Amari menarikku masuk kedalam.

"Nona, apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan pada kami" pinta Satsu cemas. "Jika tidak, kau akan membuatku kena penyakit insomnia"

Jujur kata aku bingung harus menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi atau tidak. Hatiku terasa begitu penuh, seperti mau meledak. Aku sangat ingin menumpahkan seluruh keluh kesah yang tengah kurasakan saat ini pada Amari dan Satsu. Tapi, apakah memberitahu mereka adalah pilihan yang baik?

Sepertinya otakku sudah tidak berfungsi normal. Aku tertunduk lesu. Kepalaku sakit. Kupikir Tobirama adalah laki-laki yang bisa dipercaya. Aku merasa kosong, seakan ada sesuatu yang ditarik keluar dari dalam tubuhku, entah apa. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk menceritakan apa yang baru saja kulihat dan kudengar.

"Bagaimana bisa Tuan Tobirama setega itu padamu, Nona? Aku sungguh tidak terima perlakuan ini!" Satsu memukul meja dengan keras.

"Aku harus apa?" Perasaanku campur aduk, antara kesal dan putus asa.

"Nona, kita tidak bisa hanya diam saja menerima perlakuan ini" ujar Amari yang juga terlihat marah.

"Kita harus memberi pelajaran pada wanita bernama Hani itu" timpal Satsu. "Nona, kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Katakan saja pada kami bagaimana kau ingin memberi pelajaran padanya dan kami akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta"

"Satsu, tidak perlu.."

"Aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Satsu" sela Amari. "Nona, jangan diam saja menerima perlakuan ini. Mereka menindasmu! Kau harus tunjukkan harga dirimu pada mereka"

"Aku harus apa jika Tobirama memang mencintai wanita itu dan bukan aku? Kita tidak bisa merubah perasaan orang semudah membalik telapak tangan" Aku jadi makin bingung. Aku sangat ingin membalas perbuatan mereka yang membuatku sakit hati. Tapi bagaimana?

"Nona, bila anda tidak ingin melakukan apapun, biar kami yang melakukannya. Anda hanya tinggal diam dan terima bersih" balas Amari.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanyaku bingung. "Kalian mau membunuh Hani? Jangan berbuat sesuatu diluar batas kewajaran"

"Nona tidak perlu khawatir" ujar Satsu tersenyum penuh arti. "Kami akan mengabari Nona saat kami melakukannya"

Aku menelungkupkan kepala dalam-dalam, seakan hal itu bisa meredakan rasa sakit yang menusuk di kepalaku. Percuma, rasa sakit itu malah bertambah, seakan ada lebih banyak pisau yang menghujam kepalaku bergantian dari kiri ke kanan.

Aku mengangkat kepala, menatap Satsu dan Amari bergantian. "Sudahlah, mungkin tidak seharusnya aku menceritakan ini pada kalian. Maaf.."

"Kenapa Nona malah minta maaf?" Amari memotong perkataanku. "Derajat Nona sebagai putri dengan kedudukan tertinggi di Klan Hagoromo tidak bisa disamakan dengan wanita rendahan itu"

"Aku pikir aku butuh istirahat. Terima kasih banyak kalian mau mendengarkan ceritaku" Aku bangkit berdiri. "Amari, Satsu, jika kalian masih ada pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan disini, tolong bereskan dan kunci pintunya setelah selesai. Aku pulang dulu".

"Nona mau pulang kemana? Ke rumah Tuan Tobirama yang tidak membutuhkan Nona?" Tanya Amari. "Untuk apa Nona kembali ke rumah yang tidak menginginkan Nona?"

'Untuk apa? Yah.. mungkin Amari benar. Untuk apa aku kesana?'

"Aku tidak punya rumah lagi. Hanya itu satu-satunya rumahku" jawabku sendu. "Kumohon jangan lakukan apapun yang diluar batas kewajaran. Sampai besok"

Aku berjalan keluar dari Igaku no Niwa tanpa memperhatikan Satsu dan Amari yang masih menatap kepergianku dengan terheran-heran.

-8-8-8-

Hari yang panjang dan melelahkan ini akhirnya berakhir juga. Sejak beberapa anggota Uchiha menjadi bagian klan Senju, Tobirama mendapat pekerjaan tambahan.

Sebenarnya Ia sendirilah yang menginginkan pekerjaan ini. Entah mengapa rasa ketidakpercayaan yang begitu besarnya pada orang-orang klan Uchiha yang baru saja bergabung membuat Tobirama merasa perlu untuk memeriksa dan menginterogasi mereka satu per satu, memastikan bahwa tujuan mereka hanyalah menginginkan kedamaian, tidak untuk mencuri informasi Senju dan membocorkannya pada pihak Uchiha.

Tobirama berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat. Malam ini Hashirama Senju telah mengatur perumahan klan Uchiha yang baru saja bergabung agar mereka merasa lebih nyaman dengan tempat tinggal baru mereka. Hashirama yang mendapat kabar dari mata-mata Senju bahwa Madara Uchiha dan Nozomi Hagoromo sepertinya sudah kehilangan begitu banyak anggota untuk berperang, berpikir bahwa Uchiha tidak mungkin melakukan serangan balik ke wilayah Senju dalam waktu dekat. Ditambah tersebarnya berita meninggalnya Izuna Uchiha, dengan kekuatan mereka sekarang menyerang Senju sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Rapat malam ini juga mengangkat Hani Yuki sebagai perwakilan klan Yuki yang akan turut serta membantu rencana perang klan Senju selanjutnya. Dengan bantuan klan Yuki yang memiliki garis keturunan khusus elemen es, pertahanan di rumah-rumah penduduk Senju bisa diperkuat. Di akhir rapat, Hashirama juga menyatakan bahwa dalam waktu dekat, Ia akan bernegosiasi kembali dengan Madara untuk angkat senjata dan menyatukan kedua klan yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan sejak bertahun-tahun silam.

Tentu saja Tobirama tidak setuju dengan keputusan kakaknya untuk mengajak Madara bergabung. Sampai mati, pria bernama Madara Uchiha itu tidak akan mau menjadi satu dengan Senju. Masih terngiang di pikirannya tatapan penuh kebencian yang dilemparkan Madara padanya saat Ia membawa Izuna yang sekarat pergi dari Medan perang.

"Tobirama.."

Suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Tobirama menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh seketika.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Tobirama segera.

"Tadi aku berbincang dengan Kak Hashirama. Aku meminta izinnya malam ini untuk menginap di rumahmu. Aku ingin mempelajari struktur dan seluk beluk wilayah ini dengan baik agar bisa memberikan pertahanan maksimal pada tempat-tempat yang butuh perlindungan khusus. Tapi peta wilayah Senju terlalu besar untuk dibawa pergi dan disimpan di rumahmu." Jelas Hani. "Aku ingin membacanya malam ini. Bolehkah?"

Mendadak Tobirama teringat akan keadaan rumahnya yang terasa agak ganjal belakangan ini. Entahlah apakah membawa Hani masuk kedalam rumah malam ini jadi pilihan baik atau tidak. Nozu jadi begitu dingin dan sinis padanya. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan wanita itu, tapi kelakuannya sungguh berbeda. Tatapan hangat yang biasa diberikannya pada Tobirama hilang, berganti dengan tatapan dingin dan tak acuh tiap kali mereka bertemu. Mungkin saja Ia akan berlaku yang sama pada Hani.

Tobirama memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu. Ia lebih senang jika ada sesuatu yang membuat Nozu bisa menghapus perasaan dan menjauh darinya. Setidaknya dengan begitu, saat tiba akhir dari perjanjian panjang mereka, akan lebih mudah bagi Tobirama untuk melepaskan wanita itu.

"Tentu saja, kalau kakak sudah bilang begitu" jawab Tobirama datar. "Ikutlah denganku"

"Terima kasih" Hani tersenyum senang sambil menggandeng lengan Tobirama. "Malam ini dingin sekali. Kau harus menjaga kesehatan. Jangan terlalu banyak bekerja. Tidak baik untuk tubuhmu"

Tobirama terdiam menatap Hani yang kini menggandeng lengannya. Mereka berjalan keluar dari gedung pemerintahan menuju kediaman Tobirama.

"Aku sangat senang. Tuhan kembali menyatukan kita" Hani bergumam tiba-tiba.

"Semua akan terjadi jika memang sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu" balas Tobirama singkat.

Hani menatap Tobirama yang lebih tinggi daripadanya. "Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

Tobirama melempar tatapan ingin tahu.

"Tobirama.. Kau tidak mencintai perempuan itu, bukan? Nozu Hagoromo?"

Tobirama tertegun. "Bukankah jawabannya sudah kukatakan padamu?" Balasnya sambil tetap memasang wajah sedatar mungkin.

Hani menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Tobirama lurus "Nah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau masih mencintaiku? Apa kau masih menginginkanku?"

Tobirama terdiam. Mendadak Ia teringat akan Nozu yang pasti sudah di rumah menunggu Tobirama pulang, walaupun dengan sikap dinginnya. Mendadak, muncul sebersit rasa bersalah dalam dadanya. Sebersit ingatan akan tatapan Nozu yang hangat dan penuh cinta padanya membuatnya merasa bimbang. Apakah benar bila Ia tetap berbohong pada Nozu? Apakah perbuatan itu manusiawi, memanfaatkan seseorang lalu membuangnya begitu saja saat tujuan tercapai? Apakah tidak keterlaluan melakukan hal ini pada seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak pernah menyakiti Tobirama sekalipun? Pikiran Tobirama melayang jauh, membuatnya tidak mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya dengan baik.

Meski perlahan, ingatan akan janjinya pada Hani di masa lalu ikut merasuk kedalam pikiran Tobirama, membuat Ia tidak mampu mengelak saat Hani menarik pria itu mendekat dan mencium bibirnya dengan dalam di saat yang bersamaan.

Tobirama dengan cepat mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia segera menjauhkan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya sinis.

Hani menatap Tobirama lurus. "Ada apa? Ada yang salah dengan ini? Bukankan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi istrimu? Apa ada bedanya jika kita melakukannya sekarang dan nanti?"

"Kita sedang ada urusan" Tobirama memalingkan wajah, berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang kini tidak teratur.

Hani memeluk Tobirama. "Sampai kapan jalan pikiranmu sekaku itu? Istirahatkanlah pemikirannya dari hal-hal berat itu bersamaku dan kau akan merasa lebih baik"

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Tobirama melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hani. "Jika kau pikir aku butuh kau kasihani, Aku tidak butuh" Ujarnya sinis.

Tobirama melangkah meninggalkan Hani. "Jika malam ini kau hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan bercakap-cakap tentang perasaanmu, mohon maaf Aku tidak punya waktu".

Hani terdiam menatap punggung Tobirama yang mulai meninggalkannya. Ia kembali berjalan mengikuti pria itu.

'_Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa moodnya sejelek itu hari ini? Apa dia memikirkan sesuatu yang lain?'_

Hani berhenti sesaat. Tobirama terlihat tidak peduli apakah Hani masih mengikutinya atau tidak. Ia menatap punggung pria berambut putih itu dengan sendu.

_'Tobirama, apa kau mulai mencintai Nozu Hagoromo?'_

-8-8-8-

Entah sudah berapa kali kuaduk jus buah yang ada di depanku. Aku menatap jam dinding. Sudah pukul 11 malam.

Aku menggeliat di kursi. Tubuhku terasa begitu lelah, seakan-akan tangan dan kakiku akan copot sebentar lagi, tapi anehnya aku tidak bisa tidur. Sudah kupejamkan mataku sejak pukul 10 tapi yang kudapat hanya pusing karena terlalu lama berbaring dan tidak bisa tidur.

"Sudah jam segini, kenapa Tobirama belum pulang?"

'_Apa yang kukatakan barusan?'_

Aku menghela napas lagi. Kenapa pula aku harus memikirkan dia pulang atau tidak? Kenapa aku memikirkan orang yang sama sekali tidak memikirkanku?.

Aku tertawa pelan, menertawakan kebodohanku sendiri.

'Cklek'

Siapa lagi yang membuka pintu rumah semalam ini selain Tobirama. Ingatan akan pembicaraan Tobirama dan wanita es itu membuatku enggan bertemu dengannya hari ini. Mungkin lebih baik aku pura-pura tidur. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan besok.

Aku menghabiskan seluruh jus yang masih tersisa di gelas dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakkannya di bak cucian, lalu segera bergegas ke kamar. Langkahku terhenti setelah sayup-sayup kudengar suara wanita dari halaman depan.

'_Tobirama pulang dengan seorang wanita? Siapa?_''

Entah apa yang terjadi, kakiku seperti berjalan sendiri menuju ruang tamu.

Tobirama menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya yang biasa. Tanpa basa-basi, mataku tertuju pada seorang perempuan berambut putih panjang dengan tatapan mata hijaunya yang teduh.

"Hani Yuki, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Pertanyaan itu seolah terlontar dari mulutku tanpa sadar.

"Selamat malam Kak Nozu" Hani menyapaku dengan sopan. "Malam ini aku minta izin menginap. Aku dan Tobirama harus mendiskusikan sesuatu tentang peta desa kita"

Mataku melebar. "Wah.. diskusi rahasia apa itu? Apa aku bisa ikut?"

"Tidak perlu" balas Tobirama segera. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu"

Aku membalikkan badan dan menatap Tobirama yang tengah mencari sesuatu di lemari kayu ruang tamu. Kata-katanya membuat kejadian beberapa hari lalu seakan kembali terputar di kepalaku, tentang Ia yang akan menikahi Hani dan hanya memanfaatkanku agar klan Senju dapat bantuan secara cuma-cuma dari klan Hagoromo. Kekesalanku seakan memuncak hingga ubun-ubun, membuatku tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus marah?" Tobirama bertanya tiba-tiba tanpa menatapku. Ia masih tetap mencari sesuatu dalam lemari itu. "Sudah kukatakan ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Jika kau lelah, istirahatlah. Daripada kau buang-buang tenaga untuk hal-hal tidak berguna"

Aku menghela napas kembali.

"Baik. Lakukan sesukamu"

Kupikir kata-kata itu cukup untuk menumpahkan semua kekesalanku padanya malam itu. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan Hani. Bola mataku bergulir, mendapati wanita itu yang dengan tenang menonton pembicaraan kami seperti menonton drama.

Dadaku terasa sakit ketika mata kami bertemu. Apa yang akan dilakukan wanita itu dengan Tobirama malam ini? Mereka mau selingkuh terang-terangan di depan mataku dan aku membiarkannya?! Apa yang kulakukan? Istri macam apa aku ini yang mau harga dirinya diinjak-injak seperti itu?

Pikiran itu segera terhapus dari kepalaku saat aku melihat Tobirama yang menatapku dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi. Dia bahkan tidak menunjukkan kepeduliannya sedikitpun.

Baik, jika memang ini yang kalian mau.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, aku berjalan menuju kamar. Cukup! Aku sudah muak melihat mereka berdua hari ini.

"Nozu.."

Aku menghentikan langkah, menatap Tobirama yang tiba-tiba memanggilku. Sekarang apa lagi?

"Besok, aku Ingin kau datang ke kantor Senju pukul 7 malam. Ada uji coba rencana perang disana. Kami butuh elemen api dan saranmu untuk menguji seberapa baik rencana yang sudah dibuat"

Aku menatap Tobirama tidak percaya. Memang inilah rencananya. Dia dan klan Senju hanya ingin memanfaatkan kekuatan kami, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Aku memang sudah tahu sebelumnya, namun entah mengapa mendengar kata-kata itu dengan langsung dari seorang Tobirama Senju terasa lebih menyakitkan.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu. Kuharap kau datang besok. Jika kau ingin istirahat, silakan" ujar Tobirama yang tengah membawa beberapa lembar kertas dan sebuah kunci di tangannya.

'_Sungguh tidak tahu diri!'_

Aku memalingkan badan dan bergegas ke kamar.

-8-8-8-

"Dengan bantuan klan Yuki dan Hagoromo, rencana kita sempurna" ujar Hashirama Senju dengan mata berbinar. "Aku begitu senang rasanya hingga Ingin menangis. Bantuan mereka sungguh tidak terhitung jumlahnya"

"Aku setuju" balas Tobirama. "Kemampuan mereka meningkatkan daya tempur kita, Kak"

"Tobirama, kau sudah bicara soal uji coba rencana hari ini dengan Nozu? Dia setuju?" Tanya Hashirama.

Tobirama terdiam. Nozu tidak menjawab apapun kemarin malam. Ia terlihat begitu marah melihat Tobirama membawa Hani ke rumahnya, padahal mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya berdiskusi mengenai penempatan benteng es di sekitar perumahan penduduk desa. Ia juga sudah mengatakan pada Nozu apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan Hani, kenapa Nozu harus semarah itu?

"Sepertinya dia setuju"

Hashirama mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa kau berpikir lama hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku tadi? Kau tidak bohong kan, Tobirama?" Hashirama tersenyum jahil.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu, Kak" balas Tobirama, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar sedatar mungkin.

"Wah, wah.. aku penasaran. Bagaimana Nozu akan menghancurkan pertahanan elemen es Hani dengan api birunya??" mata Hashirama berbinar. "Kau tahu rumor itu kan? Api biru milik Nozu terlihat sangat indah seperti batu safir, begitu kata banyak orang. Aku sendiri belum melihat secara langsung kemampuannya bertarung. Nozomi biasa menyimpannya sebagai ninja medis, bukan petarung. Aku sangat senang Nozu bisa jadi kawan kita, bukan lawan. Mengingat Uchiha punya Nozomi dan Hana, akan sangat menguntungkan jika kita punya Nozu"

Hashirama berdiri dari meja kerjanya, menatap keluar jendela. "Elemen es Hani pun tidak kalah menarik. Itu garis keturunan khusus yang tidak dimiliki klan lain. Es yang dibuatnya bukan es biasa. Nah Tobirama, apa kau yakin benteng es Hani dapat menahan elemen api Nozu? Kita analogikan api biru itu seperti api Uchiha, dengan itu kita bisa tahu seberapa baik kualitas benteng es yang akan kita bangun sebentar lagi"

Hashirama menatap jam dinding. "Wah.. sudah pukul setengah 7. Hani sudah disini dari jam 6 tadi, mungkin Nozu sudah datang juga. Ayo kita bergegas ke bawah, Tobirama!" Serunya bersemangat.

Tobirama mengikuti kakak laki-lakinya menuruni tangga batu memutar ke bawah, berjalan menuju halaman depan kantor pemerintahan Senju. Mereka mendapati Hani Yuki tengah duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan. Melihat kedua kakak beradik Senju itu, Hani bangkit berdiri dan memberi salam.

"Selamat malam Kak Hashirama. Selamat malam Tobirama" Hani membungkuk sopan.

"Malam, Hani" balas Hashirama ringan. "Apa Nozu sudah datang?"

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya hari ini" balas Hani dengan suara sopan.

Hashirama tersenyum. Hani Yuki yang dikenalnya dari dulu tidak berubah, dengan rambut putih panjang, tatapan teduh dan auranya yang tenang membuatnya terlihat seperti ratu dari dunia es.

"Kenapa Nozu terlambat? Apa dia sibuk di Igaku no Niwa?" Hashirama mengerutkan dahi.

Tobirama terdiam. Perlahan Ia merasakan seseorang yang datang mendekat. Auranya terasa begitu familiar, membuat Tobirama berkata tanpa sadar.

"Dia datang"

Nozu datang dari halaman depan. Ia berjalan santai memasuki ruangan berlantaikan kayu itu. Sesampainya didepan kakak beradik Senju, Nozu membungkuk hormat, memberi salam.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus tadi"

"Nozu adikku.. kau sehat?" Hashirama menghampiri Nozu, memeluknya dengan erat. "Apa adik ipar ku sedang sibuk, eh?"

Nozu tersenyum dan memeluk balik kakak ipar laki-lakinya itu. "Aku baik, kak! Kakak harus jaga kesehatan! Aku tahu kakak sering keluar desa akhir-akhir ini"

"Kau memperhatikanku ya?" Hashirama mengangkat alis, bertanya dengan suara bercanda. "Apa aku tersangkanya?"

"Kakak keluar desa untuk 'itu' kan?" Nozu menyikut lengan Hashirama.

Hashirama tertawa lepas. "Nozu, aku tidak selalu melakukan 'itu'.."

"Tapi 'itu'-kan hobi kakak.." potong Nozu segera, membuat Hashirama mendadak tertawa salah tingkah.

Tobirama menatap Nozu dan Hashirama yang tengah berbincang. Hubungan mereka terlihat biasa saja, cenderung lebih hangat dan dekat akhir-akhir ini. Sedangkan hubungannya dan Nozu? Kenapa bukan kakaknya saja yang menikah dengan Nozu Hagoromo? Hubungan mereka tidak akan sedingin hubungan Tobirama dan Nozu sekarang.

"Mereka cocok ya.." Hani mendekati Tobirama. "Mereka berdua bersemangat, akan lebih baik jika mereka adalah suami istri"

Kali ini Tobirama memilih mengacuhkan perkataan Hani.

"Tobirama, kau terlihat lebih kurus akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau kurang makan? Apa Nozu tidak mengurusmu dengan baik?" Hani tidak menyerah.

Tobirama masih memilih diam.

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa tinggal di rumahmu dan membantu Nozu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang mungkin ditinggalkannya karena terlalu sibuk mengurus Igaku no Niwa.."

"Kenapa kau banyak bicara hari ini?" kini Tobirama memilih untuk membuat Hani berhenti bicara.

Sesaat kemudian, Tobirama merasakan ada sepasang bola mata yang menatapnya. Ia mendapati Nozu tengah memperhatikannya dan Hani dari jauh. Walaupun berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya, ada aura sinis dari tatapan yang diarahkan wanita Hagoromo itu padanya. Sesaat setelahnya, Nozu segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ayo, sudah malam! Uji coba rencana kita harus segera dimulai. Setelah itu kita akan bakar-bakar berhadiah malam ini!" Hashirama berseru girang, berjalan ke arah hutan timur.

Tobirama menatap Nozu yang tengah berjalan mengikuti Hashirama ke hutan timur. Ia merasakan chakra wanita itu mulai bergejolak, seakan tengah bersiap akan pertempuran asli. Tidak biasanya Tobirama merasakan aura bertarung yang begitu kuat dari wanita itu seperti malam ini.

'_Nozu Hagoromo, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau cemburu?'_

-8-8-8-

Aku kembali menghela napas, entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku melakukan itu.

Tanpa kusadari, aku menghela napas lagi.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah di kepalaku.

Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan tingkah laku Hani Yuki belakangan ini.

Entah apakah aku yang terlalu sensitif, tapi sepertinya tidak. Semakin lama Ia tinggal disini, semakin aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. Bukan hanya tentang wanita itu yang terlihat sangat menyukai Tobirama, tapi aku punya firasat lain. Firasat tidak baik tentunya.

Sepertinya hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan itu. Semua warga Senju malah terlihat begitu bersahabat dengannya dan semua anggota klan Yuki, termasuk Hashirama yang seringkali mengundang Hani untuk menginap di rumah, menantinya berbincang mengenai budaya antar klan dan lain-lain. Beruntung Satsu dan Amari juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Entah karena mereka berpikir begitu karena subjektif atau memang mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan klan Yuki. Walaupun hanya dua orang yang berpihak padaku, kadang itu membuat perasaanku terasa lebih baik.

Sudah sebulan belakangan ini, aku sering mendengar desas-desus apa di kalangan warga saat pergi ke pasar. Banyak yang memuji kecocokan Hani dengan Tobirama. Tidak sedikit juga yang beranggapan lebih baik Tobirama menikah dengan wanita itu saja. Sesungguhnya aku tidak peduli dengan apapun kata orang, tapi entah mengapa untuk hal yang satu itu, aku...

Aku memijat kepalaku yang terasa makin sakit saat mengingat beberapa pembicaraan mereka sore itu, saat aku mendengar Tobirama hanya memanfaatkan kekuatan klanku. Yah, dia tidak akan mendapat bantuan cuma-cuma dari klan sebesar Hagoromo jika Ia tidak menikah denganku atau Hana. Ingin rasanya aku membiarkan Hani dan Tobirama melakukan hal yang mereka mau. Ingin rasanya tidak peduli pada apapun yang mereka lakukan dan apa yang orang katakan tentang mereka. Tapi aku tidak bisa, dan kenapa pula aku harus tidak bisa?

Hatiku mencelos. Rasanya ada sebagian dari diriku yang ingin tutup mata dari segalanya, membiarkan mereka berbuat sesuka hati. Lagipula pernikahan ini memang palsu. Aku sudah tahu itu. Apa lagi yang bisa kuharapkan dari pernikahan semacam ini? Bagaimana bisa aku mengharapkan ada kesetiaan dari pernikahan tanpa perasaan ini? Untuk apa aku merugikan diri sendiri dengan merasa sakit disaat orang lain berbahagia? Aku juga berhak untuk bahagia!

Tapi sebagian dari diriku yang lain berteriak tidak terima akan penindasan ini. Baik, aku memang sudah tahu ini pernikahan politik. Tapi apa karena itu mereka berhak menginjak-injak harga diriku? Memang mereka siapa? Aku adalah anak Nogo Hagoromo, putri tertua klan Hagoromo yang hebat dan mereka dengan lancangnya melecehkanku? Harga diriku tidak bisa menerima ini begitu saja.

Aku melirik jam dengan pasrah. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke rumah dan menginap di Igaku no Niwa. Satsu dan Amari tidak bisa menemaniku hari ini karena mereka sudah tidak pulang dua hari karena membantuku menyusun tumpukan dokumen di sini. Mereka harus cukup istirahat dan aku tidak apa-apa sendirian disini. Aku minta izin pada kak Hashirama untuk menyelesaikan laporan pemeriksaan klan Uchiha hari ini. Alasan sebenarnya, aku muak bertemu dengan Hani malam ini. Ia pasti menginap di rumah lagi hari ini dan tengah berbincang riang dengan kakak beradik Senju itu.

_'Terserah!'_

Aku merapikan helaian kertas yang masih berserakan di meja. Ditengah pikiranku yang tengah kacau, Satsu dan Amari dengan baik hatinya mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaanku sehingga semuanya selesai tepat pada waktu pengumpulan. Kepalaku suntuk dan entah kenapa ruangan ini terasa panas. Aku ingin mencari udara segar di luar. Kulirik halaman luar lewat jendela, bulan sedang bersinar terang malam ini. Sepertinya malam yang cukup baik untuk menenangkan diri.

Aku melangkah keluar, membuka pintu dan membiarkan semilir angin malam menerpa tubuhku. Anginnya terasa begitu dingin dan sejuk, berbeda dengan suasana di Igaku no Niwa. Aku berjalan perlahan keluar, melihat pantulan cahaya bulan di permukaan air kolam yang berwarna keperakan membuat perasaanku lebih tenang. Alam seperti menyambutku dengan sangat baik, tidak seperti orang-orang Senju dan Yuki disini.

"Hmm?"

Aku sedang berjalan menuju ke arah barat hingga suara mencurigakan itu terdengar didekat tempatku berdiri. Suara itu membuatku berhenti dan segera mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Aku begitu terkejut mendapati Hani Yuki tengah berjalan setengah berlari ke arah hutan barat. Wajahnya tidak setenang biasanya. Ia membawa sebuah buntalan besar di tangannya yang ditutupi kain putih. Bukankah seharusnya Ia tengah bersama dengan kedua kakak beradik Senju itu di rumahnya? Apa yang dia lakukan? Jika tahu Ia tidak menginap malam ini, seharusnya aku pulang ke rumah saja!

Tapi tunggu dulu...

Saat aku merasa keberadaan Hani mulai menjauh, aku keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Apa yang membuat wanita seperti Hani Yuki keluar rumah tengah malam seperti ini? Aku punya firasat tidak baik. Aku harus tahu apa yang dilakukannya di luar sana malam ini! Harus!

"Kagebunshin no jutsu"

Aku memunculkan kagebunshin di sebelahku. Sungguh berbahaya bila mengikuti wanita itu dengan tubuh asli. Jika hal terburuk terjadi, setidaknya aku tidak akan mati malam ini.

Kagebunshinku mengangguk. Ia yang pastinya sudah tahu apa yang kupikirkan segera bergegas mengikuti jejak Hani sebelum Ia pergi terlalu jauh. Sementara itu aku akan tetap berdiam diri disini, sambil berusaha mengontrol chakra agar kekuatan bayanganku disana stabil.

Hani Yuki terus berjalan menuju hutan barat, sambil melirik sekali-kali, memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Tingkah lakunya sungguh aneh. Sepertinya Ia tengah merencanakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang rahasia pastinya. Beruntung aku punya kemampuan menghilangkan aura yang bahkan bisa menipu Tobirama si tipe deteksi. Bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk menyembunyikan diri dari Shinobi dengan kemampuan deteksi rendah seperti Hani.

Wanita berambut putih panjang itu terus berjalan hingga Ia tiba di sebuah tempat. Aku terkejut. Sejak tinggal disini, belum pernah aku melihat tempat seperti itu di hutan barat sebelumnya.

Ada altar kecil yang dibangun di tengah hutan barat, lengkap dengan beberapa patung Buddha dan banyak lilin disekitarnya. Hani membuka buntalan yang dibawanya dan menyerahkan isinya pada seseorang yang tengah berdoa di altar itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya tapi aku tahu Ia anggota klan Yuki juga. Mereka kemudian berdoa bersama sambil membakar beberapa dupa dengan lilin, membuatku hampir bersin saat bau asapnya sampai menyentuh hidungku.

"Kerja bagus, Hani. Dengan ini, sedikit demi sedikit tujuan kita tercapai"

Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa pembicaraan mereka. Suara mereka terlalu kecil untuk didengar dari jarak sejauh ini.

Hani meletakkan dua buah boneka di depan altar, ia kembali ke tempatnya lagi dan melanjutkan doanya kembali. Awalnya aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, namun entah kenapa mataku tertuju pada dua boneka yang diletakkan Hani didepan tadi.

Boneka itu hanyalah boneka jerami biasa, yang tidak mempunyai wajah. Anehnya ada satu boneka berambut hitam panjang dan boneka yang lain berambut putih pendek. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Walaupun aku rabun jauh, aku yakin apa yang kulihat benar. Mendadak jantungku berdegup kencang. Apakah kedua boneka itu mewakili Hashirama dan Tobirama yang memiliki rambut sama dengan kedua boneka itu? Bulu kudukku berdiri, aku merasakan firasat buruk.

'_Hani Yuki, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?'_

_To be continued.._

-8-8-8-

A/N : Readers , sudah lama tak jumpaa!! Tolong maafkan author yang baru bisa kembali melanjutkan cerita ini.. mohon maaf sekali untuk para Readers yang menanti kelanjutan fic ini.. T_T

Sejak balik dari KKN, ada banyak hal yang harus diurus di kehidupan nyata, jadi harus Hiatus dulu dari dunia fanfiction.. T_T

Untuk menginformasikan kepada readers yang sudah setia menunggu dengan sangat sabar bahwa cerita ini sudah diupdate lagi, saya memutuskan untuk publish lanjutannya menjadi part 2..

Saya memang sudah berencana ingin menyelesaikan fic ini (untuk kesenangan pribadi sebenarnya, hehe). Saya sangat senang dan berterima kasih jika ada pembaca yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita Tobirama dan Nozu.. saya akan berusaha tidak mengecewakan kalian.. mohon doanya dari Readers semua..

Untuk para Readers baru yang baru membaca fic ini, salam kenal ya.. semoga kalian suka dan tetap menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.. :))

Jangan sungkan untuk menulis saran dan kritik untuk fic ini karena masukan dari Readers semua selalu saya terima dengan senang hati..

See u on the next chapter!!


	2. I Do Really Love You

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di Naruto hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang meluaskan imajinasi saya

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OC, OOC, Mis-typo (s)

Rated : M

**Chapter 12 : I Do Really Love You**

Aku mundur selangkah. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa terlalu lama ada di tempat ini.

'_Poff'_

Apa yang dilihat kagebunshin seperti ditransfer secara langsung ke kepalaku. Aku diam, merenungi apa yang baru saja kulihat. Boneka itu, tidak salah lagi pasti boneka Hashirama dan Tobirama. Untuk apa mereka melakukan itu? Aku pernah dengar ada ilmu sihir yang menggunakan boneka sebagai perantara. Apa mereka tengah melakukan itu? Sejak kapan mereka menguasai ilmu sihir? Apa Hani dan keluarganya punya niat jahat pada kedua kakak beradik Senju itu?

Aku harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan klan Yuki.

Demi tujuan itu, aku rela untuk tetap pulang ke rumah walau Hani sedang menginap di rumah. Terkadang aku sedikit mencuri dengar apa saja yang dia bicarakan dengan kak Hashirama dan Tobirama. Aku tidak mendengar ada yang aneh di pembicaraan mereka. Aku juga seringkali keluar di malam hari, mencoba membuntuti Hani disaat Ia tidak datang berkunjung ke rumah dengan harapan bisa melihat altar di hutan barat lebih seksama. Sudah berkali-kali aku menyisir hutan barat, tapi tempat ritual yang kulihat kemarin tidak ada. Tempat itu hanya lahan kosong di tengah hutan. Aku tidak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda ruang bawah tanah atau semacamnya, sungguh aneh.

Dan benar saja, altar itu baru bisa kembali kulihat saat Hani kembali datang kesana di malam bulan purnama. Saat itu aku bisa melihat altar itu ada lagi, lengkap dengan patung Buddha, lilin dan dupanya.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan klan Yuki terhadap Senju. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi pada kedua kakak beradik Senju itu. Namun yang kulihat akhir-akhir ini adalah entah kenapa klan Yuki semakin dilibatkan dalam pengambilan keputusan, rencana perang, dan bahkan mereka diperbolehkan membuat peraturan baru untuk mengatur orang-orang yang tinggal di wilayah ini. Walaupun klan Hagoromo lebih besar dari klan Yuki, Senju tidak langsung melibatkan kami. Mereka melibatkan kami untuk turut mengatur peraturan mereka setelah kami lebih dulu memberikan kontribusi besar seperti pasukan, ramuan obat, bahkan hingga Katsuyu, siput penyembuh klan Hagoromo yang terkenal. Sedangkan klan Yuki? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Tidak ada.

Mungkin itu yang mereka inginkan, tujuan mereka adalah membuat Senju percaya hingga memberikan bagian di pemerintahan. Aku menyimpulkan sendiri.

Jadi klan Yuki mau menguasai Senju? Kenapa klan kecil seperti itu punya ambisi yang sangat besar?

Hatiku seakan berteriak memprotes saat otakku menyarankan agar aku diam saja atas rencana klan Yuki. Klan Senju memang tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ini harus dihentikan.

'_Poff!'_

Bayanganku menghilang. Aku berpikir sejenak dari Igaku no Niwa, tempatku menginap bersama Satsu dan Amari malam ini. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghentikan mereka? Apakah jika aku mengatakan apa yang kulihat secara langsung pada kak Hashirama, Ia akan percaya?

"Apa ini? Tuan Hashirama memberitahu bahwa pertemuan antar klan akan diundur menjadi tanggal 25 bulan ini" ujar Amari sambil membuka sebuah gulungan.

"Kenapa diundur ya?" Tanya Satsu ingin tahu. "Mungkin mereka sibuk"

Bagai petir menyambar di malam hari, sepertinya ada satu rencana. Rencana untuk membuktikan apa yang selama ini tengah dilakukan klan Yuki pada semua orang. Mungkin saja itu berhasil.

"Satsu, Amari.. aku ingin cerita sesuatu pada kalian. Apa kalian mau dengar?" Aku menoleh bergantian pada kedua gadis itu.

Satsu langsung mengangguk tanda setuju, sementara Amari terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Tentu saja, Nona" ujar Amari segera. "Apa itu?"

Aku menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya sulit jadinya untuk menceritakan apa yang kulihat pada mereka. Aku juga yakin sulit bagi mereka untuk percaya apa yang akan kukatakan. Tapi untuk rencana satu ini, aku butuh sedikit bantuan Satsu dan Amari. Mungkin.. ada kemungkinan rencana ini berhasil.

-8-8-8-

"Nozu datang ke pertemuan malam ini?" Tobirama mengerutkan dahi.

"Iya.. tadi dia bilang begitu. Memangnya kenapa?" Hashirama bertanya balik.

"Tidak apa-apa" balas Tobirama tak acuh.

"Nozu memang jarang ikut diskusi kita. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi.." Hashirama mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Kita memang belum pernah mengajak Nozu ikut ke pertemuan kita. Selama ini dia datang sendiri atau kita hanya memberitahu hasil diskusi kita padanya saat dia tidak hadir"

"Mungkin topik diskusi kali ini membuatnya tertarik" Tobirama melirik jam dinding. "Sudah hampir pukul 8 malam, kak. Ayo kita bergegas"

Hashirama dan Tobirama berjalan menuju gedung pemerintahan Senju, tempat dimana mereka mengadakan rapat malam ini. Setibanya disana, ruang rapat sudah dipenuhi banyak orang, termasuk Nozu yang sudah datang bersama Satsu. Yoshimura Hagoromo, pemimpin pasukan perang Hagoromo tidak datang malam ini karena masih menjalani pemulihan. Anehnya malam itu Hani Yuki tidak terlihat disana, mungkin belum tiba. Klan Yuki datang dengan perwakilan lain. Setelah melihat Hashirama dan Tobirama datang, orang-orang itu segera bergegas duduk ke tempat masing-masing.

"Selamat malam semuanya" Hashirama menyapa semua yang hadir malam itu. "Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu" Hashirama tersenyum. "Mari kita mulai diskusi malam ini, pertama tentang perombakan hutan di daerah perbatasan"

Diskusi malam itu berjalan baik. Sesekali Tobirama melirik Nozu. Wanita itu tampak memperhatikan jalannya diskusi dengan tenang, sesekali mencatat sesuatu di buku catatannya. Jika memang Nozu begitu tertarik dengan diskusi malam ini, kenapa Ia begitu pasif? Ia hanya duduk diam, sesekali bicara dengan Satsu disebelahnya, lalu diam lagi. Ada yang aneh dengan aura Nozu malam ini.

Tobirama memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan mode deteksi. Chakra Nozu terlihat stabil, cenderung sangat stabil. Ada yang aneh dengan aliran chakra itu. Sesuatu yang pastinya akan diketahui oleh ninja deteksi tingkat tinggi sekelas Tobirama Senju.

'_Kagebunshin_'

Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. Untuk apa Nozu datang dengan kagebunshin di pertemuan ini?

Pertemuan panjang yang diiringi dengan diskusi dari berbagai klan itu selesai tiga jam setelah dimulai. Hashirama menutup pertemuan malam itu dengan membacakan hasil diskusi keseluruhan, yang diikuti dengan penandatanganan persetujuan oleh masing-masing perwakilan klan.

"Setelah diskusi panjang ini selesai, Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian semua"

Tobirama yang tengah merapikan berkas-berkas di meja mau tak mau menoleh ke sumber suara. Sebenarnya Ia cukup terkejut mendengar pernyataan Nozu yang tiba-tiba. Tak hanya Tobirama, Hashirama-pun terlihat terkejut. Semua orang di ruangan itu kini menoleh ke arah Nozu Hagoromo. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang bagus pada kalian. Untuk itu, saya meminta anda semua untuk ikut dengan saya dan bersama-sama melihat apa yang memang harus kita lihat bersama" Nozu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Perkataan Nozu membuat orang-orang disana terkejut, bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah dilakukan wanita Hagoromo itu didepan banyak orang. Tobirama mengerutkan dahi, Ia melirik Hashirama yang terlihat bingung.

"Apa yang mau dilakukan Nozu, Tobirama?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Entahlah" jawab Tobirama. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya akhir-akhir ini. Kakak tahu belakangan ini dia aneh, kan?" Tobirama bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sebaiknya kita ikut kesana. Mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang penting" Hashirama ikut bergegas, yang diikuti Tobirama, berjalan mengikuti Nozu dan Satsu yang berjalan menuju hutan barat.

Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama, membuat suasana terasa lebih terang. Cahaya bulan keperakan menyinari orang-orang yang tengah bergegas menerobos hutan di malam hari. Tidak banyak yang mengikuti kedua wanita itu, hanya Hashirama, Tobirama, Toka dan tiga orang perwakilan klan Yuki. Di tengah jalan, mendadak Nozu menghentikan langkah untuk melihat ke sekeliling.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kalian tunjukan?" Tanya seorang anggota klan Yuki lantang. "Jangan mempermainkan kami seperti ini!"

Tobirama masih menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Nozu ingin menunjukkan sesuatu dan orang-orang dari klan Yuki yang ikut bersama mereka mulai terlihat tidak nyaman sejak meninggalkan ruang rapat, terlihat jelas dari bagaimana aliran chakra mereka. Apa Nozu ingin memberitahu hal buruk yang berhubungan dengan klan Yuki?

"Apa kau ingin memberi tanda pada rekanmu yang berada kurang lebih 3 meter lagi untuk melarikan diri?" Nozu balas bertanya pada orang itu. "Percuma, usahamu sia-sia. Mereka tidak bisa lari lagi" Nozu kembali bergegas.

Sesaat kemudian, langkah mereka terhenti oleh apa yang ada di depan mereka. Hani Yuki terikat di pohon, bersama dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang dikenali Tobirama sebagai Shin Yuki, salah seorang tetua klan Yuki. Mereka terlihat tidak berdaya, terikat di pohon dalam keadaan luka-luka dan mulut tertutup kain. Hashirama segera menghampiri kedua orang itu dan melepas kain penutup mulut mereka.

"Hani, ada apa ini? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Tanya Hashirama khawatir.

"Aku yang melakukannya" Nozu yang asli muncul dari balik pohon, diikuti oleh Amari, sementara bayangan Nozu menghilang. "Perhatian kalian hanya tertuju pada kedua orang itu. Tidakkah kalian memperhatikan ada yang aneh di sekeliling kalian?"

Walaupun tidak melihat apapun, Tobirama merasa ada aura aneh disana. Merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, Tobirama memutuskan menyisir area itu bersama Toka, berusaha menemukan apa yang ada dibalik aura misterius ini. Pandangan Tobirama tertuju pada sebuah altar kecil dengan patung Buddha dan beberapa lilin disekitarnya.

"Sejak kapan benda itu ada disana?" Tanya Tobirama sambil berjalan mendekati altar itu. "Apa ini?"

Hashirama yang tengah memeriksa luka-luka di tubuh Hani menoleh. "Apa itu Tobirama?"

"Sebaiknya kakak tanyakan sendiri pada Hani Yuki dan kakek ini" ujar Nozu. "Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan altar itu dan dua benda ini"

Nozu melempar dua buah boneka ke depan Hashirama. Pria itu mengerutkan dahi, bertanya-tanya benda apa yang dilempar Nozu tadi. Ia bangkit berdiri untuk mengamati kedua boneka itu dari dekat. Hashirama berjongkok dan mengambil kedua benda itu sekaligus. Hashirama mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa kedua boneka itu begitu mirip dengan Ia dan Tobirama?

"Hani, benda apa ini?" Tanya Hashirama yang masih terus memperhatikan kedua boneka itu.

Walaupun Hashirama bertanya dengan suara datar, Tobirama bisa merasa kakaknya mulai waspada. Hashirama kini menatap Hani dengan tatapan tajam dan terarah.

"Itu.. kakak dengarkan dulu penjelasanku" Hani terlihat ketakutan. "Aku.. kami.."

"Kak Hashirama, aku curiga mereka punya niat tidak baik pada Senju. Tuduhanku ini beralasan. Jika memang ini bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk, kenapa mereka menyembunyikan semua ini dari kalian?" Nozu ikut dalam pembicaraan. "Altar ini hanya ada di malam bulan purnama. Tidakkah itu aneh? Bagaimana dengan kedua boneka itu? Bukankah boneka itu mirip kakak dan Tobirama?"

"Hei, jangan seenaknya saja bicara!" Anggota klan Yuki yang lain berteriak marah. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang budaya kami!"

"Budaya macam apa yang menyihir orang seperti ini? Ini kejahatan!" Nozu balas berteriak. "Bagaimana bisa klan kecil seperti kalian begitu serakah hingga melakukan segala cara demi menguasai Senju?"

"Dasar tidak tahu diri! Kau bukan bagian Senju! Kau tidak punya hak menghakimi kami, wanita kurang ajar!"

"Cukup!" suara Hashirama terdengar keras dan bergema di area yang cukup luas itu, membuat semua orang terdiam. "Nozu, berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak. Aku akan selidiki ini lebih lanjut"

Hashirama memasukkan kedua boneka itu kedalam kantung senjatanya. "Sudah malam, waktunya istirahat. Semuanya silakan kembali ke tempat masing-masing" Hashirama melirik Tobirama. "Ayo pulang, Tobirama!"

"Kak Hashirama, Tobirama, aku.. aku harus memberitahu kalian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Walaupun terluka, Hani berusaha berjalan mengikuti Hashirama yang tengah berjalan pergi.

"Nona Hani, apa yang nona lakukan?" Salah seorang anggota klan Yuki lainnya menarik lengan Hani. "Luka nona harus segera diobati. Jika tidak nanti.."

"Tidak!" Hani segera menampik uluran tangan pria itu. Ia berjalan menuju Tobirama yang ada dibelakang Hashirama. Wanita itu tersungkur jatuh sambil memegang tangan Tobirama, membuat Tobirama terpaksa berhenti melangkah. "Aku harus jelaskan semuanya malam ini, Tobirama. Kumohon dengarkan aku.."

"Jika kau memang ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal ini, berhentilah memohon dan ikut kami ke rumah" ujar Hashirama tanpa menoleh. "Jelaskan yang sebenarnya"

Tobirama melepas tangan Hani, membuat wanita itu kembali tersungkur ke tanah. Pandangan Tobirama tertuju pada Nozu yang tengah bicara dengan Amari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ayo pulang. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ujar Tobirama.

Nozu mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau menyuruhku pulang?"

Tobirama menghela napas. "Memang aku bicara pada siapa lagi? Aku harus memastikan apa saja yang ada di kepalamu sebelum kau bertindak lebih jauh.."

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu? Kau curiga aku memfitnah wanita ini?" Sanggah Nozu tidak terima. "Malam ini aku mau menginap di Igaku no Niwa dan tidak ada yang bisa.."

"Aku suamimu! Jangan membantah lagi" Tobirama berjalan mendekati Nozu dan menarik lengannya. "Kita pulang!"

Tobirama tertegun. Kenapa kata-kata seperti itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya? Baru kali ini Tobirama berkata bahwa Ia adalah suami Nozu dan untuk apa pula Ia mengatakan itu? Apa dengan kata-kata itu Nozu bisa ikut pulang ke rumahnya tanpa membantah? Sungguh hal yang tidak masuk akal. Karena kata-kata itu sudah terlanjur terucap, mau diapakan lagi?

Nozu berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Semakin keras usaha Nozu melepaskan diri, semakin erat Tobirama memegang lengannya, membuat usahanya sia-sia. Tobirama melirik Amari yang tengah memperhatikan mereka tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. "Kau pulanglah juga"

"Amari, aku mau kau menginap di rumahku malam ini" pinta Nozu saat Tobirama mulai membawanya menjauh. "Temani aku. Orang ini.."

"Tidak perlu" sela Tobirama. "Kau pulanglah! Ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan empat mata dengan nona-mu. Ini perintah!"

"Baik Tuan" Amari membungkuk hormat. "Saya pamit undur diri"

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Kau tak perlu menuntunku berjalan" Nozu masih berusaha melepaskan diri. "Bukankah wanita itu lebih butuh bantuanmu daripada aku? Kenapa kau tidak bantu dia saja?"

Tobirama melepaskan pegangannya. Nozu mengusap-usap lengannya yang terlihat memerahan. Sepertinya Tobirama mencengkram lengan Nozu terlalu kuat. "Aku tidak ingin ribut denganmu disini. Bagus kalau kau bisa jalan sendiri. Jangan coba melarikan diri atau kau rasakan akibatnya nanti"

"Sekarang kau memperlakukanku seperti tahanan, eh?" Tanya Nozu tidak terima. "Tobirama, kenapa kau masih saja curiga padaku? Memangnya.."

"Hentikan Nozu" sela Hashirama. "Malam ini kita perlu berpikir banyak. Simpan tenagamu untuk beberapa urusan penting nanti. Aku juga ingin bicara denganmu malam ini"

Nozu tidak mengatakan apapun. Wanita itu mengerti Hashirama serius memikirkan hal ini. Ia hanya diam dan berjalan mengikuti kakak beradik Senju itu sambil menunduk.

-8-8-8-

Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

Seminggu setelah kejadian penemuan altar klan Yuki, aku berkali-kali menjelaskan pada kak Hashirama dan Tobirama bagaimana kekhawatiranku tentang kelangsungan klan Senju jika mereka masih tinggal disini. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak mengerti hal itu? Hanya kak Yoshi yang mendukung keputusanku untuk mengusir klan Yuki, tapi selama kedua pemimpin Senju itu tidak mau, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya?

Tobirama terus berkata bahwa Ia ingin menyelidiki kasus ini lebih detail lagi untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan klan Yuki. Yang langsung terlintas di pikiranku adalah bagaimana bisa membuktikan ilmu sihir yang diluar nalar manusia? Sementara kak Hashirama malah terus menasihatiku agar aku tidak terlalu cemburu pada Hani yang memang sudah punya hubungan dekat dengan Tobirama dan keluarga Senju dari dulu. Apa katanya? Aku cemburu?

Kak Hashirama berkata Ia mengerti kekhawatiranku. Tapi kenapa Ia tidak mengusir klan Yuki dari wilayah Senju? Hani berkata bahwa ritual itu dilakukan untuk memohon kesehatan dan keselamatan kedua pemimpin Senju dan semua anggotanya. Benarkah? Kenapa aku merasa sanksi akan jawabannya? Kenapa pula kak Hashirama dan Tobirama terlihat tidak keberatan dengan pembelaan tidak masuk akal yang dilontarkan wanita es itu? Mereka berkata mau menyelidiki lagi masalah ini hingga tuntas. Tapi apa? Sekarang hubungan mereka dan Hani sudah seperti dulu, seakan masalah ritual misterius itu hanya angin lalu.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya seolah dengan itu pikiranku bisa lebih jernih. Kak Hashirama memintaku untuk tidak keluar rumah hingga masalah ini selesai diusut. Alasannya karena Ia tidak mau ada orang klan Yuki yang tidak terima dengan perkataanku kemarin dan berbuat sesuatu padaku di luar sana. Jujur kata aku merasa risih dengan keberadaan Hani yang masih keluar masuk rumah ini. Tapi dengan kesadaran penuh, aku mencoba mengabaikan perasaan itu.

Sekarang aku sendirian. Berada di rumah ini membuatku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Satsu dan Amari. Sudah seminggu lamanya aku disini dan yang kulakukan hanyalah mengecek pemulihan luka beberapa pasukan perang Senju dan Hagoromo dari pertempuran kemarin. Kak Hashirama, kak Yoshi dan Tobirama kini tengah sibuk mengatur infrastruktur Senju dan rencana mereka untuk menjalin aliansi dengan klan Uzumaki. Aku yang tadinya ingin mengutarakan ide pembangunan rumah sakit di wilayah Senju jadi terpaksa menunggu hingga mereka tidak terlalu sibuk. Padahal selama satu minggu, rencana pembangunan rumah sakit itu sudah kususun sempurna beserta tata letak ruang penunjang medis yang menurutku sudah rapi. Aku mengangkat bahu.

Ya sudah, mau diapakan lagi?

Rumah ini membuatku merasa lebih kesepian dari biasanya. Aku jadi lebih merindukan kak Nozomi dan Hana. Kak Yoshi yang baru saja bergabung dengan Senju memang sudah memberitahu bahwa Hana tidak ikut kedalam pasukan tempur Uchiha dan kak Nozomi baik-baik saja saat meninggalkan medan perang. Tapi apa kabar mereka sekarang?

Aku sendirian dan terbuang seperti tahanan. Kak Hashirama memang menempatkan anak buahnya untuk menjagaku disini tapi sepertinya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang peduli apa yang kulakukan di rumah ini.

_'Mungkin aku bisa mengirim surat ke Hana dan menanyakan kabarnya langsung!'_

Aku membereskan meja kerjaku dan meletakkan gulungan itu disebuah laci. Kuambil sebuah gulungan kertas baru dan merobeknya menjadi helaian kertas kecil. Jika beruntung, aku mungkin bisa mendapat jawaban dalam beberapa hari.

Setelah selesai menulis surat, aku memutuskan untuk mengirim surat itu dengan burung lain. Karena aku mengirim surat ke Hana yang tinggal di wilayah Uchiha, aku harus memastikan tidak ada yang melihatku menerbangkan burung ke arah selatan. Kutinggalkan bayanganku di rumah dan pergi keluar rumah diam-diam, melewati anak buah kak Hashirama yang tengah asyik bermain kartu di depan.

Aku bergegas menuju wilayah perbatasan setelah mengambil sebuah burung merpati dari Igaku no Niwa. Susah payah aku mengendap-endap agar tidak ada yang melaporkan kepergianku dari rumah pada kak Hashirama dan Tobirama. Setibanya disana, aku segera melepaskan burung itu dan melihatnya terbang pergi hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

Aku duduk termenung, menatap sungai yang mengalir tenang searah dengan hembusan angin. Berada di luar rumah membuatku merasa lebih baik. Sungguh lelah berada di lingkungan yang hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu. Rasanya aku sudah tidak ingin tinggal di rumah itu lagi.

Jika dipikir sekali lagi, arti keberadaanku bagi orang-orang Senju disini hanyalah sebatas ninja medis. Mereka hanya mencariku disaat-saat kritis dan melupakanku setelahnya. Setelah semua yang kuberikan untuk Senju, mereka malah menganggapku wanita arogan yang pencemburu, terlebih lagi setelah kejadian minggu lalu. Aku tidak minta ucapan terima kasih. Aku hanya ingin dihargai dan tidak dipandang sebelah mata setelah semua yang kulakukan untuk mereka dan untuk menghentikan perang ini. Mataku terasa panas. Aku melempar sebuah batu ke arah sungai sambil menahan air mata yang sudah memenuhi kelopak mataku.

"Ini tidak adil!"

"Nozu, dunia ini memang seperti itu. Masih perlukah kau bertanya?"

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara yang terdengar sangat tidak asing untukku. Suara yang membuat air mataku langsung mengalir saat mendengarnya. Mendengar orang itu ada didekatku. Aku benar-benar merasa ini mimpi.

Kudapati Nozomi Hagoromo tengah duduk dibawah pohon yang tidak jauh dariku, mengamatiku sambil tersenyum.

Untuk sejenak aku ragu. Kak Nozomi, terakhir kali kudengar kabar tentangnya dari Hana, dia sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai adiknya lagi dan dia juga memberi perintah pada shinobi klan Hagoromo untuk membunuhku jika mereka bertemu denganku.

Jika dia yang langsung bertemu denganku, Apa dia akan membunuhku?

"Nozu, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Sungguh" Kak Nozomi mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. "Aku janji" Ia tersenyum ramah seperti hari-hari dimana kami masih bahagia dulu.

Air mataku tumpah. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menahannya. Aku segera berlari dan memeluk kak Nozomi dengan sangat erat.

Kak Nozomi balas memelukku dan mengelus-elus punggungku. Aku tidak peduli apakah ini mimpi atau kenyataan. Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya di pelukan kak Nozomi. Rasanya begitu senang bisa bertemu dengan keluarga yang selalu menyayangimu apapun yang terjadi, keluarga yang selalu menerimamu apa adanya tidak peduli apa kekurangan dan kelebihanmu, keluarga yang tidak pernah mau memanfaatkanmu.

"Nozu, ada apa? Kenapa menangis begini? Kau sudah dewasa, bukan anak kecil lagi" ujar kak Nozomi lembut.

Walaupun berkata demikian, dia tetap mengelus-elus punggungku, seakan menyuruhku untuk terus menangis hingga hatiku terasa lega.

Setelah berhenti menangis, kak Nozomi mengajakku duduk dibawah pohon bersamanya. Aku masih terisak. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu kak Nozomi saat ini. Walaupun aku mati setelah ini, aku pasti pergi dengan sangat senang karena bisa melihat kak Nozomi lagi.

"Ini, minum dulu" kak Nozomi memberiku air dalam botol bambu. "Tenangkan dirimu dulu sebelum menceritakan semuanya padaku"

Aku meneguk air didalamnya perlahan. "Kak.. Kak Nozomi, kenapa bisa ada disini? Apa aku mimpi?" Tanyaku sambil menatap kak Nozomi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat kak Nozomi. Kak Nozomi, dengan kulit putih, mata hitam besar, rambut hitam cepak, tubuhnya yang ideal, kemampuan sebagai seorang pemimpin klan yang setara dengan ayah dan kepribadiannya yang baik. Andai saja aku bukan adiknya, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta pada kak Nozomi.

Kak Nozomi tersenyum dan mencubit tanganku dengan keras. "Apa rasanya sakit? Kalau iya, kau tidak bermimpi, Nozu" kak Nozomi mengacak-acak rambutku pelan.

"Kakak, kau.."

"Kenapa?" tanya kak Nozomi sambil mengangkat alis.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Lagi-lagi air mata kembali mengalir di pipiku. "Kau.. Kau sudah kembali jadi kak Nozomi yang kukenal dulu.. Kakak.."

Aku memeluk kak Nozomi dengan erat sambil menangis. Kak Nozomi hanya mengelus-elus kepalaku sambil tertawa.

"Aku minta maaf, Nozu. Sepertinya kau benar. Aku kehilangan diriku dan akhirnya berhasil menemukannya kembali. Selama ini aku salah jalan. Bahkan aku tidak menghiraukan apa yang Hana katakan padaku hingga peristiwa itu terjadi. Sejak Izuna meninggal, Madara memperlakukan kami lebih buruk. Hana benar, aku sudah salah jalan" kak Nozomi menatapku dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku berharap semoga kau bisa memaafkan semua kesalahanku, Nozu"

"Madara memperlakukan kakak dan Hana dengan buruk?" Aku terkejut. "Apa yang dia lakukan Kak? Madara melukai kalian?"

"Tidak apa-apa. itu sudah berlalu" Nozomi tersenyum. "Yang penting sekarang aku sudah sadar bahwa aku salah"

Aku tidak berhenti menangis. "Kalau begitu kakak dan Hana pergi saja jika merasa ada yang salah dengan Madara. Kak Nozomi sudah kembali. Aku tidak mau kalian menderita di sana"

"Ada apa denganmu, Nozu? Kenapa kau jadi cengeng sekarang? Ayo, jangan menangis terus"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku darinya. "Kakak ada keperluan apa datang kesini?" tanyaku terisak sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajahku.

"Aku sedang mencari beberapa tanaman obat" jawab kak Nozomi ringan. "Kau sendiri, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Jalan-jalan ke wilayah perbatasan seorang diri itu berbahaya. Kau perempuan Nozu, kau ingat, kan?"

"Aku harus pergi sendiri, Kak. Aku baru saja mengirim surat ke Hana diam-diam. Aku rindu kak Nozomi dan Hana. Mereka tidak akan mengizinkanku mengirim surat ke Uchiha. Mereka bisa menuduhku yang tidak-tidak lagi"

"Ah, Nozu.."

Kak Nozomi menatapku beberapa saat dengan tatapan lembut sambil tersenyum, membuatku merasa aneh sekaligus senang. Sudah lama rasanya tidak bertemu dengan kak Nozomi yang sangat menyayangiku dan Hana.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanyaku heran.

"Adik perempuanku ini rupanya sudah menikah sekarang". Kak Nozomi tersenyum lembut. "Selamat untuk pernikahanmu. Kuharap kau bahagia selalu dengan Tobirama. Kau menyukai pria itu dari dulu, aku tahu" sambungnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Aku terdiam dan hanya memandang kak Nozomi dengan tatapan sendu.

'_Aku tidak sebahagia yang kau pikirkan, Kak. Walaupun dulu aku pernah menyukainya.. Jika dipikir lagi, aku mungkin akan lebih bahagia jika tidak menikah dengannya'_

"Nozu, ada apa?" Kak Nozomi bertanya heran.

"Tidak apa-apa kak" balasku segera. "Kak, bisakah kita bertemu setiap hari disini? Aku kesepian disana, tidak ada kak Nozomi dan Hana. Hashirama dan Tobirama Senju, mereka.."

"Apa mereka tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik, Nozu?" Kak Nozomi menyela ucapanku.

"Aku.. aku akan ceritakan semuanya pada kakak nanti. Ceritanya panjang sekali. Karena itu aku ingin kita bertemu lagi besok, besok dan besok lagi"

"Aku tidak bisa pergi setiap hari, Nozu. Madara pasti curiga. Mungkin.." Nozomi memutar matanya. "Kita bisa bertemu disini dua hari seminggu, tiap hari ke 2 dan 5, bagaimana?"

"Baik kak!" Aku langsung setuju. "Kita bertemu tiga hari lagi. Kakak terlihat lebih kurus. Aku akan membawakan makanan untuk kakak saat kita bertemu lagi. Aku juga akan bercerita pada Satsu dan Amari bahwa aku bertemu kakak dan.."

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau menceritakan ini pada mereka, Nozu?" Kak Nozomi kembali menyela perkataanku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka seperti brankas besi! Mereka tidak akan membocorkan informasi apapun yang kuberikan pada mereka" jawabku bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu tiga hari lagi disini, Nozu" Nozomi tersenyum. "Pastikan tidak ada siapapun yang mengikutimu. Jika kau membawaku hadiah makanan, aku juga punya kejutan yang akan kuberikan padamu saat kita bertemu lagi"

"Kejutan apa itu? Kakak mau membuatku tidak bisa tidur ya?" Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Hahaha.. kalau diberitahu sekarang, bukan kejutan lagi namanya" kak Nozomi tertawa pelan. "Kau juga membuatku tidak bisa tidur, menebak-nebak kira-kira apa makanan yang akan kau berikan padaku nanti"

Aku memukul lengan kak Nozomi pelan. "Kakak bisa saja! Kakak juga harus janji bertemu denganku lagi ya" aku memeluk kak Nozomi sekali lagi. "Aku sayang kakak"

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu Nozu. Aku sangat menyayangimu" kak Nozomi berkata dengan suaranya yang lembut dan tulus sambil memelukku.

-8-8-8-

"Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut makan siang dengan kakak dan Yoshimura Hagoromo hari ini"

Hashirama terlihat bingung. "Hah? Kenapa? Kau mau kemana Tobirama?"

Tobirama menghela napas pelan. "Aku mau menemui Nozu di rumah dan mengajaknya makan siang diluar hari ini"

Hashirama tersenyum lebar. "Wah, wah, Tobirama.. kau sedang mencoba menjadi pria romantis ya? Pria romantis itu mengajak makan malam bersama, bukan makan siang bersama" Hashirama mengedipkan mata. "Setelah makan malam, kau bisa memberinya 'kejutan' yang indah"

Tobirama hanya melirik kakaknya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tobirama, tolong jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau sepolos itu. Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud dengan 'kejutan' kan? Ayolah, kau pria dewasa!" ujar Hashirama dengan suara lebih jahil.

"Sudahlah kak, jangan menggodaku lagi" ujar Tobirama pelan. "Sekarang sudah pukul 11. Aku harus menemuinya di rumah sebelum dia mulai masak sesuatu untuk makan siang"

"Tobirama, aku jadi berpikir.." Hashirama berjalan mendekati adik semata wayangnya itu. "Belakangan ini Nozu jadi lebih galak dari biasanya. Mungkin.. mungkin dia jadi begitu karena kau kurang memperhatikannya"

Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. "Belakangan ini aku sibuk. Kakak tahu itu. Kita punya banyak masalah yang harus dipikirkan dan diselesaikan. Belakangan ini aku juga kurang tidur, mana ada waktu untuk memperhatikan Nozu seperti yang kakak bilang tadi"

Hashirama menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, tidak Tobirama. Tidak boleh begitu. Dia itu istrimu, bukan temanmu. Kau harus berikan waktu lebih untuknya"

"Aku lebih senang kau menyebut Nozu sebagai temanku, Kak. Karena begitulah kenyataannya" balas Tobirama datar. "Kau akan merasakan bagaimana sulitnya saat kau menjalani pernikahanmu nanti"

"Oh iya, mungkin kau benar" Hashirama menenggelamkan diri di kursinya yang besar. "Sebentar lagi statusku juga sama sepertimu. Tapi aku.. aku yakin jodohku memang ada di klan Uzumaki"

"Bagaimana kakak bisa seyakin itu?" Tanya Tobirama tak acuh.

"Tobirama, kau tahu.." Hashirama mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Saat sesuatu sudah terjadi, kita harus yakin bahwa itulah yang terbaik. Saat aku sudah menikahi wanita dari klan Uzumaki, saat itulah aku tahu bahwa memang menikah dengannya adalah takdir. Begitu pula denganmu. Jika kau tidak ditakdirkan bersama Nozu, kalian tidak akan menikah"

"Mungkin kasusnya berbeda bila yang terjadi adalah pernikahan politik" sanggah Tobirama. "Pernikahan itu hanya terjadi dengan syarat kedua pihak setuju dan mendapat keuntungan masing-masing. Bukan takdir yang indah seperti perkataan Kakak tadi"

"Kau terlalu realistis, Tobirama. Tidak semua hal di dunia ini bisa dipikirkan serasional itu" Hashirama mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudahlah, bersenang-senanglah bersama Nozu! Aku yakin Ia mengalami waktu-waktu sulit belakangan ini. Ditambah lagi banyaknya orang yang semakin tidak menyukainya karena masalah dengan klan Yuki kemarin"

"Baik, kak. Aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Yoshimura Hagoromo" Tobirama berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hashirama.

Entah mengapa berita tentang Nozu yang dianggap memfitnah klan Yuki begitu cepat menyebar di kalangan warga biasa. Entah siapa juga yang menyebarkan berita itu tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Siapapun yang melakukannya, baik Tobirama bahkan Hashirama sekalipun tidak bisa mengembalikan kepercayaan warga pada Nozu semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Banyaknya pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini dan tingkah laku Nozu yang galak memang membuat Tobirama enggan berinteraksi banyak dengan wanita Hagoromo itu. Bukankah lebih baik menyelesaikan masalah dan bukan menambah masalah? Bagaimana bisa Ia memberi perhatian lebih pada Nozu disaat perbincangan mereka selalu berakhir dengan tensi tinggi? Tobirama benci itu. Adanya ketegangan seperti itu dalam satu rumah juga membuatnya tidak tenang. Karena itu selama ini Ia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

_'Semoga saja hari ini dia sedang dalam kondisi baik. Mungkin kali ini kita bisa membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan'_

Setibanya di rumah Senju, Ia disambut beberapa anak buah Hashirama didepan pintu.

"Selamat siang Tuan Tobirama. Ada keperluan apa hingga Tuan pulang ke rumah di siang hari?"

"Nozu ada di dalam kan? Dia sedang ada dimana?" Tanya Tobirama langsung.

"Tadi baru saja saya melihat Nyonya Nozu memberi makan burung merpatinya, lalu masuk lagi ke rumah" jawab anak buahnya.

Tobirama masuk ke dalam rumah. Sepertinya Nozu ada di dapur. Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Nozu yang tengah mencuci sayur dan buah menoleh pada Tobirama yang baru masuk ke dapur.

"Tobirama, kenapa kau pulang siang? Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ambil?" Tanya Nozu dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku ingin makan siang di rumah makan Tenpakki tapi kakak dan Yoshimura Hagoromo memilih makan di tempat lain. Siapa tahu kau juga ingin makan siang di tempat yang sama denganku" Tobirama berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar sebiasa mungkin.

"Boleh saja" Nozu segera membalas. Entah kenapa Nozu langsung setuju. "Untung aku belum buat apa-apa"

"Kalau kau sudah memasak sesuatu, kita bisa makan masakanmu nanti malam. Ayo pergi" Tobirama berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Nozu melepaskan apronnya dan berjalan mengikuti Tobirama. Ia hanya membetulkan tusuk kondenya dan keluar rumah bersama Tobirama menuju rumah makan yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka.

'boff, boff, boff.. DARR!'

Seketika saat keluar dari halaman rumah, mereka dikejutkan dengan adanya serangan bom asap dan kunai yang dilemparkan seseorang. Serangan kunai itu berlangsung bertubi-tubi, mencoba melukai mereka dari segala arah. Tobirama menghalau kunai-kunai itu dengan pedangnya. Adanya asap yang tak kunjung hilang membuat jarak pandang Tobirama makin pendek. Ia mencoba mendeteksi dimana Nozu berada untuk memastikannya baik-baik saja. Dari pergerakan dan bunyi dentingan kunainya, Tobirama dapat merasa bahwa Nozu tengah terdesak. Secepat mungkin Ia berlari ke arah Nozu dan menariknya. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Nozu tidak dapat beranjak dari tempat berdirinya tadi.

Karena ledakan tiba-tiba tadi, kaki Nozu terjepit banyak reruntuhan kayu, membuatnya tidak dapat ditarik. Tobirama berusaha menarik Nozu secepat mungkin, namun serangan kunai yang makin cepat membuat Tobirama tidak bisa menghalau beberapa senjata yang mengarah ke Nozu.

'_Poff_'

"Hah?"

Nozu menghilang setelah tertusuk kunai. Apa? Jadi Nozu yang ada di rumahnya hanyalah bayangan? Lalu dimana Ia yang asli? Bagaimana bisa Tobirama terlambat menyadarinya?

Setelah serangan senjata itu berhenti, ada sehelai kertas yang jatuh tepat di hadapan Tobirama. Ia membaca isinya yang ternyata berisi surat ancaman yang ditulis dengan darah.

**NOZU HAGOROMO, JIKA KAU MASIH SAYANG NYAWAMU, PERGILAH KE WILAYAH PERBATASAN TENGAH MALAM INI. JIKA TIDAK, BERSIAPLAH MENGHADAPI KEMATIAN YANG LEBIH MENGERIKAN LAGI!**

"Tuan Tobirama, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Anak buah Tobirama dan Hashirama yang diperintahkan menjaga Nozu datang setelah mendengar keributan tadi. "Dimana Nyonya Nozu?"

"Apa kalian melihat ada seseorang mencurigakan yang mengintai rumah ini?" Tobirama balik bertanya.

"Selama satu minggu ini tidak ada yang aneh, Tuan" jawab seorang anak buahnya.

Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. Siapa yang mengirim surat ini dan dimana Nozu sekarang? Apa mereka sudah menangkapnya? Tobirama berusaha tenang. Apa Nozu menggunakan kagebunshin karena Ia merasa ada bahaya yang mengintai?

Tobirama mengaktifkan mode deteksinya, mencoba mencari keberadaan Nozu di sekitar rumah. Nozu tidak ada disana. Lalu dimanakah dia berada sekarang?

"Kalian tetaplah berjaga disini untuk antisipasi adanya serangan lanjutan" Tobirama menunjukkan surat ancaman itu pada anak buahnya. "Ada yang punya niat tidak baik pada Nozu, aku akan cari tahu siapa dia"

"Baik Tuan Tobirama"

Tobirama berlari secepat mungkin menyusuri wilayah Senju. Seharusnya Nozu tidak pergi jauh. Ada dimana Ia sekarang? Apa Ia terluka? Tidak mungkin mereka menangkap Nozu. Tobirama yakin Nozu tidak selemah itu. Jika memang Nozu merasa ancaman itu dari dulu, kenapa Ia tidak memberitahunya? Tobirama sadar, mungkin saja Nozu enggan bicara karena wanita itu berpikir Tobirama tidak peduli pada keselamatannya.

Pikiran Tobirama segera kembali begitu Ia merasakan chakra Nozu ada di suatu tempat yang letaknya dekat dengan wilayah perbatasan. Tobirama mempercepat langkahnya. Di surat ancaman tadi, ada orang yang meminta Nozu datang ke wilayah perbatasan.

'_Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi disana'_

Chakra Nozu semakin terasa kuat saat Tobirama mendekati daerah perbatasan. Ada chakra seseorang yang tengah bersamanya. Chakra ini terasa tidak asing. Auranya terasa seperti laki-laki. Siapa laki-laki yang tengah bersama Nozu disana? Apa si pengirim surat ancaman tadi?

Langkah Tobirama terhenti ketika Ia menemukan Nozu sedang berdiri bersama seorang pria yang begitu dikenalnya. Tobirama yakin Ia pernah mendeteksi chakra pria itu sebelumnya.

Nozomi Hagoromo.

"Tobirama Senju, lama tidak bertemu" sapa Nozomi sopan.

Tobirama berusaha mengatur napasnya dengan baik. "Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan disini? Nozomi, apa kau yang mengirim surat ancaman dan jebakan di depan rumah kami?" Tobirama bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Tobirama, apa yang kau katakan? Kak Nozomi tidak melakukan apa-apa" balas Nozu. "Kenapa kau menuduhnya begitu?"

"Kenapa kau pergi dari rumah tanpa seizinku? Kenapa kau pergi dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuanku?" Tobirama balik bertanya pada Nozu dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah.

Nozu terlihat takut. "Aku kemari karena..."

"Karena ingin bertemu denganku. Tobirama, kau jangan salah paham" Nozomi menyela perkataan Nozu. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami bicarakan bersama"

"Nozu, kau.." Tobirama melempar tatapan sinis pada Nozu. "Apa kau membelot dan memberitahu semua rencana Senju pada Nozomi yang merupakan kaki tangan Uchiha?" Tanya Tobirama sinis.

"Jangan berprasangka dulu, adik ipar" balas Nozomi ringan. "Kau selalu punya pikiran tidak baik pada adikku, sepertinya itulah yang terjadi selama ini"

"Aku tidak memberitahu apapun!" Teriak Nozu tidak terima. "Kakak bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana pikirannya tentang aku? Karena itulah semuanya terjadi, kak. Aku tidak pernah berpikir apapun tentangnya tapi dia.."

"Cukup Nozu!" Bentak Tobirama dengan suara keras. "Bagaimana bisa kau memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada musuh?"

"Dia bukan musuh. Dia kakakku! Dia kakak iparmu!" Nozu balas berteriak. "Kenapa perkataamu tidak sopan sekali, menuduh dan berteriak seperti itu pada kak Nozomi?"

"Aku tidak punya keluarga yang bergabung dengan Uchiha" ujar Tobirama kesal.

Kenapa semua selalu berakhir seperti ini disaat Tobirama ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Nozu? Bukannya memperbaiki, apa yang terjadi malah memperburuk hubungan mereka dibanding segalanya. Ia mengkhawatirkan Nozu. Ia khawatir ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada wanita itu. Tapi Nozu tidak menghargai perasaannya sama sekali. Perkataan dan perbuatan Nozu sungguh membuatnya kesal.

"Tobirama selagi kita bertemu, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu" Nozomi berjalan mendekati Tobirama. "Bisa kita bicara berdua saja. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik ipar, tidak lebih. Karenanya tolong turunkan tensi diantara kita sejenak" Ia menoleh pada Nozu. "Apa tidak apa-apa jika kakak bicara dengan Tobirama sebentar?"

Nozu mengangguk. "Jika ada yang mau kakak katakan padanya, aku akan menunggu disini"

Tobirama merasa tidak yakin. Terakhir kali Ia bertemu dengan Nozomi di medan perang. Saat itu Ia bahkan membantu Izuna untuk melukainya. Bagaimana bisa Ia percaya pada Nozomi semudah itu? Nozomi yang ada di ingatannya adalah Nozomi yang sudah mirip dengan Madara. Tapi yang ada dihadapannya sekarang? Nozomi terlihat berbeda. Ia lebih tenang dan auranya terasa seperti saat dulu Ia belum bergabung dengan Uchiha. Apa Nozomi tengah menjebaknya? Tidak, pertahanan dirinya tidak boleh longgar. Mungkin saja Nozomi menjadikan kesempatan ini untuk membalas kematian Izuna.

"Terserah jika kau masih curiga padaku. Tidak apa-apa. Kuharap kau mau bicara padaku setelah apa yang terjadi diantara kita selama ini" Nozomi tersenyum. "Soal pertarungan kemarin, maaf.. aku terpaksa melukaimu"

"Tidak perlu basa-basi" balas Tobirama dingin. "Cepat katakan apa yang mau kau katakan. Setelah selesai, aku akan bawa Nozu pulang bersamaku"

"Tobirama..." Tatapan Nozomi pada Tobirama berubah sendu. "Kau bilang tadi ada yang mengirim surat ancaman untuk Nozu?"

"Benar" jawab Tobirama datar. "Untuk kebaikan dan keselamatannya, aku akan menjaganya lebih ketat setelah ini"

"Tobirama Senju. Aku sungguh mengenalmu, baik sebagai adik, rekan sepertarungan, lawan, maupun sebagai pria" tatapan Nozomi beralih ke Nozu yang tengah menunggu mereka sambil duduk dibawah pohon. "Aku hanya punya dua hal paling berharga dunia ini, Nozu dan Hana. Aku sangat berterima kasih jika kau bisa menjaga salah satu hartaku yang paling berharga. Kau tahu? Jika bukan karena Nozu menyukaimu, Ia tidak akan mau berpisah denganku dan bergabung dengan Senju"

"Dia bukan melakukannya karena perasaan, aku tahu itu" sela Tobirama. "Yang diinginkan Nozu sama seperti kakakku, Hashirama. Ia ingin menghentikan perang antar klan yang tiada habisnya ini. Karena itulah Ia bergabung dengan Senju yang menurutnya bisa memberi bantuan lebih untuk mencapai tujuannya"

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu" Nozomi tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau ninja tipe deteksi tingkat tinggi. Tapi bukankah kau kesulitan mendeteksi pergerakan chakra Nozu? Bukankah kau kesulitan mengenali yang mana chakra bayangan dan chakra tubuh aslinya? Tidakkah kau penasaran akan hal itu?"

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu?" Tanya Tobirama curiga.

"Adik ipar, kau lucu sekali. Tentu saja Nozu yang malang sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama ini, sejak Ia datang ke wilayah Senju hingga sekarang" Nozomi terkekeh. "Jangan marah. Ia tidak punya tempat bercerita dan bukankah wajar jika Ia bercerita pada kakaknya? Jujur, aku terkejut ketika kau tidak langsung sadar Nozu mengirim kagebunshinnya untuk datang di pertemuan klan Minggu kemarin"

Tobirama diam. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin disampaikan Nozomi padanya?

"Lalu, tidakkah kau bingung kenapa sekarang kau bisa menemukannya dengan mudah?" Nozomi bertanya lagi.

"Berhenti menanyakan hal-hal aneh padaku dan katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku langsung" ujar Tobirama kesal.

"Aku tahu dari ekspresimu. Saat kau pertama kali tiba kemari, kau khawatir hal buruk yang terjadi pada Nozu. Kau peduli padanya" Nozomi tersenyum. "Saat ada perasaan sayang dan peduli pada Nozu, saat itulah kau baru bisa merasakan keberadaannya, sejauh apapun Ia berada. Bukankah adikku wanita yang cantik dan tangguh? Jika kau peduli dan sayang padanya, kehidupan pernikahan kalian akan lebih hangat. Pernikahan, meskipun untuk tujuan politik sekalipun, adalah momen sakral penyatuan dua manusia dan kau harus memahaminya lebih. Jika kau memang mengkhawatirkan kesehatan dan keselamatannya seperti yang kau katakan tadi, tolong jangan hanya memberinya penjaga dan menawannya di rumah. Sayangi dan pedulikan Ia. Jika kau melakukannya, kau pasti tahu seberapa besar cinta yang dimiliki Nozu untukmu Tobirama, hanya untukmu"

Tobirama menghela napas. "Kenapa kau malah menceramahiku soal bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan yang baik? Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

"Tidak" balas Nozomi cepat. Ia menatap Tobirama drngan tatapan aneh. "Aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk menjaga Nozu. Setelah kulihat, kau adalah orang terbaik yang bisa menjaganya selain aku"

Tobirama melempar tatapan bingung ke arah Nozomi. Mungkin permintaannya terdengar biasa. Ia hanya meminta Tobirama menjaga Nozu karena Ia sangat menyayangi Nozu dan Ia tidak bisa menjaganya lagi karena sekarang Nozomi adalah bagian Uchiha. Tapi entah mengapa, ada perasaan lain yang tidak sesederhana ucapan Nozomi dalam ucapannya. Perasaan itu entah apa, Tobirama tidak bisa menerjemahkannya kedalam kata-kata.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjaganya lebih baik dari siapapun di Senju" balas Tobirama datar. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Nozomi tersenyum lebar. "Maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk menjaga Nozu meski dalam keadaan seburuk apapun?"

Tobirama mengangguk. "Ini janjiku padamu. Aku akan menjaga adikmu walau dunia terbalik sekalipun. Apa kekhawatiranmu sudah hilang? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu khawatir?" Tobirama balik bertanya.

"Banyak yang berkata padaku seorang Senju tidak akan melanggar janjinya sampai mati" Nozomi tersenyum simpul. "Aku tahu kau memang tipikal pria Senju seperti itu. Terima kasih Tobirama. Kuucapkan terima kasih dengan segenap jiwaku"

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu" balas Tobirama. "Lagipula sekarang Nozu bukan lagi Hagoromo. Sekarang namanya adalah Nozu Senju. Aku bingung kenapa banyak orang yang masih memanggilnya Nozu Hagoromo"

"Yah, kau benar. Sekarang dia adalah Senju dan Hagoromo" Nozomi tertawa ringan. "Oh iya, jika aku menambahkan Hana dalam janjimu, bisa kah?" Nozomi bertanya lagi.

"Apa? Menambahkan Hana? Maksudmu kau memintaku menjaga Hana juga?" Tanya Tobirama tidak mengerti. "Bagaimana bisa? Dia tanggung jawabmu. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya, dia tinggal di wilayah Uchiha denganmu"

"Hahahaha, kau benar.. kau pintar juga" Nozomi tertawa pelan. "Tapi Hana belum menikah, selain aku yang menjaganya, pada siapa lagi aku bisa minta tolong? Kau mau kan Tobirama?"

"Aku tidak keberatan" jawab Tobirama. "Nozu sekarang adalah keluargaku, begitu pula kau dan Hana. Aku jadi makin bingung, bagaimana bisa keluargaku tinggal bersama Uchiha? Kenapa kau tidak ikut Nozu untuk bergabung dengan kami saja? Bukankah dengan begitu kau bisa menjaga kedua adikmu sekaligus?". Apapun hasilnya tidak masalah, Tobirama merasa ini saat yang cocok untuk mengajak Nozomi dan adiknya bergabung dengan Senju.

"Aku.. aku harus memikirkannya lagi" balas Nozomi. "Ah! Oh iya, ada satu hal penting lagi yang harus kuberitahu padamu"

Tobirama mengangkat alis. "Apa itu?"

"Rahasia ini hanya diketahui orang-orang Hagoromo saja. Ini tentang Yoshimura Hagoromo yang baru saja bergabung dengan Senju" Nozomi berkedip jahil. "Kau harus hati-hati dengannya. Ia tangan kananku dan Ia sangat menyukai Nozu. Apa kau memperhatikan gerak-geriknya saat bersama Nozu? Dia sempat meminta aku menikahkannya dengan Nozu. Tapi kutolak karena saat itu Nozu tidak menyukainya. Jangan sampai dia mengambil tempatmu, Tobirama?" Nozomi menepuk pundak Tobirama pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Yoshimura Hagoromo menyukai Nozu? Sudah seharusnya dia menghapus perasaannya karena wanita yang disukainya sudah menikah" ujar Tobirama sebal.

"Wah, wah.. kau langsung berkomentar banyak ya" Nozomi mengangkat alis. "Tidak kusangka ternyata hal inilah yang paling membuatmu bersemangat. Jika memang begitu, akuilah kau menyukai adikku"

'_Apa katanya? Aku menyukai Nozu?'_

Tobirama mendengus sebal. Tidak mungkin. Apa yang dikatakan Nozomi benar? Atau dia hanya sedang menggodanya sekarang? Seperti yang biasa dilakukan Hashirama padanya? Kenapa sekarang Tobirama merasa kesulitan membedakan mana benar dan tidak?

Nozomi berjalan mendekat ke Tobirama dan mengulurkan tangan. "Terima kasih banyak Tobirama Senju. Mungkin di lain waktu, kita bisa menjadi teman, bahkan saudara"

"Bahkan sekarang kita sudah menjadi teman dan saudara" Tobirama menyambut uluran tangan Nozomi, menjabatnya dengan erat. "Aku berharap kau bisa menyikapi posisi dan perananmu dengan bijaksana dalam peperangan ini"

"Wah, aku menerima nasihat pertama dari adik iparku" Nozomi terkekeh. "Kau tahu? Kau adalah adik ipar pertamaku. Mungkin karena itulah aku merasa punya ikatan yang kuat denganmu"

Tobirama tersenyum mendengar perkataan Nozomi. Jika dilihat lagi, Nozomi sesungguhnya punya sifat yang mirip dengan kakaknya, Hashirama.

Nozomi bersiul dan melambai pada Nozu yang masih menunggu dibawah pohon. Nozu menoleh dan berjalan mendekat, lalu memeluk Nozomi

"Sudah selesai bicaranya, lama sekali?" Nozu terlihat bingung.

"Tanyakan saja pada kakakmu ini. Ternyata setelah bicara lebih lama, kakakmu sama anehnya denganmu" jawab Tobirama tak acuh.

"Yah, namanya juga kakak beradik. Kau harus maklum" Nozomi tertawa ringan. Mendadak pandangannya berubah serius. "Tobirama, kita akan bertemu lagi dua hari lagi. Persiapkan dirimu"

Tobirama terkejut. "Apa maksudmu dua hari lagi Madara.."

"Benar. Aku yakin kalian tidak menyadari hal ini. Semoga kalian bisa menyikapi informasi ini sebaik mungkin" Nozomi berjalan pergi. Ia melompat ke atas pepohonan.

"Kak Nozomi, apa tidak apa-apa?" Nozu memandang kakaknya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Nozu. Akan aneh jadinya jika Madara bertemu Senju tanpa persiapan" Nozomi bicara tanpa menoleh kebelakang. "Dua hari lagi, siapkan pasukan kalian di daerah perbatasan sejak subuh. Aku tidak tahu kapan Madara memulainya"

"Terima kasih atas informasinya" ujar Tobirama sopan.

"Anggap saja kita impas kalau begitu" Nozomi tertawa pelan. Ia menoleh kebelakang. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Nozu. Kakak sangat menyayangimu" Nozomi tersenyum tulus pada Nozu.

"Aku juga sayang padamu kak, Nozomi!" Nozu melambai. "Janji ya, kita akan bertemu lagi!"

Nozomi mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian Ia menghilang dibalik rimbunnya pepohonan.

"Ayo pulang! Untung saja tidak terjadi apa-apa" Tobirama mulai berjalan pulang.

Nozu mengikuti langkah Tobirama. "Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu.."

"Sudahlah" sela Tobirama. "Yang penting hari ini semua baik-baik saja"

Tiba-tiba Nozu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terpaku menatap Tobirama yang masih terus berjalan. Membuat Tobirama mau tak mau berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Tobirama heran.

"Tobirama, apa kita.." Nozu terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Tobirama. "Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa jadi satu keluarga lagi?"

Tobirama mendengus sebal. "Apa maksudmu? Kau mau kita bercerai dan menikah dengan pria lain?"

"Eh, bukan begitu" sanggah Nozu cepat. "Tapi bagaimana jika..."

"Kita adalah satu keluarga. Tapi tidak dengan kakak dan adikmu. Jika kau ingin mereka jadi satu keluarga dengan kita, ajak mereka bergabung. Aku yakin kak Hashirama sangat senang mendengarnya seperti menang undian lotre"

"Kau benar" Nozu tersenyum hambar. "Yah, mungkin suatu hari aku akan bicarakan dengan kak Nozomi"

Tobirama menggelengkan kepala. Dua kakak beradik Hagoromo itu memang mirip, tidak berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Selama perjalanan pulang tidak ada percakapan lain antara mereka. Nozu hanya diam. Sementara Tobirama terus menebak-nebak mengapa Nozomi memberitahu informasi kapan Madara akan menyerang pada Senju. Bukankah dengan melakukan itu, Nozomi mengkhianati Madara? Sungguh di masa peperangan ini, sulit membedakan mana yang lawan dan kawan.

Tobirama seharusnya merasa lebih tenang. Setelah mengetahui informasi itu, Ia akan secepatnya menyusun strategi bersama Hashirama. Pengikut Madara juga sudah tidak sebanyak dulu sejak banyak orang Uchiha yang mengungsi ke Senju. Sebaliknya mengapa Ia merasa lebih khawatir daripada sebelumnya?

Tobirama menghela napas. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya pada masa depan selain berdoa semoga hanya hal baik yang akan datang kedepannya.

_To be continued.._

A/N : Hola Readers.. kita berjumpa lagii.. :)

Terima kasih untuk Readers yang sudah mengikuti kelanjutan fic ini.. Akhirnya saya bisa publish chapter 12.. rasanya senang sekali.. :D

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Semoga penulisannya tidak membingungkan yaa.. :))

Saya cukup senang menulis percakapan Nozomi dan Tobirama, baru kali ini mereka ketemu bicara banyak, haha..

Kritik dan saran kedepannya dari Readers akan saya terima dengan senang hati.. Saya juga akan berusaha update secepat yang saya bisa..

See you on the next chapter!!


	3. Time To Farewell

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di Naruto hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang meluaskan imajinasi saya

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OC, OOC, Mis-typo (s)

Rated : M

**Chapter 13 : Time To Farewell**

Pagi ini hujan.

Sejak aku membuka mata, hujan sudah turun. Aku memutuskan untuk bangun walaupun udara terasa begitu dingin dan langit masih gelap. Entahlah, ada banyak hal di kepalaku sehingga aku memilih untuk membuka mata di pagi sedingin es ini.

Setelah bangun, aku segera berjalan menuju meja dan minum segelas air. Tatapanku tertuju pada Tobirama yang masih tidur. Derasnya suara hujan sepertinya membuat Ia tidak bisa merasa aku sudah bangun. Di hari-hari biasa, saat aku turun dari tempat tidur, Ia pasti membuka mata walaupun tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku memandang punggung dan rambut putihnya sambil tersenyum.

_'Ninja hebat sepertimu bisa ditipu hujan ya?'_

Setelah bertemu kak Nozomi, Tobirama langsung menyampaikan informasi serangan Madara Uchiha lusa besok pada pasukan perang Senju dan Hagoromo. Kak Hashirama memutuskan untuk mengirim ulang surat perjanjian gencatan senjata hari ini. Kak Hashirama merasa gencatan senjata adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan. Mengingat Madara tidak punya pengikut sebanyak dulu, mungkin saja korban di pihak Uchiha bisa bertambah banyak.

Setelah menyelesaikan surat perjanjian gencatan senjata baru, Tobirama dan kak Hashirama berdiskusi sepanjang malam untuk menyusun strategi cadangan bila Madara masih tidak setuju dengan gencatan senjata yang ditawarkan Senju. Karena itulah Tobirama baru pergi tidur lewat tengah malam.

Setelah mandi dan merapikan rambut, aku terpaku didepan meja rias. Walaupun pandanganku lurus menatap cermin, pikiranku melayang ke pembicaraan dengan kak Nozomi kemarin.

*

_"Nozu, kenapa kau bawakan makanan sebanyak ini untukku?"_

_Aku tersenyum tipis. "Ini makanan kesukaan kakak. Aku tahu kakak sudah lama tidak makan ini sejak aku pergi. Kak Nozomi, ayo makan yang banyak"_

_Kak Nozomi tersenyum lebar dan mulai memakan makanan yang kubawa untuknya hari ini. Bila dipikir lagi, sudah lama aku tidak melihat kak Nozomi makan didepanku._

_"Nozu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa memperhatikanku seperti itu?" Kak Nozomi bertanya heran._

_"Tidak apa-apa" jawabku spontan. "Aku senang melihat kakak banyak makan"_

_"Hahaha, kau senang melihatku bertambah gemuk kalau begitu" gurau Kak Nozomi sambil tertawa ringan._

_Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan begitu! Aku senang kak Nozomi tidak kelaparan"_

_"Nozu, apa kau sudah tahu bahwa Madara Uchiha akan mengadakan pertemuan lagi dengan Hashirama Senju lusa besok?" Tanya kak Nozomi dengan suara rendah._

_"Benarkah?" Aku yang terkejut bertanya balik. "Aku tidak tahu kak. Yang kutahu dengan kondisinya sekarang, Madara kekurangan pendukung. Kak Hashirama sudah mengirim perjanjian gencatan senjata tapi sepertinya Madara tidak menerimanya"_

_"Madara akan membawaku dan Hana serta beberapa anggota klan Hagoromo untuk melawan lagi" balas Nozomi._

_Aku membelalakan mata. "Apa? Kenapa harus bertempur lagi? Bukankah lebih baik jika kita melakukan gencatan senjata?"_

_"Nozu, dengarkan aku" kak Nozomi bicara serius. "Aku mau kau dan bawahanmu yang ada di Senju ikut pertarungan itu. Aku dan Hana akan membawamu pergi dari Senju. Setelah berpikir ulang, kita tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan Senju maupun Uchiha untuk menghentikan perang ini. Mereka klan besar dengan harga diri tinggi yang tidak mau tunduk pada siapapun. Mereka akan selalu mementingkan kepentingan mereka saja, seperti yang kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri"_

_"Kak Nozomi, tapi.. bagaimana bisa kita pergi diam-diam di tengah pertarungan seperti itu?" Aku makin bingung. "Bukankah itu tidak mungkin?"_

_"Lebih tidak mungkin lagi bila kita memberitahu Senju dan Uchiha kita akan pergi" jawab kak Nozomi segera. "Madara bisa membunuhku bila Ia tahu aku mencoba kabur karena aku sudah tahu terlalu banyak rahasia Uchiha" lanjutnya getir._

_"Kenapa.. Madara kejam sekali, kak?" Aku tidak habis pikir. "Walaupun kakak tahu rahasia Uchiha, kakak tidak akan melakukan apapun 'kan? Kita hanya ingin pergi dari mereka. Itu saja!"_

_"Benar, Nozu. Kita tidak akan berperang dengan klan lain. Kita hanya akan mencari tempat tinggal untuk hidup berdampingan dengan yang lain. Madara Uchiha tidak akan tunduk pada Senju. Aku yakin itu. Peperangan antara Senju dan Uchiha tidak akan berakhir" lanjut kak Nozomi. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu dan Hana lebih menderita daripada ini. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayah dan ibu untuk melindungi kalian. Setelah kau pergi dari Senju, klan kita bisa mulai hidup yang baru di negara lain"_

_Aku bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku ikut pergi dengan kak Nozomi atau.._

_"Bagaimana Nozu? Kau setuju?" kak Nozomi bertanya lagi padaku._

_"Aku hanya berpikir.. Hashirama Senju sepertinya sudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ia bahkan mempercayakan catatan kesehatan seluruh anggota klan Senju padaku. Bagaimana bisa aku membalas kepercayaannya dengan pergi begitu saja?" tanyaku ragu._

_"Nozu, Hashirama Senju adalah seorang ketua klan. Seorang ketua pasti akan melakukan apapun demi keuntungan klannya. Apabila Ia merasa ada orang hebat yang dapat membantunya, bagaimana bisa Ia melewatkan kesempatan itu? Tidak ada orang lain di klan Senju yang memiliki pengetahuan medis tingkat tinggi sepertimu. Bahkan kau adalah kunoichi medis terhebat di klan Hagoromo. Karena itu Hashirama Senju percaya padamu". Kak Nozomi menggenggam tanganku. "Kau tidak bisa terus menderita disana, Nozu. Kau juga harus menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri"_

_Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan kak Nozomi. Ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakannya. Selama ini Hashirama Senju hanya memanfaatkanku yang sangat mudah tertipu._

_"Tapi bagaimana strategi kita agar kita bisa pergi dari medan perang tanpa sepengetahuan mereka?" Tanyaku ingin tahu. "Kita tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja 'kan?"_

_Kak Nozomi mengerutkan dahi. "Ada rencana yang kupikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Jika bertemu di medan perang nanti, Hashirama akan berhadapan dengan Madara, sementara kau melawan Hana dan aku melawan Tobirama. Kau dan Hana bisa berpura-pura bertarung di tempat yang jauh, bawa semua anggota klan bersama kalian. Kalian tunggulah aku di dekat laut Utara. Madara tidak akan memperhatikanku saat melawan Hashirama. Setelah mengalahkan Tobirama, aku akan menyusul kalian ke laut Utara dan kita pergi bersama"_

_"Bagaimana dengan wanita dan anak-anak dari klan kita?" Aku bertanya kembali. "Mereka tidak ikut berperang"_

_"Mereka akan keluar dari wilayah Uchiha saat perang berlangsung. Madara pasti membawa semua pasukannya ke medan perang. Penjagaan disekitar tempat tinggal pasti longgar. Saat itulah mereka bisa melarikan diri" jawab kak Nozomi._

_Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memahami rencana panjang kak Nozomi dan memikirkan segala konsekuensinya. "Mengalahkan Tobirama? Dia bukan lawan yang bisa dikalahkan semudah itu, kak. Aku tidak mau kakak terluka karena bertarung dengannya"_

_"Aku tahu" Nozomi tersenyum. "Aku tahu aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Hashirama Senju, tapi aku yakin bisa menang dari Tobirama"_

_"Kakak akan terlibat pertarungan hidup-mati dengannya kalau begitu" aku mulai khawatir. "Apakah tidak ada rencana lain selain ini, kak?"_

_"Aku tidak akan mati bila melawannya, Nozu" kak Nozomi berusaha meyakinkanku._

_"Kalau begitu, kakak akan membunuhnya?" Aku bertanya lagi. "Kenapa harus sesulit itu?"_

_"Aku tahu kau menyukai pria itu, Nozu. Karena alasan itu, aku tidak akan membunuhnya" jawab kak Nozomi pelan. "Aku akan mengalahkannya tanpa membunuhnya. Aku janji"_

_"Cara ini terlalu beresiko" Aku merasa tidak tenang. "Aku yakin ada cara lain yang lebih aman. Bagaimana jika kak Nozomi, Hana dan yang lain bergabung dengan Senju? Minta bantuan kak Hashirama. Dia pasti senang bisa membantu kakak meninggalkan Uchiha"_

_"Tidak bisa, Nozu" sela kak Nozomi getir. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jika Hashirama Senju mengizinkanmu untuk meninggalkan Senju, lain halnya dengan Madara Uchiha. Aku, Hana dan orang-orang kita disana tidak akan dibiarkannya keluar hidup-hidup. Hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa mengeluarkan Hana dan orang-orang kita disana dengan selamat"_

_Aku diam. Perasaanku masih tidak tenang. Selain merasa rencana ini terlalu tiba-tiba, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku._

_"Semakin aku mengenal Madara Uchiha, semakin aku mengenal sifat buruknya. Sejak kematian Izuna, dia berubah. Madara bisa jadi ancaman di masa depan. Dunia tidak akan berhenti berperang jika Ia masih hidup" kak Nozomi tertunduk lesu. "Aku sangat menyesali keputusanku bergabung dengannya. Setelah mengetahui rahasia Sharingan, kukira dojutsu itu bisa membantu kita menghentikan perang. Tapi yang kudapat.. hanya melihat penderitaan Hana dan yang lain dibawah pimpinannya" lanjutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca saking kesalnya._

_Otakku mulai terasa seperti mesin simulasi yang langsung memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang terjadi dengan rencana kak Nozomi._

_"Jika kita pergi dari Senju dan Uchiha, bukankah Madara akan tahu kakak pergi membawa rahasia Uchiha? Ia tidak akan membiarkan kita hidup tenang, kak. Madara pasti balas dendam" Aku mengutarakan hasil pemikiranku._

_"Aku sudah mempertimbangkan hal itu Nozu. Karena itulah.. " Kak Nozomi tersenyum lirih. "Dengan semua informasi yang kudapat tentang Uchiha, di pertarungan nanti aku akan membantu Senju membunuh Madara"_

_"Kakak mengkhianatinya kalau begitu" ujarku muram. "Madara.. dia pasti tidak bisa memaafkanmu, kak"_

_"Tidak apa-apa jika dia membenciku seumur hidup. Dengan begitu, walau di masa depan ada Madara selanjutnya, kita punya waktu untuk menata ulang hidup dari awal. Aku sudah berdiskusi dengan paman Yamada dan Hana. Setelah melarikan diri dari medan perang, kita akan terpecah menjadi beberapa kelompok dan pergi ke wilayah berbeda. Selanjutnya untuk menyamarkan identitas, kita akan bergabung dengan klan lain. Tanpa memberitahu jati diri sebenarnya, kita bisa lebih diterima. Beberapa tahun kedepannya, aku yakin tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana keadaan klan Hagoromo sebenarnya. Dengan begitu bawahan Madara akan sulit menemukan kita" jelas kak Nozomi panjang lebar._

_"Walaupun hanya aku yang tahu pasti apa sebenarnya rahasia Uchiha, Madara pasti tidak hanya membalas dendam padaku seorang. Ia tipikal pria yang menuntaskan dendamnya hingga akar. Siapapun orang Hagoromo yang ditemuinya pasti dibunuh juga" lanjutnya kemudian. "Beritahu ini pada Yoshimura dan orang-orangmu disana. Kita bertemu lagi di area perbatasan lusa besok. Mengerti?"_

_Aku menutup mata, mencoba memikirkan semua perkataan kak Nozomi dengan seksama. Aku harus mengambil keputusan. Jika tidak sekarang, lalu kapan?_

_Aku sudah muak dimanfaatkan mereka. Mungkin kak Nozomi benar. Aku harus memulai hidup baru yang jauh dari orang-orang Senju itu._

_Aku menoleh pada kak Nozomi. "Baiklah kak. Aku akan meninggalkan Senju dengan orang-orangku. Aku akan beritahu ini pada kak Yoshi dan yang lain"_

_Kak Nozomi tersenyum mendengar perkataanku._

*

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan rencana itu dari malam. Pikiranku kacau dan bingung. Kemarin sore, aku sudah mengabari kak Yoshi dan diluar dugaan Ia setuju tanpa banyak komentar. Kenapa aku merasa ada yang salah dengan semua ini? Apa aku sudah mencintai Senju seperti keluarga sendiri sehingga berat rasanya untuk pergi? Atau aku belum rela meninggalkan kak Hashirama dan Tobirama? Untuk apa aku berpikir begitu? mereka bisa hidup dengan baik bahkan sebelum aku datang. Selama ini mereka juga menganggapku tidak ada.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Saking terkejutnya hampir saja aku melompat dari tempat dudukku.

"Eh iya.." jawabku sekenanya.

Tobirama masih terlihat lelah namun entah mengapa Ia memaksakan diri bangun. Ia menatap jendela, mengamati hujan yang belum berhenti.

"Sebelum aku tidur hujan dan masih hujan saat aku bangun" Tobirama bangun dari tempat tidur. "Padahal hari ini Toka dan Yoshimura mau mengantar surat ke Uchiha. Perjalanan mereka bisa lebih memakan waktu jika hujan"

"Ya.. kau benar" tanpa sadar aku membalas perkataannya.

Tobirama mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Ia mengamati wajahku dengan seksama lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Aku mengamati pria itu hingga Ia menutup pintu kamar mandi. Mengamati punggungnya hingga hilang dari pandangan. Aku tersenyum sendu.

'_Tobirama, apa kau tidak bisa merasa aku sedang begitu cemas? Bukankah kau pandai membaca pikiran seseorang?'_

Aku tersenyum getir.

_'Aku tahu.. kau memang tidak pernah peduli padaku'_

Aku berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan menatap vas bunga yang ada di atas lemari pakaianku. Aku teringat saat pertama menginjakkan kaki di rumah Senju setelah aku menikah, saat pertama kali Tobirama meletakkan vas bunga itu diatas. Tanpa sadar aku membuka pintu lemariku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang.

Aku memandang kotak itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Kubuka tutupnya dan kudapati dua helai pakaian latihan berupa hakama sederhana berwarna biru dan merah terlipat rapi didalamnya. Aku membuat baju itu saat tinggal di rumah selama satu Minggu setelah insiden dengan klan Yuki. Pakaian itu sudah jadi. Aku ingin memberinya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kak Hashirama dan Tobirama nanti. Tapi mengingat sebentar lagi aku akan pergi..

Aku kembali menutup kotak itu, lalu berjalan menuju lemari Tobirama dan membukanya. Kuletakkan kotak itu di sudut lemari sehingga tidak terlalu mencolok. Mungkin saat aku pergi, Tobirama akan melihat kotak ini. Semoga nanti hadiah kecil ini bisa membuatnya ingat padaku.

Aku menutup pintu lemarinya.

'_Atau mungkin tidak sama sekali'_

'Cklek'

Tobirama keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia hanya memakai celana panjang hitam. berjalan dengan rambut yang masih basah, lalu meletakkan handuknya di sebuah gantungan.

"Tobirama, apa kau sibuk hari ini?" Aku berusaha bicara sebiasa mungkin.

Tobirama menoleh ke arahku. "Tidak juga"

Aku tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu! Malam ini ada festival musim panas di desa bukan? Kau mau menemaniku pergi kesana?"

"Walaupun menyukai budaya, aku tidak terlalu suka festival. Disana ramai sekali" Ia berjalan menuju lemari disebelahku dan membukanya.

"Ayolah.. sekali saja pergi bersamaku. Mau ya?" Aku mencoba mengajaknya lagi. "Sekali saja.."

Tobirama menghela napas. Ia mengambil setelan lengan panjang hitam dan memakainya. "Baik, malam ini kita kesana"

Tanpa sadar aku memeluk Tobirama saking senangnya. "Waaahh... Terima kasih!"

"Sudahlah.. Aku harus memberitahu sesuatu pada Yoshimura dan Toka sebelum mereka berangkat" Tobirama melepaskan pelukanku. "Waspadalah. Orang yang kemarin mengirim surat ancaman itu bisa saja berbuat sesuatu hari ini"

Aku mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam kalau begitu"

Tobirama menatapku lurus dan tersenyum, lalu Ia berjalan keluar kamar.

Aku tersenyum sendiri. Selama tinggal disini, aku hanya terus bertengkar dan berselisih paham dengan Tobirama. Aku jadi sedih bila Ia hanya teringat akan perseteruan kami saat Ia mengingatku nanti.

Aku berjalan menuju jendela dan tersenyum memandang langit biru yang baru saja datang. Hujan sudah berhenti.

'_Kali ini, semoga saja aku bisa membuat satu kenangan baik bersama Tobirama'_

-8-8-8-

"Tobirama, aku mau berangkat ke festival sekarang" ujar Hashirama yang sudah siap dengan kimono orangenya.

Tobirama terbingung-bingung menatap pakaian Hashirama. "Apa kimono itu.. tidak terlalu mencolok, kak?"

"Tentu tidak, Tobirama!" Balas Hashirama bersemangat. "Ini semangat musim panas! Kau juga bersemangatlah!" Lanjutnya sambil menepuk bahu Tobirama.

"Kau pasti pulang larut malam, benar kan kak? Kau tidak mungkin melewatkan permainan kartu disana" tebak Tobirama.

"Hahahaha, siapa lagi yang mengenalku lebih baik daripada dirimu, Tobirama! Hahahaha" Hashirama tertawa sambil memukul bahu Tobirama cukup keras.

Tobirama ikut tertawa pelan bersama kakaknya. "Berhati-hatilah dengan uang yang kau bawa dijalan, kak. Aku akan menyusul nanti"

Hashirama membulatkan mata. "Eh? Kau mau ikut festival?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tobirama balik bertanya. "Aku tidak boleh ikut?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu" Hashirama menggeleng. "Biasanya kau tidak suka ikut festival. Kau bilang disana berisik"

"Yah, disana memang berisik" Tobirama mengaku. "Tapi sekali-kali, aku ingin lihat-lihat sesuatu disana. Barangkali ada yang menarik"

"Kau butuh hiburan, Tobirama! Besok akan jadi hari yang sulit!" Hashirama tersenyum lebar. "Oh! Jika kau kesana, jangan lupa membawa permohonanmu di kertas dan gantungkan di hiasan bambu disana ya!"

"Baik. Aku tidak akan lupa" balas Tobirama. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, kak"

"Wah, wah.. kira-kira apa permohonanmu tahun ini ya? Hmm.. biarkan aku menebaknya" Hashirama terlihat berpikir. "Ah! Aku tahu! Tahun ini kau ingin punya seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan seperti aku!"

Tobirama menggelengkan kepala.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal, kak. Cepatlah pergi bila sudah siap. Aku akan menyusul. Sampai jumpa di festival nanti"

"Ah! Kau benar juga" Hashirama berjalan membawa tas kainnya. "Sampai jumpa disana! Ah.. Ajak Nozu ya! Aku tidak mau melihatmu berjalan sendiri di festival nanti. Sampai jumpa!" Ujarnya sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

Tobirama tersenyum tipis. Apa yang Hashirama bilang? Dia tidak ingin melihat Tobirama sendiri disana? Bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Dia mengatakan itu seolah-olah Hashirama pergi ke festival itu dengan pasangannya.

"Ah! Aku harus menulis permohonan sebelum kesana!" Ia berjalan menuju meja, mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan botol tinta disana. Setelah selesai, Tobirama melihat tulisannya secara keseluruhan.

'_Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yang penuh dengan perdamaian. Semoga semua yang ditakdirkan baik akan terjadi'_

Sepertinya cukup.

Ia melipat kertas itu, membereskan botol tintanya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Pintu kamar masih tertutup. Sepertinya Nozu belum selesai berpakaian. Padahal dia sudah bersiap-siap setengah jam lalu. Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika Tobirama mengetuk pintu dan bertanya apa Ia sudah siap atau belum.

'Brak'

"Eh?"

Tobirama menghentikan langkahnya. Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dan Nozu berdiri di depannya menggunakan kimono kuning. Kali ini Nozu menggerai rambut hitam sebahunya dan menyelipkan hiasan bunga kuning yang serasi dengan kimononya di telinga. Tobirama cukup terpukau dengan penampilan baru Nozu malam ini, seakan Ia tengah menemui wanita berbeda. Namun Ia segera berusaha mengusir perasaan aneh itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Tobirama" Nozu tersenyum lebar. "Kupikir kimono kuning cocok dengan kimono biru langit yang kau pakai"

Tobirama tersenyum. "Ayo berangkat"

Festival musim panas Senju memang sangat meriah. Hashirama sendiri yang merancang jalannya acara ini. Warga Senju, Yuki dan Hagoromo berbaur dalam keramaian yang menyenangkan. Tobirama sudah lama tidak mengunjungi festival di desa seperti ini. Jalan dipenuhi oleh gemerlap lampu gantung dan lampion, membuat malam terasa terang. Berbagai macam hiasan pohon bambu yang ditempeli kertas permohonan berwarna-warni juga ikut memeriahkan suasana. Banyak kedai yang menawarkan berbagai macam makanan, kerajinan tangan dan permainan khas festival musim panas untuk menyambut semua orang. Ada pula pertunjukkan seni dan pawai yang menambah semangat malam musim panas. Semua orang seakan terhanyut dan lupa akan kekhawatiran mereka pada pertempuran besok.

"Aku mau beli taiyaki lagi!" Nozu berseru girang. "Tobirama, kau mau makan apa lagi?"

"Aku sudah makan banyak sekali dan tidak bisa makan lagi" jawab Tobirama. Ia harus mengeraskan suaranya agar Nozu bisa mendengarnya di keramaian malam.

"Temani aku kesana ya" Nozu menggandeng lengan Tobirama. "Ayo!"

"Kau belum kenyang?" Tanya Tobirama. "Kau sudah dua jam berjalan-jalan disini dan beli banyak makanan. Jangan terlalu banyak makan. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan!"

Nozu tersenyum senang. "Aku belum makan dari rumah jadi.. Eh! Tunggu sebentar Tobirama!"

Nozu berjalan menghampiri sebuah kedai yang menjual kerajinan tangan dari bambu. Ia terlihat begitu tertarik dengan topi jerami berpita merah yang ada di etalase paling atas. Topi itu memang unik dengan desain yang berbeda dengan topi jerami musim panas pada umumnya.

"Permisi Pak! Topi jerami diatas dijual berapa?" Tanya Nozu bersemangat.

"Maaf Nona. Topi ini tidak dijual. Ini hadiah untuk permainan disana" jawab si penjual menunjuk ke arena permainan yang ada disebelah kedainya.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus ikut main dan membawa pulang topi itu!" Ujar Nozu berapi-api. Ia berjalan menghampiri Tobirama. "Tobirama, aku mau main disana sebentar. Ayo ikut dan lihatlah kemenanganku!"

Tobirama tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ia mengikuti Nozu berjalan ke kedai tadi. Nozu memang aneh. Baru saja Ia memukau Tobirama dengan penampilannya yang terlihat lebih dewasa dan anggun, sekarang Ia sudah seperti bocah lima tahun lagi.

"Ahhh! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak bisa memasukkan lingkaran kayu ini!" Ujar Nozu kesal. "Sepertinya lingkarannya terlalu kecil jadi tidak masuk-masuk"

"Jangan paksa dirimu, Nozu" Hashirama tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam kedai. Ia melihat sekeliling dan tersenyum senang mendapati Tobirama ada di kedai yang sama. "Mungkin topi itu tidak jodoh denganmu. Biar kulihat, mungkin akulah jodohnya malam ini!"

"Tidak bisa begitu, kak!" Protes Nozu. "Aku yang lebih dulu menemukan topi ini. Kakak juga sudah beli banyak" Nozu menunjuk ke tangan Hashirama yang membawa banyak plastik lain.

"Maaf Nona. Tapi anda hanya bisa main satu kali" si penjual ikut dalam pembicaraan Nozu dan Hashirama. "Silakan coba dan mari kita lihat keberuntungan anda malam ini, Tuan"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang main" entah mengapa Tobirama ikut masuk kedalam pembicaraan mereka. Moodnya sedang baik malam ini, karena itu Ia memutuskan untuk bermain. Tobirama melirik Nozu. "Akan kubawa pulang topi itu untukmu"

Nozu berjingkrak senang. "Waah! Baiknya! Kalau begitu, sebagai hadiah tambahan jika kau menang, aku akan memberimu satu ciuman. Kau yang pilih tempatnya dimana!"

'_Apa katanya? Nozu.. dia mau menciumku disini?'_

"Wah, wah Tobirama.. wajahmu merah seperti tomat. Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali adikku! Hahahaha" Hashirama tertawa girang.

Tobirama memegang wajahnya. Perkataan Nozu tadi memang membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Tapi apa wajahnya benar-benar memerah seperti yang dikatakan Hashirama tadi? Tobirama mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bodoh! Kenapa Ia malah melakukan hal memalukan dan dilihat banyak orang begini?

"Jika tuan-tuan yang bermain, sepertinya saya harus mengubah permainannya sedikit supaya lebih seru" si penjual ikut bersemangat. Adanya Hashirama dan Tobirama di kedai itu membuat orang-orang tertarik menonton. "Siapa yang paling cepat memasukkan 200 lingkaran kayu kedalam tiang disana, dialah yang berhak membawa pulang topi ini"

"Ayo kita tunjukkan kemampuan masing-masing, Tobirama!" Hashirama berseru penuh semangat. "Kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah!"

"Aku bisa melempar lebih tepat sasaran dari pada kakak! Jangan anggap aku remeh!" Ujar Tobirama tidak mau kalah.

Si penjual memegang pencatat waktu di tangannya. "Baik.. pertandingan dimulai. Satu, dua, tigaaa"

Kakak beradik Senju itu seperti tenggelam dalam serunya permainan malam itu. Mereka bergantian melempar lingkaran kayu itu ke tiang yang dituju, diiringi gemuruh penonton yang memberi semangat pada keduanya untuk menyelesaikan permainan itu secepatnya mungkin.

"Dan pemenangnya.. selamat untuk anda Tuan! Topi jerami indah ini kini milik anda!" Si penjual mengangkat tangan Tobirama. Tepuk tangan dan sorakan selamat memenuhi kedai kecil itu. Ia memberikan topi jerami itu pada Tobirama.

"Sial!! Aku benci kalah" ujar Hashirama gusar.

Tobirama berjalan ke arah Nozu dan memakaikannya topi jerami itu. "Ini untukmu"

"Tobirama terima kasih!!" Nozu memeluk Tobirama dengan erat. "Eh! Sesuai janjiku tadi, aku akan memberimu ciuman. Kau mau dicium dimana?"

Tobirama merasa wajahnya memanas lagi.

"Nozu, kau harus menciumnya dengan panas sepanas musim panas ini" Hashirama berseru jahil. "Nah, Tobirama.. ayo pilih kau ingin dicium dimana? Dahi, pipi, bibir, atau.."

"Hentikan Kak! Biar aku yang putuskan!" Sela Tobirama. Ia tidak mau Hashirama berkata yang tidak-tidak didepan banyak orang.

Tobirama menoleh ke wajah Nozu dihadapannya. Ia tidak sempat menyadari Nozu tengah menatap wajahnya dari dekat. Tobirama merasa dadanya berdebar-debar. Mata mereka bertemu. Wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak satu hembusan nafas membuat bibirnya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan bibir Nozu.

Nozu yang terlihat terkejut awalnya, malah tersenyum dan melayangkan sebuah ciuman manis dan lembut di bibir Tobirama.

"Waah.. ciuman di bibir yang luar biasa!" Hashirama bertepuk tangan yang diiringi keriuhan orang-orang disekitar. "Nozu, ciumanmu kurang dalam dan bergairah!"

"Kak Hashirama jangan begitu!" Nozu memukul lengan Hashirama. "Aku malu.."

"Hahahaha.. walaupun kalah, aku dapat sesuatu yang bagus malam ini" Hashirama mengedipkan mata. "Selamat ya Tobirama! Kalau begitu aku akan ke kedai berikutnya untuk mencari kesenangan lain! Sampai Nanti.. semoga kalian bersenang-senang malam ini"

Tobirama menghela napas sambil berusaha menenangkan diri. "Ayo kita pulang, Nozu. Sudah malam" Ia menarik lengan Nozu keluar dari kedai itu. "Terima kasih banyak untuk malam ini" Tobirama memberi salam pada penjaga toko.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan keramaian festival musim panas malam itu. Setibanya di rumah, Tobirama segera membenahi peralatan tempurnya untuk besok dan Nozu memilih mandi. Tobirama baru kembali masuk ke kamar saat waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam setelah mengantar Hashirama yang pulang setengah mabuk ke tempat tidurnya. Setibanya di kamar, Ia menemukan Nozu yang tengah duduk termenung di tempat tidur sambil memandangi topi jerami yang baru mereka bawa pulang.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Tobirama begitu Ia melihat Nozu.

Nozu menatap Tobirama dengan tatapan sendu. Sesaat kemudian, Ia kembali tersenyum. "Tobirama.. terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku.. senang sekali"

"Tidak perlu berkata begitu" Tobirama duduk di tempat tidur membelakangi Nozu. "Aku ragu besok kau ikut ke medan perang. Apa tidak apa-apa? Kau sudah lama tidak melawan orang-orang Uchiha itu"

"Jangan remehkan aku!" Seru Nozu. "Aku bukan perempuan lemah. Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk pertarungan besok"

"Aku mengerti" Tobirama melepas bakiaknya, lalu berbaring di tempat tidur. "Hanya saja lawan kita disana.. bukanlah orang yang punya simpati pada lawan. Kau ninja medis. Jangan ke garis depan.."

"Aku bukan ninja medis biasa dan akan bertempur di garis depan besok, bersamamu dan kak Hashirama" sela Nozu.

"Kau keras kepala" ujar Tobirama pelan. "Lakukan apa yang kau suka tapi ingat, jangan bahayakan dirimu. Mundur ke belakang jika kau merasa bahaya. Aku tidak bisa terlalu memperhatikanmu di medan perang nanti"

Nozu tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir" Ia berjalan ke meja dan meletakkan topi itu diatasnya. "Aku menunggumu tidur malam ini. Ayo tidur sama-sama. Besok.."

"Kemari.."

Nozu menoleh ke arah Tobirama dengan terkejut. Ia yakin Tobirama berkata 'Kemari' tapi..

"Ayo kita tidur. Jangan membuang waktu lagi. Kita butuh banyak tenaga besok" Tobirama memejamkan mata.

Nozu mengangguk. Ia naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di sebelah Tobirama. Saat kepala Nozu menyentuh bantal, Tobirama merengkuh Nozu ke pelukannya. "Kau membuatku merasa lebih panas kalau begini"

Nozu segera menjauhkan diri. "Kalau begitu.."

"Posisi ini nyaman" Tobirama memotong perkataan Nozu sambil kembali menarik wanita itu ke atas dadanya. "Selamat tidur"

Setelah memejamkan mata, Tobirama tidak langsung tidur. Ia tahu Nozu juga begitu. Walau diam, bulu matanya masih bergerak menggelitik dagu Tobirama. Ia masih membuka dan menutup matanya beberapa kali.

Entah mengapa hari ini Tobirama ingin tidur seperti ini. Rasanya kecemasan pikirannya akan esok hari terhapus oleh kenyamanan yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang. Ia terlalu lelah memikirkan alasannya. Tobirama lebih memilih menggunakan sisa tenaganya hari ini untuk memeluk Nozu dan meresapi wangi parfumnya yang seketika mengantar Tobirama ke alam bawah sadar.

'_Semoga besok jadi hari yang baik'_

-8-8-8-

Udara pagi ini sangat dingin.

Aku mengusap-usap lenganku sendiri, seakan itu bisa membuatku lebih hangat. Pasukan perang Senju dan Hagoromo sudah menunggu di wilayah perbatasan dari subuh. Sudah dua jam kami menunggu disini, tapi Madara Uchiha dan pasukannya belum terlihat.

Aku melirik ke sekitar. Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang merasa kedinginan pagi ini. Beberapa pasukan Senju dan Hagoromo juga terlihat melakukan hal yang sama. Tatapanku teralih pada Kak Hashirama yang tengah serius membicarakan sesuatu dengan Tobirama. Aku menatap mereka sendu.

_'Kak Hashirama, Tobirama, sudah waktunya aku pergi...'_

Aku merasa berhutang banyak pada mereka. Meskipun jika dipikir lagi, sepertinya aku sudah sedikit membayar perbuatan baik mereka padaku. Tapi hutang budi bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibayar begitu saja. Baru saja aku menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan dengan kakak beradik itu kemarin malam. Tapi inilah kenyataan yang harus dihadapi.

Ah! Benar juga kemarin malam...

Aku kembali melirik Tobirama yang kini tengah serius membicarakan sesuatu dengan Toka. Apa semalam aku bermimpi? Rasanya tidak.

Tapi.. kemarin malam, baru kali itu Tobirama memelukku saat tidur. Dadaku terasa hangat memikirkannya. Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Apa dia tahu aku akan pergi? Apa dia mulai melunak padaku? Kulirik kembali Tobirama disana, sepertinya dia tidak tahu. Pagi ini dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada hal khusus yang terjadi kemarin. Yah.. aku cukup setuju, sebenarnya itu bukan hal besar tapi...

Aku tersenyum getir. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak berharap.

Aku.. tetap menyukainya meski dia sudah berjanji menikahi wanita lain. Aku juga tetap menunggunya membalas perasaanku walau aku tahu saat itu tidak akan pernah datang.

_'Benar- benar orang bodoh!'_

"Mereka datang" gumam Tobirama tiba-tiba. "Lima ratus meter dari arah jam 12. Kita harus bersiap untuk serangan jarak jauh" lanjut Tobirama yang sudah mulai menggenggam pedangnya.

Seluruh pasukan Senju terlihat siaga. Mereka menggenggam senjata masing-masing, tak terkecuali denganku beserta Satsu dan Amari. Satsu mulai membuka gulungan senjatanya sementara Amari terlihat siap dengan puluhan jarum ditangannya. Kak Yoshi juga bersiap menggenggam pedangnya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Nozu" kak Yoshi tersenyum. "Aku akan menjagamu"

Aku segera membalas senyumannya. "Terima kasih kak Yoshi"

Sesaat kemudian, Madara tiba di Medan perang bersama sisa pasukan Uchiha di pihaknya. Tatapanku langsung teralih pada kak Nozomi dan Hana yang ada di samping Madara. Mataku perih, mencoba menahan air mata yang sudah memenuhi mataku. Aku begitu merindukan mereka. Aku sudah rela pergi dari semua ini dan menghabiskan hidup bahagia bersama mereka berdua hingga maut menjemput nanti.

Karena pasukan Uchiha sudah berkurang banyak. Pasukan Madara kali ini didominasi oleh orang-orang Hagoromo. Aku mengerti. Madara mungkin tidak curiga kenapa pasukan Hagoromo dibawa sebanyak ini. Kak Nozomi memang hebat. Ia bisa mengelabui ninja sehebat Madara.

Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Madara Uchiha. Ia masih terlihat mengerikan seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Tapi dari jarak sejauh ini, aku sudah bisa merasakan aura membunuhnya yang sangat kuat. Orang itu.. pastinya sudah banyak berubah sejak kematian adik semata wayangnya. Selain auranya, ada hal lain yang berubah dari Madara.

Matanya. Madara Uchiha sudah mendapatkan Mangekyou sharingan abadi. Mata itu.. baru bisa didapat setelah seorang Uchiha mencangkok mata saudaranya. Jika memang begitu, pastilah Ia sudah mengambil mata Izuna.

"Adikku meninggal akibat lukanya waktu itu" Madara mulai bicara. "Dan mewariskan kekuatannya untuk melindungi Uchiha"

"Aku sudah mengirim surat perjanjian gencatan senjata!" balas Kak Hashirama serius. "Kalau kau mau melindungi Uchiha, berhentilah bertarung!"

Dalam sekejap Madara mengeluarkan ninjutsu andalan sekaligus pertahanan absolutnya, Susanoo. Aku pernah melihat Susanoo Uchiha sebelumnya tapi aura Susanoo ini lebih gelap dan kelam.

"HASHIRAMA! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TERUS MEMBICARAKAN IMPIAN ANAK KECIL?" Madara berteriak murka. "KITA TAKKAN BISA SALING MENUNJUKKAN ISI HATI!"

Susanoo Madara segera menebas pasukan Senju. Pertarungan dimulai. Sesuai rencana, aku dan pasukan Hagoromo berusaha berlari menghindari tebasan Susanoo Madara sambil mencari Hana dan kak Nozomi. Kak Yoshimura sudah memberitahu Kak Hashirama dan Tobirama bahwa Ia dan pasukannya akan terus bersamaku saat pasukan Senju terfokus pada Madara.

"Kak Nozu, lama tak jumpa" Hana menyapaku saat aku menemukannya.

Aku tersenyum. Aku harus membuat mereka semua melihatku dan Hana seolah-olah bertarung. Aku mulai merapal segel.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Bola api raksasa berwarna biru menyerang Hana. Ia balik tersenyum padaku dan merapal jurus balik.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!"

Hana mengeluarkan dinding air besar yang melindunginya sekaligus memadamkan bola api raksasa biru yang kukeluarkan tadi. Aku tersenyum. Kekuatan Hana masih sama, tidak berkurang.

Sedikit demi sedikit, sambil menyerang dengan ninjutsu satu sama lain, kami berjalan menjauhi Medan perang dan merapat menuju laut Utara. Diikuti oleh orang-orang Hagoromo di kedua belah pihak. Aku melirik kak Nozomi di kejauhan. Ia tengah beradu pedang dengan Tobirama. Aku menatap mereka sendu.

_'Kak Nozomi, kau harus janji untuk tidak terbunuh disini. Sebentar lagi kita akan bersama lagi 'kan? Bertahanlah kak..'_

"Kak Nozu, kita harus bergegas membawa orang-orang ke laut Utara. Disana paman Yamada sudah menyiapkan kapal untuk kita semua" ujar Hana pelan.

Aku mengangguk. Aku menoleh ke arah kak Yoshi yang juga ikut mengangguk.

'DUAR DUARR'

Aku terkejut. Ada suara ledakan besar dari arah laut Utara. Bukankah disana ada paman Yamada dan para wanita serta anak-anak? Apa ada yang menyerang mereka? Bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku merasa harus segera bergegas kesana sebelum Madara dan yang lain sadar kami akan pergi. Aku memandang arena pertarungan Madara dan Hashirama dari jauh. Mereka terlihat masih sibuk bertarung. Sepertinya keadaan masih aman.

Kami semua kembali bergegas menuju kumpulan kapal yang sudah disiapkan kak Nozomi di laut Utara. Aku bisa melihat paman Yamada dan para wanita klan Hagoromo yang sedang menaiki kapal dari kejauhan. Aku bersyukur mereka semua baik-baik saja.

"Aku minta perhatian kalian semua sebentar" Hana bicara dengan suara keras setibanya kami di tempat yang dijanjikan. "Kalian naiklah ke kapal-kapal kecil disana. Satu kapal hanya untuk sepuluh orang" lanjut Hana. "Kalian akan berlayar jauh dan terpencar ke banyak tempat. Tapi tolong jaga martabat klan kita dimanapun kalian berada. Klan kita klan yang terhormat. Jangan berbuat hal yang menodai nama kita semua. Perang tidak akan berhenti. Jangan biarkan mereka tahu jati diri kalian yang sebenarnya. Biarlah kita hidup dalam rahasia tapi kita bisa merasakan damainya hidup tanpa perang"

Aku tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat jiwa kepemimpinan pada Hana. Sedikit banyak dia pasti sudah belajar dari kak Nozomi bagaimana menjadi pemimpin yang baik.

Satu per satu pasukan perang Hagoromo mulai naik kedalam kapal kecil itu. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Ada bekas ledakan yang tidak jauh dari tempat ini. Untung saja ledakan itu tidak merusak kapal yang akan kami gunakan. Tapi siapa pelakunya? Apa paman Yamada bertarung dengan seseorang?

Satu per satu kapal mulai berlayar dan menjauh dari dermaga, sesuai dengan perintah Hana. Aku dan Hana diam ditempat, menunggu dengan khawatir hingga kak Nozomi tiba.

"Nona Nozu, Nona Hana, kita harus bergegas naik" Satsu menarik lenganku.

"Tidak, Satsu" aku menarik kembali lenganku pelan. "Aku dan Hana akan menunggu hingga kak Nozomi datang, baru kami bertiga ikut pergi. Kau pergilah lebih dulu dengan Amari"

"Nona bicara apa?" Amari menimpali pembicaraan kami. "Kami tidak akan pergi sampai Nona pergi. Kami ingin melanjutkan hidup bersama Nona Hana dan Nona Nozu. Jika anda menunggu, kami ikut menunggu"

Aku merasa bersalah. Mereka sudah lama mengikuti aku dan Hana di masa perang ini. Mereka juga layak mendapatkan hidup yang damai. Jika terus menungguku seperti ini, mereka..

"Tapi Amari.."

"Kami tidak akan pergi sebelum Nona dan Tuan Nozomi pergi dari sini" ujar Satsu bersikeras. "Tuan Yoshimura juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Ia akan menunggu hingga Tuan Nozomi tiba"

Tiba-tiba ada angin besar yang berhembus dari arah hutan menuju laut Utara. Angin itu begitu besar, hingga membuat pepohonan di hutan tercabut dan membuat laut berguncang. Satsu dan Amari hampir saja terbawa angin jika saja kak Yoshi tidak menyelamatkan mereka. Kapal-kapal kami yang ada di kejauhan terlihat kehilangan keseimbangan dan ada beberapa diantara yang jatuh ke laut.

"Semuanya mendekat padaku!! Doton:Doryuheki!"

Sebuah tembok tanah besar dan cukup luas muncul dari bawah. Dinding tanah itu kubuat untuk melindungi kami semua dari benda berat yang berterbangan. Kami berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak terbawa angin. Aku juga mengalirkan banyak chakra ke tanah sebagai pijakan. Sungguh sulit. Angin itu baru reda setelah 15 menit, membuat keadaan disekitar porak poranda.

'_Angin ini seperti tidak asing. Mungkinkah?'_

"Wah, wah.. boleh aku ikut bergabung?"

Aku diam terpaku. Aura menakutkan ini. Aku tidak menyangka bisa merasakannya dari jarak sedekat ini.

Madara Uchiha muncul dari dalam hutan membawa senjata kipas besarnya. Angin yang dikeluarkan dari kipasan senjatanya begitu kuat. Orang ini sangat berbahaya.

"Cepat pergi!" Kak Yoshi berteriak keras ke arah laut. "Jangan memelankan kecepatan. Pergilah sejauh mungkin"

"Hana, apa kau pikir kau bisa pergi semudah itu?" Madara menyeringai. "Kau milik Izuna dan selamanya adalah bagian Uchiha. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi kemanapun. Kita memang tidak pernah bisa membaca hati satu sama lain. Padahal aku sudah menganggapmu dan Nozomi sebagai sekutu"

Hana terlihat ketakutan. Madara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Tatapannya penuh dendam, membuatku merinding.

"Nozu Hagoromo, lama tak jumpa" Ia menatapku tajam. "Kurasa kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk membawa pergi kakak dan adikmu dariku, bukan? Mereka sudah terlalu banyak mengetahui rahasia Uchiha. Sayang sekali, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka pergi"

Aku memasang posisi siap menyerang. Walau mencoba mengusir rasa takut yang kurasakan sekarang, tetap saja tubuhku bereaksi. Sekujur tubuhku berkeringat dan gemetar. Aku belum pernah bertarung langsung dengan Madara Uchiha yang disebut-sebut memiliki kekuatan seimbang dengan Hashirama Senju.

Hana memegang tanganku. Aku tahu Ia tengah merasakan ketakutan yang sama denganku. Tangannya berkeringat dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Namun sepertinya Ia berusaha menenangkan kami. "Kak, Madara yang didepan kita hanya kagebunshin. Kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya"

"Wah, kalian tidak adil soal jumlah" Madara tersenyum sinis. "Sebagai Shinobi, bukankah kita harus bertarung dengan adil? Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Madara memperbanyak bayangannya menjadi tiga. Ia melapisi tiap bayangannya dengan Susanoo yang mengerikan.

Aku mengepalkan tangan saking kesalnya. Madara sialan. Aku sangat mengerti satu bayangan saja akan sulit sekali dikalahkan. Bagaimana mengalahkan tiga sekaligus?

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Nozu" kak Yoshi menghunus pedangnya. "Aku akan melindungimu dan Hana, lalu kita akan mengalahkannya bersama"

"Nona Hana, Nona Nozu, kami juga akan membantu" Satsu dan Amari berkata bersamaan. Mereka sudah siap menyerang.

Aku menatap Hana yang juga sudah menghunus pedangnya. Aku tidak bisa mundur. Mungkin sudah waktunya, aku harus bertarung hidup-mati disini dengannya. Jika tak mampu bertahan, dia takkan segan membunuh kami semua disini. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan memusatkan konsentrasi pada Madara. Sekuat apapun dia, aku yakin Madara punya kelemahan.

"Kita mulai!"

_To be continued.._

-8-8-8-

A/N: Halo Readers!! Kita bertemu lagi di chapter 13!! Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.. :))

Kali ini saya mencoba memasukkan sedikit adegan action. Apa sudah cukup jelas penulisannya?

Untuk chapter ini, saya senang sekali waktu menulis scene Tobirama, Nozu dan Hashirama di festival musim panas.. rasanya sambil menulis, saya bisa membayangkan langsung mereka bersenang-senang disana.. o

Saya akan berusaha update cerita ini secepat mungkin. Kritik dan saran dari kalian selalu saya terima dengan terbuka.. :")

Bagaimana kelanjutan pertarungan Nozu, Hana dan Madara? Apa mereka bisa meloloskan diri bersama Nozomi?

Hehehe.. see you on the next chapter!!


	4. Three Union

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di Naruto hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang meluaskan imajinasi saya

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OC, OOC, Mis-typo (s)

Rated : M

**Chapter 14 : Three Union**

Tobirama benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Baru beberapa saat lalu, Ia bertarung dengan Nozomi Hagoromo yang bersekutu dengan Madara Uchiha. Ada yang tidak biasa dari pergerakan Nozomi hari itu. Gerakannya begitu hati-hati seakan-akan Ia tengah menahan dirinya karena sesuatu. Tidak seperti pertarungan sebelumnya.

Kini yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Di tengah pertarungan, Nozomi malah menghentikan pertarungan dan berkata Ia akan membantu Hashirama dan Tobirama mengalahkan Madara. Tobirama menatap Nozomi penuh selidik.

'_Apa perkataan pria ini bisa dipercaya?'_

Nozomi mengajaknya pergi dari tempat mereka bertarung menuju ke tempat Hashirama dan Madara.

"Kita harus bergegas" ujar Nozomi serius. "Aku punya batas waktu. Semakin cepat, semakin baik"

Sebenarnya Tobirama masih tidak bisa percaya dengan Nozomi sepenuhnya walaupun Ia bisa melihat sepertinya Nozomi benar-benar ingin mengalahkan Madara.

"Kau memilih bersekutu dengan Madara, tapi sekarang kau berkata mau membunuhnya" Tobirama memulai pembicaraan. "Jujur kata aku tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya padamu"

Nozomi tersenyum tipis. "Yah.. itu hakmu"

Tobirama menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak mau terlalu menanggapi hal ini dengan serius. Jika Nozomi memang ingin membantunya dan Hashirama mengalahkan Madara, bukankah itu hal yang harus disyukuri?

Mereka terus bergegas mendekat ke tempat pertarungan Hashirama dan Madara. Tobirama mengaktifkan mode deteksi. Aura chakra Madara terasa begitu kuat dari jarak sejauh ini. Pastinya Ia tengah menggunakan Susanoo untuk melawan Hashirama. Tapi tunggu dulu..

Tobirama berhenti tiba-tiba. Membuat Nozomi menghentikan langkahnya juga.

"Kenapa?" Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. "Aku bisa merasakan chakra Madara di dua tempat?"

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Nozomi heran. "Bukankah hanya ada satu Madara yang sedang dihadapi Hashirama?"

"Aku yakin tidak pernah salah mengenali chakra Madara" ujar Tobirama yakin. "Aku merasakan chakranya ada di sekitar laut Utara. Apa yang dilakukannya disana?"

"Jika memang begitu.." wajah Nozomi tiba-tiba terlihat pucat. "Madara, sial!" Nozomi mengepalkan tangan dengan kesal.

"Ada apa?" Kini Tobirama yang bertanya heran. "Untuk apa Madara menggunakan kagebunshin di tempat lain? Bagaimana bisa Ia bertarung dengan kakak sambil membuat kagebunshin di tempat lain. Dia terlalu meremehkan kakak"

Nozomi diam dan terus berlari menuju tempat Hashirama dan Madara. Tobirama merasa sepertinya ada yang salah. Kenapa Nozomi terlihat sekesal itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang berbahaya disana?

"Nozomi Hagoromo, kau tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Tobirama bertanya lagi.

"Tidak sekarang" jawab Nozomi tanpa menoleh. "Jika ingin mengalahkan Madara, ini saatnya"

Setibanya di tempat yang dituju, Hashirama dan Madara masih bertarung. Keadaan disekitar mereka porak poranda. Terlihat hutan besar Jukai Kotan dan bunga beracun Kajukai Korin yang hancur akibat terjangan Susanoo. Keduanya tidak terlihat terluka. Tidak ada satupun anggota Senju maupun Uchiha yang berada didekat mereka.

"Gouen!"

Madara mengeluarkan bola api besar berukuran banyak ke sekeliling Hashirama. Tidak tinggal diam, Hashirama merapal jurus pertahanan.

"Suiton: Mizukabe!"

Nozomi masuk ke dalam pertarungan Hashirama dan Madara dengan dinding air raksasanya. Membuat bola-bola api Madara padam.

Hashirama mengerutkan dahi. "Nozomi, kau.."

"Sekarang kita teman, Hashirama Senju" Nozomi tersenyum. "Aku akan membantumu mengalahkan Madara"

"Nozomi Hagoromo, kau.." ujar Madara geram. "Setelah sejauh ini, beraninya kau memihak Senju!"

"Karena sudah mengenalmu sejauh ini, aku memilih untuk memihak Senju, kawanku Madara" Nozomi tersenyum pahit. "Sebagai teman, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu dimakan dendam dan rasa serakah lebih banyak lagi"

"Nozomi Hagoromo, bukankah sudah kuingatkan apa akibatnya jika kau dan adikmu berkhianat? Aku tidak akan mentolerir penghianatan dalam keluargaku" balas Madara geram.

"Itu ketentuanmu dan aku punya ketentuanku sendiri. Hashirama Senju, Hana-pun melihat kaulah pemimpin di masa depan" ujar Nozomi pada Hashirama. Ia kembali menoleh ke Madara. "Dengan ideologimu, aku merasa kau harus dihentikan untuk kedamaian masa depan"

"Fufufu.. menghentikanku tidaklah semudah itu!" Madara terlihat lebih marah dari sebelumnya. "Nozomi, akan kubunuh kau!"

Ketiganya terlibat pertarungan luar biasa sengit. Selama satu jam, berbagai macam ninjutsu api, air, kayu, tanah dikeluarkan bergantian oleh ketiga Shinobi andalan tiap-tiap klan yang dijuluki dewa perang. Tobirama memilih untuk tidak ikut bertarung. Ia benar-benar mengerti. Pertarungan ini bukan level dimana dirinya bisa bergabung.

Tobirama sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik ketiga Shinobi itu. Disaat Hashirama atau Nozomi lengah, Ia akan mengisi celah itu untuk menyerang Madara. Bukannya bermaksud untuk tidak adil dalam pertarungan. Hanya saja bila lawannya adalah Madara Uchiha, jika ada cara untuk menghentikannya, apapun itu, Tobirama pasti melakukannya.

Ia menoleh ke arah pasukan Senju lainnya. Mereka sudah membekuk banyak pasukan Uchiha. Sehingga kini, banyak dari mereka yang juga ikut menonton pertarungan hebat antara Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha dan Nozomi Hagoromo.

Dengan mode deteksi, Tobirama kembali mencoba menganalisa pertarungan. Chakra Madara terasa tidak terlalu kuat seperti biasanya. Pasti karena Ia terpaksa membagi chakranya agar bisa bertarung dengan baik di tempat lain. Chakra Madara memang luar biasa besar, hampir setara dengan kakaknya.

_'Nozu, apa dia baik-baik saja?'_

Pikiran akan Nozu mendadak muncul di kepalanya. Tobirama mengaktifkan mode deteksi. Sejak mulai bertarung dengan Nozomi, Ia tidak sempat melacak dimana keberadaan Nozu. Lawannya Hana dan pasukan Hagoromo lain. Tapi ada Yoshimura, Satsu dan Amari yang bersama Nozu. Tobirama seharusnya tidak terlalu khawatir.

_'Perasaan ini..'_

Tobirama tertegun. Untuk yang kedua kali, tidak mungkin dia keliru dalam mengenali chakra. Tobirama benar-benar yakin Ia merasakan aura chakra Nozu ada di dekat laut Utara. Tempat itu.. tempat yang sama dengan keberadaan chakra kedua Madara. Apa Madara menyerang Nozu disana? Tobirama kembali menfokuskan konsentrasinya. Bukankah disana ada banyak orang? Kenapa hanya chakra Nozu dan Madara yang terasa kuat? Firasat buruk mendadak menyergapnya.

'_Apa yang lain sudah...'_

"Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!"

Terdengar bunyi gemuruh besar dari tanah. Hashirama mengubah tangannya menjadi pohon sangat besar dan bercabang untuk mencengkram Susanoo Madara. Susanoo biru itu terlihat tidak dalam keadaan sempurna, dapat terlihat dari tidak lengkapnya jubah perang yang dikenakan Susanoo Madara. Madara terlihat tertekan.

"Ini saatnya" Nozomi membuka gulungan besar yang terselip di pinggangnya dan merapal jurus. Dari dalam gulungan itu, keluar sebuah busur panah berukuran besar dan beberapa anak panahnya. "Hashirama, bisakah kau menahan Madara dan Susanoo-nya lebih lama lagi? Jika Madara tidak bergerak, aku akan lebih mudah menyerangnya"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Aku akan jelaskan nanti. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu" ujar Nozomi buru-buru.

"Akan kuusahakan" Balas Hashirama singkat. Madara dan Susanoo-nya terlihat mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun Hashirama kembali menambah cabang kayu besar dari tangannya, membuat Madara tidak bergerak.

Nozomi mengambil sepuluh anak panah sekaligus dan memasangnya di busur panah. Ia melompat tinggi ke atas.

"Ninpou: Seinaru no Jutsu!"

Sepuluh anak panah itu ditembakkan bersamaan oleh Nozomi ke arah Susanoo Madara. Anak panah itu tepat menancap di sepuluh titik berbeda. Di ujung tiap anak panah, tampak adanya benang chakra biru yang terhubung pada tangan Nozomi.

"Ninpou: Tokushu Shiru!"

Dapat terlihat jelas benang chakra di tiap-tiap anak panah menyerap chakra Madara, membuat Susanoo bertambah kecil hingga menjadi kerangka. Chakra itu mengalir masuk kedalam tubuh Nozomi. Baru kali ini Tobirama melihat Nozomi bertarung melawan Uchiha. Tak disangka Ia punya kekuatan sebesar itu untuk melemahkan Susanoo Madara yang berukuran sangat besar hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

Madara terlihat makin melemah. Beberapa saat kemudian Nozomi memutuskan benang chakranya. Keduanya terhuyung dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Kita lanjutkan kembali pertarungan kita" Hashirama segera melilit Madara dengan sulur kayunya.

"Nozomi sialan.. jurus itu" Madara berusaha melepaskan diri. "Kau.. jika berbuat sejauh ini.. Nozomi, kau pasti.. mati.."

Tobirama segera bergegas menghampiri Nozomi. Sungguh ninjutsu luar biasa dari pemimpin klan Hagoromo. Jika saja Nozomi mau bersekutu dengan Senju dari awal, Madara pastinya lebih cepat dikalahkan.

"Nozomi, serangan yang luar biasa.. Kau.."

Tobirama berhenti bicara saat Ia melihat keadaan Nozomi dari dekat. Sekujur tubuhnya lebam. Darah mengalir dari mata, telinga dan hidungnya. Nozomi terlihat beberapa kali batuk darah. Ia masih tersungkur di tanah dan tidak dapat bergerak.

"Nozomi! Apa yang terjadi?" Tobirama segera berlari menghampirinya. "Apa itu jurus terlarang yang berbahaya? Kenapa kau berbuat sejauh itu?"

"Aku... tidak apa-apa.. " Nozomi berusaha bicara. Ia terlihat kesakitan.

"Bagaimana bisa ini tidak apa-apa?" Tobirama membantu Nozomi bangun dan memapahnya. "Kau terluka parah. Kakak akan menyembuhkanmu.."

"Ha.. na.. Nozu" Nozomi memegangi dadanya.

"Jangan bicara dulu" Tobirama berusaha menenangkan diri. Dalam keadaan begini, Ia tidak boleh panik. Tobirama menoleh pada Hashirama. "Kak! Bisakah kau kemari sebentar? Nozomi terluka parah" Tobirama berteriak keras.

Hashirama segera melepas sulur kayu dari tangannya. Dengan serangan Nozomi tadi, Madara terlihat sudah kehabisan chakra untuk bertarung, Ia tidak dapat melepaskan diri dari sulur kayu yang masih mengikatnya.

Hashirama merasa ada firasat buruk. Jurus sehebat itu pasti.. punya konsekuensi yang besar. Ia segera melompat menghampiri Nozomi dan Tobirama. Betapa terkejutnya Hashirama ketika melihat keadaan Nozomi dari dekat.

"Astaga! Kau terluka parah Nozomi" Hashirama segera melakukan pengobatan dengan ninjutsu medisnya. "Jurus itu.. kau tidak perlu menggunakannya jika terlalu berbahaya"

"Aku mengerti.." Nozomi mulai bisa bicara lagi. "Aku bukan melakukannya untukmu. Tapi untuk diriku sendiri"

"Sudahlah, jangan bicara" ujar Hashirama. "Aku akan menyembuhkanmu dan kita pulang bersama ke desa"

"Tidak.." Nozomi menggeleng pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah Tobirama. "Tobirama, kau ninja tercepat di masa ini, bukan? Kau.. bisa kau antar aku.. menemui Nozu dan Hana di laut Utara sekarang?"

"Tidak bisa begitu" sela Hashirama. "Lukamu terlalu parah. Kita tidak bisa pergi kesana sekarang"

"Aku.. ingin melihat mereka" Nozomi tersenyum tipis.

"Semua jaringanmu rusak dan pecah. Kau sekarat dan hampir mati" Hashirama memperbesar cakupan chakra hijaunya. Ia terlihat tegang.

"Sudahlah, Hashirama" sela Nozomi pelan. "Aku mungkin tidak akan selamat. Penyembuhan yang kau lakukan ini, hanya bersifat sementara.. Jika aku menggunakan jurus itu, aku pasti.."

"Tidak!" Potong Tobirama. "Kenapa kau jadi pesimis di saat begini? Kakakku ninja medis hebat. Dia pasti bisa menyembuhkanmu"

"Tobirama ini..." Hashirama terlihat pucat, wajahnya kosong. "Sejauh apapun usahaku memperbaiki tiap jaringan dan sel di tubuhnya.. lukanya selalu terbuka lagi.."

Tobirama mengepalkan tangan dengan kesal. Ia merasa sungguh kesal dengan ketidakberdayaannya. Nozomi sudah membantu Senju mengalahkan Madara dan mereka tidak bisa menolong Nozomi kali ini?

"Tobirama, kau.. bawalah Nozomi ke laut Utara sesuai permintaannya dengan Hiraishin no Jutsu" Hashirama menghentikan pengobatannya. "Aku akan mengurus Madara"

"Kenapa kakak berhenti mengobatinya?" Tanya Tobirama kesal. "Apa kakak menyerah semudah itu?"

"Hashirama kawanku, hanya kau yang bisa mengalahkan Madara. Aku.. yakin itu" Nozomi berkata pelan. "Setelah ini, Madara.. keputusannya ada di tanganmu. Kuharap sebagai sahabatnya dari dulu.. kau.. bisa mengambil keputusan terbaik"

"Tentu saja.. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan perjuanganmu" Hashirama berjalan memunggungi Nozomi dan Tobirama. "Terima kasih Nozomi. Terima kasih.." lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar

Dari suara Hashirama, Tobirama mengerti kakaknya bukan menyerah begitu saja. Hashirama melakukan hal itu karena memang sudah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi sebagai ninja medis. Jika memang ini keinginan terakhir Nozomi..

Tobirama memapah Nozomi berdiri. Tangan Nozomi terasa begitu lunak, seperti kertas yang terkena air. Ada sebersit rasa ngilu dan nyeri yang mendera Tobirama saat Ia melingkarkan lengan Nozomi di lehernya.

"Baiklah, kita pergi!"

Dengan Hiraishin no Jutsu, Tobirama pergi secepat mungkin menuju laut Utara. Ia juga mencoba untuk memapah Nozomi dengan hati-hati agar tidak terjadi hal yang lebih buruk pada tubuhnya. Toka dan beberapa ninja Senju lain juga ikut pergi bersama Tobirama.

Selama perjalanan, Tobirama kembali menggunakan mode sensornya. Chakra Madara sudah tidak terasa lagi disana. Tobirama hanya bisa merasakan chakra Nozu yang sepertinya melemah. Bayangan Madara disana pastinya hilang saat Nozomi sudah menyerap hampir seluruh chakra dari tubuh asli Madara. Jika dipikir ulang, kenapa Nozomi tidak menyerap seluruh chakra Madara dan membiarkannya mati saja?

Setibanya di laut Utara, Tobirama menemukan tempat itu porak poranda. Sesuai perkiraannya, bayangan Madara sudah tidak ada. Ia menemukan Nozu dalam keadaan penuh luka disamping Hana yang terbaring di tanah. Yoshimura Hagoromo terluka parah dan tidak sadarkan diri. Satsu dan Amari tengah berusaha mengobati Yoshimura.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Nozu segera menyadari kedatangan Tobirama dan kakaknya. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun kembali jatuh. Melihat itu, Tobirama yakin Nozu terluka. Ia segera mendekati Nozu dan Hana.

"Kak Nozomi.. akhirnya kakak datang! Apa kakak..."

Nozu berhenti bicara ketika Ia menyadari keadaan Nozomi yang sebenarnya dari dekat. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Nozu bangkit berdiri menghampiri Nozomi yang kini terbaring di pangkuan Tobirama.

"Kakak.. kenapa kakak seperti ini?" Air mata langsung mengalir di wajah Nozu yang penuh luka. "Aku akan mengobati kakak! Tunggu sebentar"

Nozu mengumpulkan chakranya di tangan dan membalurkannya ke luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Nozomi. "Kakak menggunakan teknik itu? Tubuh kakak tidak sekuat ayah. Kenapa kakak melakukan itu? Kakak harus yakin akan sembuh. Aku akan berusaha menyembuhkan kakak. Tenanglah kak.."

"Nozu sudahlah" Tobirama memegang tangan Nozu. "Nozomi.. mungkin tidak bisa selamat"

"Tidak!" Nozu menampik tangan Tobirama dengan keras. "Tobirama.. aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika berkata macam-macam!"

Nozu kembali melanjutkan pengobatannya. "Kakak, tenanglah! Aku disini untuk menyembuhkan kakak"

Tobirama diam. Dia tahu betul chakra Nozu tidak banyak lagi. Tapi wanita itu tetap mengalirkan chakra ke telapak tangannya untuk mengobati Nozomi. Membuat darah mengalir dari seluruh luka di tangannya.

"Nozu.. Hana, dimana?" Tanya Nozomi pelan.

"Hana.. Hana.." Nozu terlihat hilang akal. "Hana baik-baik saja kak. Tidak perlu khawatir. Dia masih hidup" Ia kembali menangis. "Kakak! Bertahanlah!"

Nozomi menggeleng. "Aku senang Hana selamat.. Maaf Nozu, kita tidak bisa pergi.."

"Apa yang kakak katakan?" Nozu bertanya sambil menghapus air matanya yang jatuh. "Kita akan pergi setelah kakak sembuh"

"Aku selalu menyusahkanmu.. Aku membuatmu dan Hana menderita.. Aku bukan kakak yang baik.. Aku.."

"Hentikan Kak! Kumohon!" Nozu berteriak keras. "Berhenti bicara macam-macam!"

Tobirama kembali memegang tangan Nozu. Ia menatap wanita itu serius. "Nozu, hentikan pengobatannya dan dengarkanlah hal terakhir yang ingin dikatakan Nozomi"

Nozu tertegun. Chakra biru di telapak tangannya perlahan menghilang. Nozu, dengan kemampuan medis sehebat itu, Ia pasti sudah tahu Nozomi tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi. Tapi Ia melawan semua akal sehatnya dan tetap berusaha menyembuhkan Nozomi walaupun hal itu mustahil. Perkataan Tobirama seakan menariknya kembali ke akal sehatnya.

"Nozu.. aku yakin kita akan bersama lagi suatu hari.." Nozomi tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku.. maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga Hana dengan baik.. berhati-hatilah, masih banyak orang yang ingin berbuat jahat padamu.."

Nozu diam, tubuhnya gemetar. Wajah penuh lukanya menatap Nozomi dengan tatapan kosong.

Nozomi memejamkan mata. Ia menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk menggenggam tangan Tobirama. "Tobirama.. kau dan Hashirama.."

Genggaman Nozomi terlepas begitu saja. Darah masih mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya yang kini sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Tobirama berusaha menahan diri dari perasaan sesak yang memenuhi dadanya. Perasaan ini mengingatkannya akan kematian Itama dan Kawarama. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Nozomi yang terkulai lemas.

"Kak Nozomi, beristirahatlah yang tenang. Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku padamu" ujar Tobirama pelan. "Penderitaanmu sudah berakhir..."

"TIDAK!" Nozu kembali berteriak histeris. "KAK NOZOMI, KAU PASTI PURA-PURA MATI KAN? KAU PASTI HANYA TIDUR KAN? AYO BANGUN! JANGAN BERCANDA! INI TIDAK LUCU, KAK!" Nozu menangis sejadi-jadinya. "KAKAK! KAK NOZOMI.. KAKAK.."

Tobirama berusaha menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Kematian Nozomi dan melihat Nozu yang menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil berteriak histeris membuat seluruh badan Tobirama terasa pilu.

Nozu menepuk-nepuk wajah Nozomi pelan. "Kak Nozomi, bangun kak! Jangan tidur disini.. bukankah kakak bilang padaku jangan pernah tidur di tempat berbahaya" Nozu kembali mengumpulkan chakra di telapak tangannya dan kembali mengobati Nozomi seperti orang hilang akal.

"Hentikan, Nozu" Tobirama kembali menghentikan usaha sia-sia Nozu. "Aku tahu chakramu sudah tidak banyak" Tobirama meletakkan tubuh Nozomi dengan hati-hati di tanah.

Nozu diam. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sambil menangis, Ia kembali mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan medisnya tanpa peduli perkataan Tobirama.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Nozu menghentikan pengobatannya. Ia bersimpuh di tanah. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Sesaat kemudian, Ia pingsan, tak sadarkan diri. Tobirama menangkap tubuhnya tepat sebelum Nozu jatuh.

Tobirama mengamati Nozu yang kini tergeletak tak sadar di pelukannya. Wanita ini keras kepala sekali. Apapun yang dikatakan Tobirama, Ia tetap tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kakaknya sudah meninggal hingga kehabisan chakra seperti ini.

"Toka, tolong bawa tubuh Nozomi ke desa" perintah Tobirama pada Toka yang ada bersamanya. Ia membaringkan Nozu dengan hati-hati diatas tanah dan menoleh pada beberapa bawahannya yang lain. "Tolong kalian bawa Nozu dan orang-orang yang terluka ini untuk mendapat pengobatan secepatnya. Aku akan kembali ke medan perang"

"Baik Tuan Tobirama" jawab Toka segera. Wanita itu berjalan membawa tubuh Nozomi sementara beberapa Shinobi Senju yang lain membawa Nozu, Hana dan Yoshimura.

Tobirama berjalan menghampiri Satsu dan Amari yang terdiam setelah Yoshimura dibawa oleh Shinobi Senju. "Satsu, Amari, pulanglah ke desa. Pantau penyembuhan Nona kalian. Kita akan bicarakan ini lebih lanjut setelah Nozu atau Hana sadar"

Keduanya hanya mengangguk. Walau tidak menderita luka berat, mereka terlihat begitu kelelahan. Dua orang shinobi Senju mendatangi Satsu dan Amari, menawarkan bantuan untuk memapah mereka berjalan. Keduanya menolak dan berjalan sendiri dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Kita kembali ke tempat kakak" Tobirama bergegas bersama beberapa orang anak buahnya. Tobirama dan pasukannya kembali ke daerah perbatasan.

Setibanya di daerah perbatasan, Ia berjalan mendekati kakaknya yang tengah berbicara dengan Madara yang terbaring tak berdaya.

Tobirama berjalan mendekati Madara. Pria ini, dengan ambisinya dia sudah menghancurkan ratusan hidup manusia lain. Mungkin perkataan Nozomi benar. Tidak ada jalan lain untuk menghentikan Madara selain membunuhnya. Tobirama menarik pedangnya dan siap menghujamkannya pada Madara.

"Madara, dengan ini semuanya berakhir"

"Tunggu Tobirama" ujar Hashirama. "Nozomi.. dia bisa saja membunuh Madara dengan jurus itu. Tapi, dia membiarkannya hidup dan menyerahkan keputusan akhirnya pada kita. Kita tidak boleh gegabah"

"KENAPA KAK? INI KESEMPATAN KITA UNTUK MENGAKHIRI SEMUANYA!"

Tobirama mulai emosi. Dari tadi Ia sudah berusaha menahan segala macam emosi yang merasuki pikirannya dan sekarang dia tidak tahan lagi. Jika saja Madara Uchiha bisa hilang dari muka bumi ini, masalahnya tidak akan serumit dan sejauh ini. Jika saja Madara tidak seperti itu, Nozomi pastinya belum meninggal.

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!"

Hashirama mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Membuat Tobirama diam seketika, tak berani membantah sepatah katapun.

"Huh! Lakukanlah dengan cepat, Hashirama" ujar Madara tidak peduli. "Jika kau yang membunuhku, aku puas"

"Sok tegar juga percuma" ujar Hashirama. "Jika membunuh ketua klan sepertimu, para Uchiha muda yang memujamu akan mengamuk"

"Tidak. Orang seperti itu sudah tidak ada lagi" sanggah Madara.

"Tidak, pasti ada" sela Hashirama. "Apa kita tidak bisa bermain lempar batu seperti dulu lagi?"

"Itu mustahil. Kita sudah berubah. Aku yang sekarang sudah tidak mempunyai saudara lagi. Aku juga tidak mempercayai kalian"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau dapat percaya?" Tanya Hashirama sendu.

"Kalau ingin saling menunjukan isi hati" Madara menatap langit. "Bunuh adikmu sekarang juga atau bunuh diri. Dengan itu, kita impas. Lalu aku akan mempercayai klan kalian"

"Membunuh adik atau bunuh diri katamu?" Tanya seorang Shinobi Senju. "Jangan bicara konyol. Dasar.."

Hashirama mengangkat tangan, memberi tanda pada anak buahnya untuk tutup mulut.

"Itu mustahil" ujar Tobirama gusar. "Apa yang akan kakak lakukan? Kakak mau membunuhku? Atau mati demi omong kosongnya? Menggelikan. Jangan dengarkan dia, kak!"

Hashirama diam tertegun. Ia menatap Madara yang masih tergeletak di tanah, lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Terima kasih Madara. Kau memang penuh kasih sayang" ujar Hashirama sambil melepas armor besinya dan mengambil sebuah kunai. Dari dalam lubuk hatinya, Hashirama sangat tersentuh. Madara memberinya pilihan agar tidak membunuh Tobirama. Madara mengerti perasaan sebagai seorang kakak.

Tobirama mengenal betul siapa pria bernama Hashirama Senju itu. Kakak laki-lakinya memang orang yang terlalu baik dan naif. Demi tekadnya menghentikan perang antar klan yang mustahil, Hashirama rela melakukan apapun, termasuk mencoba berdamai dengan Madara walaupun ketua klan Uchiha itu berkali-kali ingin membunuhnya di tiap pertarungan. Tobirama tidak habis pikir. Setelah semua yang mereka lakukan sejauh ini, apa kakaknya memilih bunuh diri demi mendapat kepercayaan Madara yang bisa saja berarti omong kosong? Memikirkan semua hal itu membuat Tobirama hampir gila.

"Dengar Tobirama. Ingatlah dan ukirlah ini sebagai kata-kata terakhirku. Ini kata-kata yang kuucapkan dengan bayaran nyawaku dan berlaku untuk semua anggota klan" Hashirama menatap Tobirama serius. "Setelah aku mati, jangan bunuh Madara. Perseteruan antara Uchiha dan Senju takkan dimaafkan"

Tobirama diam, memandang kakaknya tidak percaya. Hashirama yang selalu menjadi sosok yang paling dikagumi Tobirama setelah ayahnya ternyata menganggap nyawanya sendiri tidak berarti. Demi Hashirama, Tobirama rela melakukan apapun, termasuk mengorbankan diri maupun bergabung dengan Uchiha. Bahkan Nozomi Hagoromo sudah mengorbankan diri untuk menghentikan peperangan ini.

Bagaimana bisa Ia mengakhiri hidupnya semudah itu?

"Bersumpahlah atas nama ayah kita, rekan-rekan yang sudah pergi mendahului kita serta para cucu yang belum lahir" Hashirama berusaha menguatkan tekadnya. Jika memang ini satu-satunya cara agar Madara percaya pada Senju. Jika memang ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan perang ini seperti impian bersama mereka dulu. Jika memang nyawanya adalah bayaran yang setimpal untuk itu..

Hashirama meneteskan air mata tanpa sadar. "Selamat tinggal"

Tekad Hashirama sudah bulat. Tobirama diam dan tidak bergerak selangkah pun saat Hashirama mengarahkan kunai ke tubuhnya.

Dalam sekejap mata, sebelum kunai menusuk tubuh Hashirama, Madara bangkit berdiri dan menahan tangan Hashirama, mencegahnya bunuh diri.

"Sudah cukup" Madara menghalangi Hashirama. "Aku sudah melihat isi hatimu"

Hashirama terkejut. "Madara, kau.."

"Aku setuju dengan gencatan senjata dan menjalin aliansi dengan Senju" Madara membuat keputusan.

Dada Tobirama serasa mencelos. Disatu sisi Ia bersyukur kakaknya tidak bunuh diri. Tapi di sisi lain Ia juga merasa kesal dengan semua perkataan Hashirama dan Madara. Hampir saja Tobirama kehilangan kakak laki-lakinya hanya demi kepercayaan Madara? Benar-benar menggelikan.

"Madara, terima kasih. Terima kasih.. terima kasih" Hashirama tidak bisa menahan air mata bahagianya. "Terima kasih.."

"Kumohon hentikan semua ini, kak! Kau benar-benar merendahkan dirimu sendiri!" sela Tobirama kesal. "Baguslah jika dia tahu gencatan senjata adalah keputusan terbaik! Aku akan segera kembali ke desa. Aku masih ada urusan dengan Nozomi dan.."

"Nozomi, kau benar" Hashirama memotong perkataan Tobirama. "Ini alasan kenapa kau tidak membunuh Madara, bukan? Kau pasti sudah tahu Madara akan berubah. Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya. Terima kasih Nozomi.. Aku janji akan menjaga Madara dan semuanya untukmu"

~=~

Setelah perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang panjang, bagaikan mimpi, sejak hari itu perang dunia Shinobi pertama berakhir. Madara Uchiha beserta seluruh klan Uchiha ikut bergabung dengan klan Senju dan Hagoromo. Para petinggi kedua klan mengadakan pertemuan resmi antara kedua ketua klan sebagai simbol bersatunya dua klan terkuat zaman itu.

Dengan jumlahnya yang tidak banyak lagi, Hashirama memutuskan untuk menjadikan klan Hagoromo yang tersisa sebagai anggota klan Senju. Ia juga mengusulkan agar mereka mengganti nama keluarga menjadi Senju. Sebagai perwakilan klan Hagoromo, Satsu dan Amari hanya menjelaskan bahwa semua anggota klan Hagoromo sudah tercerai berai ke berbagai tempat. Mereka belum bisa menyetujui maupun menolak usul Hashirama. Mereka akan menunggu hingga Nozu dan Hana bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Tiga klan terkuat masa itu, Senju, Uchiha dan Hagoromo akhirnya bersatu.

Tobirama menatap kalender di meja kerjanya. Benar juga, sudah satu minggu.

Sudah satu minggu lamanya sejak perang besar itu berakhir. Sesaat setelah perjanjian perdamaian antara Senju dan Uchiha, klan Senju mengadakan pemakaman untuk menghormati Nozomi Hagoromo. Hashirama memutuskan untuk memakamkan Nozomi disebelah makam ayah mereka sebagai bentuk kekeluargaan antara Hagoromo dan Senju.

Kedua kakak beradik Hagoromo itu belum sadar bahkan hingga hari ketujuh setelah perang selesai. Hashirama memberitahu bahwa Hana terkena genjutsu tsukuyomi mangekyou sharigan dan Ia sudah meminta Madara memberikan obat untuk sadar dari jurus itu. Walaupun Madara sudah memberinya obat penawar, Hana tetap saja tidak sadarkan diri. Hashirama menyimpulkan efek obatnya mungkin berbeda untuk setiap orang.

Sementara Nozu menderita luka fisik lebih parah dari Hana. Luka bakar, memar dan sayatan senjata terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya. Tulang-tulangnya patah dan ada benturan hebat di kepalanya, membuat Nozu masih belum sadarkan diri. Hashirama menambahkan, adanya pukulan mental yang luar biasa juga bisa menjadi penyebab hilangnya kesadaran seseorang dalam jangka waktu lama.

Tobirama berjalan keluar kamarnya. Sudah satu minggu ini Ia tidak melihat Nozu di rumah. Terakhir kali wanita itu menginjakkan kaki disini..

_'Kenapa banyak hal berubah dalam waktu sesingkat ini?'_

Tobirama berjalan pelan keluar rumah. Sejak bersatunya Senju dan Uchiha, Hashirama jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Madara untuk membicarakan administrasi desa. Sesungguhnya Tobirama ingin bergabung dalam diskusi mereka. Namun ketidaknyamanan saat bersama Madara membuatnya memilih untuk tidak ikut pertemuan mereka terlalu sering.

"Tobirama, mau kemana?"

Tobirama menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Hani Yuki tengah berjalan menghampiri Tobirama.

"Kau ingin menjenguk kak Nozu?" Tanya Hani kemudian.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya kakak?" Tobirama balik bertanya.

Hani tersenyum lembut. "Sepertinya aku akan lebih akrab dengannya jika aku memanggilnya kakak" jawab Hani. "Aku harus lebih akrab dengannya setelah ini. Setelah perang selesai, bukankah kau berjanji akan.."

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu sekarang" sela Tobirama.

"Aku mengerti kau sibuk" Hani tersenyum tipis. "Biarkan aku menjagamu saat kak Nozu belum sadar"

"Aku bisa jaga diri sendiri" balas Tobirama cepat. "Dia akan segera bangun. Aku yakin"

"Semoga saja" timpal Hani. "Aku berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kak Nozu dan adiknya. Melawan Madara Uchiha sama saja mencari mati. Aku sudah dengar luka yang mereka derita akibat pertarungan kemarin begitu parah"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu" ujar Tobirama tak acuh.

Awalnya Tobirama memang ingin menjenguk Nozu. Namun kedatangan Hani membuatnya enggan pergi kesana. Ia memilih untuk pergi ke sungai dan Hani tetap mengikutinya.

"Aku senang perang sudah berakhir" Hani tersenyum kecil. "Tidak akan ada pertarungan lagi. Sekarang anak-anak tidak akan berperang. Kita semua akan hidup damai disini" Hani menatap Tobirama lurus. "Apa yang ingin dilakukan seorang Tobirama Senju sekarang?"

Tobirama duduk di bawah pohon. Mengamati aliran sungai yang teduh membuatnya merasa tenang. "Aku hanya ingin menata ulang semua dari awal"

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Kau akan sakit" Hani tersenyum. Ia duduk di sebelah Tobirama dan menggandeng lengan pria itu. "Kalau aku.. Aku sudah membayangkan menghabiskan hari-hariku sebagai istrimu. Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari bahagia itu datang. Itulah awal hidup bahagia kita"

Hari bahagia? Walaupun sering berselisih paham, hari-hari saat Nozu dirumah bersamanya membuat Tobirama merasa tenang dan nyaman. Apa itu juga bisa dikatakan bahagia? Jika Ia harus memilih hari paling bahagia dengan Nozu.. mungkin festival musim panas itu adalah jawabannya.

"Kau bilang aku mirip ibumu dan kau akan melindungiku seumur hidup. Aku masih ingat pernyataan perasaanmu. Saat itu kau masih kecil tapi kau tampan sekali" Hani tersenyum sendu mengingat masa lalu. "Saat itu juga kau merebut hatiku"

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Tobirama merasa aneh. Saat itu, pertama kali dalam hidupnya Ia melihat seorang wanita yang sangat mirip ibunya. Wanita berambut putih panjang dengan tatapan teduh. Saat itu, Tobirama kecil merasa ia ingin melindungi wanita itu apapun yang terjadi karena Ia tidak mampu melindungi ibunya yang sangat Ia sayangi.

Tapi, bukankah saat itu berbeda dengan sekarang?

"Tobirama, kau belum mengumumkan pernikahanmu dengan kak Nozu pada semua orang disini. Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau ingin menikahiku lebih dulu atau menjadikanku istri keduamu?" Hani bertanya lagi. "Kau berjanji padaku lebih dulu tapi kau melangsungkan pernikahan lebih dulu dengan kak Nozu. Aku jadi bingung harus bersikap bagaimana"

"Hani, bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu sekarang?" Tobirama mulai terganggu.

"Tidak, Tobirama" sanggah Hani. "Kita harus memutuskan ini sebelum kak Nozu bangun. Kita akan memberitahunya setelah dia lebih sehat". Hani menatap Tobirama lurus. "Kau.. pasti tetap ingin menjadikan kak Nozu istri pertamamu ya?"

Tobirama bangkit berdiri. Lebih baik jika Ia pergi meninggalkan Hani sebelum Ia merasa lebih terganggu dan mengatakan hal lain yang tidak enak didengar.

"Tobirama.." Hani memeluk Tobirama dari belakang. "Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kehangatanmu? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi?"

Tobirama segera melepaskan diri. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang datang mendekat kearahnya.

"Tuan Tobirama, rupanya anda disini" Toka Senju datang menghampiri Tobirama. Sore itu Ia mengenakan kimono rumahan standar. Pakaian yang jarang dikenakannya saat perang berlangsung. "Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat, Tuan. Ada sesuatu yang harus saya katakan"

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Toka?" Tanya Tobirama segera.

Toka tersenyum. Wanita berwajah dingin itu kini terlihat lebih ekspresif. "Tuan, ada kabar gembira. Nona Nozu sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya"

_To be continued.._

-8-8-8-

A/N : halo Readers semua.. kita bertemu lagi.. :)

Saya datang dengan chapter yang sedih.. disini kita semua harus berpisah dengan Nozomi.. T_T

Padahal dia baru sadar kembali seperti semula lagi, tapi Author (?) belum mengizinkan dia bahagia dengan adik-adiknya.. maafkan saya yang buat cerita sedih ini ya.. T_T

Akhirnya Nozu sadar setelah satu minggu. Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita Tobirama dan Nozu setelah Senju dan Uchiha bersatu??

_See you on the next chapter.. _


	5. The End of Contract

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

**Chapter 15 : The End of ****Contract**

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak pertarungan itu.

Sudah dua minggu juga kak Nozomi pergi.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka Uchiha secara resmi menyatakan gencatan senjata dan bergabung dengan Senju.

Apa ini mimpi? Sepertinya bukan.

Luka-luka di tubuhku seakan berteriak pertarungan itu memang terjadi.

Luka-luka di sekujur tubuhku juga belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Tulang kering kaki kananku patah. Aku belum bisa berjalan dengan baik hingga harus menggunakan tongkat. Seringkali aku merasa rasa sakit luar biasa di kepalaku. Masih terbayang jelas saat Susanoo Madara menghempaskanku ke tebing di dekat pantai laut Utara. Jika saja aku tidak membuat dinding tanah pelindung tepat waktu, pastinya bukan hanya kepalaku yang retak. Mungkin saja aku sudah tercerai berai.

Sekujur tubuhku terasa lemas dan sakit. Sudah lima hari aku tidak makan dan hanya minum air putih. Aku sudah tidak punya gairah untuk hidup lagi. Jiwaku sudah pergi bersama kak Nozomi dan Hana yang mungkin tidak akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tubuh ini.. mungkin tinggal menunggu saatnya sebentar lagi.

Padahal sedikit lagi. Hanya selangkah lagi, aku bisa pergi dari kejamnya dunia perang Shinobi ini bersama kak Nozomi dan Hana, lalu memulai hidup bahagia kami.

Kenapa takdir berkata lain?

Aku terpisah dari kak Nozomi selama-lamanya.

Hatiku serasa disayat-sayat melihat kak Nozomi yang terluka berlumuran darah. Sebagai ninja medis, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka pengguna jurus Tonkutsu shiru. Mengingat bagaimana wajah kak Nozomi saat terakhir kali Ia bicara padaku membuat dadaku sesak.

Walaupun sudah bersamaku disini, Hana sudah tak sadarkan diri selama dua minggu. Hana terkena tsukuyomi Madara karena melindungiku. Air mataku mengalir jatuh. Saat itu, jika bukan karena keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk pergi bersama kak Nozomi, aku pasti sudah mati.

Kak Yoshimura sudah sadar. Dia menderita luka yang lebih parah dariku. Hingga sekarang, Ia belum bisa turun dari tempat tidur. Selama satu minggu ini, aku benar-benar bergantung pada Satsu dan Amari, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengganti pakaian.

Tidak bisa melindungi Hana dan Kak Nozomi, aku benar-benar tidak berguna.

Satu minggu lalu. Saat pertama aku membuka mata. Kakak beradik Senju itu datang menjengukku bersama Hani Yuki. Kenapa mereka membawa Hani juga? Mereka seperti ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padaku.

Sekarang perang sudah berakhir. Tujuan perjanjian kami sudah tercapai. Hanya menunggu waktu sebelum Hani menyingkirkanku dengan resmi. Hanya menunggu waktu juga Tobirama akan menceraikanku, memutus hubungan dengan Hagoromo setelah perang selesai lalu menikahi Hani. Sebentar lagi, aku akan diusir dari rumah Senju.

Aku tersenyum pahit. Seperti kata pepatah, habis manis, sepah dibuang. Mengingat jumlah anggota klan Hagoromo yang hanya sedikit, Tobirama pasti tidak segan untuk memutuskan hubungan antara Senju dan Hagoromo.

Dengan keadaanku yang sekarang, butuh waktu lama untuk menyembuhkan diri dan kembali menjadi ninja medis yang mereka butuhkan. Aku pasti terlihat seperti sampah dibandingkan dengan Hani yang bisa melakukan apapun.

Sudah cukup! Aku juga punya harga diri. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengusirku dari sini.

Aku beringsut untuk turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil tongkat untuk membantuku berjalan dan keluar dari kamar.

"Nona Nozu, anda mau kemana?" Amari menghampiriku segera begitu Ia melihatku keluar kamar. "Jika ada yang ingin Nona ambil, Nona bisa panggil saya"

Lima hari belakangan, aku tinggal di Igaku no Niwa. Aku tidak mau pulang lagi ke rumah mereka selamanya.

"Tidak Amari" aku terlalu lemas untuk banyak bicara. "Aku.. mau pergi"

"Kemana?" Amari bertanya dengan khawatir. "Nona jangan pergi kemana-mana dulu"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku harus pergi, Amari.. Aku mau menemui Hashirama Senju"

"Saya bisa memanggil beliau kesini untuk bicara dengan Nona" sela Amari. "Nona jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Bagaimana jika luka-luka yang lain terbuka lagi?"

"Amari, maukah kau menemaniku?" aku memohon dengan semua tenagaku. "Amari, kumohon. Aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu pada Hashirama"

Amari diam. Sepertinya Ia tahu keinginanku untuk pergi begitu kuat.

"Baiklah, Nona. Saya akan membantu Nona berjalan ke tempat Hashirama Senju. Mohon tunggu sebentar, saya akan kabari Satsu untuk berjaga disini" Amari bergegas menemui Satsu yang tengah mencuci pakaian di belakang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tibalah kami di rumah Senju. Hashirama belum pergi keluar rumah. Ia menyambut kami dengan hangat sambil menyajikan tiga cangkir teh hangat sebagai teman minum.

"Nozu, aku senang kau sudah bisa berjalan kemari" Hashirama tersenyum hangat. "Penyembuhanmu masih perlu waktu cukup lama. Tapi yakinlah kau akan segera sembuh"

"Terima kasih" balasku singkat sambil meminum teh.

"Nozu, wajahmu pucat sekali" Hashirama mengamatiku dengan seksama. "Kau masih belum mau makan, ya? Apa perasaanmu masih tidak enak untuk makan? Kau harus makan untuk mempercepat penyembuhan"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan langsung denganmu" aku memutuskan untuk langsung bicara. "Aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini secepat mungkin dengan orang-orangku"

"Nona.. apa yang Nona katakan?" Amari terlihat terkejut.

Hashirama mengerutkan dahi. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. "Tapi, Nozu.. kau belum sembuh. Hana juga belum sadar dan.."

"Hana tidak akan sadar" aku berusaha menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh. "Sekarang dia seperti mati suri. Aku pernah melihat orang yang terkena serangan tsukuyomi dan tidak sadar hingga akhirnya meninggal"

"Nozu, jangan menyerah begitu. Aku yakin Hana akan sadar tapi tidak bisa memastikan kapan Ia akan bangun" ujar Hashirama.

"Perjanjian kita juga sudah berakhir. Sesuai perjanjian, aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini" aku tetap lanjut berbicara.

Hashirama menggeleng. "Tidak Nozu. Kita bukan lagi aliansi, kita adalah keluarga. Soal pernikahanmu dengan Tobirama, akan diumumkan secepatnya.."

"Itu tidak penting" aku memotong perkataanya. Hashirama, bagaimana bisa dia berkata sudah menganggapku sebagai keluarga? Dia hanya memandang aku dan orang-orangku sebelah mata. Hanya itu. Aku benar-benar muak menjadi alat mereka. Sampai kapan mereka akan menahanku dan memanfaatkanku disini?

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi, Nozu" Hashirama terlihat khawatir.

"Kakakku sudah mengorbankan nyawa demi mengalahkan Madara. Tonkutsu shiru, itu teknik rahasia pemimpin klan Hagoromo dari masa ke masa. Dengan jurus itu, mereka bisa menarik puluhan, ratusan, bahkan ribuan orang ke neraka walau harus dibayar dengan nyawa mereka sendiri" aku menatap Hashirama serius. "Dengan jurus itu, aku yakin Madara sekarat dan kau bisa membunuhnya. Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya?"

Hashirama diam. Ia menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Kau lebih menyayangi Madara dibanding kakakku. Tidak apa-apa. Itu hakmu" aku tersenyum getir.

"Jangan salah sangka, Nozu" Hashirama mulai serius. "Apalah gunanya jika kita membunuh Madara? Esok hari, akan ada generasi muda yang balas dendam dan perang akan terulang. Jika bersatu seperti ini, kemungkinan terjadi perang lagi lebih kecil"

"Kau lebih memilih Madara, Tobirama juga lebih memilih Hani dan klan Yuki. Aku mengerti, sejak awal tidak ada tempat untukku dan orang-orangku disini" Nozu tersenyum sendu.

Hashirama menggeleng. "Kau salah, Nozu. Kakakmu sendiri yang ingin agar aku tidak membunuh Madara. Dengan jurus tadi, seharusnya dia bisa membunuh Madara jika dia mau. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Nozomi tetap membiarkannya hidup"

"Kak Nozomi tidak bisa membunuhnya karena tubuhnya lemah" balasku dengan suara bergetar. "Dia lemah dan sakit seperti Ibu. Karena itulah dia tidak bisa membunuh Madara"

"Tidak Nozu! Nozomi berkata sebagai kawan Madara, Ia ingin menghentikan Madara berbuat kejahatan lebih jauh" Hashirama berusaha memberi tahu apa yang terjadi. "Nozomi ingin Madara berubah dan dia menitipkan tugas itu padaku sebagai pria yang pernah menjadi sahabat Madara"

"Kakakku tidak pernah menganggap Madara sebagai teman!" Sanggahku tidak terima. Aku sangat kesal hingga ingin menangis. "Madara selalu menyiksa dia dan Hana disana. Bagaimana bisa seorang teman melakukan itu?"

Aku berhenti bicara tiba-tiba. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku menutup mata sambil memegangi kepalaku yang rasanya seperti ditusuk benda tajam.

"Nona Nozu, anda baik-baik saja?" Amari terlihat khawatir. "Nona, anda belum sembuh. Tuan Hashirama, kumohon hentikan pembicaraan ini. Anda akan menyiksa Nona Nozu jika terus membicarakan ini"

Hashirama menghela napas panjang. "Nozu, istirahatlah disini dulu jika kau mau. Tobirama dan Hani sedang tidak dirumah"

"Tidak" aku berusaha menjawab walaupun kepalaku masih sangat sakit. "Aku akan pulang dan pergi dari sini secepatnya"

"Setidaknya tunggulah hingga Yoshimura sembuh. Baru setelah itu kau kuizinkan pergi" Hashirama bangkit berdiri. "Jika ada Yoshimura, aku yakin dia bisa menjagamu dengan baik diluar sana"

Amari menatap Hashirama tidak percaya. "Tuan Hashirama, anda benar-benar ingin kami pergi?"

"Amari, bawa Nozu kembali ke Igaku no Niwa. Aku titipkan dia padamu" Hashirama berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami. "Saat ini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakan pada Nozu"

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, hatiku juga sakit. Air mataku yang selama ini tertahan akhirnya jatuh. Jika Hashirama Senju benar-benar menganggap kami keluarga, kenapa dia tidak sadar akan perlakuan Senju selama ini pada kami? Kami dibenci, didiskriminasi dan ditolak oleh hampir semua warga Senju. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membuat kami merasa seperti keluarganya?

"Nona, tenanglah dulu" Amari mengelus punggungku. "Kita pulang"

Aku menghapus air mata di wajahku, lalu berusaha bangun dan berjalan dibantu Amari meninggalkan rumah Senju. Setibanya di halaman depan, kami berpapasan dengan Hani Yuki.

"Kak Nozu, apa kau sudah sembuh?" Ia bertanya setelah melihatku. "Jika iya, maukah kau menunggu disini sebentar? Aku akan memasak banyak untuk perayaan kakak sudah sembuh"

"Jika memang kakak belum sembuh" Hani menatapku dari kepala hingga kaki. "Aku juga akan buatkan bubur. Luka kakak sepertinya sembuh lebih lama dari perkiraan"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih" Amari terlihat tersinggung. "Kami permisi"

Hani tersenyum menatapku. Ia pasti sangat puas dan senang melihatku yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Auranya seperti mengatakan bahwa dia sudah mengalahkanku dan sah menjadi Nyonya besar di rumah Hashirama Senju.

_'Aku yakin akan ada balasan untuk semua perbuatan tidak adil yang dia lakukan padaku'_

-8-8-8-

Tobirama duduk diam di kursi kayu sementara Hashirama berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya.

"Tobirama, kapan kau akan mengumumkan pernikahanmu dengan Nozu? Aku yakin itu membuatnya gelisah akhir-akhir ini hingga dia ingin pergi dari sini secepatnya" Hashirama terlihat khawatir.

"Sejak kapan dia jadi orang yang gila perhatian seperti itu?" Jawab Tobirama sinis. "Lagipula dia tidak akan pergi jika tidak bisa berjalan, kak. Berhentilah khawatir"

"Tobirama kau harus mengerti. Nozu baru saja kehilangan Nozomi. Hana juga belum sadar. Pikirannya pasti kacau" Hashirama duduk disebelah Tobirama.

"Kita semua kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi akibat perang tidak masuk akal ini. Kita juga kehilangan ayah, ibu, Itama dan Kawarama" balas Tobirama. "Tidak seharusnya Ia membesar-besarkan penderitaannya seperti itu"

"Tobirama, aku tahu Nozu adalah wanita keras kepala. Aku khawatir dia nekat pergi" ujar Hashirama yang masih cemas. "Kau tahu? Kemarin Satsu berkata padaku Nozu sudah tidak makan lima hari. Lama-lama dia bisa mati jika terus hidup begitu"

"Lalu aku harus apa, kak?" Tobirama mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Nozu tidak pernah mau bertemu dengan kita saat kita datang menjenguknya. Dia sudah tidak mau bicara dengan kakak, jadi dia pasti lebih benci padaku. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika memang dia sendiri yang ingin mati"

Hashirama menatap adiknya lurus. "Tobirama, apa kau mau Nozu hidup menyedihkan seperti itu? Apa kau tega membiarkannya mati begitu saja?"

Tobirama diam. Setelah perang selesai, Tobirama merasa lebih lelah dari sebelumnya. Tidurnya tidak pernah nyenyak. Selain banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakannya untuk membangun desa, memikirkan Nozu yang belum sadar membuatnya khawatir siang malam hingga kehilangan nafsu makan.

Setiap kali melihat wanita itu tak sadar di ruangannya, Tobirama merasa kesal dan sedih. Ia berjanji pada Nozomi untuk menjaga Nozu. Tapi Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendoakan agar wanita itu cepat sadar dari keadaan kritisnya. Mungkin saja saat itu Tobirama lebih sering memikirkan Nozu dibanding Hashirama.

Dan setelah Nozu sadar, keadaan malah makin rumit. Sejujurnya Tobirama sangat senang wanita itu masih hidup, setelah semua luka parah yang dideritanya. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Nozu menjauhkan diri dari mereka? lalu menyalahkan dia dan Hashirama atas kematian Nozomi? Nozomi sendiri yang ingin mengorbankan diri demi Madara dan perang ini. Apa Nozu tidak tahu itu?

"Tobirama, bahkan dia sudah tidak memanggilku kakak seperti biasanya. Dia pasti sangat membenciku ya?" Hashirama terlihat sedih.

Tobirama menatap kakaknya. Hashirama sangat menyayangi dan menyukai Nozu. Hingga detik ini, Tobirama masih bertanya-tanya kenapa bukan Hashirama saja yang menikah dengan Nozu dan Tobirama menikah dengan wanita dari klan Uzumaki itu? Namun mengingat janjinya pada Hani..

Hani Yuki, Tobirama hanya ingin melindungi wanita itu. Itu saja. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud menikahinya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas, saat Hani kecil sekarat dan hampir mati, Tobirama yang baru saja kehilangan ibunya berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang penting gadis itu selamat. Saat itu Hani meminta Tobirama untuk berjanji menikahinya dan Ia menyanggupi janji itu. Dengan tekad kuat untuk tetap hidup, Hani bisa selamat dari masa-masa kritis akibat pertempuran saat itu.

Namun sekarang Tobirama punya janji lain. Janji pada Nozomi Hagoromo untuk melindungi Nozu dan Hana apapun yang terjadi. Jika dipikir lagi, Tobirama sudah menyanggupi janji untuk melindungi kedua wanita itu, Nozu dan Hani.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda diantara keduanya.

Tobirama setuju dengan perkataan kakaknya bahwa hal yang terjadi adalah yang terbaik, termasuk pernikahannya dengan Nozu. Mungkin takdir membantu mengarahkan Tobirama untuk memilih satu diantara mereka, untuk menikahi Nozu dan bukan Hani.

Ada sesuatu dari Nozu yang entah mengapa membuat wanita itu selalu ada di pikirannya walaupun Tobirama tidak ingin memikirkannya.

'tok, tok'

"Ah! Itu pasti Madara" Hashirama bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. "Masuklah, Madara"

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan lelaki Uchiha berambut panjang itu masuk kedalam ruangan. Auranya tetap mengerikan walaupun kini Madara sudah menjadi sekutu Senju. Tatapan Madara tertuju pada Tobirama yang juga tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tajam. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Tobirama, malam ini aku ingin berdiskusi dengan Madara tentang desa kita" Hashirama berjalan menuju Madara dan menjabat tangannya. "Madara, tidak apa-apa jika Tobirama ikut bergabung?"

"Tidak apa-apa" balas Madara datar. "Mungkin dia punya masukkan bagus untuk rencana kita"

"Tidak, kak" Tobirama bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku akan menengok Nozu di Igaku no Niwa"

Hashirama mengerti. Tobirama merasa sangat tidak nyaman jika ada didekat Madara. Pasti itu hanya alasan agar dia bisa pergi dari sini tanpa menyinggung Madara.

"Kau pergi dengan Hani?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Tidak, aku pergi sendiri" Ia berjalan keluar ruangan. "Silakan nikmati waktu diskusi kalian. Aku akan bergabung lain waktu"

"Tobirama, kau mau menemui wanita Hagoromo itu?" Tanya Madara tiba-tiba.

Tobirama berhenti berjalan. Ia tidak menyangka Madara tertarik dengan kegiatannya malam ini. "Ya, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Kudengar keadaannya makin parah akhir-akhir ini. Aku ingin bertemu langsung dengannya tapi sepertinya dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku" ujar Madara.

"Baguslah jika kau sudah tahu" timpal Tobirama. "Aku harap kau tahu batasanmu untuk bertemu dengannya, mengingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada keluarganya"

"Tobirama, jangan bicara begitu" ujar Hashirama. Kata-kata tadi pasti sudah sangat menyinggung Madara yang kini sudah menjadi teman mereka.

"Jika keadaannya sudah lebih baik, katakan padanya aku ingin bertemu. Ada yang ingin kukatakan" balas Madara tak acuh.

Tobirama mengerutkan dahi curiga. "Kenapa tidak kau katakan sekarang? Aku akan menyampaikannya nanti"

"Tidak" Madara menggeleng. "Aku harus mengatakan ini langsung padanya"

Tobirama melipat tangan di dadanya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Apa yang ingin dilakukan Madara Uchiha kali ini? Apa dia ingin memperalat Nozu menjadi budaknya seperti yang dilakukannya pada Nozomi dulu?

"Hentikan Tobirama" Hashirama terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kecurigaan Tobirama. "Madara tidak mungkin berbuat sesuatu yang merugikan kita"

"Semoga saja" Tobirama kembali berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Selamat malam kak"

Tobirama mengerti Hashirama pasti sangat keberatan dengan sikap curiganya terhadap Madara. Namun hingga detik ini, Tobirama masih tidak bisa mempercayai Madara seperti Ia percaya pada kakaknya. Bagaimana bisa musuh bebuyutan menjadi teman? Jika tidak waspada, Uchiha bisa menjadi duri dalam sekam. Mereka kuat dan berbahaya. Mungkin di suatu hari yang indah, mereka bisa melakukan kudeta untuk merebut pemerintahan desa.

Tobirama segera menyingkirkan pikiran tentang Madara begitu tiba di halaman depan Igaku no Niwa. Taman obat ini sudah seperti rumah kedua untuk Nozu. Tobirama bisa melihat lampu di dalam masih menyala dan ada bayangan orang yang berlalu lalang. Mereka belum pergi tidur padahal malam sudah cukup larut.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Tobirama memantapkan langkahnya untuk masuk kedalam dan mengetuk pintu. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu rumah itu terbuka dan Tobirama bertemu Satsu setelah sekian lama.

"Ah! Selamat malam Tuan Tobirama" Satsu membungkuk hormat. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Satsu, Nozu sudah tidur?" Tanya Tobirama segera. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

Satsu terlihat bingung. "Mari masuk kedalam dulu, Tuan. Diluar dingin" Ia mempersilakan Tobirama masuk di ruang depan.

Rumah ini tidak berubah. Semuanya masih tetap sama walau sudah banyak hal yang terjadi.

"Nozu, ada dimana?" Tobirama bertanya lagi.

"Nona Nozu ada di kamar, menunggui Nona Hana. Tapi Tuan.." Satsu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Ada apa, Satsu?" Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. "Katakanlah"

"Nona Nozu.. sepertinya tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun" Satsu memberanikan diri untuk bicara. "Maaf Tuan, bahkan hari ini Ia belum bicara sepatah katapun padaku dan Amari"

Tobirama menghela napas panjang. "Dia juga tidak makan hari ini?"

Satsu menggeleng. "Nona belum makan enam hari, Tuan. Dia selalu berkata akan makan saat Nona Hana bangun. Tapi.. tapi nyatanya Nona Hana belum sadar hingga detik ini"

Tobirama mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa Nozu melakukan ini padanya? Disaat Tobirama begitu khawatir dengan keadaanya, kenapa dia malah menyakiti diri sendiri? Apapun yang terjadi, Tobirama tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu mati sia-sia.

"Aku akan tetap menemuinya walaupun dia tidak mau bertemu" Tobirama menyeruak masuk.

"Tunggu, Tuan" Satsu menarik lengan Tobirama. "Aku mohon agar Tuan berhati-hati saat bicara dengan Nona. Nona tambah aneh akhir-akhir ini. Aku berharap Tuan bisa mengatakan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki keadaannya. Aku dan Amari tidak tahu harus minta bantuan pada siapa lagi selain pada Tuan"

Tobirama mengerti. Nozu tidak hanya membuatnya dan Hashirama khawatir. Ia juga membuat Satsu dan Amari yang sangat menyayanginya khawatir seperti ini.

"Aku akan berusaha sebisaku" balas Tobirama singkat.

"Terima kasih, Tuan! Terima kasih!" Satsu menundukkan kepala berkali-kali sebagai tanda terima kasihnya yang sangat dalam. "Mari kemari Tuan, saya antar menuju kamar Nona Hana"

Tobirama mengikuti Satsu yang membawanya menuju sebuah kamar kecil yang terletak di belakang. Sepertinya pembicaraannya dengan Nozu nanti akan jadi pembicaraan yang sangat melelahkan.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan. Ini kamar Nona Hana" Satsu berbisik pelan. "Ini makanannya. Semoga Nona mau makan"

"Terima kasih banyak, Satsu"

Tobirama membuka pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan. Sekilas, Ia bisa melihat siluet tubuh Nozu yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi, disampingnya ada sebuah tempat tidur dimana Hana masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Nozu tampak tidak tertarik dengan siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia tetap diam sambil menatap langit malam melalui jendela kamar.

"Nozu, kau.. sudah lebih baik?"

Rupanya suara Tobirama mampu membuat Nozu menoleh. Cahaya kamar itu redup, hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamar. Nozu bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan perlahan untuk menyalakan lampu.

Betapa terkejutnya Tobirama melihat Nozu yang ada didepan matanya. Nozu terlihat begitu kurus dan pucat, dengan pipi tirus serta mata bengkak dan menghitam. Luka-luka di wajahnya sudah terlihat membaik namun penampilannya sangat menyedihkan. Ini sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya Nozu di kesehariannya yang ceria dan bersemangat. Rasanya sudah seratus tahun lamanya Ia tidak bertemu dengan Nozu yang selalu berisik dan penuh tawa.

Nozu balas menatap Tobirama dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menatap Tobirama cukup lama, lalu kembali duduk dan menyeka wajah Hana dengan sebuah handuk kecil.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Nozu yang kini memunggungi Tobirama.

"Sampai kapan kau mau hidup seperti ini?" Tobirama berusaha bicara sedatar mungkin.

"Entahlah.." balas Nozu pelan. "Mungkin selamanya seperti ini. Mereka.. sudah membawa pergi jiwaku. Bukankah sama saja sekarang aku sudah mati?"

"Kau masih bernapas dan bergerak. Nozu, kau belum mati" Tobirama membalas perkataan Nozu. "Sampai kapan kau mau menyiksa dirimu dengan meratapi apa yang sudah terjadi?"

"Selama-lamanya, Tobirama.. Aku akan seperti ini" jawab Nozu yang terdengar seperti orang hilang akal. "Bukankah kau lebih senang? Dengan begini aku tidak akan menggangu siapapun termasuk dirimu.."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu" Tobirama mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Kenapa wanita ini selalu membuat kesabarannya habis? Ia berjalan mendekati Nozu dan membalik tubuh wanita itu agar Tobirama bisa menatap wajahnya lurus.

Tobirama tertegun begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Nozu. Tatapan Nozu menyiratkan kepedihan dan kesakitan yang mendalam. Seketika Tobirama merasa dadanya sesak dan sakit. Melihat Nozu yang begitu menderita membuatnya seakan bisa merasakan kesakitan yang sama di tubuhnya sendiri.

"Mereka memang akan pergi cepat atau lambat. Kau harus menghargai hidupmu demi orang-orang yang sudah mati" Tobirama berusaha bicara lagi. "Apa kau pikir Nozomi tidak sakit melihatmu seperti ini?"

"Kakak sudah pergi. Hana juga sebentar lagi pergi. Aku juga akan menyusul mereka sebentar lagi" Nozu tersenyum lirih. "Kenapa kau masih menemuiku? Kau mau menertawai aku yang sudah seperti mayat hidup ini?"

"Penghargaan terbesar untuk orang yang sudah mati adalah melanjutkan hidup dengan baik dan menyimpan kenangan mereka dengan baik" Tobirama mulai frustasi. "Berhenti menyiksa dirimu seperti ini"

"Aku akan tetap begini hingga Hana bangun" ujar Nozu bersikeras.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati konyol seperti ini" Tobirama menarik Nozu berdiri tapi Nozu segera menarik kembali lengannya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

Tanpa sadar kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Tobirama. Mungkin pikirannya juga jadi kacau melihat Nozu seperti itu.

"Khawatir? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukankah kau memang tidak peduli padaku? Ada Hani yang bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu disana" Nozu menghela napas panjang. "Kau akan menikahinya sebentar lagi, bukan? Untuk apa kau buang-buang waktu disini? Lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu yang berharga untuk memikirkan masa depan bahagia dengan Hani"

Tobirama tertegun. Sejak kapan Nozu tahu janjinya pada Hani? Seharusnya tidak ada yang tahu selain Tobirama dan Hani sendiri. Apa Hani yang mengatakannya pada Nozu sehingga Nozu jadi seperti ini?

"Pergilah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi"

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?" tanya Tobirama curiga.

"Tidak penting aku dengar dari mana" Nozu bergumam lirih. "Aku lelah, pergilah"

"Aku khawatir padamu. Kakak juga, pelayanmu juga. Kau mau kami semua mati karena melihatmu seperti ini?" Tobirama mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kalian semua tidak perlu melakukan itu untukku. Lanjutkan saja hidup kalian masing-masing" Nozu kembali bicara meracau.

Tobirama kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Nozu sungguh tidak mau mendengarkan perkatanya. Ia bahkan tidak menghargai sedikitpun niat baik Tobirama maupun orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkannya. Baru kali ini Tobirama benar-benar menunjukkan kepeduliannya dan Nozu tidak menghargai itu.

"Sudah cukup. Kau harus diberi pelajaran agar kau lebih menghargai hidupmu" Tobirama menarik Nozu frustasi. "Kau harus makan atau aku akan memaksamu makan bagaimanapun caranya!"

"TIDAK!" Nozu berusaha melepaskan diri. "AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHAT ORANG TIDAK BERPERASAAN SEPERTIMU. PERGI!"

Tobirama sungguh tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Nozu berkata Ia tidak berperasaan setelah apa yang dikatakannya sejauh ini?

"Aku.. benar-benar benci padamu" Nozu menekan kata terakhirnya. "PERGI! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI!" Ia berteriak keras.

"Nona Nozu, ada apa?" Amari menyeruak masuk kedalam kamar. "Kenapa anda berteriak seperti itu?"

"Kau harus makan!" Tobirama mencengkram Nozu dengan erat, lalu memasukkan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya dengan paksa. Nozu yang tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan akhirnya terpaksa menelan makanannya dengan pedih.

"Tuan Tobirama, hentikan! Anda bisa melukai Nona" Amari menarik lengan Tobirama. "Nona Nozu, tidak sopan berteriak pada Tuan Tobirama seperti itu"

Tobirama diam. Dadanya seperti ingin meledak menahan emosi yang dari tadi dirasakannya. "Siapkan saja peti mati untuk Nona-mu ini. Biarkan saja dia mati. Aku tidak peduli lagi"

Tobirama berjalan keluar meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan kesal luar biasa. Nozu sangat keterlaluan.

_'Percuma aku membuang perasaan dan waktuku untuknya'_

Di tengah jalan, Tobirama mengepalkan tangannya. Walapun dia sangat marah bercampur sedih melihat Nozu menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan perkataannya membuat Tobirama sakit hati, Ia tetap tidak bisa membiarkan wanita itu mati. Jika dia mati..

_'Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Bagaimanapun caranya!'_

-8-8-8-

Langit sore ini cerah.

Sejak tiga hari lalu, kakiku mulai membaik. Begitu pula luka-lukaku yang lain. Aku merasa lebih sehat. Kini aku mulai bisa melakukan kegiatan ringan seperti makan, mandi, berpakaian tanpa dibantu Satsu dan Amari.

Rupanya takdir belum mengizinkanku mati. Tiga hari lalu seperti keajaiban, aku mendapat tanda-tanda Hana mulai sadar dari komanya. Entah benar atau tidak, saat aku bicara padanya, Hana merespon perkataanku walau hanya berupa anggukan dan gelengan. Aku berharap Hana akan sadar dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Hal itulah yang mengembalikan semangat hidupku sehingga penyembuhan lukaku bisa berlangsung lebih cepat.

Setelah mandi, aku berjalan menuju kamar Hana dan berpapasan dengan Satsu.

"Selamat sore, Nona Nozu!" Satsu menyapaku ceria. "Aku sudah letakkan handuk dan ember kecil berisi air di dalam. Mari kita ganti pakaian Nona Hana"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih Satsu"

Kami masuk ke kamar Hana bersama. Satsu membantuku melepaskan pakaian Hana dan memakaikan kimono baru untuknya sementara aku menyeka tubuh Hana dengan handuk basah.

"Aku yakin Nona Hana akan sadar sebentar lagi" ujar Satsu yakin. "Kemarin Nona Hana mengirimkan tanda yang baik"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Nasib sungguh baik. Aku tidak dibiarkannya sebatang kara di dunia ini. Tatapanku teralih pada Satsu yang tengah memperhatikanku dengan seksama.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa Satsu? Apa ada yang aneh?"

"Tidak, Nona" Satsu menggeleng. "Aku senang sekali. Sekarang Nona sudah jadi Nona Nozu yang cantik dan bersemangat lagi. Sejak Tuan Tobirama memaksa Nona untuk makan malam itu, keadaan Nona jadi lebih baik"

Aku menghela napas. "Aku bukan mau makan karena dia yang menyuruhku makan. Kebetulan setelah dia datang, paginya Hana merespon perkataanku. Berhenti bicara tentang Tobirama. Aku akan tetap bertahan hidup demi Hana. Aku belum boleh mati"

"Tidak Nona" Satsu kembali menggeleng. "Aku yakin pasti itu karena Tuan Tobirama bicara padamu"

Aku terdiam. Setelah tiga hari lalu, Tobirama belum mengunjungiku lagi dan aku tidak peduli. Aku yakin sekarang dia tengah sibuk mengurus desa baru bersama Hashirama dan Madara.

Jujur kata, aku tidak terlalu ingat apa yang kukatakan pada Tobirama tiga hari lalu. Saat itu pikiranku kacau sekali dan entah kenapa dia datang. Aku hanya ingat samar-samar Tobirama memintaku untuk tidak mati konyol karena menangisi Hana dan Kak Nozomi. Aku tidak terlalu ingat apa hal yang kukatakan tapi sepertinya aku membicarakan Hani lalu berteriak padanya. Mungkin perkataanku saat itu keterlaluan. Tapi ya sudahlah. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan pergi dari sini.

"Nona Nozu, apa kita benar-benar akan pergi dari sini?" Tanya Satsu.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona. Tapi.." Satsu terlihat ragu. "Bukankah Hashirama Senju sudah mengatakan kita adalah bagian dari Senju mulai sekarang? Sepertinya beliau ingin kita tetap tinggal disini"

"Mungkin saja begitu. Mungkin saja tidak" Aku menatap Satsu lurus. "Kak Yoshimura juga sudah lebih sehat sekarang. Saat Hana bangun, kita akan pergi"

"Nona, tapi aku dan Amari.."

"Jika kau sudah merasa nyaman dan tetap ingin tinggal disini, tidak apa-apa" aku tersenyum menatapnya. Aku memberikan kebebasan penuh padanya untuk tinggal atau ikut denganku.

"Nona, sejak Uchiha bergabung, entah kenapa warga Senju jadi lebih ramah pada kita. Bahkan pagi ini banyak dari mereka yang datang memberikan hadiah buah, makanan dan obat-obatan untuk Nona Nozu dan Nona Hana. Mereka juga ingin menjenguk dan melihat Nona secara langsung. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka berubah begitu" ujar Satsu bingung. "Padahal sebelumnya mereka sangat membenci kita"

"Mungkin saja karena Hashirama Senju sudah memberitahu semua warga disini bahwa kak Nozomi membantunya mengalahkan Madara dan menghentikan perang" Aku mencoba menerka-nerka.

"Orang-orang disini sudah baik pada kita. Kalau kita pergi ke tempat lain, jangan-jangan orang disana tidak menerima kita lagi" Satsu terlihat khawatir.

"Selamanya aku tidak akan merasa nyaman disini" aku bergumam pelan. "Sepertinya hidupku akan lebih baik jika aku hidup jauh dari dua orang bernama Tobirama Senju dan Hani Yuki"

Satsu menatapku sedih. "Aku tahu wanita bernama Hani dan keluarganya tidak menyukai Nona karena dia menyukai Tuan Tobirama. Andai saja mereka bisa menghilang dari sini.."

"Tidak mungkin, Satsu" aku menyela perkataannya. "Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu Tobirama akan menikah dengan Hani setelah perang selesai?"

"Ya, Nona sudah mengatakannya" Satsu bergumam getir. "Bagaimana bisa Tuan Tobirama melakukan itu pada Nona setelah semua yang Nona berikan? Dia bahkan tidak mengakui Nona sebagai istrinya yang sah. Pernikahannya dengan Nona hanya untuk mendapat bantuan Tuan Yoshimura. Itu memang keterlaluan"

"Ya sudahlah, mau diapakan lagi" ujarku putus asa. "Aku juga yang sudah setuju dari awal. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu akhirnya jadi begini. Jadi itu bukan masalah besar"

"Nona Nozu, Satsu, makan malam sudah siap" Amari berteriak dari depan.

"Mari kita makan dulu, Nona" Satsu beranjak bangun dari kursinya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar sendiri untuk mencari udara segar. Masih pukul setengah 8 malam dan jalan-jalan setapak di desa masih ramai. Karena itulah Satsu dan Amari mengizinkanku berjalan sendiri asal aku tidak pulang larut malam. Aku tersenyum sendiri. Kalau begini, mereka seperti orang tuaku dan aku seperti anak mereka.

Hingga detik ini, aku masih belum bisa percaya akan perubahan sikap warga Senju padaku dan orang-orang Hagoromo disini. Semua orang yang berpapasan denganku dijalan melempar senyum ramah bahkan hingga membungkuk hormat. Mereka lebih canggung menerima warga Uchiha yang baru bergabung. Aku sangat mengerti. Menerima seseorang yang sudah membunuh keluargamu tidaklah semudah yang diucapkan. Hingga detik ini, aku juga masih tidak mau bertemu dengan Madara Uchiha.

"Selamat malam, Nona Nozu" suara yang familiar menyapaku dari salah satu kedai sake. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Toka Senju tengah berjalan keluar dari kedai itu dan menghampiriku.

"Toka! Lama tak bertemu" Aku memeluknya hangat. "Apa kabar?"

"Kabar saya sangat baik, Nona. Terutama setelah melihat keadaaan Nona semakin baik dari hari ke hari" Toka tersenyum. Wanita itu sudah tidak sedingin saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Sekarang dia terlihat lebih bahagia dan murah senyum.

"Terima kasih, Toka" aku tersenyum hangat padanya. "Kau baik sekali"

"Nona, maukah anda ikut bergabung bersama keluarga saya? Kami sekeluarga sedang merayakan berakhirnya perang ini. Ada banyak makanan dan minuman enak disana" ajak Toka sopan.

Aku menimbang-nimbang. "Tapi aku baru saja makan malam, jadi.."

"Tidak masalah. Jika begitu, anda ikut minum saja" Toka memotong perkataanku.

"Minum?" Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Aku bukan orang yang kuat untuk minum-minum. Aku cepat mabuk dan sulit berhenti jika sudah minum sake. Jika sudah begitu.."

"Ayolah, Nona. Segelas sake tidak akan membuatmu mati" Toka menarik lenganku.

Toka Senju adalah wanita Senju pertama yang bersikap baik padaku. Bahkan disaat semua orang memandangku buruk, Toka-lah satu-satunya yang membelaku, sama seperti saat di pasar dulu. Mengingat mungkin saja aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Toka setelah pergi dari sini membuatku ingin mengakrabkan diri dengannya dan keluarganya malam ini. Mungkin tidak apa-apa..

Aku tersenyum kaku. "Baiklah.. tapi sebentar saja ya"

-8-8-8-

"Tobirama, kau belum tidur?"

Tobirama menoleh tak acuh kearah Hani yang memasuki ruang kerjanya. Ia kembali lanjut menulis. "Ya. Ada apa?"

Hani duduk di kursi yang ada dihadapan Tobirama. Ia mengamati Tobirama yang tengah menulis sambil tersenyum. "Tulisanmu rapi sekali. Sudah larut malam, ayo tidur"

"Kau pergilah tidur duluan jika kau mau. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini malam ini" Tobirama bicara tanpa melihat Hani.

"Tobirama, malam ini apa aku boleh tidur denganmu?"

Tobirama meletakkan kuasnya. Ia berhenti menulis dan menatap Hani dengan mata merahnya yang tajam. "Kau punya kamar sendiri"

"Aku kesepian" Hani tersenyum sendu. "Aku ingin kau menemaniku malam ini"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu aku akan menyelesaikan laporan ini malam ini. Lebih baik kau tidak perlu menungguku" Tobirama berusaha bicara sedatar mungkin.

Hani berdiri dan memeluk Tobirama dari belakang. "Ayolah Tobirama. Kita bisa melakukan banyak hal malam ini.."

'tok, tok, tok, tok'

Kesempatan bagus. Ketukan pintu secara otomatis bisa membuat Tobirama melepaskan diri dari Hani.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" Tobirama berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kedepan. Hani mengangkat bahu, lalu mengikutinya hingga ke ruang tamu.

Tobirama membuka pintu dan menemukan Satsu disana. Wajah Satsu terlihat panik dan khawatir.

"Satsu, kenapa kau datang selarut ini? Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Tobirama curiga.

"Maaf menggangu, Tuan Tobirama" jawab Satsu panik. "Nona Nozu.."

"Nozu? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Tobirama spontan.

"Nona Nozu mabuk dan mengamuk di kedai sake. Aku dan Amari tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku ingin minta bantuan Tuan untuk membawa Nona Nozu pergi dari kedai itu" pinta Satsu khawatir.

'_Nozu. Wanita itu benar-benar.. Kenapa Ia terus saja melakukan hal aneh akhir-akhir ini?'_

"Dimana dia, Satsu? Aku akan bawa dia pulang kemari" Tobirama bergegas pergi bersama Satsu, meninggalkan Hani yang berdiri dibelakangnya tanpa berkata apapun.

Hani tersenyum sinis. Bagaimana bisa Tobirama meninggalkannya begitu saja demi wanita bernama Nozu Hagoromo itu? Tidak bisa begitu. Hani sudah memiliki pria itu lebih awal, bahkan sebelum Nozu masuk kedalam kehidupan Tobirama. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut pria yang sangat dicintainya itu. Bahkan jika Hani tidak bisa memiliki pria itu, maka tidak ada seorang wanita pun di dunia ini yang boleh memilikinya.

"Nozu Hagoromo, bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan cara murahan seperti itu untuk merebut perhatian Tobirama?" ujar Hani geram. "Tunggu saja hingga waktumu tiba" lanjutnya sinis.

_To be continued.._

-8-8-8-

A/N: Readers semua.. kita bertemu lagi.. :))

Apa kabar semuanya? Semoga sehat dan bahagia selalu yaa..

Oh iya, author ingin berterima kasih sekali pada kalian yang masih mengikuti kelanjutan cerita ini.. dukungan dari kalian supaya author menyelesaikan fic ini sangat membantu :D

Maaf kalau disini Nozu terlihat seperti orang sakit jiwa.. kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Tobirama supaya Nozu bisa kembali seperti semula lagi ya?

Hihihi.. jawabannya tunggu chapter berikutnya yaa.. ;)

See you soon all.. :D


	6. Coming Back Home

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

**Chapter 16 : Coming Back Home**

Dengan mata terbelalak, Tobirama tiba di kedai minum yang porak poranda itu.

"Nona, saya mohon hentikan!"

Seorang perempuan tua berusaha memegangi Nozu yang terlihat mabuk. Amari dan beberapa warga Senju juga mencoba menghentikan Nozu menghancurkan tempat itu lebih jauh.

Wajah Nozu terlihat sangat merah, pandangannya sangar, pakaiannya dan rambutnya berantakan. Tobirama tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa wanita berstatus nyonya Senju membiarkan dirinya mabuk berat di tempat umum seperti ini?

"Berikan aku.. segelas anggur lagi.. Jika tidak.." tatapan Nozu menyapu bangunan itu. "Eh.. aku akan menghancurkan tempat ini, itu, dan sebelahnya lagi.."

"Nona Nozu, kumohon! Kita pulang!" Amari berteriak keras.

"Nozu, hentikan!"

Tobirama berteriak dengan suara lantang dan keras. Membuat semua orang di kedai minum itu menoleh padanya, tak terkecuali Nozu. Wanita itu berjalan sempoyongan mendekati Tobirama. Ia berhenti di tengah jalan, terjatuh dan muntah. Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Tobirama berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kita pulang!" Tobirama menarik lengan Nozu dengan keras.

"Ah.. apa kau menjemputku, pria tampan?" Nozu balas bertanya dengan terengah-engah. Ia memperhatikan wajah Tobirama dengan seksama dan tersenyum gila. "Wah, wah, bagaimana bisa ada pangeran tampan menjemputku pulang?"

Tobirama menarik Nozu berdiri. "Berhenti mempermalukan dirimu seperti ini"

"Aku memang memalukan, Tobirama Senju" Nozu mulai cegukan. "Karena aku jelek dan memalukan, kau pasti malu padaku.. Pasti.. pasti benar begitu. Karena itu kau mencari wanita lain.. Ah, bukan.. bukan.. Kau lebih dulu bersamanya, lalu aku datang dan.."

"Lebih baik kau turuti perkataanku sebelum aku memaksamu lebih jauh" Tobirama memberi peringatan. "Aku tidak mau menyeretmu pulang dengan kasar"

"Hei.. kau tidak bisa menyeretku pulang.. " Nozu kembali berjalan sempoyongan. "Terserah aku mau pulang kemana dan dengan siapa.. Kau tidak mau aku ikut campur urusanmu.. Aku juga tidak mau kau ikut campur dengan urusanku.."

"Nona Nozu, mari saya antar pulang" Toka juga berusaha keras membujuk Nozu walau Nozu tak mendengarkannya sedikitpun.

"Tidak, Toka cantik.. tidak.." Nozu menggeleng. Ia berjalan menuju kedai itu dan memukulkan tinjunya ke dinding kedai itu, membuat bangunan dua lantai itu semakin rusak dan hampir rubuh. "Apa kalian tahu? Pria itu.." Nozu menunjuk Tobirama. "Dia membuatku seperti ini. Ah, tidak.. sepertinya dia ingin aku lebih hancur lagi dari ini.."

Nozu kembali menghantamkan tinjunya ke dinding kedai minum itu. Kedai tingkat dua yang mayoritas disusun oleh pondasi kayu itu akhirnya roboh. Orang-orang yang berada disekitar bangunan berlari menyelamatkan diri dari reruntuhan bangunan.

'_Nozu, dia tidak bisa dibiarkan terus mengamuk dan bicara meracau didepan umum seperti ini'_

Tobirama berjalan mendekati Nozu. Ia menarik napas panjang, berusaha memusatkan chakra pada tangannya. Walaupun merasa sangat lelah, Ia butuh banyak tenaga untuk menyeret Nozu pergi dari tempat ini. Nozu yang memang mabuk tidak menyadari Tobirama tengah berjalan mendekat.

Dalam hitungan detik, Tobirama mengangkat tubuh Nozu dan menggendong wanita itu terbalik dengan paksa di atas bahunya.

"Tobirama Senju, lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! LEPASKAN!"

Nozu memukul-mukul tubuh Tobirama tapi pria itu tidak bergeming. Pukulan Nozu lebih keras dari biasanya. Pasti karena Ia sedang mabuk. "Kita pulang ke rumah"

Dengan takut-takut, Satsu berjalan mendekati Tobirama. "Tuan Tobirama, apa tidak apa-apa jika hari ini Nona dibawa ke rumah Tuan?"

Tobirama mengangkat alis. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan" Satsu terlihat bingung. "Nona Nozu pernah bilang dia tidak mau pergi ke rumah Tuan lagi"

"Rumahku adalah rumahnya. Karena itu dia harus pulang ke rumahnya" Tobirama membetulkan posisi tubuh Nozu di bahunya. Nozu terlihat lemas tak berdaya. Barangkali Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga karena mengamuk di kedai itu.

"Mohon maaf Tuan Tobirama. Ini semua salah saya" Toka membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Saya seharusnya menjaga Nona lebih baik tapi.."

"Sudahlah, Toka" sela Tobirama. "Tolong kau urus semua kekacauan disini. Itu akan sangat membantu"

"Baik, Tuan. Akan segera saya laksanakan!" Toka kembali membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih banyak Tuan Tobirama"

Tobirama mengangguk. Ia segera bergegas membawa Nozu yang masih bicara meracau pulang ke rumah Senju. Tobirama tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu pergi dari rumah ini. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Setibanya di rumah Senju, Hani yang dari tadi khawatir menunggu Tobirama langsung menghampirinya ketika pria itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia sangat senang Tobirama sudah kembali. Namun tatapan Hani berubah dingin ketika melihat Tobirama membawa Nozu yang kini tidak sadarkan diri di bahunya.

"Tobirama, kenapa kau bawa kakak kemari?" tanyanya dingin. "Kenapa pula dia semabuk itu? Sungguh tidak tahu diri"

Tobirama diam sejenak dan hanya menoleh pada Hani. Ia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa memperhatikan Hani yang menatapnya penuh amarah.

Hani betul-betul geram. Tubuhnya gemetar saking kesalnya. Bagaimana bisa Nozu Hagoromo kembali menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini? Bukankah sebentar lagi wanita itu akan hilang selamanya dari kehidupan Hani dan Tobirama?

Hani sangat mengerti. Sebagai wanita yang mencintai Tobirama, Ia tahu betul bagaimana peringai pria berambut putih itu. Sejak Nozu masuk dalam kehidupan mereka melalui pernikahan politik itu, Tobirama berubah. Ia tidak sehangat dan seramah saat mereka tinggal bersama dulu. Tobirama menjauh saat Hani menyentuhnya. Ditambah lagi sejak insiden dengan klan Yuki dan malam festival musim panas itu. Hani mendengus kesal. Bisa-bisanya Nozu merebut Tobirama-nya seperti itu.

"Sudah cukup! Tobirama hanya milikku seorang. Nozu Hagoromo, camkan itu baik-baik" gumam Hani sambil mengepalkan tangan.

~=~

'_Ah! Dia lumayan berat juga!'_

Tobirama berusaha menurunkan Nozu ke tempat tidur. Disaat bersamaan, Nozu membuka mata. Ia terlihat masih mabuk. Wajahnya masih sama tidak karuan seperti di kedai tadi. Tobirama menghela napas. Ada perasaan lega yang dirasakannya setelah membawa Nozu kembali pulang ke rumah Senju.

Nozu menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. "Ini.. aku dimana?"

"Kau sudah pulang ke rumah. Istirahatlah" jawab Tobirama. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan menata bantalnya agar Nozu bisa berbaring lebih nyaman. "Tidurlah dulu"

Nozu berjalan mendekati Tobirama yang tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Bukannya merebahkan diri, Ia malah duduk di atas paha Tobirama yang membuat tubuh mereka berhadapan. Nozu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Tobirama. Setelah sekian lama, mata mereka kembali bertemu dalam jarak yang lebih dekat dan posisi yang lebih intim.

Tobirama terkejut mendapati tingkah laku Nozu yang tidak biasa malam itu. Namun Ia memilih diam. Ada yang membuatnya menantikan apa yang akan dilakukan Nozu selanjutnya.

Nozu menatapnya lurus. Walaupun tengah mabuk, Ia menatap Tobirama dengan dalam. "Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu di dunia ini?"

"Entahlah" sahut Tobirama datar. Posisi ini membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Nozu duduk diatas pahanya, menimbulkan sensasi tidak biasa disana. Ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Nozu sebelumnya. Tobirama menghela napas, berusaha mengatur emosinya sebiasa mungkin.

"Aku.. dengan bodohnya aku jatuh hati sejak.. ehm? Sejak kapan ya?" Nozu tertawa pelan. Ia memutar matanya. "Ah! Ya.. sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Waktu itu kita masih kecil, sesungguhnya aku belum sadar bagaimana perasaanku padamu hari itu. Aku.. hanya senang melihatmu dan ingin bersamamu lebih lama, lebih lama, lebih lama lagi.."

'_Nozu, apa Ia tengah mencoba mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Sesuatu yang belum pernah dikatakannya selama ini?_ _Mata orang mabuk tidak mungkin sefokus ini'_

"Lalu aku sadar saat kau dan kakakmu datang ke wilayah kami saat itu. Kau.." Nozu memegang wajah Tobirama dengan kedua tangannya. "Saat itu aku bingung kenapa orang sepertimu ada di dunia ini. Kau sama sekali tidak melihatku saat itu. Tapi kau tahu? Aku selalu melihatmu" Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tobirama. "Pernikahan ini mungkin hanyalah pernikahan politik untukmu. Tapi bagiku, ini adalah satu-satunya pernikahan yang ingin kujalani dalam hidup. Walaupun kau meninggalkanku setelah ini, aku tidak akan menikah lagi.."

Tobirama menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Nozu. Ada sebersit rasa bersalah di dadanya. Walaupun Ia sudah tahu Nozu menyukainya, Tobirama sama sekali tidak menyangka Nozu menganggapnya seperti itu, seistimewa itu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai orang lain jika kau sudah membawa hatiku pergi?" Nozu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengelus-elus wajah Tobirama.

Tobirama menatap wajah wanita itu dalam-dalam. Tobirama mengerti kata-kata yang diucapkan Nozu barusan bukanlah perkataan meracau. Saat ini Nozu seperti tengah mengatakan isi hatinya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dikatakannya seumur hidup.

Ada desiran aneh yang dirasakan Tobirama di sekujur tubuhnya ketika mendengar semua perkataan itu. Nozu, dia terlihat lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dekat dan dengan rambutnya tergerai berantakan seperti ini. Baru kali ini Tobirama merasakan perasaan seperti ini saat bersama Nozu selama hidupnya. Tanpa sadar, Tobirama melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Nozu, menariknya mendekat.

Nozu menatap mata Tobirama dalam-dalam. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, menarik kepala Tobirama mendekat kemudian memberikan ciuman yang lembut dan panas ke bibir Tobirama.

Tobirama sungguh terkejut Nozu menciumnya saat itu.

Seketika ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang dalam dan penuh hasrat. Tobirama bisa merasakannya dari setiap gerakan bibir Nozu yang terasa begitu menginginkannya. Begitu Tobirama membuka mulutnya untuk mengimbangi pergerakan Nozu, wanita itu memperdalam ciumannya dan menggerakkan lidahnya naik turun dengan lembut, menggoda Tobirama yang kini ikut terdorong melakukan gerakan yang sama.

Tobirama merasa sekujur tubuhnya panas. Entah kenapa Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun di kepalanya selain betapa nikmatnya ciuman malam itu. Tubuh mereka mulai terasa rileks, membuat mereka lebih leluasa menjelajahi satu sama lain. Tobirama menarik Nozu lebih erat ke pelukannya, sementara tangan Nozu kini mulai membelai rambut putih Tobirama. Selama beberapa menit, mereka terus menikmati ciuman penuh gairah itu hingga akhirnya Nozu lebih dulu melepaskan ciumannya.

Wanita itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, begitu pula dengan Tobirama. Nozu menatap Tobirama lekat-lekat.

"Senju Tobirama, aku mencintaimu"

Perkataan yang diucapkan Nozu dengan nafasnya yang terengah benar-benar membakar Tobirama malam itu.

Pria itu tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk kembali mencium Nozu dengan bergairah. Bagaimana bisa pernyataan cinta seorang wanita terasa begitu sensual seperti ini? Walaupun Nozu mabuk, Tobirama yakin dia serius mengatakan perkataan tadi. Perlahan tapi pasti, perasaan untuk memiliki Nozu seutuhnya muncul di pikiran Tobirama. Rasa itu memunculkan ketegangan yang intens di pangkal pahanya. Instingnya sebagai seorang pria seakan berteriak apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini. Mereka sudah menikah dan ditakdirkan untuk memiliki satu sama lain. Jika Nozu juga memang menginginkannya, tidak ada lagi penghalang diantara mereka.

Setelah menciumnya, dengan cepat Tobirama mengangkat Nozu dan merebahkannya ke tempat tidur. Ia melepaskan bajunya dan menindih Nozu yang kini tepat berada di bawahnya. Posisi ini begitu intim. Dengan pelan, Tobirama memberikan beberapa ciuman kecil di tengkuk dan leher Nozu, membuat wanita itu menggeliat merasakan sensasinya. Tobirama menyingkap kimono Nozu, lalu bergerak kebawah dan menciumi dada atasnya.

Pakaian Nozu memang basah malam itu. Sepertinya Ia menumpahkan air dan anggur di pakaiannya saat mengamuk di kedai tadi. Tobirama mengangkat tubuhnya. Nozu tidak boleh tidur dengan pakaian basah malam ini. Selain itu, Tobirama mungkin lebih leluasa bergerak jika tidak ada helaian kain yang menghalanginya.

Dengan perlahan, Ia menarik tali pengikat kimono Nozu yang masih terlilit di pinggangnya. Ia melepas obi dan seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan Nozu malam itu. Hingga akhirnya kini Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana indahnya lekuk tubuh wanita itu dalam balutan kulitnya yang halus. Melihat Nozu seperti ini membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa makin tegang dan sakit.

"Kau milikku, Nozu Senju"

Tobirama kembali menindih Nozu. Wanita itu kini memejamkan matanya dan diam. Ia tidak merespon pergerakan Tobirama, membuat pria itu mengerutkan kening. Baru saja Nozu terlihat begitu menikmati sentuhannya. Ia memperhatikan Nozu dengan seksama.

Wanita itu tidur.

Tobirama menggeram. Bagaimana bisa Nozu tidur di saat-saat seperti ini? Dia memang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Selalu saja tidur di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Ia merebahkan diri di sebelah Nozu dan menatap wanita itu yang tertidur pulas, nafasnya teratur.

Nozu Hagoromo, bagaimana bisa wanita itu kini begitu menarik perhatiannya? Dari dulu, Tobirama berusaha untuk menekan perasaannya sebisa mungkin. Perasaan akan membunuh Shinobi, itulah yang diajarkan perang antar klan padanya. Ia tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang menutup diri terhadap wanita.

Di satu sisi, Tobirama memang berjanji untuk menikahi Hani. Ia ingin menikah dengan Hani karena ingin melindungi wanita yang mirip dengan ibunya itu. Dulu Tobirama mengerti dia menyukai Hani. Tapi apa dia masih merasa hal yang sama setelah bertemu Nozu? Walaupun sering melakukan perbuatan yang aneh-aneh, Nozu punya aura yang sama dengan Hashirama, ceria dan hangat, membuat Tobirama merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Berkali-kali Hani mencoba mendekatinya dan menyentuhnya, tapi dengan seluruh kesadarannya, Tobirama menolak wanita itu. Menyentuh seorang wanita yang tidak ada dihatinya terlihat seperti kejahatan seksual. Tapi malam ini? Seluruh kesadaran dan alam bawah sadarnya seakan meminta Tobirama untuk terus menyentuh wanita itu.

Malam ini seakan memperjelas semua yang terlihat kabur di mata Tobirama. Kini Ia benar-benar mengerti bagaimana perasaannya kepada dua wanita itu. Setelah melihat bagaimana dalamnya perasaan Nozu padanya, kali ini Tobirama mungkin akan mengambil keputusan berbeda dalam hidupnya.

Mungkin, tidak apa-apa jika Ia tidak menahan perasaannya dan mengikuti kata hatinya. Untuk memilih Nozu sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

Tobirama mengelus wajah Nozu dengan pelan. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana Nozu membuatnya begitu bergairah dengan ciuman tadi. Tobirama tidak pernah menyangka Nozu bisa menggodanya seperti itu. Selama ini Nozu tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada Tobirama, entah karena dia malu atau alasan lain. Wajah Nozu terlihat sangat lelah. Setelah semua yang terjadi, akan lebih baik jika Nozu melanjutkan hidup bersamanya, yang akan terus menjaganya, selamanya.

Walaupun harus terpaksa menahan keinginannya malam ini, Tobirama tidak keberatan sama sekali. Rasa sakit yang tengah dirasakannya memang tidak menyenangkan. Namun yang terpenting malam ini Tobirama berhasil membawa istrinya kembali ke pelukannya.

"Istirahatlah, Nozu" Tobirama berbisik pelan di telinga Nozu sambil memeluknya. "Kali ini, aku tidak akan melepasmu"

-8-8-8-

Samar-samar aku bisa merasa kepalaku sakit.

Rasanya memang tidak sesakit saat aku baru sadar setelah pertarungan dengan Madara. Tapi sekarang kepalaku terasa lebih pusing, semuanya terasa berputar-putar. Aku merasa mual dan ingin muntah.

Susah payah aku berusaha keluar dari keadaan tidak menyenangkan itu dengan membuka mata. Aku mendapati diriku tengah berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur dalam ruangan yang gelap. Tapi dimana? Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah saat aku minum-minum dengan keluarga Toka di kedai minum. Aku tidak ingat berjalan pulang ke rumah..

Ah! Sepertinya kemarin aku mabuk. Aku bergidik ngeri. Terakhir kali aku mabuk, aku hampir saja menghancurkan sebuah bangunan.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku disini? Aku tidak ingat sama sekali.

Sekilas ada aroma familiar yang melintas di hidungku. Wangi ini..

Aku merasa begitu mengenalnya walaupun di sisi lain aku merasa sudah lama tidak mencium wangi ini lagi. Otakku berputar, mencari memori wewangian ini. Aku tertegun begitu otakku berhasil mengingat aroma apa ini.

Ini wangi Tobirama. Tidak salah lagi. Pria itu memang mengenakan wewangian campuran musk, kayu manis dan bunga amber.

Tapi Tobirama tidak mungkin ada bersamaku sekarang. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Wangi ini, kadang aku samar-samar menciumnya saat aku rindu padanya. Tapi wangi yang kucium hari ini begitu kuat, apa aku sedang sangat merindukannya? Kupikir tidak.

Aku beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur. Ada tangan besar yang melingkari tubuhku. Tangan itu memeluk tubuhku dengan posesif. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Tangan siapa ini? Apa aku sudah tidur dengan pria yang tidak kukenal di kedai minum karena aku mabuk?

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera memindahkan tangan pria itu dan segera duduk di tempat tidur. Kamar ini begitu gelap, hanya diterangi oleh sedikit cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui tirai bambu yang menutupi jendela.

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendapati selimut yang menutupi tubuhku turun kebawah dan memperlihatkan bagian tubuh atasku yang tanpa busana. Aku terkesiap. Detik berikutnya aku sadar bahwa aku berada di ruangan itu tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menoleh ke pria yang masih terlelap tidur di sebelahku. Walaupun gelap, rambut putihnya tetap terlihat. Samar-samar aku menangkap siluet wajahnya yang begitu kukenal.

Pria itu.. Tobirama Senju.

Aku meremas selimut dengan sangat kuat saking kesalnya. Menatap pria itu tidur di sebelahku bertelanjang dada membuatku sangat kesal. Apa yang sudah kulakukan dengan pria ini?! Aku segera meraba pangkal pahaku. Tidak ada rasa sakit disana. Bukankah mereka mengatakan jika seorang wanita berhubungan dengan pria untuk pertama kali akan ada rasa sakit di pangkal pahanya? Seharusnya kami tidak melakukan apapun semalam.

Walaupun masih merasa tidak yakin, perlakuannya padaku kali ini membuatku begitu muak. Bagaimana bisa dia mengambil keuntungan dariku bahkan hingga di saat terakhir sebelum pergi? Bukankah setelah ini dia akan menikah dengan Hani Yuki? Jika begitu, kenapa dia masih menyentuhku? Apa dia pikir aku wanita murahan yang bisa dipermainkan satu malam seperti ini?

Aku sangat tersinggung, marah, kesal dan kecewa. Aku bahkan merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan pria itu menyentuhku? Tubuhku gemetar saking marahnya. Mataku terasa panas menahan air mata kebencian yang meluap karena emosi. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera turun dari tempat tidur dan membalut tubuhku dengan selimut.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara Tobirama yang baru saja terjaga membuatku menoleh. Tobirama, dia tengah menatapku dengan mata merahnya yang tajam.

Aku diam terpaku menatapnya. Air mataku jatuh. Dasar pria hidung belang! Bagaimana bisa dia memanfaatkanku seperti ini padahal Ia sudah membuangku seperti sampah? Dia membuatku terlihat seperti wanita rendah dan murahan. Kurang ajar! Aku tidak bisa menerima perlakuan seperti ini!

Tobirama bangun. Ia turun dari tempat tidur, meminum segelas air di meja dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku berjalan mundur, menjauh darinya yang semakin dekat.

Entah mengapa seisi ruangan terasa berputar. Kupejamkan mata untuk membuatku lebih baik. Aku harus pergi dari sini! Harus!

Begitu aku mampu membuka mata, Tobirama sudah memelukku, membuatku tidak bisa menjauh selangkahpun darinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak. "LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN!"

Tobirama hanya diam sambil menatapku. Aku berusaha keras melepaskan diri sambil beberapa kali memukuli tubuhnya. Sekeras apapun aku memukulnya, Tobirama tidak bergeming. Aku memang sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik pagi ini. Perlawananku pasti tidak ada artinya. Tapi aku tidak mau pasrah pada keadaan. Aku tetap memukulnya dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"KENAPA KAU MELECEHKANKU SEPERTI INI?" Aku berteriak frustasi. "KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU SAKIT HATI! SEKARANG KAU MAU MENGHANCURKANKU SEPERTI INI HINGGA AKU TIDAK BERNILAI LAGI? KAU TEGA! TAK BERPERASAAN! MANUSIA BERHATI DINGIN! AKU BENCI PADAMU! BENCI! AKU BENCI!" Aku berteriak keras sambil terus memukulnya.

Saat menyadari aku tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi, tangisku pecah. Aku berhenti memukulnya dan menangis sekeras mungkin, menumpahkan semua perasaan kalut yang tengah kurasakan saat ini.

Tobirama diam. Dia mengelus punggungku pelan. "Kau sudah selesai bicara? Bisakah aku mulai bicara padamu sekarang?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku bahkan tidak peduli pada perkataannya. Air mataku terus mengalir, aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Aku tidak pandai mengatakan ini, jadi tolong dengarkan aku sebentar" Tobirama berbisik pelan di telingaku sambil masih terus mengelus punggungku.

Aku sesenggukan. Perasaanku campur aduk. Aku benci dengan ketidakberdayaanku di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku benci Tobirama yang dengan terang-terangan melecehkanku sebelum Ia berpaling pada wanita lain. Aku benci!

"Setelah kematian kak Nozomi, apa kau pikir aku kurang cukup menderita sejauh ini? Apa kau pikir aku kurang menderita melihatmu bersama Hani? Aku menyukaimu, Tobirama. Aku suka padamu! Karena itu hatiku sakit jika melihatmu terus bersama wanita itu! Hatiku sakit begitu tahu aku tidak akan pernah punya tempat di hatimu selamanya! Hatiku sakit saat aku sadar bahwa aku harus merelakanmu untuk seorang wanita bernama Hani Yuki!" Aku tidak tahan lagi. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari pikiranku yang kacau balau.

"Nozu Senju, dengarkan aku" ujar Tobirama pelan. Ia mengendurkan pelukannya padaku dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku, membuatku merasa lebih rileks.

"Kemarin malam kau membuatku benar-benar menyadari sesuatu. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini datang tapi.." Tobirama menggantung perkataannya. Ia memegang wajahku dan menghapus air mataku. "Kupikir ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kusangkal di dunia ini, termasuk perasaanku padamu"

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti ini. Aku sadar. Aku tidak hanya menyukaimu yang selalu membuatku tersenyum dan merasa nyaman. Aku juga membutuhkanmu.."

"Kau tidak membutuhkanku!" Aku menyela perkataannya. "Kau lebih membutuhkan Hani. Kau akan membuangku dan.."

"Siapa yang membuangmu?" Tobirama balik menyela perkataanku.

"Kau mengatakannya waktu itu!" Air mataku kembali jatuh. "Aku mendengar kau akan membuangku setelah perang selesai dan menikahi Hani. Aku dengar itu dari mulutmu, Tobirama!"

"Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan wanita yang tidak kucintai" gumam Tobirama pelan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita yang kucintai pergi"

'_Apa maksud perkataannya? Apa dia sudah memilih antara aku dan Hani?'_

Tobirama berhenti memelukku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kali ini aku merasa ada kehangatan pada tatapannya yang dalam. Mata merahnya yang selalu terlihat tajam kini menatapku dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Ia tersenyum tulus.

'_Perkataan macam apa tadi? Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padanya? Apa ini mimpi?'_

Sesaat kemudian, aku merasa sinar matanya berubah. Tobirama memainkan rambutku yang tergerai jatuh dengan jari-jari tangannya yang panjang dan besar.

"Kau sudah tidak sendiri lagi. Nozu, kau milikku"

Tobirama mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Aku diam, memejamkan mata sambil merasakan tiap gerakan bibirnya yang melumat bibirku dengan panas. Tubuhku seperti bergerak sendiri, membalas setiap ciuman yang diberikannya. Ciuman ini seakan menandakan kepemilikannya atas diriku. Astaga! Bagaimana bisa Tobirama menciumku seperti ini?

Ciuman itu semakin dalam, bergairah dan panas. Aku seperti terlarut dalam suasana, membiarkannya masuk dan menjelajah didalam sana. Samar-samar aku bisa merasa ada yang mendesak dibalik celana panjang hitam yang dikenakannya. Bukankah pria hanya seperti ini saat mereka sedang memiliki hasrat untuk..

Tobirama mendorongku ke dinding kamar dan mengunci pergerakanku. membuatku semakin tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa menikmati cumbuannya. Selimut yang melilit tubuhku jatuh ke lantai. Sensasi yang kurasakan saat kulit kami bersentuhan sungguh tidak dapat kujelaskan, membuatku makin terbawa suasana. Kini pria itu menciumi leher, tengkuk dan dadaku dengan liar. Aku hanya bisa pasrah menikmati gerakannya yang membuatku terbuai. Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak mengelus punggungnya yang kekar dan berotot.

'tok, tok, tok'

Suara ketukan di pintu kamar saat itu membuatku terkejut hingga jantungku serasa ingin melompat keluar.

"Nozu, Tobirama, kalian sudah bangun? Ada kabar baik" ujar kak Hashirama dari luar kamar. "Hana sudah sadar!"

Baru kali ini suara kak Hashirama membuatku luar biasa kaget.

Tobirama berhenti menciumku. Ia mengendurkan pegangannya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama.

'_Apa yang kak Hashirama katakan tadi? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas'_

Tobirama menatapku dengan tatapannya yang masih sama. Berdiri didepannya tanpa sehelai kain seperti ini membuatku luar biasa malu hingga wajahku panas seperti mendidih. Aku segera mengambil selimut yang jatuh di lantai dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuhku.

"Hana sudah sadar? Itu kabar baik" gumam Tobirama pelan setelah nafasnya cukup teratur. "Kau mau menemuinya di Igaku no Niwa?"

Aku terlalu malu untuk bicara sehingga aku hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Kau harus mandi dulu. Pakaianmu kotor sekali kemarin malam" Tobirama berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan kembali berbaring diatasnya. "Aku akan mandi setelah kau selesai. Kita akan pergi ke Igaku no Niwa setelah makan pagi"

Aku kembali mengangguk. Hana sudah sadar. Sesungguhnya aku sangat gembira hingga ingin melompat-lompat. Tapi apa yang baru saja terjadi membuat pikiranku kacau bukan main. Alhasil aku diam dan hanya berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil menahan rasa pusing di kepalaku. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Tobirama yang tengah berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya.

Entah kenapa Tobirama bisa merasa aku tengah memandangnya. Mata merahnya menatapku balik, membuatku segera mengalihkan tatapanku darinya.

"Jika kau masih merasa tidak baik, aku yang akan menyiapkan makan pagi" ujar Tobirama dari tempat tidur.

"Oh.. iya.." balasku asal sambil buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Selama mandi, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Tobirama bersikap seperti itu pagi ini. Jantungku terus berdebar kencang. Apa ada yang salah denganku? Apa yang sudah kulakukan dengannya kemarin? Mengingat bagaimana dia menciumku membuatku malu bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bicara hal umum padanya.

Namun entah mengapa ada rasa senang yang hangat jauh di dalam dadaku. Perasaan itu membuat dadaku terasa mengembang. Jika Tobirama menyentuhku seperti itu, apa dia suka padaku? Lalu bagaimana aku harus bersikap padanya setelah ini? Selama ini hubungan kami jauh dan dingin tapi tiba-tiba dia malah..

Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibirku pelan. Gerakan bibir Tobirama masih begitu terasa di bibirku. Tiap sentuhannya di kulitku masih bisa kurasakan hingga detik ini. Ciuman tadi begitu sensual dan...

Aku memukul pipiku berulang-ulang. Sudah cukup! Aku harus berhenti memikirkannya! Rasanya aku ingin mengurung diri di kamar mandi selamanya supaya aku tidak perlu malu bertemu dengan Tobirama di luar sana.

Tapi bagaimana bisa aku terus mengurung diri disini? Hana sudah sadar dan aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Lagipula jika aku terkurung di kamar mandi seumur hidup, bagaimana aku bisa makan, tidur dan beraktivitas seperti biasa?

Aku menghela napas berat. Biarlah apa yang sudah terjadi. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, aku mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan badan dan rambutku.

"Aku harus segera menemui Hana!"

Aku tertegun ketika mendapati aku tidak membawa kimono untuk kukenakan setelah mandi.

"Aku lupa bawa baju kesini!"

Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri tanpa sadar, membuatku kembali pusing setelahnya. Aku lupa kemarin baru saja aku mabuk. Kenapa aku malah memukul kepala sendiri? Sepertinya otakku sudah tidak bisa berfungsi normal, padahal hari masih pagi.

Aku tidak mau keluar kamar mandi tanpa pakaian. Ada Tobirama di kamar dan aku terlalu malu bertemu dengannya. Selimut yang tadi kugunakan sudah kotor dan basah terkena cipratan air. Mana mungkin aku memakai kain itu lagi? Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Ah! Ya sudah, aku pakai handuk saja! Yang penting aku masih menutupi tubuhku dengan sesuatu. Aku akan buru-buru mengambil pakaian dan memakainya di kamar mandi"

Kubuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan. Sesuai dugaan, Tobirama masih disana. Dia masih saja berbaring di tempat tidur sambil menutup mata. Aku harus buru-buru mengambil pakaian di lemari sebelum dia melihatku. Apa bisa?

Sesuai dugaanku, Tobirama membuka matanya dan memperhatikanku yang berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Aku mengambil kimono pertama yang kulihat beserta Obi dan tali pengikatnya dengan secepat kilat. Aku tidak peduli jika warnanya tidak sesuai. Aku bisa memperbaikinya nanti saat Tobirama mandi.

"Jika ada yang tertinggal, kau bisa panggil aku. Aku akan ambilkan untukmu" gumam Tobirama yang masih memperhatikanku.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih" balasku buru-buru sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Ya sudah. Terserah" Tobirama kembali menutup mata. "Akan lebih baik jika kau keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa handuk"

Aku ternganga. Apa Tobirama baru saja menggodaku? Wajahku terasa panas sekali. Pasti wajahku sudah semerah tomat. Aku memilih diam dan kembali berjalan secepat mungkin ke kamar mandi, membuatku tanpa sengaja hampir terpeleset di tengah jalan. Syukurlah aku bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan dan tidak jatuh.

"Kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri jika tidak hati-hati"

Tobirama, bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang terjadi tanpa melihat? Apa diam-diam dia mengaktifkan mode deteksinya untuk mengamati pergerakanku?

Pria itu, benar-benar.. rasanya aku sudah tidak sanggup bicara padanya karena malu.

Aku memilih diam meninggalkannya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

-8-8-8-

"Maaf baru bisa bicara denganmu, Nozu. Setelah dari Igaku no Niwa, aku harus mengantar Hani pulang. Dia bilang ada urusan di rumahnya" Hashirama tersenyum senang. "Kita baru bisa bicara di waktu makan malam begini"

Nozu terlihat canggung. "Tidak apa-apa.."

"Panggil aku 'Kak Hashirama' lagi seperti dulu, ya?" Sela Hashirama. "Ayolah.. aku mohon"

"Jangan memohon untuk hal kecil begitu, Kak" Tobirama ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan. "Lagipula bukannya tadi di Igaku no Niwa Nozu sudah memanggil kakak dengan panggilan itu?"

"Eh, oh iya. Kau benar juga Tobirama" balas Hashirama sambil mengingat-ingat. "Tapi kalau begitu.. kenapa kau terlihat begitu canggung, Nozu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak Hashirama" Nozu bergumam pelan. "Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas duduk disini bersama kalian.."

"Aduh, kenapa kau malah berpikir begitu?" tanya Hashirama yang kembali menyela perkataan Nozu. "Kau sudah memanggilku 'Kak Hashirama'. Kau juga mau pulang kemari lagi. Nozu, kau membuatku senang sampai ingin menangis"

"Tidak Kak Hashirama. Kau terlalu baik padaku" Nozu termenung. "Setelah semua perkataan buruk yang kukatakan padamu, bagaimana bisa kau masih bersikap sebaik ini padaku?"

"Perkataan buruk?" Hashirama mengerutkan dahi. "Memang kapan kau pernah berkata buruk padaku? Tobirama, kau ingat sesuatu? Kenapa aku tidak mengingat apapun?"

Tobirama tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali mengambil sepotong ikan dan meletakkannya kedalam mangkuknya. "Sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan Nozu. Rasanya.." Tobirama melirik Nozu. "Tidak seenak biasanya"

"Kalau tidak enak kenapa malah tambah lagi?" Tanya Nozu protes.

Tobirama tersenyum. Rasanya Nozu sudah kembali menjadi Nozu-nya yang dulu, Nozu yang pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah Senju.

"Nozu, kau lihat saja! Tobirama akan makan masakanmu sampai gendut! Tobirama, piringnya jangan dimakan ya! Hahahaha" Hashirama kembali tertawa girang.

"Kak Hashirama, aku serius" Nozu kembali bicara pada Hashirama. "Aku merasa bodoh kembali lagi kesini. Aku sudah berkata aku akan pergi tapi nyatanya aku malah kembali lagi. Aku sungguh tidak berguna" Nozu tertunduk lesu.

"Hahahaha.. kau kan wanita! Tidak apa-apa jika wanita berubah pikiran, benar 'kan Tobirama?" Hashirama tertawa girang.

"Jika saja aku bicara pada kalian sebelum aku setuju dengan rencana kak Nozomi, mungkin kalian akan mengizinkanku pergi" Nozu bergumam suram. "Mungkin saja kak Hashirama bisa membantu kak Nozomi, Hana dan yang lain untuk pergi dari Madara"

"Untuk hal terakhir yang kau katakan, aku tidak jamin bisa melakukanya, Nozu" balas Hashirama segera. "Aku tidak bisa membantu Nozomi dan yang lain untuk melarikan diri dari Madara. Mungkin pertarungan itu memang harus terjadi agar orang-orangmu bisa pergi dari Uchiha"

Tobirama melirik Nozu. Wajahnya masih terlihat begitu sedih ketika mereka mulai membicarakan Nozomi. Nozu memang sangat menyayangi Kakak laki-lakinya itu. Wajar saja jika ia merasa begitu kehilangan.

"Nozu, mulai sekarang kami akan menjagamu seperti Nozomi" ujar Tobirama. "Oh iya, jika Hana sudah lebih baik nanti, dia akan tinggal disini bersama kita"

Mata Nozu melebar. Ia sungguh tidak bisa menutupi ekspresi senangnya. "Hana, boleh tinggal disini?"

Tobirama mengangguk. "Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

"Diluar dugaan, Hana bisa bangun dari koma secepat ini. Seharusnya dalam waktu dekat, Ia akan cepat pulih" Hashirama tersenyum.

"Aku sangat senang Hana sudah sadar. Terima kasih banyak sudah merawat adikku, kak Hashirama! Terima kasih! Terima kasih" Nozu menundukkan kepala berkali-kali.

"Sudahlah, Nozu. Nanti kepalamu sakit lagi" ujar Tobirama.

"Ah iya! Benar. Karena Tobirama sudah jadi suamimu, biar aku yang menggantikan Nozomi sebagai kakak laki-lakimu. Aku pasti akan menjagamu sebaik dia" Hashirama mengedipkan mata. Ia memelirik Tobirama lalu tersenyum jahil.

Tobirama yang sadar kakaknya bergelagat aneh, balik memandangi kakaknya.

"Apa?" tanya Tobirama galak.

"Tidak apa-apa" balas Hashirama dengan senyum jahilnya. "Kau.. bagaimana bisa kau membujuk Nozu untuk pulang kesini? Kau pasti merayunya ya? Benar 'kan? Ayo katakan padaku bagaimana kata-kata rayuanmu itu"

Tobirama menghela napas. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya. Saat Hashirama mengatakan kata rayuan, entah mengapa Tobirama jadi teringat akan kejadian tadi pagi. Ia sungguh tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan perkataannya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Tobirama Senju bersikap seperti itu? Walau merasa terganggu, Tobirama tidak dapat menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Berhentilah bercanda, kak. Bercandanya.."

"Bercandanya sudah keterlaluan ya?" Hashirama menyela Tobirama dengan jahil. Ia memperhatikan Tobirama dengan seksama. "Wah, coba lihat! Aku menang! Tobirama, kau wajib membelikanku kue beras sebanyak yang aku mau! Hahahaha!" Hashirama kembali tertawa senang.

"Apa itu? Menang?" Nozu terlihat bingung. "Sejak kapan kalian.."

"Hahaha, benar Nozu. Aku pernah punya taruhan dengan Tobirama" ujar Hashirama yang masih tertawa. "Jadi, siapapun yang berhasil menggoda satu sama lain hingga wajahnya merah seperti tomat, dia yang menang! Yang kalah wajib membelikan makanan apapun yang diminta si pemenang"

"Hah?" Nozu mengerutkan dahi. "Dasar anak laki-laki! Permainan kalian aneh-aneh"

"Tunggu dulu, Kak. Ini tidak adil" sela Tobirama. "Seharusnya taruhan itu kita lakukan saat sama-sama sudah menikah. Sampai sekarang juga kau belum punya pasangan"

"Oh iya, benar juga" Hashirama mendadak teringat akan sesuatu. "Soal pasangan ya.. Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada kalian"

"Apa itu?" Nozu terlihat tertarik. "Jangan-jangan kak Hashirama sudah menemui wanita yang kakak sukai ya?" Tebaknya kemudian.

"Bukan, bukan begitu, Nozu" jawab Hashirama santai. Ia melirik Tobirama. "Tobirama, aku sudah pernah bilang padamu bahwa bukan hanya kau yang akan menjalani pernikahan politik, bukan? Setelah ini, beberapa minggu kedepan aku akan pergi ke tempat klan Uzumaki untuk mengurus tawaran bergabung melalui pernikahan politik. Sesungguhnya mereka sudah setuju dan mereka sudah memilihkan calon untukku. Aku akan pergi kesana sekaligus mengumpulkan bijuu"

"Bijuu?" Nozu mengangkat alis. "Kumpulan chakra berbentuk hewan besar yang konon adalah hewan piaraan Rikkudo Sennin?"

"Benar, Nozu. Aku sudah mempelajari bahwa bijuu bisa dikendalikan dengan elemen kayu. Mulai sekarang aku akan mulai mengumpulkan mereka satu per satu. Totalnya ada 9 bijuu. Tapi negara pasir sudah punya 1 bijuu. Aku akan mengumpulkan yang lain" jawab Hashirama bersemangat. "Aku sudah sepakat dengan Tobirama bahwa nantinya bijuu akan jadi tawaran dari kita untuk menjalin aliansi dengan negara lain"

"Kak, kau sungguh akan pergi sendiri?" Tanya Tobirama. "Bijuu bukan lawan enteng. Aku akan ikut denganmu jika kau perlu bantuan"

"Tidak, Tobirama. Mereka hanya bisa dikendalikan Mokuton. Akan lebih sulit untukku jika kau ikut" Hashirama melirik Nozu. "Nah, selama aku pergi mengumpulkan bijuu dan menjemput calon istriku, tolong kau jaga Tobirama disini untukku ya"

"Berarti aku akan disini dengan Tobirama saja selama berminggu-minggu?" Nozu terlihat canggung. "Kak, tapi.."

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga, kak! Lagipula akan ada Hana yang bergabung dengan kita" sela Tobirama. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Nozu. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka berada denganku di rumah?"

"Bukan begitu" balas Nozu segera.

"Sudahlah" Hashirama tersenyum. "Anggap saja kalian seperti sedang berbulan madu" lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Mana ada bulan madu seperti itu?" Tobirama mendengus sebal.

"Kalian hanya berdua saja. itu kan sama saja dengan bulan madu" Hashirama menyikut Tobirama pelan. "Saat aku pulang nanti, jangan-jangan Nozu sudah mengandung keponakanku"

Tobirama diam. Kata-kata kakaknya barusan sukses membuat wajahnya kembali terasa panas. Disisi lain kata-kata itu juga membuat dada Tobirama terasa hangat. Memiliki anak? Hal itu tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya. Tobirama mengalihkan pandangannya ke Nozu yang tengah mengamati ruang makan dengan canggung dan wajah yang tersipu malu. Pasti Ia tengah berusaha menutupi perasaannya, seperti yang dilakukan Tobirama sekarang.

Tobirama mengerti. Setelah semua kejadian yang terjadi, pasti Nozu merasa begitu canggung berada dirumah hanya bersamanya.

"Oh iya Nozu, kau tahu? Belakangan ini, banyak anak-anak Senju yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Kenapa ya?" Hashirama mengerutkan kening.

"Dia suka anak-anak. Sama sepertimu, Kak" balas Tobirama ringan.

"Nozu, aku ingin meminta tolong padamu? Sebenarnya ini ide Tobirama" Hashirama mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Nozu. "Aku ingin kau mengajar anak-anak di akademi ninja yang sedang kita bangun sekarang"

Nozu membulatkan mata. "Apa? Mengajar anak-anak? Mengajarkan apa?"

"Aku pikir kau cocok dengan pekerjaan itu" Tobirama tersenyum tipis. "Sekarang kau punya tanggung jawab lain. Aku harap kau berusaha lebih keras mulai sekarang. Kau akan mengajarkan teknik dasar ninja serta teknik ninjutsu medis. Aku yakin anak-anak ninja itu pasti sudah dididik oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing. Tapi bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika mereka bisa belajar teknik ninja sambil bermain dengan teman sebayanya?"

'tok, tok, tok'

Suara ketukan di pintu depan mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Hari ini aku mengundang Madara datang" Hashirama tersenyum. "Setelah kukatakan padanya Nozu sudah membaik, dia ingin datang dan bicara denganmu, Nozu"

Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. Madara Uchiha? Kenapa dia bersikeras ingin bertemu Nozu secepat mungkin? Gelagatnya mencurigakan.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya dii__nginkannya dari Nozu?'_

Hashirama berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan dan membuka pintu depan. Sesaat kemudian Ia kembali ke ruang makan bersama Madara.

"Madara, kau datang disaat yang tepat! Kita bisa makan malam dulu sambil berbincang sesaat" Hashirama tersenyum senang. "Kau bisa bicara dengan Nozu setelahnya"

Madara diam. Ia terus memperhatikan Nozu yang kini terlihat lebih canggung. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat tidak nyaman, membuat Tobirama merasa hal yang sama. Suasana di ruang makan malam itu kini terasa tegang.

"Nozu Hagoromo, aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu"

_To be continued.._

-8-8-8-

A/N: halo Readers.. kita bertemu lagi di chapter 16 :)

Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk kalian yang masih mengikuti jalannya cerita ini :D

Akhirnya di chapter ini, saya bisa publish bagian yang membuat fic ini punya rating M.. ini pertama kalinya saya tulis cerita begini.. mohon maaf jika penulisannya kurang bagus.. tapi jujur kata saya seneng banget tulis chapter ini :D

Akhirnya Nozu mau pulang ke rumah Senju. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Tobirama dan Nozu setelah ini ya? Semoga kalian penasaran dengan chapter selanjutnya.. ,

See you all on the next chapter ;)


	7. The Uchihas

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

**Chapter 17 : The Uchihas**

Nozu memilih diam. Kini wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ia masih menundukkan kepala sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya dengan canggung.

"Kalian bisa bicara berdua setelah makan malam" Hashirama berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Ayo kita makan dulu"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Hashirama. Terima kasih" ujar Madara sambil menatap Tobirama yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Aku akan tunggu kalian selesai makan malam di ruang tamu"

Tobirama mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nozu. Terlihat jelas wanita itu tidak ingin bertemu dengan Madara, apalagi bicara empat mata dengannya. Mengingat Madara sudah membunuh ayah dan kakaknya, pastinya Nozu membenci Madara. Tobirama mengerti Madara memang punya aura mengerikan. Sepertinya aura itulah yang membuat Nozu tidak bisa menolak permintaan Madara untuk bicara dengannya malam itu.

Tidak! Nozu adalah istrinya. Bagaimana bisa Tobirama diam saja melihat Madara memaksa istrinya seperti itu?

"Madara, sepertinya kalian harus tentukan hari lain untuk berbincang" ujar Tobirama tiba-tiba.

Madara mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Tobirama dengan tatapan tersinggung.

"Tobirama, Madara sudah menunggu cukup lama. Lagipula keadaan Nozu juga sudah lebih baik" Hashirama berusaha memperbaiki suasana. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Madara tidak akan melukai Nozu. Dia hanya ingin bicara"

"Tapi yang diajak bicara sedang tidak mau bicara, Kak. Apa kakak tidak bisa lihat?" Tanya Tobirama dingin.

Hashirama menatap Nozu. Wanita itu terlihat cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan Tobirama. "Nozu, apa kau masih belum mau bicara dengan Madara? Dia pria yang baik, Nozu. Tenang saja"

Nozu tersenyum canggung. Ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lagi-lagi Nozu mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya diam.

Tobirama menghela napas. "Setelah makan malam, aku harus berdiskusi dengan Nozu mengenai pekerjaan barunya di akademi ninja" Tobirama menatap Madara dengan mata merahnya yang tajam. "Besok dia akan mulai mengajar disana"

Madara yang sepertinya paham dengan situasi, memilih diam. Ia berjalan menuju Hashirama.

"Baiklah, Hashirama. Mungkin lain waktu" ujarnya singkat. Pemimpin klan Uchiha itu berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. "Aku pamit undur diri. Selamat malam"

Hashirama diam. Ia menatap Nozu dan Tobirama bergantian.

"Nozu, aku mengerti kau pasti masih tidak bisa melupakan kenangan buruk tentang Madara" Hashirama mulai bicara. "Tapi jika kau masih seperti ini, sampai kapan kita bisa menciptakan desa yang damai? Madara yang sekarang dan Madara yang dulu berbeda. Aku benar-benar mengenalnya sebagai pria yang baik. Kau tidak perlu takut padanya"

"Kau tidak bisa egois begitu, Kak" sela Tobirama. "Madara mungkin baik padamu. Tapi dia tidak bersikap seperti itu pada semua orang"

"Tobirama, sampai kapan kau curiga pada Madara seperti itu? Madara akan bersikap baik jika kita juga mau menerimanya" balas Hashirama.

"Kak, aku tidak bisa terima kau memaksa Nozu untuk bicara dengannya hari ini. Peristiwa akhir-akhir ini yang berhubungan dengan Madara pasti meninggalkan luka dalam untuknya" Tobirama mulai kesal. "Aku yakin Nozu mau bicara dengannya di suatu waktu tapi tidak hari ini"

"Kak Hashirama, yang dikatakan Tobirama benar" Nozu menyela pembicaraan kakak beradik Senju itu. "Aku akan bicara dengannya lain waktu, tapi tidak hari ini. Maaf.."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Nozu" ujar Tobirama sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku juga memilih untuk tidak bicara dengannya kecuali untuk kepentingan desa"

"Astaga, Tobirama!" Hashirama menggelengkan kepala. "Bagaimana bisa Uchiha percaya sepenuhnya pada kita jika perlakuanmu pada pemimpin mereka seperti itu?"

"Lebih tepatnya, Uchiha tidak akan pernah percaya pada kita dan aku tidak akan pernah percaya pada Uchiha, Kak" tegas Tobirama. "Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, mereka kuat dan makin berbahaya seiring dengan bertambahnya kebencian mereka"

"Tobirama, hentikan perkataanmu" Hashirama mulai bicara dengan nada tinggi. "Kau akan menciptakan api dalam sekam jika terus berpikiran tidak baik tentang Uchiha"

Tobirama mendengus sebal. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Justru mereka yang akan jadi api dalam sekam untuk kita, Kak.."

"Tobirama, ayo kita mulai bicara tentang akademi" Nozu mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bicara. Ia pasti sudah merasakan ketegangan atmosfer diantara Hashirama dan Tobirama. "Aku sudah selesai makan"

Tobirama menghela napas panjang. "Ya sudah. Ayo" Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. "Mungkin lebih baik kita bicara di ruang diskusi. Aku beberapa dokumen yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu"

Nozu mengangguk. Ia menatap Hashirama. "Kak Hashirama, kami pamit untuk diskusi"

"Ya, ya" balas Hashirama sambil memijat keningnya. "Selamat malam kalian berdua"

Nozu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mengikuti Tobirama yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang makan. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang diskusi, yang juga merupakan ruang kerja Tobirama.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu bertengkar dengan kak Hashirama" gumam Nozu saat mereka memasuki ruang itu.

"Tidak masalah" balas Tobirama yang tengah membuka sebuah lemari kayu di sudut ruangan. "Aku dan kakak akan selalu begitu jika bicara tentang Uchiha"

"Oh.. begitu.." ujar Nozu canggung. "Terima kasih, Tobirama. Aku memang sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk bicara dengan Madara malam ini"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih" Tobirama berjalan dengan membawa setumpuk dokumen. "Aku tahu kau butuh waktu"

Nozu tersenyum tipis. Ia melirik setumpuk dokumen yang baru saja diletakkan Tobirama diatas meja kerjanya. "Dokumen apa ini?"

"Ini data siswa yang sudah menjadi murid akademi kita. Ada informasi umum serta peta kemampuan masing-masing anak" jelas Tobirama. "Aku ingin kau mempelajari dokumen ini sebelum bertemu mereka. Dengan itu kau bisa mengarahkan mereka sesuai kemampuan masing-masing"

Nozu menatap dokumen itu dengan matanya yang berkilat semangat. "Aku akan membacanya malam ini!"

Tobirama tersenyum. "Baiklah. Melihat kau yang sudah semangat begini, sepertinya kau bisa mulai bertemu dengan mereka di akademi besok"

-8-8-8-

"Baiklah! Pelajaran hari ini sampai disini. Besok kita akan membahas analisis ninjutsu level menengah" Aku menutup kelas hari ini sambil menghapus catatan di papan tulis.

"Waktunya pulang!"

"Aaahhh.. selesai juga. Aku mengantuk!"

"Aku lapaar!! Mau makan!!"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Guru Nozu" seorang anak perempuan mendekatiku. "Hari ini Guru cantik sekali. Jadi aku mau memberi sesuatu untuk guru"

"Benarkah? Bukannya kemarin dan hari ini aku sama saja?" Tanyaku pada anak perempuan itu.

"Tidak. Hari ini Guru mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah muda. Guru Nozu jadi tambah cantik"

"Wah? Terima kasih kalau begitu" Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin memberi guru bunga berwarna merah muda ini, sama seperti warna pakaian Guru Nozu" anak itu menyerahkan setangkai bunga berwarna merah muda padaku.

'_Bunga ini cuma bunga alang-alang. Tapi jika menerimanya sebagai hadiah dari anak-anak seperti ini, rasanya hangat sekali'_

"Terima kasih banyak" aku mengelus kepala anak perempuan bernama Biwako itu. "Coba lihat, bukankah itu ibumu?" Ujarku sambil menunjuk seorang wanita paruh baya berambut coklat yang sama dengan Biwako.

"Ah! Benar! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, guru Nozu. Sampai besok" anak itu melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Biwako. Hati-hati dijalan" aku berseru saat Biwako dan Ibunya berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Cuaca hari ini dingin. Sekarang memang sudah memasuki musim gugur.

Sudah hampir satu minggu lamanya aku bekerja sebagai tenaga pengajar di akademi ninja ini. Sesungguhnya aku cukup menikmati tiap momen bersama anak-anak disini.

Ada perasaan hangat yang terasa ketika melihat anak-anak Senju bisa bermain dengan anak-anak Uchiha dan klan lain. Terkadang aku masih bisa merasakan ketegangan atmosfer diantara orang tua mereka. Namun sesekali para orang tua itu memilih untuk berusaha mengakrabkan diri karena anak mereka bermain bersama. Hubungan antar warga tiap klan disini mulai membaik.

Aku sudah berencana untuk kembali menengok Hana setelah selesai mengajar. Kami akan masak makan siang kesukaannya hari ini. Kondisi Hana makin baik setiap hari. Walaupun tubuhnya masih terasa kaku dan sakit di beberapa bagian, sepertinya lusa besok Hana sudah bisa tinggal di rumah Hashirama Senju. Rumah itu pasti akan jadi lebih baik jika ada Hana di dalamnya.

Kak Hashirama sudah memulai perjalanannya mengumpulkan Bijuu. Saat Ia kembali nanti, Ia akan membawa seorang wanita Uzumaki bersamanya.

Aku termenung. Tak kusangka kak Hashirama akan menikah secepat ini. Bagaimana wanita Uzumaki yang akan dinikahinya nanti? Sekilas muncul perasaan sedih yang aneh di hatiku. Apa setelah kak Hashirama menikah nanti, sikapnya pada Tobirama dan aku akan berubah? Apa wanita itu adalah wanita terbaik untuk kak Hashirama?

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Untuk apa memikirkan hal yang bukan urusanku? Memangnya kenapa jika kak Hashirama menikah? Itu haknya. Aku tidak boleh berprasangka buruk pada calon istrinya yang bahkan belum pernah kutemui sekalipun.

Sudah lima hari aku berada di rumah hanya bersama dengan Tobirama. Sejak kak Hashirama pergi, Tobirama menggantikannya mengurus infrastruktur desa. Pekerjaannya jadi tambah banyak, jadi dia selalu pulang malam. Walaupun pekerjaan itu membuat Tobirama lebih lelah, sesungguhnya itu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Setelah kejadian tak terduga pagi itu, aku hampir-hampir tidak mampu bicara padanya. Kami hanya bicara hal-hal penting. Biasanya setelah dia pulang, dua jam kemudian aku sudah tidur.

Tobirama, jika dipikir lagi aku merasa bersalah mendiamkannya lima hari belakangan ini. Habis bagaimana lagi? Aku lupa bagaimana caranya bicara biasa saja padanya. Setiap kali melihatnya, aku merasa dia kini menatapku dengan tatapan berbeda. Pasti karena kejadian itu!

Walaupun hanya bertemu dengan Tobirama dua jam sehari, aku merasa lebih memperhatikan pria itu dari sebelumnya. Aku jadi lebih sering memikirkannya disaat tidak bersamanya dan aku merasa sangat senang saat melihatnya pulang. Rasanya belakangan ini aku jadi lebih suka mencium parfumnya dan menatap wajahnya. Terkadang aku juga merasa dia menatapku lembut, padahal sorot mata merahnya tajam sekali. Apa aku yang salah mengira? Mungkin saja.

Pikiranku melayang jauh saat aku tengah membereskan meja. Tobirama memang berkata dia tidak akan membuangku. Bahkan jika aku tidak salah dengar, aku mendengar dia berkata dia menyukaiku dan membutuhkanku.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Hani? Setelah kejadian itu, selama satu Minggu ini Hani tidak pernah datang ke rumah. Aku juga tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Apa Tobirama bisa menghapus janjinya semudah itu pada Hani? Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti!

Disisi lain, aku memang senang jika memang Tobirama punya perasaan padaku. Entah mengapa aku langsung memikirkan satu hal.

Bagaimana bila tempatku dan Hani tertukar?

Jika aku adalah Hani, wanita yang mencintai dan dicintai Tobirama dari dulu, aku pasti sangat sedih saat Tobirama punya perasaan pada wanita lain. Pastinya Hani sudah memikirkan hari-hari bahagianya sebagai istri Tobirama dan aku dengan tidak tahu dirinya masuk kedalam kehidupan mereka dan mengambil calon suaminya. Siapa yang tidak kesal? Jika aku adalah Hani, aku juga pasti benci pada wanita yang merebut Tobirama dariku.

Aku menghela napas. Aku benar-benar orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka. Aku datang dan merusak semuanya.

Belakangan ini aku seringkali memikirkan hal-hal ini, membuatku merasa bersalah. Terpikir olehku, mungkin saja saat itu Tobirama berkata Ia menyukaiku karena terbawa suasana.

Jika dia memang masih punya perasaan pada Hani, mungkin ada baiknya aku pergi dari kehidupan mereka dan mengubur perasaanku dalam-dalam. Bukankah pepatah mengatakan cinta tidak selalu memiliki? Jika aku memang mencintai Tobirama, aku seharusnya ikut senang melihatnya hidup bahagia bersama Hani, wanita yang dicintainya sejak dulu.

Setelah selesai beres-beres dan berpamitan dengan orang-orang di akademi, aku berjalan keluar sambil menenteng sebuah kotak makan berisi mochi kacang, oleh-oleh untuk Hana. Kemarin Satsu dan Amari sudah belanja bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat makanan kesukaan Hana. Aku akan memasak dengannya siang ini sambil menceritakan bagaimana keseharianku di akademi. Hana selalu tertarik mendengar ceritaku. Aku juga selalu senang berbagi cerita dengannya.

Pandanganku tertuju pada seorang anak Uchiha berambur hitam ikal yang tengah bersandar di pohon. Aku mengenal betul siapa anak itu. Dia Kagami Uchiha, anak yang jenius di kelasku. Biasanya orang tuanya akan langsung menjemputnya pulang setelah sekolah bubar. Jika kuingat-ingat, aku sudah beres-beres kurang lebih tiga puluh menit. Kenapa orang tuanya belum juga datang?

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Dia tersenyum begitu melihatku.

"Guru Nozu, anda mau pulang?" Kagami bertanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Aku mau ke Igaku no Niwa. Kagami, orang tuamu belum datang?" Aku bertanya balik.

Kagami menggelengkan kepala. "Hari ini orang tuaku pergi, jadi aku pulang sendiri. Aku baru saja selesai latihan dengan teman-teman"

"Wah, kau masih punya banyak tenaga setelah kelas selesai, ya?" aku tersenyum.

"Guru mau ke Igaku no Niwa? Kalau tidak salah, tempat itu searah dengan rumahku. Ayo kita jalan bersama, Guru!" ajak Kagami bersemangat.

"Tentu" Aku menggandeng tangannya.

Kagami balas memegang tanganku. "Guru, bagaimana jika guru ikut makan siang di rumahku sebentar? Ibu pasti senang bertemu dengan guru"

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut makan siang di rumahmu, Kagami. Siang ini aku akan makan siang dengan adikku di Igaku no Niwa" aku mengangkat bahu. "Maaf ya"

"Guru punya adik?" Kagami terlihat terkejut. "Aku tidak tahu"

"Ya, aku punya adik perempuan. Namanya Hana" jawabku senang. "Dia kunoichi yang cantik dan hebat. Tapi dia sedang sakit. Tenang saja, dia akan sembuh sebentar lagi"

"Jika sempat, aku ingin datang menjenguk adik Guru" Kagami tersenyum.

"Baik! Kapan-kapan yah!" Aku mengedipkan mata.

Tidak lama setelahnya kami memasuki wilayah perumahan Uchiha. Ada lambang kebesaran mereka, simbol kipas legendaris Uchiha dimana-mana. Lambang itu bahkan selalu ada di tiap pakaian anggota klannya.

Tidak sulit membedakan warga Uchiha dari yang lain. Mayoritas dari mereka berambut hitam atau coklat gelap. Mereka punya mata hitam besar yang berbeda dari mata kebanyakan orang. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menggunakan sharingan. Hal itu membuatku bersyukur didalam hati, perang sudah selesai. Di Medan perang, aku selalu bertemu para Uchiha dengan sharingan mereka yang bisa membunuhku kapan saja.

Walaupun aku terlihat begitu berbeda dengan orang-orang Uchiha disana, dari segi pakaian maupun wajah, mereka tidak memandangku aneh. Mereka memperlakukanku seperti orang biasa. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka menundukkan kepala hormat padaku, padahal aku tidak mengenal mereka. Aku ingat, sebagian dari mereka adalah orang-orang yang pernah kuobati lukanya setelah perang selesai. Aku mendadak salah tingkah dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepala balik. Mereka sangat sopan, membuatku merasa tidak enak.

Kagami menuntunku berjalan menuju sebuah rumah. Dia berhenti didepan rumah itu. "Ini rumahku, Guru! Kuharap guru bisa berkunjung dan ikut makan suatu hari nanti" Kagami melepas sepatunya dan masuk kedalam rumah. "Ibu, aku pulang! Lihat! Hari ini aku pulang bersama guru Nozu!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari dalam rumah. Wanita itu berambut ikal, mirip dengan Kagami. Ia terlihat cantik dalam balutan kimono rumahan Uchiha berwarna biru tua.

"Selamat siang, Guru. Silakan masuk! Maaf rumah kami sempit" wanita itu menyapaku ramah.

"Ah! Tidak. Rumahku juga sekecil ini. Rumah ini terasa sangat nyaman, padahal baru pertama kali aku kesini" aku tersenyum ramah.

Mendadak, aku merasakan aura aneh disekitarku. Aura ini tidak berasal dari dalam rumah, melainkan dari luar. Aku menatap ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari tahu dari mana sumber aura aneh ini.

"Nozu Hagoromo, tak kusangka kau datang ke wilayah Uchiha"

Aku terpaku. Suara Madara Uchiha dibelakangku membuatku terdiam. Aku balas menatapnya. Sejak kapan dia berdiri dibelakangku?

"Tuan Madara, selamat siang!" Ibu Kagami memberi salam dengan sopan. "Mari mampir untuk makan siang sebentar"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ada urusan dengan wanita Hagoromo ini" Madara menatapku dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

Aku berusaha menutupi kewaspadaanku dan bertingkah biasa saja. Mungkin takdirku memang harus mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakannya padaku hari ini.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kagami. "Kagami, aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau istirahatlah. Sampai jumpa di kelas besok"

Madara berjalan menuntunku menuju suatu tempat. Aku yang memang belum terlalu mengerti wilayah Uchiha hanya berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Di tengah perjalanan, semua orang Uchiha menyapa Madara dengan begitu hormat. Madara memang kuat dan punya kharisma luar biasa. Hal itulah yang bisa membuatnya menjadi pemimpin hebat. Andai saja dia sedikit lebih lembut, mungkin orang-orang akan menyukainya seperti mereka menyukai kak Hashirama.

Kami berhenti di sebuah lahan kosong di tengah hutan. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa Madara ingin bicara denganku di tempat seperti ini? Mungkin dia sengaja memilih tempat ini supaya tidak ada satupun yang mendengar pembicaraan kami.

"Jadi bagaimana pekerjaanmu di akademi? Kau menyukainya?" Madara tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Sejauh ini baik" jawabku hati-hati.

"Ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?" Madara bertanya lagi.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar ke rumah Kagami Uchiha. Dia muridku yang sangat pintar di akademi"

"Kagami, ya?" gumam Madara. "Ya, anak itu memang berbeda"

Aku diam sejenak. Kenapa Madara menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu? Pasti bukan itu yang ingin dikatakannya padaku.

Madara menghela napas. Ia menatapku tajam. "Nozu Hagoromo, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Apa yang ingin ditanyakannya? Aku tidak punya hubungan dengan klan Uchiha. Kenapa dia bertanya padaku?

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf soal Nozomi" Madara terlihat canggung. "Soal Nozomi.."

"Tidak apa-apa" aku menyela perkataannya. "Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan kak Nozomi padamu. Karena itu aku mengerti kenapa dia memilih mati seperti itu" ujarku sendu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membunuhnya. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka dia menggunakan teknik itu" Sekilas aku melihat ada rasa bersalah pada wajahnya. Namun ekspresi itu segera tertutup oleh ekspresi datarnya.

"Kakakku sudah memilih jalan hidupnya dan aku menghargainya" aku menghela napas panjang. "Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin membahas ini denganmu"

"Baiklah" gumam Madara pelan.

Aku mengamati pria Uchiha itu. Dia memang terlihat berbeda dari pria Uchiha umumnya, terutama sorot matanya. Matanya begitu tajam dan terlihat menyimpan kesakitan mendalam.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Sekilas aku melihat ada keraguan di wajah Madara. Sepertinya dia ingin menanyakan hal yang sensitif sehingga keraguan itu muncul. Sesaat kemudian, Ia kembali mengeraskan hatinya.

"Bukannya berprasangka buruk padamu" Madara mulai bicara. "Selama Nozomi hidup, aku menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku. Aku begitu percaya padanya. Karena itulah aku mempercayakan banyak hal rahasia padanya" Madara melirikku dengan ekor matanya yang tajam. "Termasuk rahasia Uchiha dan Sharingan"

Aku diam sambil menyimak seluruh perkataannya dengan kesadaran penuh. Aku mulai mengerti apa yang ingin ditanyakannya padaku.

"Sebagai seorang ketua Klan sebesar Uchiha, aku harus mempertahankan harga diri klan kami walaupun sekarang kami dan Senju sudah menjadi satu" Madara lanjut berbicara. "Rahasia Uchiha dan Sharingan bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin kubagi dengan Senju. Setelah melihat bagaimana perlakuan mereka sejauh ini pada kami, aku memutuskan untuk tetap waspada"

"Mungkin mereka belum bisa menerima kaliam mengingat sejarah kalian yang bermusuhan sejak lama. Tapi kak Hashirama percaya padamu dan yang lain" Aku mencoba membalas perkataan Madara.

"Aku tahu kau juga tidak diterima dengan baik oleh orang-orang Senju. Kau harus melayani mereka, baru mereka akan melihatmu. Bukankah begitu, Nozu?" Madara menyipitkan matanya. "Aku sudah memprediksi hal ini. Karena itu aku tidak bisa tenang jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengetahui rahasia besar Uchiha"

"Siapa yang tahu? Hana?" Aku bertanya lagi.

"Aku percaya Hana tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rahasia ini" jawab Madara sambil berjalan mondar-mandir. Dia menatapku tajam. "Aku curiga Nozomi memberitahu rahasia itu padamu"

Sesuai dugaan, memang itulah yang ingin ditanyakan Madara padaku.

Aku menghela napas. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir" Aku melempar tatapan sendu pada pria Uchiha berambut hitam panjang itu. "Sebagai sesama ketua klan, kak Nozomi pasti tahu betapa pentingnya rahasia yang telah kau beritahu padanya. Dia bukan orang yang mudah mengkhianati kepercayaan temannya, bahkan demi keluarganya sekalipun"

"Apa kau bicara jujur?" Madara menatapku tidak percaya. "Kukira setelah Nozomi menunjukkan gelagat ingin berpisah dari Uchiha, dia akan memberitahu rahasia itu padamu untuk membantu Senju mengalahkan kami"

Aku menggeleng. "Sharingan bisa membaca pikiran seseorang bukan? Kau bisa membaca pikiranku dengan sharingan sekarang. Aku tidak bohong"

Disaat bersamaan aku bisa melihat Madara terlihat lega dan terharu. Sepertinya dia sangat senang tidak ada dari kami yang mengetahui rahasia itu. Walaupun tahu apa sebenarnya rahasia Uchiha dan Sharingan, aku sendiri juga tidak membutuhkannya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan informasi yang kau inginkan. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Aku bertanya lagi. "Jika tidak, aku pamit undur diri. Aku mau makan siang dengan Hana di Igaku no Niwa"

"Hana.. apa dia sudah lebih baik?" Tak kusangka Madara terlihat tertarik saat aku menyebut nama Hana.

Aku mengangguk. "Dia sudah lebih baik. Aku bersyukur penyembuhannya berlangsung cepat"

"Baguslah jika begitu" Madara terlihat lega. Aku melihatnya tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan menengoknya bila ada waktu"

"Baiklah" balasku singkat. Aku menundukkan kepala. "Aku permisi"

Madara menatap kepergianku. "Bola api birumu begitu indah. Baru kali itu aku melihatnya. Wajar saja jika mereka menyebutmu Nona Uchiha dalam Hagoromo"

Aku menghentikan langkah dan menoleh padanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya kau dan saudara-saudaramu lebih cocok bergabung dengan Uchiha daripada dengan Senju" ujar Madara. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian memihak Senju. Tapi melihat kau punya perangai yang mirip Hashirama, mungkin itu alasanmu ingin bergabung dengan Senju"

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Madara berkata begitu padaku. Tidak ada gunanya juga aku mengklarifikasi kebenaran perkataannya. Aku memilih diam.

"Hashirama saat ini sedang pergi mengumpulkan bijuu. Aku ingin membantunya tapi dia tetap ingin pergi sendiri" Madara menatap langit. "Sebentar lagi klan Uzumaki akan bergabung, mereka setuju untuk bergabung melalui pernikahan politik"

Madara melirikku. "Kau juga menjalani pernikahan politik agar bisa bersekutu dengan Senju, bukan?"

Aku terkejut. Bukankah tidak ada yang tahu pernikahanku selain orang-orang Hagoromo disini dan Senju?

"Bagaimana kau tahu..?"

Madara menatapku dan mengerutkan dahi. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Jika aku jadi kau, aku hanya akan setuju melakukan pernikahan macam itu dengan Hashirama, tidak dengan Tobirama"

"Itu bukan urusanmu" sahutku.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Tobirama. Sepertinya dia hanya punya pikiran buruk pada orang yang lebih kuat darinya" ujar Madara. "Padahal kekuatannya jauh dibawah Hashirama, tapi dia lebih sombong dari kakaknya"

Aku diam. Perkataan Madara memang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi..

"Kesombongannya akan berbalik menyerangnya suatu hari nanti. Aku yakin" Madara menatapku. "Apa kau tahan hidup bersama orang seperti itu?"

"Entahlah" aku mengangkat bahu. "Itu urusanku. Kau tidak perlu ambil pusing memikirkannya"

"Aku ingin memberitahu hal lain padamu, Nozu Hagoromo" Madara berjalan mendekat. "Alasan lain kenapa aku setuju untuk berdamai dengan Senju adalah karena Hana"

"Hana?" Tanyaku bingung. "Bagaimana bisa Hana.."

"Kau mungkin sudah tahu. Adikku Izuna begitu menyukainya. Sebelum Izuna meninggal, aku berjanji akan melindungi Hana. Karena itulah aku menjebaknya dalam tsukuyomi di awal pertarungan kita agar aku tidak perlu melukainya lebih jauh"

"Aku akan menjaga Hana setelah ini. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Madara" ujarku pelan.

Madara menggeleng. "Aku tidak peduli kau berkata apa. Aku akan tetap menjaganya"

"Kau keras kepala" Aku kembali berjalan. "Tapi.. terima kasih kau mau membantuku menjaga Hana"

"Hana juga sangat menyayangimu, Nozu. Dengan itu, aku punya tanggung jawab tambahan" Madara kembali menatapku dengan tajam. "Jika Tobirama berbuat macam-macam padamu. Kau bisa beritahu aku dan aku akan beri dia pelajaran. Anggap saja ini balas budi pada kakakmu"

Aku tertegun. Kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Madara membuatku teringat pada Kak Nozomi.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk waktunya" Madara berjalan ke arah berlawanan. "Senang berbincang denganmu, Nona Uchiha"

Madara pergi dan menghilang dibalik pepohonan. Aku diam sejenak, memikirkan semua perkataannya.

Jika memang dia mau melakukan apa yang dikatakannya, Madara bukanlah orang jahat yang harus selalu dicurigai.

Mungkin Tobirama harus mengubah pemikirannya tentang itu.

-8-8-8-

Setelah beberapa hari yang melelahkan, akhirnya hari ini Tobirama bisa pulang lebih awal ke rumah.

Hashirama sudah pergi selama satu minggu. Ia mengirim surat pada Tobirama bahwa kemungkinan tiga hari kedepan dia akan pulang ke rumah bersama calon istrinya.

Tobirama keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu mengenakan kimono rumahan Senju. Ia melirik jam dinding. Masih pukul enam sore. Biasanya dia selalu pulang ke rumah paling cepat pukul sepuluh malam. Banyak hal yang harus dikerjakannya dan tanpa bantuan Hashirama, mau tidak mau Tobirama harus meluangkan lebih banyak waktu agar pekerjaan itu selesai tepat waktu.

Di waktu luangnya yang tidak banyak ini, Tobirama memutuskan untuk membersihkan koleksi pedangnya. Setelah perang dengan Uchiha terakhir kali, Ia sudah lama tidak menggunakan senjata itu. Tobirama mengambil empat bilah pedangnya dan membawanya ke halaman belakang.

Setelah meletakkan pedangnya dan mengambil beberapa peralatan pembersihnya, Tobirama duduk bersila di teras belakang rumahnya. Menikmati pemandangan langit sore yang mulai menyambut malam dengan dedaunan berwarna keemasan. Angin yang berhembus pelan sore itu kian menyempurnakan suasana hatinya.

'tokk'

"Eh?"

Tobirama menoleh. Ia menemukan Nozu yang tengah menjulurkan kepalanya dari dalam rumah.

"Eh, kau sedang bersih-bersih ya?" Tanya Nozu salah tingkah. "Baiklah, aku masak makan malam dulu"

"Nozu" panggil Tobirama pelan. "Aku belum terlalu lapar. Kau bisa bantu aku sebentar?"

Nozu mengangkat alis. "Oh? Ada apa?"

"Kau bisa membantuku membersihkan pedang-pedang ini?" Tanya Tobirama. "Bantuanmu akan mempersingkat waktu"

Nozu berjalan menghampiri Tobirama. "Pedang ya? Hana dan kak Nozomi sering memakainya. Jadi aku juga sering membantu mereka merawat dan membersihkan pedang-pedangnya"

"Coba kulihat bagaimana caramu merawat pedang-pedang ini" ujar Tobirama pada Nozu yang kini sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau pakai minyak apa untuk perawatannya?" Tanya Nozu sambil mengamati pedang Tobirama. "Kilapnya bagus sekali. Wanginya juga beda"

"Minyak choji, seperti biasa" jawab Tobirama yang sudah mulai membalurkan minyak pada pedangnya. "Aku menambahkan minyak kayu manis. Hanya sedikit, tapi bisa membuat wangi khas yang tahan lama di sarung pedang. Selain minyak, teknik membersihkannya yang jadi kunci menjaga kilap dan tajamnya"

"Hahaha.. dasar pria kayu manis. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau suka sekali wangi kayu manis" Nozu tertawa pelan. "Aku ingat Hana juga pernah bilang begitu. Kalian sama-sama suka pedang. Jika Hana sudah tinggal disini, sepertinya kalian bisa akrab"

"Kapan Hana bisa tinggal disini?" Tanya Tobirama sambil memperhatikan bagaimana Nozu membersihkan pedangnya.

"Sepertinya besok Hana sudah bisa tinggal disini" balas Nozu pelan. Ia berhenti membersihkan pedang itu dan menatap Tobirama sejenak.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tobirama heran. "Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?

"Tidak apa-apa" Nozu kembali menggosok pedang di tangannya dengan sapu tangan. "Aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu"

"Kalau begitu, katakan saja" gumam Tobirama pelan. "Akan lebih baik jika kau beri tahu aku apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Mungkin itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik"

Nozu memandang langit sore yang kini telah berubah menjadi malam. Malam ini cukup cerah, bahkan bulan sabit sudah bersinar terang di langit meskipun waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Ia tersenyum menatap indahnya langit malam.

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti dan tidak tersinggung, Tobirama" Nozu mulai bicara.

Tobirama mengangguk. "Kau tepat memilih waktu. Hari ini aku tidak terlalu lelah"

Tobirama melirik Nozu. Ia menerka-nerka apa yang akan dikatakannya.Sesaat wanita itu terlihat ragu. Nozu memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menatap Tobirama lurus.

"Sebelum Hana tinggal disini, aku ingin tahu. Apa kau masih punya perasaan terhadap Hani?"

Tobirama diam. Kenapa pula Nozu harus menanyakan itu padanya? Bukankah hal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan Hana?

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan pribadimu" Nozu menundukkan kepala. "Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana tempatku seharusnya"

Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memang lahir di keluarga dengan status tinggi. Karena itulah aku begitu memikirkan harga diri dan statusku. Aku menerima pernikahan ini karena aku suka padamu" Nozu menatap halaman belakang dengan sendu. "Saat aku tahu kau punya janji dengan wanita lain, aku jadi sangat marah dan cemburu. Padahal seharusnya aku bisa menerima apapun yang terjadi karena aku setuju untuk bergabug dengan Senju. Ini pedangnya" Nozu memberikan pedang yang sudah dibersihkannya pada Tobirama.

Tobirama mengambil pedang itu dari tangan Nozu. Ia melihat pantulan wajah Nozu di mata pedangnya. Wajah Nozu terlihat sedih.

"Padahal dibandingkan kekecewaanku, kau dan Hani pasti lebih kecewa" Nozu tersenyum sendiri. "Aku menghancurkan janji kalian. Jika aku jadi Hani, aku pasti sangat membenci wanita bernama Nozu Hagoromo itu"

Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. "Kau belum katakan padaku, dari mana kau tahu tentang janji itu? Kapan kau mendengarnya?"

"Sudah lama. Tidak ada gunanya mengungkit hal yang sudah lama" Nozu menghela napas. "Apa yang terjadi seringkali tidak sesuai dengan kemauan kita. Aku terlalu naif saat berpikir akulah satu-satunya wanita yang harus kau cintai karena aku adalah istrimu. Padahal siapa aku? Aku hanya orang baru dalam hidup kalian. Jika aku memang mencintaimu, Tobirama, maka hal terbaik yang harus kulakukan adalah melihatmu bahagia dengan wanita yang kau cintai"

"Nozu, kenapa kau malah berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Tobirama heran. "Kau tidak seharusnya..."

"Sungguh, aku lelah jadi orang ketiga" sela Nozu. "Jika memang kau masih mencintai Hani, aku dan Hana dengan senang hati akan mencari tempat tinggal lain. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merebutmu dari Hani. Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin bisa. Oh iya.." tatapan Nozu kembali tertuju pada langit malam. "Soal kejadian pagi itu... Jika kau mau, kau bisa melupakannya. Anggap saja kejadian itu tidak pernak terjadi"

"Cukup!" Tobirama bangkit berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat sarung pedang yang tadi ada di pangkuannya jatuh. "Aku tidak mau mendengar omongan kosongmu lagi! Pemikiran macam apa itu?"

Nozu menatap Tobirama penuh tanya. "Kenapa kau..

"Kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku marah?" Tanya Tobirama sebal. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyuruhku melupakan kejadian itu sementara aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya?!"

Nozu terlihat terkejut. Pipinya mendadak bersemu merah. "Tobirama, kau.."

"Sekarang bagaimana jika aku bertanya balik. Apa kau bisa melupakan kejadian itu dan menganggapnya tidak ada?" Tanya Tobirama kesal.

"Aku.." Nozu terlihat ragu berkata-kata. "Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya"

"Lalu kenapa kau suruh aku melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Tobirama sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu perkataanmu saat itu benar atau tidak" jawab Nozu segera. "Laki-laki pasti lupa akal sehatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu"

"Perlukah kuberitahu lagi semua padamu? Bukankah aku sudah berkata aku menyukaimu? Kau mau aku terus mengulang perkataan itu? Setelah kau membuatku suka padamu, sekarang kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Ujar Tobirama kesal. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Bagaimana bisa Nozu mengatakan hal itu padanya? Setelah mengerti perasaannya pada Nozu, bahkan kini Tobirama tidak menyimpan sedikitpun rasa terhadap Hani. Kenapa dia malah ingin pergi? Apa lagi yang harus Tobirama katakan agar Nozu bisa mengerti?

"Maaf, Tobirama. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah" ujar Nozu yang merasa bersalah. "Aku hanya ingin.."

"Benar, aku marah. Kau puas?" Tobirama melempar tatapan sebal pada Nozu. Ia berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang mau kau lakukan disini. Jika kau pergi, aku akan menyeretmu pulang kembali kesini, ke rumah suamimu!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hani?" Tanya Nozu kemudian. "Kau tidak mungkin membuangnya seperti sepatu usang, bukan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

Tobirama diam. Ia sudah memikirkan hal itu sejak Ia sadar akan perasaannya pada Nozu. Dia sudah memilih Nozu.

Ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Hani

"Itu urusanku" jawab Tobirama. "Aku akan beritahu Hani tentang hal ini"

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya menerima semua ini? Katakan padaku" ujar Nozu yang kini berdiri di belakang Tobirama.

Tobirama menghela napas. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Nozu sesaat. "Ini semua demi kebaikannya. Akan lebih baik jika dia mencari pria lain yang hanya bisa mencintainya seorang. Dengan itu, dia akan lebih bahagia"

Nozu diam. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah Tobirama yang kini berada lebih tinggi darinya. Walapun masih banyak hal tidak terjawab di pikirannya, Ia memilih untuk menyimpannya hari ini. Sepertinya perkataannya malam ini sudah cukup menyinggung pria itu.

Tobirama kembali menghela napas. Ia menggenggam tangan Nozu, menariknya mendekat. Ia menunduk dan mengamati kepala Nozu. "Sudahlah. Aku selalu merasa ada yang salah jika marah padamu. Berhentilah memasang wajah bersalah seperti itu"

Nozu mendongak keatas. Ia tidak menyangka Tobirama tengah menatapnya dari dekat. Tobirama memiringkan kepalanya dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir Nozu. Sesaat kemudian Tobirama melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap Nozu dengan mata merahnya yang tajam.

"Tetaplah disini, Nozu"

Entah kenapa air mata mengalir jatuh ke pipi Nozu.

"Tobirama, aku selalu ingin bersamamu. Apa aku bermimpi lagi? Ini bukan mimpi 'kan?" Tanya Nozu tidak percaya.

Tobirama menggeleng. Ia menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya pada hidung Nozu dengan sayang. "Ini bukan mimpi. Kau bisa merasakan sentuhanku, bukan?"

Nozu memeluk Tobirama dengan erat. Tobirama tersenyum. Ia balas memeluk wanita itu dengan erat dan hangat.

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan terus bersama" bisik Tobirama di telinga Nozu dengan pelan. Ia memberi beberapa ciuman kecil pada pipi Nozu dan kembali memeluknya. "Soal Hani, aku harap kau bisa percayakan urusan itu padaku"

"Kali ini aku percaya padamu" balas Nozu sambil mengangguk. "Maaf sudah meragukanmu, Tobirama. Terima kasih"

"Yah, sudahlah" Tobirama melepaskan pelukannya. "Kembali kasih"

Ia menatap Nozu. "Oh iya, aku sudah merapikan kamar tamu. Kamar itu akan jadi kamar Hana nantinya"

Nozu mengerutkan kening. "Tobirama, sejak kapan kau.."

"Aku melakukannya saat kau tidur" jawab Tobirama segera. "Kita hanya bertemu sebentar setiap harinya dan kau tidur. Aku membereskan kamar itu saat kau tidur"

"Tapi kau sudah lelah kerja dari pagi" Nozu terlihat bersalah. "Harusnya aku saja yang siapkan kamar untuk Hana"

Tobirama menggeleng. "Kenapa? Aku juga ingin menyambut adik iparku dengan baik" Ia tersenyum tipis. "Apa tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu.."

"Oh iya, aku dapat kabar kau pergi ke wilayah Uchiha kemarin" Tobirama menatapku penuh selidik. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Nozu membulatkan mata. "Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu" balas Tobirama. "Orang-orang Uchiha yang kutemui hari ini banyak membicarakanmu"

"Hah? Mereka bilang apa tentangku?" Tanya Nozu penasaran. "Aku kesana untuk mengantar Kagami, muridku pulang. Tapi apa mereka berpikir hal-hal aneh tentangku?"

Tobirama mengamati Nozu dengan seksama. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Nozu saat itu, tapi orang-orang Uchiha terlihat begitu menyukainya. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang berkata ingin menikah dengan Nozu.

Tobirama melirik Nozu. "Kau bertemu Madara disana?"

"Tidak" jawab Nozu segera. "Aku tidak bertemu dengannya disana"

"Baguslah" Tobirama mengangguk. "Aku tidak menyukainya. Kuharap kau bisa jaga jarak dengannya. Aku merasa dia ingin mendekatimu. Entah dengan tujuan apa"

Nozu diam. Ia menatap Tobirama sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya sudah. Aku lapar. Ayo kita makan" Tobirama berjalan masuk ke dapur. Ia membuka lemari makanan. "Ikan panggang kemarin malam sudah habis?"

"Iya. Aku yang makan" balas Nozu. "Malam ini aku berencana membuat Sukiyaki. Kau mau makan yang lain?"

"Tidak perlu" Tobirama duduk di meja makan. "Aku akan makan semua yang kau masak"

Nozu tersenyum tipis. Ia mulai memasak sementara Tobirama duduk di meja makan dan mengamatinya.

"Oh iya, Tobirama" Nozu mulai bicara sambil memotong-motong sayur. "Hari ini dingin sekali. Padahal hari-hari di musim panas kemarin benar-benar panas. Peralihan cuaca seperti ini bisa membuat orang cepat sakit"

"Mungkin kau benar" gumam Tobirama singkat. Ia tersenyum sendiri. Setelah beberapa hari ini, Tobirama bersyukur Nozu mulai bersikap biasa padanya.

Jika dipikir lagi, sudah berapa lama Tobirama mengenal Nozu? Entahlah, rasanya sudah lama sekali. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa takdir mempertemukannya dengan wanita itu. Tobirama mengamati Nozu yang sibuk dengan masakannya. Jika dilihat-lihat, Nozu punya aura yang berbeda dari Hani. Rasanya saat bersamanya, Tobirama jadi lebih sering tertawa. Tawa itu membuat pikirannya terasa tenang dan rileks.

Jika Tobirama sudah menetapkan pilihannya, Ia tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan tetap seperti ini. Ia harus mengambil langkah sesegera mungkin.

"Aku akan bicarakan ini dengannya secepatnya. Aku janji" ujar Tobirama sambil menatap Nozu lekat-lekat.

Nozu mengangguk. Ia menatap Tobirama lurus. "Aku percaya kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Hani tanpa membuat masalah lain"

-8-8-8-

'Tok, tok, tok'

Entah sudah berapa kali ketukan pintu itu terdengar. Aku berusaha membuka mataku yang terasa seperti disatukan dengan lem. Kemarin malam aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan laporan kelas dan laporan pembuatan obat bulanan sehingga aku harus tidur larut malam bersama Tobirama yang juga sibuk dengan peraturan-peraturan baru yang dibuatnya. Rasanya aku ingin tidur sebentar lagi.. lima menit lagi..

Aku melirik Tobirama. Pria itu sudah duduk di tempat tidur. Aku bisa melihat matanya masih sayu.

"Aku saja yang buka pintu" ujarnya serak sambil turun dari tempat tidur.

_'Wah! Bagus sekali dia mau turun dari tempat tidur! Ini jarang terjadi! Aku bisa tidur sebentar lagi'_

Beberapa saat kemudian, tidurku kembali terganggu. Kali ini apa lagi?

"Nozu, Hana sudah datang. Diantar Satsu dan Amari" Tobirama mengguncang-guncang badanku. "Ayo bangun"

Kedua mataku yang sedari tadi masih tertutup rapat, mendadak terbuka lebar begitu mendengar kata-kata Tobirama.

'_Hana?!'_

_To be continued.._

-8-8-8-

A/N: Halo readers.. mohon maaf sekali kita baru bertemu hari ini.. padahal terakhir kali update udah cukup lama..

Terima kasih banyakk untuk kalian yang sudah setia menunggu.. :))

Akhirnya Nozu mau tinggal di rumah Senju bersama adiknya, Hana. Semoga Nozu dan Tobirama rukun-rukun kedepannya ya.. :)

Kira-kira bagaimana Tobirama memberitahu Hani soal janjinya yang terpaksa harus diingkari? Bagaimana juga kehidupan mereka setelah ada Hana dan calon istri Hashirama, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uzumaki Mito?

See you on the next chapter! ;)


	8. New Sibling

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

**Chapter 18 : New Sibling**

Tobirama berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sayup-sayup Ia mendengar suara Nozu yang tengah bicara dengan Hana, Satsu dan Amari di meja makan. Tobirama tersenyum tipis. Sudah lama suasana rumah tidak seramai ini.

Ia memasuki ruang makan dan mendapati mereka tengah mengoles roti panggang dengan beberapa selai. Tobirama tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi Tuan Tobirama" Satsu dan Amari balas menyapa Tobirama.

"Tobirama, kau sudah selesai mandi? Ayo makan!" Nozu memberikan sepiring roti panggang pada Tobirama. "Rotimu kuberi sedikit bubuk kayu manis. Aku pikir kau suka"

Tobirama duduk di kursinya. "Terima kasih" gumamnya pelan. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada Hana yang kini duduk di depannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Hana"

"Akhirnya kita bertemu" ujar Hana. "Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu langsung seperti ini"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Tobirama sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Aku sudah lebih baik" jawab Hana. "Setelah sembuh, aku akan secepatnya membantu kalian"

"Tidak perlu buru-buru" balas Tobirama. "Fokus ke penyembuhan dulu. Kau bisa melakukan apapun jika sudah sehat. Aku harap kau nyaman tinggal disini. Mulai sekarang ini rumahmu"

Hana tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih"

"Wah! Sudah jam segini" Nozu memakan sarapannya buru-buru. "Aku bisa terlambat ke akademi"

Tobirama melirik Nozu. "Jika masih lapar, kau bawa saja roti-roti ini dan makan disana. Jangan memberi contoh tidak baik pada anak-anak dengan datang terlambat!"

"Apa sih? Aku belum terlambat" Nozu memasukkan sepotong roti yang masih besar ke mulutnya. Ia mengambil tas dan beberapa helai kertas yang ada di depannya. "Aku pergi dulu!" Gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Nona tunggu!" Seru Satsu. "Kami juga mau ke Igaku no Niwa" Satsu menoleh pada Tobirama dan Hana bergantian. "Tuan Tobirama, Nona Hana, saya pamit dulu"

"Hati-hati dijalan. Semoga hari ini jadi hari yang baik untuk kalian" Hana tersenyum tulus.

"Tobirama, aku titip Hana yaa!" Seru Nozu dari ruang tamu. "Aku akan pulang ke rumah saat makan siang. Hei, kau dengar kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kak. Aku akan menunggu kakak pulang" balas Hana dari ruang makan.

"Saya permisi, Tuan, Nona" Amari ikut bergegas meninggalkan ruangan bersama Satsu dan Nozu.

Tobirama menghabiskan sarapannya. Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Ia kembali ke ruang makan. Hana masih duduk disana walaupun makanannya sudah habis.

"Aku ada di ruang kerja kakak. Kau bisa kesana jika ingin bicara denganku" ujar Tobirama.

"Baiklah" balas Hana pelan. "Aku akan beres-beres meja makan dulu"

"Perlu bantuan?" Tobirama menawarkan diri.

Hana menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih"

"Baiklah" balas Tobirama singkat. "Jangan bekerja terlalu banyak"

Hana tersenyum. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai membereskan meja makan sementara Tobirama berjalan menuju ruang kerja Hashirama.

Kemarin malam, Tobirama sudah setuju untuk berangkat ke kantor dari siang. Ia akan mengerjakan beberapa dokumen di rumah sambil menjaga Hana di rumah. Mengingat Hashirama belum pulang dan Nozu yang harus pergi ke akademi tiap pagi, Tobirama tidak keberatan untuk tetap di rumah hingga jam makan siang. Ia jadi punya waktu istirahat lebih banyak.

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Tobirama mulai merasa lelah duduk membaca dokumen di ruang kerja. Ia tersenyum menatap surat perjanjian yang ada di depannya. Lusa lalu Toka pulang membawa kabar baik. Klan Sarutobi dan Himura menandatangani surat itu, yang berarti mereka setuju untuk bergabung. Dengan ini, desa yang mereka bangun akan bertambah besar.

Berikutnya Tobirama menargetkan klan Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka dan Akimichi untuk diajak bergabung. Mereka klan kuat. Semakin banyaknya Shinobi hebat yang bergabung, pertahanan mereka akan semakin baik. Ia meletakkan gulungan surat perjanjian yang akan dikirimnya pada keempat klan itu didalam laci meja.

Sebelum Hashirama pergi, mereka sudah membicarakan tentang pemimpin desa. Tobirama setuju dengan ide itu. Sistem satu negara dan satu desa memang terlihat lebih solid. Karena itu desa ini perlu pemimpin hebat yang bisa mengatur dan mengawasi semuanya. Soal nama desa, Tobirama masih memikirkannya. Mungkin Tobirama akan mendiskusikannya lagi dengan Hashirama saat dia kembali.

Setelah selesai merapikan dokumen di meja Hashirama, Tobirama bangkit berdiri dan berjalan-jalan ke sekeliling rumah. Hashirama adalah tokoh dibalik semua pembangunan desa. Seharusnya dia yang pantas menjadi pemimpin desa ini. Mengingat Uchiha kemungkinan akan mengajukan Madara sebagai pemimpin, mungkin akan lebih baik jika pemilihan pemimpin desa dilakukan dengan demokratis. Pendapat semua warga akan diperhitungkan untuk memilih orang terbaik.

'tak, tak, tak, tak'

"..."

Suara di halaman belakang mengalihkan perhatian Tobirama. Tidak ada orang di rumah ini selain dia dan Hana. Apa yang dilakukan Hana di halaman belakang?

Setibanya di halaman belakang, Tobirama mendapati Hana yang tengah berlatih dengan pedang kayu. Ia menggunakan pohon sebagai objek latihannya. Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. Bukankah Hana belum benar-benar sembuh?

"Kau sudah mulai berlatih?" Tanya Tobirama.

Hana menoleh ke belakang. Ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya. "Ini hanya latihan ringan"

Tobirama berjalan mendekat. Ia memperhatikan gerakan Hana yang tengah berlatih menebas dengan pedang kayu. Dari gerakannya, Tobirama bisa melihat Hana termasuk pengguna pedang yang terampil. Gerakannya saat mengayun pedang punya karakter tersendiri, luwes sekaligus kuat.

Tobirama tersenyum. "Untuk seseorang yang baru sembuh, kau boleh juga"

Hana menggeleng. "Ini bukan apa-apa"

"Jika kau bosan berlatih dengan pohon itu, aku bisa jadi teman latihanmu" ujar Tobirama. "Kalau kau mau"

Hana menatap Tobirama sejenak. "Aku tahu kemampuanmu menggunakan pedang lebih baik dariku"

"Belum tentu" Tobirama mengamati pedang kayu Hana. Itu bukan pedang kayu biasa. Warnanya lebih terang dan teksturnya terlihat kasar, tidak seperti pedang kayu dari pohon ek yang sering digunakan Tobirama untuk berlatih.

"Bisa kulihat pedang kayumu sebentar?" Tanya Tobirama.

"Tentu" Hana memberikan pedang itu pada Tobirama.

Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. Pedang ini tiga kali lebih berat dari pedang kayu umumnya. Tobirama mencoba mengayunkan pedang itu sambil memukul pohon beberapa kali. Sesuai dugaannya, ini bukan pedang kayu biasa.

"Pedang ini terbuat dari kayu apa?" Tanya Tobirama. "Kayu ini lebih berat dan padat dari kayu biasa"

"Kayu besi. Kau pernah dengar?" Hana bertanya balik.

Tobirama menggeleng. "Kau membuat pedang ini sendiri?"

"Tidak. Ini buatan kak Nozomi" jawab Hana sendu. "Kak Nozomi yang menemukan kayu jenis ini bisa digunakan sebagai pedang kayu khusus. Dia memberikan ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke 17"

"Oh, begitu" gumam Tobirama pelan. Ia menangkap ekspresi sedih di wajah Hana begitu mereka membicarakan Nozomi. Nozu pasti sudah memberitahunya semua yang terjadi.

"Ayo kita berlatih bersama" Tobirama mencoba mengganti suasana. "Karena kau memakai pedang kayu, aku juga akan memakai pedang kayu. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ambil di kamarku"

Hana hanya diam sementara Tobirama masuk ke dalam rumah dan kembali ke halaman belakang dengan sebuah pedang kayu di tangannya.

"Ini pedang kayu biasa. Dari pohon ek" Tobirama menggengam pedangnya. "Pikiranmu harus fokus walaupun ini hanya latihan. Kita mulai"

Hana menatap Tobirama sejenak. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu tertarik berlatih denganku"

"Hanya orang dengan kemampuan tidak biasa yang menggunakan pedang tidak biasa" jawab Tobirama. "Aku belum pernah melihat keahlian berpedangmu"

"Kemampuanku tidak sebesar ekspektasimu" gumam Hana pelan.

Hana memasang posisi siap menyerang dengan pedang kayunya. Ia mulai mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Tobirama. Bunyi pedang kayu yang diadu terdengar seiring pergerakan mereka yang menyerang satu sama lain. Walaupun masih belum sehat, diluar dugaan Hana mampu memberikan pukulan kuat dan cepat dengan pedang kayunya. Tobirama yang tadinya berniat tidak terlalu serius dalam latihan ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk serius. Mereka berlatih selama tiga puluh menit hingga akhirnya Tobirama berhasil menjatuhkan pedang Hana.

"Sudah kukatakan kemampuanku masih kurang" ujar Hana yang masih mengatur napasnya. "Aku kalah"

"Tidak" Tobirama mengambil pedang kayu Hana dan menyerahkannya. "Kau hanya belum sembuh benar. Kita akan kembali berlatih lagi saat kau sudah sembuh. Mungkin saja kau bisa memukul jatuh pedangku"

"Padahal pedang ini lebih berat. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu. Tenaga laki-laki memang lebih kuat dari perempuan"

"Mungkin kau benar" balas Tobirama. "Tapi jika punya teknik yang baik, perempuan juga tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Dia bisa saja mengalahkan seorang laki-laki bertenaga besar" Tobirama melirik Hana. "Ayo kita istirahat"

Hana mengangguk. Mereka berjalan menuju teras belakang rumah. Tobirama duduk dilantai sementara Hana masuk ke dalam rumah. Sesaat kemudian Hana keluar membawa dua gelas minuman berwarna putih. Ia meletakkan minuman itu di lantai dan duduk di sebelah Tobirama.

"Minuman apa ini?" Tobirama terlihat tertarik. "Apa ini susu?"

"Susu almond" jawab Hana. "Aku menambahkan sedikit buah beri didalamnya. Rasanya segar jika minum ini setelah berlatih"

Tobirama mengambil segelas susu almond itu dan meminumnya. "Kau benar. Rasanya segar"

"Kau suka?" Tanya Hana. "Dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau suka"

"Rasanya unik, tapi enak dan segar" Tobirama tersenyum tipis. "Aku suka"

"Apa baru kali ini kau minum susu almond?" Hana bertanya lagi "Aku dan kak Nozu sering membuatnya dulu. Kupikir dia juga sering membuat minuman ini disini karena dia juga suka rasanya"

Tobirama terdiam. "Ada banyak hal yang terjadi disini. Mungkin karena itu dia tidak sempat membuatnya"

"Yah, kau benar" Hana tersenyum simpul. "Kak Nozu sudah menceritakannya semua padaku"

Hana menatap Tobirama lurus dan mengamati wajahnya dengan seksama.

Tobirama menghabiskan minumannya. Ia balas menatap Hana dan mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Hana sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku teringat sesuatu. Dulu, setiap kali ada orang yang bilang dia suka pada kak Nozu, kak Nozu selalu bilang dia sudah punya orang yang disukainya. Aku sempat bingung dia bohong atau tidak. Jika aku tanya siapa orang itu, Kak Nozu selalu menjawab laki-laki itu adalah orang dengan rambut putih dan mata merah. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti kau"

"Dia mengatakan itu?" Tobirama menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar Nozu, dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja mengatakan hal aneh-aneh"

"Dia mengatakan itu sejak berusia sembilan tahun" lanjut Hana. "Aku menyadari kau adalah orang yang selama ini disukainya sejak kau datang ke wilayah kami waktu itu. Sebelumnya aku jarang pergi ke medan perang, jadi kita tidak pernah bertemu"

Tobirama diam. Ia teringat akan perkataan Nozu malam itu, ketika dia mabuk. Nozu juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Wanita itu memang sudah menyukai Tobirama dari dulu.

"Saat aku tahu kak Nozu menikah denganmu. Aku senang sekali jika dia bisa menikah dengan orang yang disukainya" Hana tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap Tobirama. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kau menyukainya atau tidak"

"Entahlah" Tobirama bergumam pelan. "Dia orang yang aneh. Dia benar-benar mirip kakak. Kadang dia membuatku merasa jadi orang lain saat bicara dengannya"

"Hashirama Senju maksudmu? Apa kak Nozu dan Hashirama Senju semirip itu?" Hana terlihat tertarik.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri saat kakak pulang nanti" balas Tobirama. "Nozu memberikanku pandangan bagaimana jika kakak terlahir sebagai perempuan"

Hana mengamati Tobirama. "Walaupun kau punya sifat berlawanan dengan kakakmu, aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya. Aku merasa kau punya perasaan yang sama pada kak Nozu, tapi kau enggan mengungkapkannya"

Tobirama diam. Dari kecil Ia sudah terbiasa menekan segala perasaan dan emosi sebagai seorang Shinobi. Akan jadi hal yang sulit jika Ia ingin menunjukkan perasaannya kali ini.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau enggan menunjukkannya. Aku mengerti" Hana meminum minumannya. "Aku berharap kau bisa menjaga kak Nozu seperti kau menjaga kakakmu"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir" gumam Tobirama pelan. "Sepertinya sudah takdirku melindungi orang-orang seperti mereka"

"Sekarang kita sudah satu keluarga, kau bisa memanggilku kakak" Tobirama tersenyum. "Aku akan sangat senang jika punya adik sekaligus teman berlatih pedang yang hebat sepertimu"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Hana terlihat canggung. "Aku baru saja bertemu denganmu hari ini.."

"Aku sudah lama menikah dengan kakakmu. Sebenarnya kita sudah lama juga jadi keluarga" sela Tobirama.

Hana tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih banyak untuk sambutannya kak Tobirama. Aku senang kau menerimaku dengan baik"

Tobirama tersenyum sendu. "Sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang memanggilku kakak. Terakhir kali.. Itama"

Tobirama diam. Ada rasa sakit yang perih didalam dadanya ketika Ia menyebut nama Itama. Itama dan Kawarama, dua orang adik laki-lakinya yang meninggal selama perang. Walaupun waktu sudah berlalu lama, rasa sakit itu tetap terasa di dadanya setiap Tobirama mengingat bagaimana kedua adiknya mati.

Hana menatap langit sendu. "Kak Tobirama, apa menurutmu perang benar-benar sudah berakhir?"

"Kupikir belum" Tobirama bergumam pelan. "Sekarang kami sedang dalam tahap menjalin aliansi dengan berbagai klan. Masih banyak klan yang berseteru karena dendam dan iri pada satu sama lain. Itu bisa jadi pemicu perang selanjutnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menekan perasaan demi kepentingan bersama. Memang sifat yang egois, tapi juga manusiawi"

"Perasaan memang sulit dilupakan" gumam Hana. "Tidak ada manusia yang bisa hidup tanpa perasaan. Jika memang ada, dia sudah bukan manusia lagi namanya"

"Kenapa orang-orang baik seperti kalian harus saling membunuh seperti ini?" Hana bergumam sendiri. "Jika saja kalian bisa mengerti satu sama lain, tidak ada yang perlu mati, tidak ada yang akan sedih"

Tobirama menoleh. Wajah Hana terlihat begitu sedih.

"Andai saja kak Nozomi bisa tinggal bersama kita sekarang" Hana menghapus air matanya yang jatuh. "Kak Nozomi.."

"Kita akan mempertahankan perdamaian ini. Seperti yang diinginkan Nozomi" Tobirama bergumam pelan. "Dia pasti senang melihat perang sudah berakhir dari atas sana. Kita tidak boleh membuatnya sedih"

"Apa kakak percaya orang yang sudah meninggal bisa melihat kita bahkan disaat kita tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi?" tanya Hana dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku percaya orang yang sudah meninggal tidak sepenuhnya meninggalkan kita" Tobirama bergumam sendu. "Mereka ada disekitar kita untuk mengamati..."

'Tok, tok, tok'

"Hana! Aku pulang!!"

Tobirama bangkit berdiri. "Sudah jam makan siang, ya?"

Hana langsung berlari kedepan. Dia memeluk Nozu yang baru saja tiba di rumah dengan erat.

"Eh, kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Nozu heran. Ia bingung kenapa Hana tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluknya seperti itu.

"Aku rindu kakak" jawab Hana yang belum melepas pelukannya.

"Hana, kau menangis?" Tanya Nozu. Tatapannya langsung teralih pada Tobirama yang baru muncul dari dapur. "Tobirama, kenapa kau buat Hana menangis?"

"Bukan kak. Aku bukan menangis karena kak Tobirama. Aku hanya sedang rindu pada kakak dan kak Nozomi" Hana melepas pelukannya.

Nozu diam sejenak. Ekspresinya berubah begitu Hana menyebut nama Nozomi. Kedua kakak beradik itu pastinya masih merasa sangat sedih atas kepergian Nozomi.

"Aku juga sering memikirkan kak Nozomi akhir-akhir ini" Nozu bergumam pelan. "Ayo kita kunjungi kakak"

"Ide bagus" ujar Tobirama. "Kita akan mengunjungi Nozomi bersama akhir bulan ini. Aku dan kakak juga harus meletakkan bunga di makam ayah, Itama dan Kawarama"

Nozu mengangguk. "Ada beberapa urusan di Igaku no Niwa dan akademi yang harus kuselesaikan. Setelah itu, kita kunjungi kak Nozomi" Ia meletakkan setumpuk kertas yang dibawanya di meja makan.

"Hana, kukira Tobirama memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik" Nozu melirik Tobirama. "Jika memang begitu, kau beritahu saja aku. Nanti kuhajar dia untukmu"

"Itu kalau kau bisa" sahut Tobirama. "Jika tidak, aku yang akan balik menghajarmu"

"Tidak kak Nozu. Kak Tobirama sangat baik padaku" sanggah Hana.

Tobirama tersenyum. "Aku juga merasa cocok dengannya. Hana bukan tipe orang kelebihan tenaga sepertimu. Dia orang yang tenang dan punya pemikiran panjang"

"Ya sudah, baguslah jika kalian akur" Nozu berjalan ke dapur. "Ayo kita makan siang! Tobirama, kau belum siap-siap? Sebentar lagi kan pergi kerja"

"Tadi aku berlatih sebentar. Aku akan siap-siap dan pergi setelah makan siang" jawab Tobirama. Ia mengamati raut wajah Nozu dan menatapnya jahil. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu pada Hana karena aku merasa cocok dengannya?"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan sendiri" jawab Nozu sebal. "Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada adik sendiri. Dasar!"

Nozu kembali melirik Tobirama. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Hana untukku"

"Kembali kasih. Senang bisa membantumu" Tobirama tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju Nozu dan mengelus kepala wanita itu dengan pelan. Ia melirik Hana. "Senang rasanya sekarang kita punya anggota keluarga baru di rumah ini"

-8-8-8-

Aku berlari keluar dari Igaku no Niwa. Pagi ini aku terlalu sibuk menimbang ulang dosis takaran obat untuk para warga yang sakit. Padahal Tobirama sudah bilang kak Hashirama akan pulang siang ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kemarin Satsu salah membaca takaran dosis obat. Untung pagi ini aku mengecek pekerjaannya sehingga obat itu belum sempat diberikan ke warga.

Sekarang kak Hashirama pasti sudah pulang ke rumah. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya dan aku rindu padanya! Aku akan memeluknya seerat mungkin!

Kak Hashirama juga membawa pulang calon istrinya hari ini. Bagaimana wanita yang dibawanya itu? Seperti apa ya orang yang akan jadi calon istri seorang Hashirama Senju?

Setibanya di halaman rumah. Aku bisa melihat banyak bakiak di rak sepatu depan. Mereka sudah di rumah. Pintu depan terbuka sedikit, membuatku bisa melihat kak Hashirama yang tengah duduk berbincang di ruang tamu.

"Kak Hashirama!"

Aku membuka bakiak dan membuka pintu depan perlahan. Aku tidak dapat menahan senyum ketika kak Hashirama balik tersenyum menatapku.

"Nozu! Astaga, aku rindu padamu!"

Aku berjalan menuju kak Hashirama dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Kak Hashirama, selamat datang!!" Ujarku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha, kau terlihat lebih sehat setelah berada dirumah bersama Tobirama, eh?" Kak Hashirama balas memelukku. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Nah, tuan-tuan. Perkenalkan. Dia adikku, Nozu Senju"

"Bukankah anda tidak punya adik lagi selain Tobirama?" Tanya seorang pria berambut merah pendek yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Hashirama tersenyum. "Ah! Bagaimana menceritakannya ya? Dia ini.."

"Kita akan bicarakan tentang Nozu nanti, kak" sela Tobirama. "Itu diluar topik pembicaraan kita sekarang"

Aku terpaku menatap orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Mereka pasti anggota klan Uzumaki dari desa kecil Uzushiogakure. Mereka semua berambut merah, kecuali seorang pria lansia berambut putih panjang. Mereka juga punya aura yang khas. Tatapanku tertuju pada seorang wanita berambut merah yang dikonde dua. Wanita itu mengenakan kimono hijau dan menyelipkan hiasan berupa helaian kertas di kedua konde rambutnya. Wanita itu mengamatiku.

'_Wanita itu..'_

"Ah, kau benar juga Tobirama" ujar Hashirama. "Maaf Nozu, kita akan bicara nanti. Sekarang aku ada urusan dengan klan Uzumaki"

"Baiklah" aku mengangguk. "Aku akan menunggu di dalam"

"Mari kita lanjutkan diskusinya di ruang kerja, tuan-tuan" Tobirama bangkit berdiri. "Silakan ikuti saya"

Orang-orang dari klan Uzumaki itu berdiri dan mengikuti Tobirama meninggalkan ruang tamu. Kak Hashirama menghampiri wanita berkonde itu dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Lalu kak Hashirama melirikku.

"Nozu, kenalkan. Ini calon kakak iparmu, Mito Uzumaki" kak Hashirama mengenalkan wanita itu padaku.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Mito Uzumaki. Senang bertemu denganmu"

Firasatku benar! Dia calon istri kak Hashirama, yang juga calon kakak iparku. Aku menjabat uluran tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Nozu Hagoromo"

Hagoromo?" Mito mengangkat alis.

"Benar" sahutku. "Apa ada yang aneh?"

Wanita berambut merah itu menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa"

"Mito, aku akan berbicang dengan Tobirama dan yang lain di ruang kerja. Kau bisa menunggu kami disini bersama Nozu dan Hana" Hashirama menepuk bahu Mito pelan.

"Ah! Hana, wanita berambut violet tadi" Mito tersenyum. "Tak kusangka dia adikmu. Sekilas kalian terlihat berbeda sekali"

"Banyak orang yang bilang begitu" aku tersenyum. "Karena warna rambut kami begitu berbeda. Tapi jika sudah kenal kami, banyak yang bilang wajah kami mirip"

"Baiklah, Nozu. Aku pergi dulu ya" Hashirama tersenyum padaku. "Ah! Aku bawakan oleh-oleh untukmu. Tapi kusimpan dimana ya? Aku lupa"

"Kau menyimpannya di kotak kecil yang sudah kau berikan pada Tobirama. Kau bilang tadi mau memberikannya dengan hadiah untuk Tobirama supaya kau tidak lupa" balas Mito.

"Hahaha, kau benar! Aku sudah seperti kakek-kakek!" Hashirama tertawa lepas. "Ya sudah, aku ke ruang kerja dulu ya"

Aku mengangguk. Setelah kak Hashirama pergi, hanya ada aku dan Mito Uzumaki di ruang tamu. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan wanita berstatus tinggi seperti ini adalah saat aku bertemu dengan Hani. Apa wanita ini seperti Hani? Memikirkannya membuatku merasa tidak enak.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita berbicang di teras belakang. Disana sejuk dan pemandangannya bagus" ajakku sambil berusaha membuang pikiran buruk jauh-jauh. "Hana dimana, ya?"

"Tadi dia bilang dia menunggu di dapur" sahut Mito. "Oh iya, karena kau datang terlambat, kue yang kubawa kemari sudah habis. Tapi masih ada satu kotak dibelakang"

"Wah, kalian baik sekali" aku tersenyum. "Kue apa itu?" Tanyaku ingin tahu.

Mito tersenyum. "Kue khas klan Uzumaki. Aku ingin memberinya pada kalian sebagai ucapan selamat datang. Ayo kita ke dapur"

Aku mengangguk dan kami berjalan bersama ke dapur. Sejauh ini, aku merasa nyaman saat bersama wanita Uzumaki ini. Semoga saja dia memang wanita terbaik untuk kak Hashirama yang baik hati.

"Kak Nozu!" Hana menyapaku riang. "Akhirnya kakak pulang juga"

"Maaf ya Hana. Aku terlambat lagi. Semua karena Satsu. Dia ceroboh sekali! Aku tidak akan mempercayakan masalah penakaran dosis obat padanya" aku menggerutu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kak, cobalah kue yang dibawa kak Mito kemari. Rasanya enak sekali" ujar Hana senang.

"Eh, kak Mito?" tanyaku bingung. Apa tidak apa-apa memanggilnya dengan panggilan dekat seperti itu saat pertama bertemu?

"Setelah menikah dengan Hashirama nanti, kalian akan jadi saudara iparku, benar bukan?" Ujar Mito yang tengah memotong kue. "Panggil saja aku Kak Mito supaya lebih akrab"

"Baiklah, kak Mito" aku tersenyum lebar. "Senangnya punya kakak perempuan. Selama ini aku dan Hana hanya punya kakak laki-laki"

"Jadi kalian dari klan Hagoromo ya?" Tanya Mito sambil membawa sebuah piring berisi beberapa potong kue. "Ini, semoga kau suka"

"Apapun yang Hana bilang enak pasti enak sekali" aku bicara tidak jelas.

"Lebih enak jika dimakan bersama dengan nanas" Mito tersenyum melihatku yang langsung makan dua potong kue. "Sebentar ya. Aku potong nanas dulu"

Aku dan Hana mengangguk. Hana menatapku. "Kak, besok aku mau mulai membantu kakak di Igaku no Niwa"

"Eh? Kau sudah benar-benar sembuh?" Tanyaku dengan mulut penuh kue.

"Aku bosan terlalu lama diam seperti patung disini sementara kakak kerja rodi" jawab Hana sebal.

Walaupun berkata dengan suara biasa saja, kata-kata Hana tadi terdengar begitu lucu di telingaku, membuatku tertawa saat mulutku penuh dengan kue.

"Ah!"

Aku dan Hana menoleh bersamaan. Dari meja makan, kami bisa melihat jari kak Mito teriris pisau dan berdarah.

"Kak Mito baik-baik saja?" Ujarku dan Hana bersamaan. Kami bangkit berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan mendekatinya. Darah yang mengalir cukup banyak. Sepertinya luka potongnya cukup besar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kurang hati-hati" Mito tersenyum. "Nanas ini keras sekali"

"Biar aku yang lanjutkan memotong nanasnya, Kak" Hana menawarkan diri. "Luka kakak harus diobati dulu. Tenang saja! Kak Nozu ninja medis hebat"

"Terima kasih, Hana" balas Mito. "Maaf merepotkan"

"Lukanya harus dicuci dulu dan dipastikan steril sebelum diobati lebih lanjut" aku membuka keran air. Kak Mito segera membersihkan lukanya dengan air mengalir.

Aku mengambil kotak obat sederhana yang sengaja kuletakkan di dapur untuk insiden tidak terduga. Aku mengambil cairan antiseptik disana dan mengoleskannya ke jari kak Mito yang terluka. Setelah membuat lukanya steril, aku mulai menyembuhkan luka potong itu dengan ninjutsu medis. Perlahan, chakra yang menyelimuti telapak tanganku berubah warna menjadi hijau.

"Elemen angin" ujarku tanpa sadar.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Kak Mito terlihat terkejut.

"Aku bisa mendeteksi perubahan chakra seseorang saat menyembuhkan mereka" jawabku pelan. "Akan sedikit sakit setelah ini, maaf ya.."

Aku yakin kak Mito merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih saat aku mengalirkan chakraku masuk ke dalam lukanya untuk mempercepat penyembuhan. Sesaat kemudian, lukanya menutup sempurna. Seperti tidak pernah tergores.

"Maaf untuk sensasi tidak menyenangkan tadi. Tapi sekarang lukanya sudah benar-benar sembuh" ujarku senang.

"Teknik penyembuhanmu berbeda dengan ninjutsu medis pada umumnya" gumam Mito sambil mengamati bekas lukanya yang kini bahkan tidak terlihat.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku bisa mengobati lebih cepat, tapi lebih sakit. Mungkin pengobatan ini hanya berguna di medan perang yang tidak memberi banyak waktu pemulihan"

"Jika lukanya lebih besar, rasanya akan lebih sakit lagi?" Tanya Mito ingin tahu.

"Benar" sahut Hana. "Karena itu kakak selalu siaga membawa jarum suntik berisi obat bius berdosis singkat agar orang yang diobati tidak mati karena rasa sakit"

Aku tersenyum canggung. "Entah cara pengobatan ini lebih baik atau lebih buruk"

Pandanganku tertuju pada kak Mito. "Tadi aku hanya mengalirkan sedikit chakra tapi lukanya menutup cepat sekali"

"Kau tahu, Nozu? Klan kami terkenal dengan kemampuan fisik dan tenaga luar biasa" jelas Mito. "Kau bisa bilang kami orang yang sulit mati"

"Wah! Luar biasa klan Uzumaki!" aku berseru kagum. "Jika kak Mito menikah dengan kak Hashirama yang juga punya kemampuan fisik luar biasa, keturunan kalian pasti luar biasa hebat!"

Kak Mito memperhatikanku dengan seksama. "Nozu, apa benar kau istri Tobirama?"

"Kami memang sudah menikah tapi hanya beberapa tetua klan dan orang penting yang tahu. Saat itu kami menikah untuk mendesak Uchiha agar perang bisa dihentikan" jelasku. "Entahlah aku ini bisa dibilang istrinya atau bukan"

"Kau membantu Senju tanpa mendapat pengakuan apapun" Mito mengerutkan dahi. "Jika tetua klan kami diberi kesepakatan seperti itu, kami pasti menolak bergabung"

Aku menghela napas. "Aku setuju dengan banyak alasan. Tidak apa-apa" aku berusaha tersenyum. "Mungkin saja mereka akan memberitahu semuanya disaat yang tepat. Tapi saat ini, kepentingan desa masih jadi yang utama. Sepertinya aku masih harus menunggu"

"Pantas saja Tobirama terlihat tidak nyaman saat Hashirama mengenalkanmu pada orang-orang disini"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak. Sungguh" Aku tersenyum. "Apa kak Mito akan menikah dengan kak Hashirama secepatnya?"

"Sepertinya aku juga masih harus menunggu" Ujar Mito. "Setelah ini, akan diumumkan nama desa serta pemilihan pemimpin desa ini bukan? Hashirama bilang begitu. Mungkin setelah pemilihan selesai, kami baru melangsungkan pernikahan"

"Oh.." aku mengangguk. "Kemarin Tobirama bilang pemimpin desa ini akan diberi gelar Hokage. Negara Hi yang dipimpin Hokage dengan tekad api, itu bagus! Aku suka namanya"

"Namanya seperti melambangkan semangat membara, ya?" Hana ikut bicara. "Pasti kak Hashirama yang mengusulkannya"

"Hahaha, benar! Dia mudah ditebak ya?" Aku terkekeh.

"Lalu nama desa ini apa?" Tanya kak Mito penasaran.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kak Hashirama masih memikirkan namanya" aku memutar bola mata. "Kak Mito akan tinggal disini walaupun belum menikah kan?"

"Nozu, apa yang kau katakan?" Wajah Mito merona merah. "Mana bisa aku tinggal disini jika belum menikah dengan Hashirama? Orang-orang akan berpikir tidak baik tentangku"

"Tapi Hana tinggal disini dan tidak menikah dengan siapapun di rumah ini" aku berpikir-pikir. "Pasti menyenangkan jika kak Mito tinggal disini bersama kami. Aku merasa cocok dengan kak Mito. Hana juga pasti merasa begitu. Benar kan, Hana?"

Hana tertawa pelan dan mengangguk. "Kak, aku kan adikmu. Masih punya hubungan keluarga denganmu. Tapi kak Mito? Jangan minta yang macam-macam kak"

"Oh iya ya.." aku kembali berpikir. "Jadi kak Mito belum tinggal disini. Tidak seru! Aku mau kak Hashirama cepat menikah dengan kak Mito supaya kak Mito bisa tinggal disini"

Mito tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kau bisa bilang pada Hashirama langsung. Siapa tau jika kau yang minta, dia mau melakukannya melihat sepertinya dia sangat sayang padamu"

"Oke!" Aku mengedipkan mata.

Aku merasa lega. Kak Mito sepertinya memang wanita yang baik. Aku sangat menyayangi kak Hashirama. Jika wanita yang dinikahinya seperti Hani Yuki, aku merasa tidak rela. Tapi melihat kepribadiannya yang lembut dan tenang, dia memang cocok dengan kak Hashirama.

"Terima kasih sudah datang dalam kehidupan kami" Aku menggengam tangan kak Mito. "Aku mohon bantuannya untuk menjaga kak Hashirama yang sangat kusayangi" Aku menundukkan kepala.

"Nozu, kau seperti bicara pada orang lain" kak Mito tertawa pelan. "Tolong bantu aku jika aku menemukan kesulitan di tengah jalan, ya"

Aku mengangguk. "Pasti!" ujarku sambil tersenyum tulus.

-8-8-8-

Sejak Hana mulai bekerja di Igaku no Niwa, Tobirama bisa kembali berangkat kerja pagi hari dan pulang saat matahari terbenam. Selain tidak harus pulang malam, Tobirama juga lebih suka bersiap-siap di pagi hari sambil menikmati udara pagi yang masih sejuk dan segar.

Kesibukan di taman belakang membuat Tobirama tertarik. Setelah selesai mandi, Ia berjalan ke halaman belakang rumah dan menemui Hashirama yang tengah mengurus tanaman disana sambil bernyanyi riang.

Tobirama tersenyum sendiri. Tanaman itu adalah tanaman hias yang disukai Mito Uzumaki, calon istrinya. Hashirama baru menanam tanaman itu setelah dia pulang dari perjalanan panjangnya. Rupanya kakaknya yang ceroboh dan naif itu tengah mencoba menjadi pria pengertian untuk calon istrinya nanti.

"Tidak biasanya kakak sesibuk ini pagi hari" Tobirama berjalan menghampiri Hashirama.

"Eh, Tobirama" Hashirama tersenyum. "Waktu menyiram tanaman paling baik itu pagi hari. Kalau bisa dibawah pukul 9 pagi"

Pandangan Tobirama tertuju pada bunga besar berwarna merah muda yang ditanam paling banyak. Bunga itu punya banyak kelopak yang berlapis-lapis dan wanginya harum.

"Apa Mito Uzumaki suka bunga ini? Kakak menanamnya paling banyak" ujar Tobirama sambil mengamati semua tanaman hias disana.

"Panggil saja dia Kak Mito. Dia akan jadi kakak iparmu sebentar lagi" Hashirama tertawa pelan.

"Tobirama, kau memang mengenalku. Aku tidak bisa bohong lagi" lanjut Hashirama. "Aku menanam bunga ini paling banyak karena Mito sangat suka bunga ini"

"Ini bunga apa?" Tanya Tobirama ingin tahu.

"Namanya bunga peoni" jawab Hashirama. "Tidakkah bunga ini sangat cantik? Bunga ini melambangkan kebahagiaan, kehormatan dan kepribadian berkelas. Benar-benar cocok dengan Mito. Dia suka hal-hal yang indah dan cantik seperti ini. Aku harap dia betah tinggal disini"

"Bunga ini memang cocok dengannya" gumam Tobirama. Ia melirik Hashirama yang tengah tersenyum senang sambil memandangi bunga itu. "Setelah kak Mito datang, aku lihat kakak jadi semakin seiring tersenyum"

"Ah? Benarkah?" Hashirama terlihat salah tingkah. "Hahahaha.. kau bisa saja Tobirama"

"Bukankah kak Mito akan datang kemari pagi ini?" Tanya Tobirama. "Nozu bilang dia akan mengajak kak Mito ke Igaku no Niwa"

"Kau benar" Hashirama memetik beberapa tangkai bunga peoni. "Aku akan memberi bunga-bunga ini sebagai kejutan. Yang mana yang paling bagus ya?"

Tobirama mengangkat alis. "Sepertinya dia akan menyukai kejutanmu, Kak"

"Yah, semoga saja!" Ujar Hashirama senang sambil memilah-milah mana bunga peoni yang akan dirangkainya bersama dengan secarik kertas.

"Ya sudah. Aku kedalam dulu" Tobirama menepuk bahu Hashirama pelan. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepala saat menoleh ke arah Hashirama yang terlihat begitu semangat menyiapkan buket bunga.

Mungkin saja kakaknya sedang jatuh cinta.

"Tobirama, kau sudah mau berangkat?" Tanya Nozu yang baru saja masuk ke dapur. "Hari ini kau pulang untuk makan siang di rumah?"

"Tidak. Aku makan diluar siang ini" jawab Tobirama. "Kau siapkan makan malam saja"

"Oh, baiklah" Nozu mengangguk. "Hari ini aku mau makan siang di Igaku no Niwa dengan Hana, Satsu, Amari dan kak Mito"

Tobirama tersenyum. Ia mengamati Nozu sesaat. "Kau menyukai Mito Uzumaki?"

Nozu mengangguk. "Dia wanita yang baik. Kenapa aku bisa tidak suka padanya?"

"Aku punya perasaan sepertinya wanita itu cocok dengan kakak" Tobirama melirik Nozu. "Kau merasa begitu juga?"

"Kak Mito memang cantik dan baik" Nozu berpikir-pikir. "Sepertinya kak Hashirama juga menyukai sifatnya"

"Jika kau suka padanya, Kakak pasti juga menyukainya. Kalian punya selera mirip" Tobirama mengangkat bahu.

'Tok, tok, tok'

"Ah! Itu pasti kak Mito" Nozu berseru senang. Ia langsung meninggalkan Tobirama dan bergegas ke depan.

Tobirama duduk di meja makan. Ia mengamati sarapan pagi itu, semangkuk sereal lengkap dengan taburan buah dan madu.

"Kak Tobirama ingin minum apa pagi ini?" Hana datang ke ruang makan membawa teko kaca berisi teh. "Ini teh melati. Jika mau yang lain, aku ambilkan di dapur"

"Aku minum teh saja pagi ini. Terima kasih" Tobirama bergumam pelan.

"Selamat pagi semua" Mito Uzumaki masuk ke ruang makan dan menyapa semua orang yang ada disana dengan senyum hangat.

"Pagi, kak Mito" Hana tersenyum senang. "Kakak sudah sarapan belum? Jika belum, ayo ikut sarapan bersama kami"

"Aku sudah sarapan di rumah. Terima kasih" Mito tersenyum. "Kalian tidak perlu buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya. Aku akan menunggu"

"Eh, kak Hashirama mana?" Tanya Nozu heran. "Kenapa dia belum datang kesini? Sebentar ya! Aku panggil kak Hashirama dulu" Nozu berjalan ke belakang.

Sesaat kemudian Nozu kembali bersama dengan Hashirama. Pria itu tersenyum lebar begitu melihat banyak orang di ruang makan.

"Wah, senangnya melihat kita berkumpul bersama lagi pagi ini! Selamat pagi semuanya!" Sapa Hashirama ceria. "Semoga hari ini jadi hari yang baik untuk kita semua"

Nozu mengangguk. "Kak Hashirama semangat sekali. Seperti matahari pagi"

"Nozu, coba kau lihat lagi mana yang lebih terang, aku atau matahari" ujar Hashirama bercanda. Ia melirik Mito. "Oh iya, hari ini Mito jadi pergi ke Igaku no Niwa denganmu, Nozu?"

"Iya. Kami akan bersenang-senang disana hari ini" jawab Nozu tak kalah semangatnya.

"Kalian memang mirip. Seperti saudara kandung" ujar Mito yang memperhatikan Hashirama dan Nozu bergantian.

"Tapi saudara aslinya kan Tobirama" ujar Nozu sambil melirik Tobirama. "Tobirama, penampilan dan sifatmu sangat berbeda dengan kak Hashirama. Bisa-bisa orang mengira kau bohong saat kau mengaku sebagai adik kak Hashirama"

"Terserah mereka mau bilang aku bohong atau tidak" balas Tobirama tak acuh. Pembicaraan itu membuat Hana dan Mito tertawa pelan.

"Oh iya, sebentar lagi kita akan mengumumkan nama desa dan mengajukan calon pemimpin desa" sela Hashirama. "Tobirama, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kita akan sibuk"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik untuk desa kita" ujar Tobirama.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan pagi, Tobirama bergegas ke ruang kerjanya untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen yang harus dibawa ke kantor pagi ini. Ia keluar dari ruang kerjanya membawa beberapa gulungan kertas yang dibawa dalam sebuah tas kain. Tobirama masuk ke ruang kerja Hashirama. Ruangan itu kosong.

"..."

Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. Sudah pukul delapan pagi dan meja Hashirama masih berantakan. Apa dia belum selesai beres-beres? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Tobirama berjalan ke sekeliling rumah. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Hashirama ada di teras belakang rumah bersama Mito.

Hashirama terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dengan Mito, terlihat dari senyum dan tawa mereka yang cerah pagi itu. Tak lama berselang, Hashirama tiba-tiba mengeluarkan buket bunga yang sudah dirangkainya seperti sulap dan memberikannya pada Mito. Wajah Mito merona merah sementara Hashirama tersenyum salah tingkah. Mito terlihat begitu senang. Ia melompat dan memeluk Hashirama, membuat wajah Hashirama ikut merona merah.

Tobirama tertawa pelan. Pemandangan seperti ini baru pertama kali dia lihat.

Pandangan Tobirama tertuju pada Nozu yang juga tengah memperhatikan mereka dari dapur. Nozu juga tersenyum sendiri melihat mereka, sama seperti Tobirama.

Nozu menghela napas dan menoleh ke arah Tobirama. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Tobirama tengah memperhatikannya. Ia tersenyum dan menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, memberi isyarat agar Tobirama tetap diam di tempatnya dan kembali membereskan dapur.

Jika dipikir-pikir, walau sudah menikah hampir satu tahun lamanya, Tobirama tidak pernah tahu apa yang disukai Nozu. Bahkan Ia tidak pernah tahu apa bunga kesukaan Nozu. Selama ini Nozu juga tidak pernah mengatakan apapun yang dia suka pada Tobirama. Sedangkan Hashirama, bahkan walaupun belum menikah, Ia sudah tahu banyak tentang Mito, termasuk apa yang dia suka dan tidak suka.

Tobirama tersenyum pahit. Dalam hal memberi perhatian pada orang yang disukai, dibanding kakaknya, Tobirama merasa payah. Nozu pasti juga merasa begitu.

Bagaimana bisa Ia menanyakan itu semua pada Nozu? Akan lebih baik jika Ia mencari tahu informasi itu sendiri dan memberikan apa yang disukai Nozu sebagai kejutan. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu hal-hal pribadi seperti itu?

Terlintas satu ide brilian yang bisa membuatnya tahu semua tentang Nozu, walaupun Ia tidak bertanya langsung pada wanita itu. Tobirama juga tidak ingin kalah dari kakaknya dalam hal itu.

'_Aku akan bertanya pada Hana. Mungkin dia mau membantu'_

~=~

Pagi ini Hashirama dan Tobirama akan berkumpul dengan tetua Senju untuk membahas tentang pemilihan pemimpin desa yang akan diberi gelar Hokage serta memberitahu beberapa klan yang akan diajak bergabung. Sesuai perjanjian, klan Sarutobi akan datang ke desa besok, sementara klan Shimura baru bergabung lusa depan. Mereka semua juga sepakat untuk mengajak klan Hyuuga, Nara, Akimichi, dan Yamanaka bergabung demi kestabilan desa.

Jam makan siang sudah selesai. Setelah makan siang dengan para tetua klan Senju, Hashirama meninggalkan ruang makan begitu cepat. Ia hanya berkata ada hal penting yang harus diurus sebentar. Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. Sebentar katanya? Sudah hampir pukul dua siang tapi Hashirama belum kembali ke ruangannya. Apa dia pergi menemui Mito di Igaku no Niwa?

Tobirama merapikan meja Hashirama dan keluar mencari kakaknya. Setelah makan siang, mereka akan menetapkan tanggal untuk mendiskusikan nama dan pemimpin desa bersama Madara sebagai perwakilan Uchiha dan Yoshimura sebagai perwakilan Hagoromo serta para petinggi negara Hi. Yoshimura sudah tiba sejak pukul setengah dua siang. Beberapa petinggi negara Hi juga sudah tiba satu per satu. Sampai kapan mereka diam menunggu seperti ini?

Untuk mempersingkat waktu, Tobirama menggunakan mode deteksi untuk mencari Hashirama. Dari sensornya, Tobirama bisa merasakan aura Hashirama ada diatas tebing batu di sudut selatan desa. Tobirama bisa merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sebelah kakaknya, Madara Uchiha juga tengah berada di tempat yang sama. Rupanya karena alasan yang sama pemimpin Uchiha itu tidak tiba di rapat mereka tepat waktu.

Tobirama menghela napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala. Apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan Madara sepenting itu hingga mereka harus menunda jadwal rapat yang sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari?

Setibanya di atas tebing batu yang dituju, Tobirama menyipitkan matanya. Ia menatap punggung Hashirama dan Madara dari jauh. Tobirama melompat mendekat.

"Ternyata disini!" Ujar Tobirama. "Kenapa keluyuran disini? Para petinggi negara Hi akan tiba untuk rapat tahu!" Sambungnya sebal.

Madara menoleh. "Tobirama.."

Tobirama diam. Ia menatap Madara penuh selidik.

_'Hal penting apa yang dibicarakan kakak dengannya?'_

"Aku yakin para petinggi belum semuanya tiba. Tenang saja Tobirama, aku hanya ingin menjemput Madara dan mengajaknya berangkat bersama" Ujar Hashirama.

"Baguslah jika kakak tidak melupakan hal penting!" Tobirama membalik badan. Ia melirik Hashirama. "Sudah waktunya kau mengakhiri diskusi dengan Madara. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan berdua denganmu sebelum rapat nanti, Kak"

"Baiklah" Hashirama berusaha tersenyum untuk mencairkan suasana. "Mari Madara, kita kesana bersama"

Setibanya di gedung pemerintahan Senju, Hashirama lebih dulu mengantar Madara menuju ruang pertemuan dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Saat membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, Hashirama mendapati Tobirama tengah duduk di meja kerjanya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Hashirama memasuki ruangan dengan hati-hati dan duduk di kursinya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kakak bicarakan dengan Madara" ujar Tobirama tanpa basa-basi. "Jika itu masalah desa, kau tidak bisa memutuskannya seorang diri, kak"

Hashirama berpikir sejenak. Ia menatap Tobirama lurus. "Aku ingin menjadikan Madara sebagai Hokage"

Tobirama membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. "Hokage?"

Hashirama diam. Ia masih menatap Tobirama yang duduk di mejanya.

"Kenapa memutuskan seenaknya?" Tanya Tobirama tidak setuju. "Mengajukan Madara sebagai kandidat boleh saja. Tapi keputusan akhirnya ditentukan lewat diskusi dengan para petinggi berdasarkan suara terbanyak dari penduduk negara Hi dan desa! Sekarang beda dengan zaman ayah!" Protesnya panjang lebar.

Hashirama mengerutkan dahi. "Tapi.."

"Madara Uchiha juga.. tidak mungkin terpilih sebagai pemimpin" ujar Tobirama mencibir. "Semua juga tahu kalau tokoh utama dalam pembangunan desa itu kakak. Para anggota klan Uchiha juga bilang begitu"

Tobirama menyipitkan matanya. Ia menatap Hashirama tajam. "Selain itu, apa kakak tidak tahu gosip tentang Uchiha?"

Hashirama memilih diam sementara Tobirama terus mengamatinya. "Sharingan.. kekuatan pupil mata mereka akan meningkat seiring dalamnya kebencian mereka. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan.. bagi desa.."

"Jangan bicara begitu, Tobirama!" sela Hashirama. Ia merasa ada kecurigaan aneh dalam kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Tobirama.

'Krit'

Hashirama bangkit berdiri setelah menyadari ada seseorang di balik jendela. Ia berjalan membuka jendela dan melihat sekeliling. "Rasanya ada orang.. Tobirama, kau pasti tahu kan?"

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak mengerahkan chakra" ujar Tobirama tak acuh. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, kak"

Hashirama tertegun. Tatapannya tertuju pada sehelai daun dengan lubang kecil ditengah. Daun itu mirip dengan daun yang dipegang Madara saat mereka membicarakan tentang nama desa dan hokage. Ia mengambil daun itu. Sesaat kemudian, daun yang sudah rapuh itu terbelah dua.

"Kita akan menerapkan sistem demokratis" ujar Tobirama tegas. "Ada keluhan?"

Hashirama menggengam patahan daun yang masih ada di tangannya. "Tidak.. Aku tak keberatan"

"Ya sudah" Tobirama turun dari meja Hashirama. "Ayo kita temui para petinggi dan mulai rapat siang ini"

Hashirama kembali menutup jendela dan berjalan mengikuti Tobirama.

-8-8-8-

Desa Konohagakure, nama yang bagus.

Aku tersenyum sendiri menatap ikat kepala dengan simbol desa Konohagakure yang baru saja kucuci. Secara pribadi aku suka simbol desa ini. Setelah mengumumkan nama desa, sistem klan Shinobi dihapuskan. Kini kami semua disebut Shinobi Konoha. Tidak ada lagi yang menggunakan lambang klan masing-masing. Jujur kata aku masih belum tahu dimana ikat kepala itu harus kupakai. Sepertinya aku hanya akan memakainya jika ada hal yang membuatku harus keluar desa.

Pemilihan Hokage juga sudah selesai dan Hashirama Senju terpilih sebagai Hokage pertama yang dipilih semua penduduk desa, mengalahkan Madara Uchiha sebagai kandidat kedua. Bukannya merasa Madara tidak pantas menyandang gelar hokage. Hanya saja aku juga merasa kak Hashirama bisa lebih dekat dengan para warga.

Aku sangat senang ketika menghadiri upacara pelantikannya. Dengan usaha dan tekadnya yang luar biasa untuk menghentikan perang serta menyatukan banyak klan Shinobi, Kak Hashirama pantas mendapatkan gelar itu. Sekarang klan Sarutobi dan Shimura sudah bergabung. Klan besar lain seperti Hyuuga, Nara, Akimichi dan Yamanaka juga memberi sambutan positif pada ajakan Tobirama untuk menjadi bagian desa Konoha. Ada pula beberapa keluarga yang dengan sendiri menyatakan kesediaannya untuk bergabung seperti keluarga Hatake, Utatane, Mitokado dan banyak lagi.

Setelah banyak klan menjadi anggota baru desa Konoha, tugasku di akademi jadi makin banyak. Minggu kemarin, aku dan beberapa pengajar akademi sibuk menganalisa potensi anak-anak Shinobi dari masing-masing klan itu untuk diberi tingkat misi dan pengajaran yang sesuai. Kagami Uchiha, Hiruzen Sarutobi dan Danzo Shimura adalah tiga anak yang paling menarik perhatianku. Mereka punya potensi luar biasa sebagai ninja walaupun usia mereka masih muda.

Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri memandangi baju hokage yang sedang kucuci. Ada tulisan kanji 'Hokage Pertama' yang ditulis dengan bordir buatan tangan berwarna merah dibelakang jubahnya. Aku memperhatikan bordir itu dengan seksama. Rasanya ada kebanggaan tersendiri saat memikirkan kakakku adalah seorang Hokage. Sebagai pemimpin desa dan negara Hi sekaligus ninja terkuat di sini, Hokage benar-benar luar biasa!

Aku sengaja menjemur baju itu terakhir. Walau sudah berkali-kali melihatnya, aku masih saja dibuat terkesima oleh jubah itu.

"Kau menyukainya? Hokage?"

Aku menoleh. Tobirama tengah menatapku sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Aku cukup terkejut Ia mengenakan kimono latihan yang kuberikan padanya sebelum perang terakhir dengan Madara. Kimono biru lengan pendek itu terlihat cocok dikenakan bersama dalaman jala armor. Ia mengenakan celana panjang biru tua dan tali pengikat kuning di pinggang yang berwarna senada dengan gelang kain yang digunakannya.

"Baju itu cocok denganmu" Aku mengamatinya dengan kagum.

"Kau membuat pakaian ini dengan ukuran yang tepat. Jahitannya juga rapi" Tobirama berjalan mendekat. Ia memperhatikan jubah hokage yang tengah kupegang. "Setelah ini masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan. Kau jangan terlalu senang. Kita masih harus waspada terhadap serangan desa lain"

Aku tersenyum. "Habis, bagaimana ya? Menurutku Hokage itu luar biasa! Aku bangga sekali Kak Hashirama jadi hokage pertama desa ini! Aku yakin dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk kita semua. Tidak perlu ada perang lagi"

"Yah, semoga saja" balas Tobirama sambil memandang jauh. Ia menatapku lurus dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Tidak apa-apa" balas Tobirama. "Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu istimewa. Jika kau sudah selesai mencuci, aku ingin memperkenalkan mereka padamu"

"Tamu istimewa? Mereka?" Aku membulatkan mata. "Kau ingin mengenalkanku pada lebih dari satu orang?"

Tobirama mengangguk. "Tepat. Ayo! Mereka sudah menunggu di halaman depan"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Tobirama ingin mengenalkanku pada seseorang? Kira-kira mereka siapa?

Tobirama berjalan lebih dulu ke depan sementara aku segera menjemur jubah hokage dan membereskan ember-ember cucian. Tidak lama berselang, aku tiba di halaman depan.

'_Orang-orang ini, mungkinkah?'_

Aku mengerutkan dahi menatap mereka yang kini berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kalian?"

_To be continued.._

-8-8-8-

A/N: Halo readers semua.. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama, saya berhasil update lagi :)

Di chapter ini, jujur saya suka menulis interaksi tobirama x hana, nozu x mito x hana.. Keluarga Senju jadi tambah banyakk :D

Siapa ya orang yang mau dikenalkan Tobirama ke Nozu?

Hehe.. See you on the next chapter!


	9. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

**Chapter 19 : The Prophecy**

Tobirama tersenyum. Sepertinya ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk mengenalkan mereka pada Nozu.

Nozu mengerutkan kening dan menatap ketiga anak itu bergantian. "Kalian?"

"Selamat pagi guru Nozu!" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat tua cepak menyapa Nozu dengan bersemangat.

"Kalau tidak salah.." Nozu mengamati anak itu dengan seksama dan mengingat-ingat. "Hiruzen, eh?"

"Tepat sekali! Aku senang guru masih mengingat namaku!" Jawab anak bernama Hiruzen itu.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak?" Nozu tersenyum. "Siapa yang bisa lupa bagaimana kau memukau para guru di akademi dengan ninjutsu dan taijutsu-mu? Kau memang anak Sasuke Sarutobi! Luar biasa!"

Nozu memandangi kedua anak lain yang datang bersama Hiruzen, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam lurus berkacamata dan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam yang dikonde keatas. Ia mengerutkan dahi, mencoba mengingat siapa mereka.

Tobirama berjalan menghampiri Nozu. "Anak laki-laki itu bernama Homura Mitokado dan anak perempuan itu bernama Koharu Utatane. Mulai sekarang mereka bertiga adalah muridku"

"Murid?" Nozu terlihat terkejut. "Sejak kapan kau membuat tim sendiri?"

"Aku rasa anak-anak ini punya potensi lebih dibanding yang lain. Karena itu aku menjadikan mereka muridku. Satu tim beranggotakan aku sebagai guru dan tiga murid. Tim ini tidak hanya sebagai rekan berlatih tapi juga untuk menjalankan misi. Kupikir itu bagus" jelas Tobirama.

"Bukankah kau juga merasa begitu saat melihat Saru? Mereka juga punya kemampuan yang tak kalah hebatnya"

Nozu menatap Tobirama heran. "Saru?"

"Hiruzen Sarutobi. Aku memanggilnya Saru" ujar Tobirama.

Nozu berpikir sejenak. "Karena namanya Hiruzen, mungkin lebih baik jika kau memanggilnya Hiru"

"Tidak. Nama Saru cocok untuknya. Mengingat dia adalah putra Sasuke Sarutobi dan Shinobi kebanggaan klannya" Tobirama melirik Hiruzen. "Benar begitu, Saru?"

"Tuan Tobirama anda bicara berlebihan" jawab Hiruzen rendah hati. "Saya masih harus banyak belajar"

"Untuk apa kita bertemu dengan wanita ini?" Tanya anak laki-laki yang bernama Homura. "Bukankah dia hanya ninja medis dari klan Hagoromo? Dia bukan siapa-siapa"

"Benar" sahut anak perempuan bernama Koharu. "Hiruzen, bagaimana bisa kau memanggil wanita ini guru? Waktu di akademi, dia hanya bisa memberi penjelasan yang membosankan"

"Jangan berkata begitu! Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Shinobi perwakilan akademi Konoha yang ditugaskan untuk menguji kemampuan kita. Pasti dia kunoichi hebat" Hiruzen mengingatkan kedua temannya. "Karena itu kita harus memanggilnya guru"

"Jangan menganggapnya berlebihan, Hiruzen! Dia bahkan menilai kemampuan kita saat ujian kelulusan hanya dengan melihat" ujar Koharu dingin. "Kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah wanita ini hanya besar mulut saja atau tidak"

"Tuan Tobirama, apa tujuan anda membawa kami kemari?" Tanya Homura yang mulai terlihat bosan. "Tidak bisakah kita memulai latihan atau mulai mengerjakan misi penting?"

"Ah.. anak-anak ini.." Nozu menggelengkan kepala sambil menatap Homura dan Koharu bergantian. "Kalian masih kecil. Jangan menilai sesuatu hanya berdasarkan pandangan kalian sendiri. Bisa saja kalian keliru"

Tobirama menoleh ke arah Nozu. "Nah, Nozu.. Apa yang ingin kau berikan pada mereka sebagai hadiah perkenalan?"

"Kau memilih tiga anak yang sama keras kepalanya denganmu" Nozu tersenyum. "Mereka belum jadi shinobi seutuhnya. Tobirama, aku harap kau tidak melepas mereka untuk tugas-tugas berbahaya"

"Maaf atas perkataan tadi guru Nozu" Hiruzen membungkuk. "Maafkan perkataan kedua temanku"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf untuk teman-temanmu, Hiruzen" Nozu melirik Tobirama. Matanya berkilat semangat. "Tobirama, bisa aku minta waktu untuk bermain sebentar dengan anak-anakmu?"

"Tentu" balas Tobirama. Ia duduk bersila di teras depan rumah. "Kuberi waktu tiga puluh menit. Ada hal yang harus kami diskusikan setelah ini"

"Bermain?" Tanya Koharu tidak percaya. "Apa-apaan ini Tuan Tobirama?"

"Tidak masalah jika hanya tiga puluh menit" Nozu kembali menatap ketiga anak itu bergantian. "Kali ini aku akan menguji apakah kalian pantas menjadi murid Tobirama. Tobirama Senju itu bukan sembarang orang yang akan mengambil kalian sebagai muridnya. Dia ninja hebat!"

"Omong kosong macam apa ini?" Ujar Homura tidak terima.

"Aku akan melihat bagaimana kalian menghadapi wanita ini" ujar Tobirama ringan. "Aku hanya bisa bilang, jangan remehkan lawanmu"

"Wah? Memangnya aku terlihat selemah itu ya?" Nozu mengangkat alis. "Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik! Peraturan permainan ini sederhana. Siapa yang jatuh pertama kali, dia yang kalah. Jika ada salah satu diantara kalian yang jatuh, aku menang walaupun masih ada dua orang yang berdiri. Karena itu, perhatikan baik-baik keadaan masing-masing, ya"

Nozu tersenyum. Ia menatap ketiga anak itu dengan tatapan serius. "Kalian bisa berkerja sama atau menyerangku sendiri-sendiri. Kali ini kita sepakat untuk tidak menggunakan ninjutsu. Ini halaman rumah, bukan hutan. Aku tidak mau permainan ini membuatku harus susah payah membereskan halaman"

"Apa senjata bisa digunakan?" Tanya Koharu.

"Aku ingin tidak ada yang terluka jadi aku tidak mengizinkan kalian menggunakan senjata. Ini hanya tentang kecepatan dan ketangkasan. Latihan awal" Nozu tersenyum. "Jika ada yang menggunakan senjata atau ninjutsu untuk melukai lawan, dia dianggap kalah"

"Bagaimana jika selama tiga puluh menit, tidak ada diantara kita yang jatuh?" Tanya Hiruzen. "Apa kita imbang?"

"Hasil seperti itu tidak mungkin ada" balas Nozu bersemangat. "Melihat bagaimana kemampuan kalian, aku yakin bisa memukul jatuh salah satu dari kalian dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Jika aku beruntung, tiga puluh menit kedepan kalian bertiga sudah berada pada posisi mencium tanah"

Hiruzen, Homura dan Koharu diam. Mereka mendekat untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu sementara Nozu mulai merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya Nozu. "Kalian pasti tidak ingin membuat Tuan Tobirama menunggu lama, bukan?"

"Mohon kerjasamanya, guru!" Hiruzen membungkukan badan. "Kami akan berusaha yang terbaik"

Mata Nozu berkilat semangat. "Tidak ada senjata, tidak ada ninjutsu, hanya taijutsu! Kita mulai!"

Ketiga anak itu mulai bergantian menyerang Nozu dari segala arah. Tobirama mengamati pergerakan mereka sambil duduk di teras depan. Untuk langkah pertama, sepertinya mereka sepakat untuk menganalisa bagaimana kemampuan Nozu secara individu.

Tobirama sering melihat Nozu berlatih di halaman rumah namun baru kali ini Ia melihat Nozu bergerak menghadapi lawannya. Saat perang melawan Uchiha kemarin, Ia tidak sempat memperhatikan Nozu karena harus menghadapi Nozomi di waktu bersamaan. Diluar dugaan, kemampuan bertarung Nozu jauh diatas ninja medis rata-rata yang selalu disimpan jauh dari medan perang. Nozu membuat seolah-olah ketiga anak didiknya tidak melakukan apapun.

"Ramai sekali.. padahal masih pagi"

Tobirama menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati Hana yang tengah bersandar pada pintu masuk rumah. Hana mengamati ketiga anak yang tengah berlatih dengan Nozu.

"Siapa anak-anak itu?" Tanya Hana ingin tahu.

"Mereka akan jadi muridku" jawab Tobirama santai.

"Oh.." balas Hana sambil mengangguk. "Jika mereka akan jadi muridmu, kenapa mereka melawan kak Nozu? Kau sedang menguji kemampuan mereka?"

"Tepat sekali" ujar Tobirama. "Siapa yang lebih dulu jatuh, dia yang kalah"

"Ini akan jadi tontonan menarik" Hana tersenyum kecil. "Kak Tobirama, aku senang kau mengenalkan anak-anakmu pada Kak Nozu"

"Bagaimanapun juga anak didikku adalah anak didiknya" Tobirama tersenyum simpul. "Aku ingin mereka bertiga punya hubungan yang baik dengan Nozu"

Selama lima belas menit, mereka berempat terus beradu pukulan satu sama lain. Walaupun kini Hiruzen dan timnya mulai menggunakan formasi kerja sama, Nozu terlihat santai menganggapi setiap serangan yang diterimanya. Ada satu waktu dimana hasil kerja sama mereka hampir membuat Nozu jatuh. Nozu melompat beberapa langkah menjauh dari ketiga anak itu yang kini tengah berdiri berdekatan dan membicarakan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya waktu kita tidak lama lagi" ujar Nozu yang tengah mengatur napasnya sambil mengamati ketiga anak itu dengan seksama. "Kalian harus buat rencana bagus untuk mengalahkanku sebelum aku memukul jatuh kalian bertiga sekaligus"

Ketiga anak itu mengakhiri diskusi mereka dan mulai kembali melancarkan serangan-serangan ke arah Nozu. Tobirama tersenyum. Mereka bukan anak-anak biasa. Seharusnya dalam waktu lima belas menit, mereka sudah mengetahui bagaimana pergerakan Nozu.

Dari apa yang dilihat Tobirama, Nozu tidak menanggapi mereka dengan serius. Bahkan beberapa kali terlihat Nozu secara sengaja memberikan cela saat menyerang balik ketiga anak itu. Cela yang sangat sempit, namun jika digunakan tepat waktu, bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin untuk mengalahkan Nozu yang levelnya berada diatas mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa perempuan itu menghindari semua serangan kita?" Tanya Homura terengah-engah tidak percaya.

"Bahkan kita sudah gunakan taktik bom asap terselubung" Koharu mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. "Dia.. bukan ninja medis biasa. Ninja medis seharusnya tidak bisa bertarung seperti ini"

"Kita akan gunakan rencana B" ujar Hiruzen sambil memasang ancang-ancang. "Kalian bersiaplah!"

"Pelajaran tambahan untuk kalian hari ini. Jangan pernah meremehkan ninja medis" Nozu melemparkan bom asap. "Kali ini, giliranku!"

'Poff'

Nozu menyerang mereka dari dalam gumpalan asap tebal. Sepertinya di saat-saat terakhir, Ia mengubah pola serangannya, membuat ketiga anak itu kewalahan. Dari balik kabut asap, Tobirama bisa melihat Homura yang mengalami masalah penglihatan dengan kacamatanya. Nozu memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk menyerang Hiruzen dan Koharu secara bersamaan. Tanpa diduga, ternyata gangguan mata Homura hanya tipuan. Ia segera menyerang Nozu saat perhatiannya tertuju pada Hiruzen dan Koharu.

'BRAKKK'

Tobirama bangkit berdiri. Ada suara orang yang jatuh ke tanah. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dari tempatnya sekarang.

'_Apa mereka berhasil mengalahkan Nozu_?'

Kabut bom asap perlahan-lahan menghilang. Hasil akhir pertarungan mereka tanpa diduga seri. Nozu jatuh ke tanah, begitu pula dengan ketiga anak itu.

Nozu bangkit berdiri dan terbatuk beberapa kali. Dari jauh Tobirama bisa melihat ada noda merah di kimono Nozu yang berwarna putih. Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. Apa Nozu terluka? Bukankah mereka sepakat untuk tidak menggunakan senjata dan ninjutsu apapun? Seharusnya pukulan Homura hanya membuat Nozu jatuh dan tidak membuatnya terluka.

"Kak Nozu terluka.." Hana bergumam pelan.

"Kalian curang" gumam Nozu sambil memegangi luka yang mengeluarkan darah di perutnya. "Kalian melanggar kesepakatan kita di awal. Kalian kalah!"

Hiruzen yang tersungkur di tanah terbelalak kaget. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Homura akan melukai Nozu dengan senjata tajam.

"Homura! Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kita bisa mengalahkan guru Nozu tanpa melukainya. Itu curang!" Teriak Hiruzen tidak terima.

"Kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya jika hanya diberi waktu tiga puluh menit, Hiruzen" Koharu membela Homura. "Jika memang ini yang harus kita lakukan untuk mengalahkannya, mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula dia ninja medis. Luka seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya mati"

"Tetap saja itu melanggar kesepakatan! Ini sama saja mempermalukan diri didepan Tuan Tobirama!" Hiruzen tidak terima. "Kalian tidak mengatakan ini sebelumnya padaku!" Hiruzen bangkit berdiri dan hendak berjalan menghampiri Homura. "Homura, kau kurang ajar! Beraninya..."

'Brukkk'

Hiruzen kembali terjatuh ke tanah. Begitu pula dengan Koharu dan Homura yang mencoba bangkit. Setiap kali bergerak, tubuh mereka bergerak tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan dan alhasil mereka kembali jatuh ke tanah.

"Ini adalah teknik medis tingkat tinggi yang memungkinkan merusak gerak motorik lawan. Dengan mengubah chakra di tangan menjadi listrik, setiap pukulan ke tubuh lawan akan mengalirkan chakra listrik ke sistem saraf musuh sehingga mengacaukan dan memutus kendali mereka atas tubuhnya sendiri" jelas Nozu. "Ranshinshou, teknik medis tingkat tinggi ini membuat musuh lumpuh dan tidak bisa bertarung"

"Hei, kau juga curang!" Teriak Homura. "Kau bilang di awal kita tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan ninjutsu!"

"Tubuh kalian sakit 'kan? Ini pelajaran untuk kalian agar kalian lebih menghargai kejujuran sebagai Shinobi!" ujar Nozu kesal. "Kalian akan kehilangan jati diri jika hanya memikirkan tujuan tanpa peduli apapun! Tidak ada gunanya jadi shinobi hebat yang tidak punya hati"

Tobirama dan Hana berjalan menghampiri Nozu. Hana segera mengobati luka Nozu dengan ninjutsu medisnya sementara Tobirama melempar tatapan tajam pada ketiga anak itu.

"Hari ini aku kecewa pada kalian" ujar Tobirama. "Kalian adalah anak-anak paling berbakat dari klan masing-masing. Sayang sekali kalian tidak bisa mempertahankan nilai-nilai penting seorang shinobi"

Tobirama melempar tatapan tajam pada Hiruzen. "Saru, aku kecewa padamu yang tidak bisa membaca dan mengentikan keinginan kedua temanmu untuk berbuat curang" Ia melempar tatapan tajam yang sama ke arah Homura dan Koharu. "Sedangkan kalian. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengatakan kenapa aku sangat kecewa pada kalian berdua. Kalian pasti sudah tahu apa penyebabnya"

"Tuan Tobirama, kami mohon maaf" Ujar Hiruzen menyesal. Walaupun masih tidak bisa berdiri, Ia tetap berusaha menundukkan kepala untuk minta maaf.

"Hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi, Tuan Tobirama" ujar Homura dan Koharu bersamaan. "Kami sungguh mohon maaf"

Tobirama menghela napas. Nozu benar. Mereka memang masih anak-anak yang harus banyak berlatih. "Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti"

Tobirama menoleh ke arah Nozu. Ia memperhatikan pakaian Nozu yang kotor karena darah. Sepertinya luka sayatan kunai itu tidak terlalu dalam.

"Nozu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tobirama.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" balas Nozu. "Daripada itu, aku lebih kesal pada anak-anak ini. Mereka bilang mereka muridmu? Tidak seharusnya murid Tobirama Senju melakukan hal ini"

"Kau benar. Mereka masih perlu belajar. Terima kasih banyak sudah mengajari mereka pelajaran penting hari ini" gumam Tobirama. Ia melirik ketiga anak itu yang masih tidak bisa bergerak. "Berapa lama pengaruh dari jurusmu ini?"

"Serangan macam ini hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh ninja medis ahli" jawab Nozu. "Jika didiamkan saja, jangka waktu pengaruhnya berbeda-beda tiap orang. Tapi umumnya keadaan ini bertahan satu hari"

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Wah, wah.. aku ketinggalan keseruan apa pagi ini?"

Semua orang di halaman sontak langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Hashirama datang bersama Toka Senju. Hashirama mengerutkan dahi melihat bercak darah di kimono Nozu dan tiga orang anak yang tersungkur di tanah.

"Apa yang terjadi disini, Tobirama?" Hashirama berjalan mendekati Tobirama. "Bukankah mereka muridmu? Apa yang membawa mereka kemari?"

"Kami hanya sedang latihan, Kak. Aku ingin mengenalkan mereka pada Nozu sekaligus mengajak mereka berlatih" jawab Tobirama. "Tapi sepertinya latihan hari ini harus ditunda dulu"

"Yah, kalian memang harus menundanya" Hashirama berjalan menuju Nozu dan Hana. Ia mengamati bercak darah di pakaian Nozu.

"Nozu, kau terluka?" Tanya Hashirama khawatir. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak. Hana sudah menyembuhkanku" Nozu tersenyum.

"Oh, baguslah jika kau baik-baik saja" ujar Hashirama lega. "Pagi ini aku ingin mengajak kalian menemui tetua desa untuk membicarakan tanggal baik upacara pernikahanku. Ada peramal dari klan Sarutobi juga disana. Kita akan meminta pendapatnya tentang masa depan desa. Aku harap kalian bisa ikut"

"Apa kita tidak pergi bersama kak Mito?" Tanya Hana.

"Mito sudah pergi kesana lebih dulu dengan beberapa orang klan Uzumaki" jawab Hashirama. "Mereka akan tiba lebih dulu disana. Ayo kita segera berangkat agar tidak membuat mereka yang disana menunggu terlalu lama" ujar Hashirama sambil bergegas masuk kedalam rumah, diikuti Toka Senju.

"Baiklah, Kak. Kami akan bersiap-siap sebentar" ujar Hana yang setuju ikut. Ia melirik Nozu yang ada di sebelahnya. "Ayo Kak, kita kedalam"

"Tunggu sebentar, Hana. Aku masih ada urusan dengan anak-anak ini" ujar Nozu sambil mengamati Hiruzen, Homura dan Koharu yang tergeletak di tanah.

Hana menghela napas. "Ya sudah. Aku akan masuk ke dalam lebih dulu. Jika sudah selesai, kakak segera siap-siap dan ganti pakaian, ya" ujarnya sambil berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

Nozu berjalan menghampiri ketiga anak itu yang masih terlihat kesakitan, diikuti Tobirama yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Mohon maafkan kesalahan kami, guru Nozu" ujar Homura, Hiruzen dan Koharu bersamaan. "Kami sadar akan kesalahan kami dan tidak akan mengulanginya kembali"

"Aku akan mengamati kalian untuk melihat apakah kalian sudah benar-benar belajar atau tidak" Nozu menghela napas.

Ia mengumpulkan chakra ditangannya dan menyembuhkan satu per satu anak-anak itu hingga mereka bisa bergerak seperti biasa.

"Selamat tim Tobirama. Kalian lulus ujianku!" ujar Nozu sambil tersenyum hangat.

Tobirama hanya diam dan mengamati mereka sambil sesekali tersenyum. Ia senang melihat Nozu sepertinya sudah menerima dan menyayangi ketiga anak muridnya.

"Mulai hari ini, dia adalah guru kalian juga. Jadi hormati dan dengarkan apa perkataannya" ujar Tobirama pada Hiruzen, Homura dan Koharu. "Aku harap kalian bisa mengingat pelajaran hari ini dengan baik"

"Baik, Tuan Tobirama" ujar ketiganya bersamaan sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Setelah ini aku ada urusan penting jadi diskusi tim hari ini ditunda besok" ujar Tobirama. "Kalian bisa kembali ke tempat masing-masing"

Ketiga anak itu menunduk dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah Senju. Ditengah perjalanan, Hiruzen berhenti dan kembali berjalan menghampiri Nozu dan Tobirama yang masih ada di halaman depan.

"Maaf Tuan Tobirama, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan" ujar Hiruzen.

Tobirama tersenyum tipis. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Saru?"

Hiruzen menatap Nozu kagum. "Siapa perempuan ini sehingga dia bisa punya kemampuan luar biasa? Dia terlihat dekat dengan Tuan Tobirama?"

Tobirama memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hiruzen.

"Perempuan ini istriku, Saru. Aku harap kau bisa merahasiakannya dari yang lain hingga aku mengumumkan hal ini pada semua orang. Karena itulah, aku ingin kau dan teman-temanmu menghormati Nozu seperti kalian menghormati aku. Mengerti?"

Hiruzen terlihat tidak percaya dan Tobirama tersenyum.

"Hei, hei, kalian bicarakan sesuatu yang rahasia didepanku ya? Jahat!" Nozu berdecak sebal.

"Benar guru Nozu. Aku harus merahasiakan ini! Sampai nanti" Hiruzen tersenyum lebar. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Tuan Tobirama. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

"Doa yang sama untukmu, Saru" balas Tobirama.

Nozu menghela napas. "Ya sudah! Tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan. Aku harap kau tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh tentangku pada Saru. Aku suka anak itu. Jangan sampai dia merasa aneh padaku setelah mendengar kata-katamu, Tobirama"

"Kita punya selera yang sama kali ini" Tobirama mengangkat alis. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Ayo kita segera siap-siap sebelum Kakak menegur kita lagi. Dia sangat bersemangat menentukan hari pernikahannya. Jangan sampai kita merusak semangatnya hari ini" lanjut Tobirama.

Nozu tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Tobirama yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tentu!"

-8-8-8-

"Tanggal terbaik untuk pernikahan kalian adalah tanggal 25 bulan depan" ujar seorang tetua klan Senju. "Kami memilih tanggal itu berdasarkan perhitungan dari tanggal lahir kedua mempelai dan menghindari larangan-larangan serta tanggal buruk sesuai kepercayaan tiap-tiap klan di desa Konoha"

Aku hanya bisa menatap para tetua itu tidak percaya. Perhitungan mereka tentang hari baik sungguh membingungkan. Jika mereka bilang tanggal itu bagus, sepertinya kami hanya bisa percaya pada mereka.

"Dua puluh lima angka yang bagus" Kak Hashirama tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak untuk saran dari kalian, para tetua" Hashirama membungkuk hormat.

"Baguslah jika kita sudah menetapkan tanggal, Kak" Tobirama menepuk bahu kakaknya. "Setelah ini kita akan mengumumkannya secara tertulis dalam bentuk surat pemberitahuan"

"Terima kasih banyak untuk kerja samanya" Kak Mito ikut membungkuk hormat. "Aku sangat menghargai bantuan kalian"

"Pernikahan kalian sudah ditakdirkan dan sesuai dengan kehendak alam" ujar seorang nenek peramal dari klan Sarutobi yang ramalannya selalu dipercaya oleh klan mereka turun temurun. "Bersatunya Senju dan Uzumaki akan mendatangkan keseimbangan di desa ini"

"Terima kasih, nenek" Hashirama menggengam tangan nenek peramal itu. "Berkat dari anda sungguh tak ternilai harganya"

"Hmm..." Nenek itu menjabat tangan Hashirama dengan erat. "Aku bisa melihat ada kesedihan, kepahitan yang bercampur bersama kebahagiaan dan tawa dalam hidupmu. Kau seterang matahari, Hashirama Senju. Awan gelap akan pergi saat mendekatimu. Langkah sulit yang kau ambil akan jadi penentu masa depan desa"

Tatapan kak Hashirama berubah serius ketika mendengar ramalan yang diberikan nenek itu. Sepertinya Ia berusaha mengingat tiap kata mengenai masa depannya. Tak lama berselang, Kak Hashirama kembali tersenyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih banyak atas petunjuknya" ujar Hashirama sopan. "Secara keseluruhan terdengar bagus"

Kak Hashirama melirik kak Mito, aku, Hana dan Tobirama yang duduk disebelahnya. "Apa anda tidak keberatan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca nasib yang lain?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot" ujar Tobirama segera. "Aku tidak terlalu percaya ramalan semacam itu, Kak. Terima kasih"

Tanpa diduga, nenek itu berjalan mendekati Tobirama dan menjabat tangannya. Tobirama mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau adik dari Hashirama Senju, bukan?" Ujar nenek itu sambil mengamati Tobirama. "Kalian punya aura berbeda. Auramu dingin seperti air, berbeda dengan kakakmu yang panas seperti api"

"Kami memang punya kepribadian berbeda" gumam Tobirama.

Dari apa yang kulihat, sepertinya Tobirama ingin melepaskan tangannya dari nenek itu. Tapi di sisi lain, Ia merasa tindakan itu tidak sopan dilakukan pada orang tua. Tobirama terlihat tidak nyaman walaupun Ia tidak mengatakan apapun selama nenek peramal itu menelaah telapak tangannya.

"Dingin dan mengalir, itulah kau. Kesuksesan besar menantimu di masa depan sebagai bayaran atas penderitaan di masa lalu. Kau yang sudah melawan takdir akan membayar di akhir. Ingatlah hal ini, hanya air yang bisa memadamkan api"

"Aku melawan takdir?" Tobirama mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataan nenek itu yang pastinya terdengar tidak masuk akal untuk seorang Tobirama Senju. Ia memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Walaupun tidak mengerti perkataan anda sepenuhnya, terima kasih untuk ramalannya"

Nenek itu mengamati Hashirama dan Tobirama bergantian. "Kalian kakak beradik hebat yang punya jalan hidup sulit. Percayalah untuk selalu teguh pada pilihan yang kalian ambil"

"Kami akan mengingatnya dengan baik. Terima kasih" ujar kak Hashirama.

Kak Mito mendekati nenek itu. "Apa anda juga bisa membaca masa depan saya?" Tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Tentu saja, Nona manis" ujar nenek itu ramah. Ia menggenggam tangan kak Mito dengan erat. "Kau dan Hashirama sudah ditakdirkan oleh langit untuk bersama. Satu hari kau harus berhadapan dengan makhluk ganas yang akan merenggut dirimu jika kau tidak hati-hati. Secara keseluruhan peruntunganmu baik. Lebih banyaklah bersabar saat menghadapi hal-hal sulit"

"Makhluk ganas?" Kak Mito terlihat bingung. "Bisa anda jelaskan apa yang anda maksud dengan makhluk ganas?"

"Mohon maaf, Nona. Saya tidak bisa melihat apapun selain yang sudah saya katakan" balas nenek peramal.

"Oh..." kak Mito mengangguk. "Terima kasih" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kak Nozu, bagaimana jika kita coba peruntungan kita kali ini?" Hana menyikut lenganku. "Kita lihat siapa yang lebih beruntung diantara kita. Aku merasa nenek ini punya kemampuan meramal yang bagus"

"Aku juga tertarik mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan nenek Sarutobi ini tentang kita berdua" ujarku bersemangat. "Bisakah anda juga membaca masa depan kami?" Pintaku sopan.

"Tentu" balas nenek itu sambil tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekat. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan nenek itu menggengamnya erat.

"Panas!" Nenek itu berteriak keras dan segera melepaskan tanganku, membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut.

"Apa.. yang terjadi?" Tanyaku spontan. Aku memegang telapak tanganku dan tidak terasa panas disana. "Apa ada yang salah?"

Nenek peramal itu melempar tatapan aneh padaku. Tubuhnya gemetar dan Ia terlihat ketakutan. Aku menatapnya terheran-heran.

'_Kenapa? Apa yang salah denganku?'_

"Tolong katakan apa yang anda lihat" pinta kak Hashirama. "Apa ada hal tidak baik yang anda lihat pada Nozu?"

"Dia.. wanita itu.." Nenek peramal itu menoleh pada Hashirama. "Hashirama Senju, tidak seharusnya kau membawa dia kemari. Dia bukan bagian dari desa Konohagakure"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Apa katanya? Aku bukan bagian desa Konohagakure? Bagaimana nenek ini bisa seenaknya menyimpulkan hal itu?

"Apa maksud perkataan anda?" Tanya Tobirama yang terlihat heran. "Nozu sudah jadi bagian dari kami bahkan sebelum desa ini didirikan dan semuanya baik-baik saja"

"Ini tidak bisa dilihat dengan cara seperti itu, Tuan" Nenek peramal itu membalas perkataan Tobirama. Dia kembali menatapku dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Wanita ini membawa angin darah yang mengerikan!" Ujar nenek itu dengan suara bergetar. "Aku bisa melihat ancaman besar bagi desa kita dalam nona ini. Baik di awal, buruk pada akhirnya. Bersiaplah untuk hari mengerikan itu"

Hatiku serasa mencelos. Baru kali ini aku meminta seseorang melihat masa depanku dan kenapa ramalannya terdengar begitu menakutkan? Apa benar hal-hal mengerikan yang dikatakan nenek ini akan terjadi? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menatap orang-orang disekitar. Mereka semua diam. Kak Hashirama dan kak Mito terlihat begitu terkejut. Begitu pula Hana dan Tobirama. Beberapa orang tetua Senju yang ikut mendengar ramalan itu melempar tatapan aneh padaku.

"Bagaimana bisa kak Nozu melakukan semua itu?" Tanya Hana tidak percaya. "Angin darah? Itu tidak masuk akal"

"Tidak, Nona. Tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan takdir, kau tahu? Sebagai adiknya, kau juga harus hati-hati terhadap takdirmu" Balas nenek itu sambil menatap Hana lekat-lekat. "Bisa saja angin itu menguasaimu tanpa kau sadari. Langit akan mengambil kembali apa yang tidak berada ditempatnya.."

"Cukup!" sela Tobirama. "Semua ini tidak masuk akal dan bahkan tidak bisa dibuktikan. Nyatanya kita sedang dalam keadaan baik. Mohon maaf, saya tidak bisa percaya perkataan anda"

"Jika memang anda melihat hal mengerikan pada Nozu. Apa yang anda sarankan untuk mencegah keburukan itu datang pada kami?" Tanya kak Hashirama pada peramal itu.

"Untuk apa kakak menanyakan itu?" tanya Tobirama tidak setuju.

"Semakin cepat semakin baik. Lakukan apa yang dikehendaki langit" jawab nenek itu. "Lebih baik anda mengirim nona ini dan keluarganya ke tempat yang jauh dari desa"

"Hal itu.. tidak mungkin" gumam kak Hashirama terbata-bata.

Aku bingung. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Tobirama, sejauh ini keadaan desa terus bertambah baik seiring bertambahnya jumlah penduduk kami. Aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan perdamaian dan desa yang bahkan harus kubayar dengan kepergian kak Nozomi.

Seketika aku langsung merasa tidak enak pada kak Hashirama, Tobirama dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku setelah mendengar ramalan itu.

"Sudahlah" kak Mito berusaha memecah ketegangan. "Terima kasih untuk waktunya. Mohon maaf, setelah ini kami harus segera menemui pembuat pakaian pengantin. Sepertinya kita sudah terlalu lama disini, benar begitu Hashirama?"

Aku menatap kak Mito sendu. Aku tahu betul pertemuan dengan pembuat pakaian pengantin itu dilakukan sore ini. Kak Mito pasti melakukan itu untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik. Kebaikannya sungguh membuatku terharu.

"Ah! Benar juga. Aku sampai lupa" Hashirama menepuk keningnya. "Mito benar. Kami masih ada janji di tempat lain" Ia menatap para tetua disekelilingnya. "Terima kasih banyak untuk diskusi hari ini. Sesuai perkataan Tobirama, karena ramalan ini tidak bisa kita buktikan dengan apapun, aku harap kalian yang mendengarnya bisa menyikapi masalah ini dengan bijak"

"Tidak baik membuat warga khawatir dengan hal yang belum tentu benar. Itu akan mengacaukan stabilitas desa yang baru kita bangun" sambung Tobirama. "Karena itu, aku mohon kerja sama anda sekalian untuk tetap merahasiakan hal ini. Demi kepentingan bersama, saya mohon anda sekalian bisa mengerti" lanjutnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Tobirama. Anda tidak perlu khawatir" ujar seorang tetua klan Senju. "Kami tidak akan memberitahu hal ini pada warga dengan syarat anda dan Tuan Hashirama harus lebih waspada terhadap ancaman apapun. Banyak klan dan desa lain yang iri melihat perkembangan desa Konohagakure yang begitu pesat"

"Terima kasih untuk pengertiannya. Kami pamit undur diri" Hashirama bangkit berdiri. "Selamat siang semuanya"

Kak Hashirama berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti Tobirama dan kak Mito. Aku bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduk, berjalan menyusul mereka bersama Hana dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

"Sudahlah, kak. Perkataan nenek itu tidak perlu dimasukkan kedalam hati" ujar Hana setelah kami meninggalkan tempat itu. "Aku tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan peramal itu. Aku yakin tidak ada hal mengerikan seperti itu yang akan terjadi"

Kak Hashirama berhenti melangkah. Ia berjalan ke sebelahku dan meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalaku. "Tenang saja. Tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi, Nozu. Semua akan baik-baik saja" ujar kak Hashirama dengan senyum khasnya.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan semua ini?" Tanya kak Mito ikut masuk kedalam pembicaraan. "Kita akan jadi keluarga dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Nozu, Hana, kalian jangan sedih lagi ya!" Ia mengelus punggung kami berdua dengan lembut.

Aku mengangkat kepala. Aku sangat terharu mendapati kak Hashirama dan kak Mito tengah menatapku dengan tatapan sayang. Aku menoleh ke arah Tobirama dan mata kami bertemu.

Tobirama, dia menatapku lurus. Aku tidak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Wajahnya selalu tenang dan datar. Tobirama sangat menyukai desa ini. Mungkin saja dia akan membenciku yang diramal akan menghancurkan desa Konoha yang sangat dicintainya.

Tobirama berjalan mendekat padaku. "Nozu, anggap saja kau tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata tadi" Tobirama menatapku dengan mata merahnya yang tajam.

"Tobirama, kau.." Aku balas menatapnya. "Katanya aku akan membawa angin darah ke Konoha.."

"Tidak perlu buang-buang tenaga untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak ada" Tobirama menyela perkataanku.

"Kalian..." Aku mengusap mataku yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Kata-kata mereka semua membuat dadaku terasa hangat. Walaupun mereka mendengar hal mengerikan tentangku dan Hana, mereka tetap memperlakukan kami dengan begitu baik dan hangat. Benar-benar seperti keluarga kandung.

Aku melirik Hana. Rasanya aku bisa merasakan perasaan haru yang sama dari pantulan sinar matanya yang teduh.

Aku menyeka semua air mata yang ada di kelopak mataku dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian" aku tersenyum lebar.

"Kau memang harus menyayangi kami, Nozu. Terutama suamimu ini" Hashirama menyikut Tobirama pelan. "Dia yang paling butuh kasih sayangmu"

"Kenapa kita tiba-tiba membicarakan ini?" Tanya Tobirama heran sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kakak benar-benar ahli mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dasar!"

"Baiklah! Aku akan pergi ke tempat pembuat pakaian pengantin bersama Nozu dan Hana sekarang. Kami akan mengajak orang-orang disana makan siang bersama" ujar Mito tersenyum. "Kalian tidak apa-apa pulang ke rumah sendiri?"

"Jangan salah! Kami juga punya acara!" Ujar Hashirama tidak mau kalah. "Kami harus membicarakan banyak hal sebagai dua orang pria dewasa. Ini bukan hal yang bisa dipahami wanita. Benar 'kan, Tobirama?"

Perkataan kak Hashirama membuatku, Hana dan kak Mito tertawa, sementara Tobirama hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku kakaknya.

"Baiklah! Tapi jangan sampai melewatkan makan siang, ya! Kami pergi dulu" kak Mito melambaikan tangan.

Tobirama menatapku dan tersenyum tipis, membuatku tanpa sadar membalas senyumannya.

"Dinginkan kepalamu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam" ujar Tobirama.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya! Kau juga bersenang-senanglah!"

Tobirama.. aku hanya bisa diam menatap punggungnya yang makin lama makin jauh. Ia berjalan pergi bersama kak Hashirama.

'_Tobirama, terima kasih..'_

"Nozu, apa Tobirama memang selalu seperti itu padamu?" kak Mito tiba-tiba bertanya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Maksudnya seperti itu?"

"Aku saja bisa melihat kau sangat sedih setelah mendengar ramalan itu. Siapa yang tidak sedih? Tapi Tobirama hanya bicara sedatar itu padamu" Kak Mito menggelengkan kepala. "Seharusnya dia bisa mengatakan hal lain yang akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik lagi"

"Sepertinya memang seperti itulah cara kak Tobirama memberikan perhatiannya" Hana mencoba menganalisa. "Dia bukan orang yang terang-terangan mengungkapkan kasih sayangnya di depan umum"

"Aku setuju dengan Hana" aku bergumam pelan. "Aku masih beruntung dia mau sedikit menghiburku. Jika dia mau, bisa saja dia tidak berkata apa-apa padaku"

"Jika aku yang jadi istri Tobirama, aku pasti sudah kehabisan kata-kata saat bicara padanya" Kak Mito menghela napas. "Kau hebat sekali masih bisa menemukan apa yang harus kalian bicarakan bersama"

"Benar, kak" Hana ikut setuju. "Sepertinya hanya kak Nozu yang bisa jadi istrinya"

"Biasanya kami memang hanya bicara untuk hal-hal penting" balasku. "Dia memang tidak suka banyak bicara"

Aku tersenyum sendiri. Rasanya aneh aku bisa menyukai orang dengan kepribadian kaku dan keras seperti Tobirama. Dia memang jarang memberikan perhatian lebih. Tapi sekali dia menunjukkan perasaannya padaku..

Mendadak aku teringat bagaimana dia menciumku dengan lembut malam itu, saat kami membicarakan masalah Hani. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana rasanya saat bibirnya bergerak menyentuh bibirku.

Jika kuingat lagi, Tobirama sudah menciumku dua kali. Dia juga sudah melihatku tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Dia memang suamiku tapi entah kenapa aku merasa malu. Bagaimana bisa pria setampan dia melakukan hal-hal seintim itu bersamaku?

"Eh, Nozu? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" Tanya kak Mito. Ia mengangguk dan melempar tatapan jahil pada Hana. "Hana, coba kau tanyakan apa yang sedang dipikirkan kakakmu"

"Hmm, kakak pasti memikirkan hal-hal romantis dengan kak Tobirama ya? Atau bisa jadi.." Hana menyikutku pelan. "Kakak sedang memikirkan momen panas bersama kak Tobirama, ya? Iya 'kan?" Dia kembali menyikutku berkali-kali.

"Sudahlah! Itu tidak penting" ujarku salah tingkah. Aku berusaha membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh sebelum wajahku jadi lebih merah lagi.

"Aku ingin bicarakan banyak hal denganmu sebagai istri Tobirama Senju, Nozu" Kak Mito mengedipkan mata. "Tentu saja setelah aku menikah nanti. Hana yang belum menikah juga boleh ikut. Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan tentang pria-pria Senju itu"

"Hahahaha.. aku menunggu hari itu datang, Kak" Hana tertawa pelan. "Mungkin aku bisa belajar banyak"

Aku tersenyum sendiri. Rasanya begitu nyaman hidup bersama orang-orang yang menyayangi kita seperti ini.

Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga hal-hal mengerikan dalam ramalan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

-8-8-8-

Sore menjelang malam ini terasa baik. Udara musim gugur yang hendak memasuki musim dingin memang terasa dingin tapi sejuk. Setelah selesai mandi Tobirama memilih untuk duduk di teras belakang sambil menunggu rambutnya kering. Ada sensasi menyenangkan ketika semilir angin sore menggelitik rambutnya yang masih basah, menimbulkan perasaan nyaman dan membuat hatinya tenang disaat bersamaan.

Setibanya di teras belakang, Ia menemukan Nozu tengah duduk memandangi langit malam sambil menulis sesuatu. Tobirama tersenyum, lalu berjalan dan duduk di sebelahnya, membuat Nozu otomatis menoleh.

"Kau sedang menulis apa?" Tanya Tobirama yang tertarik dengan tulisan Nozu.

"Oh, ini.." Nozu menutup bukunya dan memperlihatkan sampul depan buku yang bertuliskan 'Ninjutsu Medis Tingkat Menengah'.

Tobirama mengerutkan kening. "Buku panduan ninjutsu medis?"

"Tepat! Kau tahu? Di akademi, saat aku menunjukkan seperti apa ninjutsu medis, banyak anak-anak yang tertarik mempelajarinya, termasuk Homura. Aku tidak sangka dia tertarik. Sayang dia bukan tipe ninja yang bisa jadi ninja medis. Ninja medis butuh keterampilan mengolah chakra dengan tingkat akurasi tinggi. Tidak semua orang punya kemampuan itu" jelas Nozu. "Aku sudah selesai menulis dasar-dasarnya. Sekarang aku mulai menulis untuk tingkat menengah"

"Hebat. Kau membuatku bangga" ujar Tobirama kagum.

"Kau merasa begitu?" Tanya Nozu yang terlihat senang. "Hahahaha.. terima kasih. Senang rasanya kemampuanku diakui oleh shinobi sehebat Tobirama Senju" Nozu tertawa pelan.

"Kau belum mengonde rambutmu?" Tanya Tobirama sambil mengamati rambut hitam Nozu yang masih tergerai. "Ternyata rambutmu sudah tambah panjang, ya"

"Aku mencuci rambutku sore ini. Rambutku baru saja kering. Aku ingin menggerainya sebentar" balas Nozu ringan. "Rasanya sejuk menggerai rambut sore hari. Cuaca sudah tidak panas dan tidak banyak aktivitas lagi di sore hari"

Tobirama tersenyum tipis. Memandangi Nozu dengan rambut tergerai membuatnya merasa senang. Nozu terlihat lebih cantik saat Ia menggerai rambutnya.

"Sebentar lagi pernikahan kak Hashirama dan kak Mito akan dilaksanakan" Nozu bergumam pelan. "Akan ada pesta seru untuk merayakannya. Aku tidak sabar hari itu tiba!"

"Tinggal dua hari lagi" ujar Tobirama. "Semua persiapannya sudah selesai. Kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk mereka?"

"Tentu!" Jawab Nozu bersemangat. "Kau tahu? Aku membuatnya sendiri"

Tobirama mengangkat alis. "Bagus jika kau membuatnya sendiri. Boleh aku tahu apa itu?"

Nozu menyipitkan matanya. Ia melirik Tobirama curiga. "Hei, hei.. kau menanyakannya karena belum menyiapkan kado untuk mereka 'kan?"

"Jangan asal bicara. Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk mereka" sanggah Tobirama cepat.

Nozu membulatkan matanya. "Wah! Apa hadiah pernikahan yang akan diberikan seorang Tobirama Senju untuk kakak laki-laki yang sangat disayanginya?" Ia kembali melirik Tobirama dengan jahil. "Jangan bilang padaku kau hanya memberi uang dalam amplop"

"Aku akan memberikan mereka sepasang kalung. Aku menuliskan tulisan kanji berisi doa agar mereka selalu bahagia di tiap manik-maniknya" jawab Tobirama. "Aku tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Sekarang beritahu aku apa hadiah darimu"

"Kenapa kita sama-sama memberikan barang sepasang untuk mereka?" Tanya Nozu heran. "Rencananya aku akan memberikan dua buah baju tidur yang kubuat sendiri. Warna hitam untuk kak Hashirama dan warna merah untuk kak Mito. Serasi 'kan? Sesuai warna rambut mereka. Hahahaha..." Nozu tertawa sendiri.

Tobirama ikut tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Nozu. "Sesuai dugaanku. Kau memberi mereka hadiah yang aneh-aneh"

"Aneh apanya? Bukannya itu bagus?" Tanya Nozu tidak terima. "Aku dapat ide memberi mereka pakaian tidur setelah melihat kimono pernikahan mereka. Kau juga sudah lihat 'kan, Tobirama? Aku tidak tahu Senju punya desain yang sangat bagus untuk kimono pernikahan, baik mempelai pria maupun wanitanya. Lusa lalu aku melihat kak Mito menggunakan kimono putih khas Senju. Dia sangat cantik" lanjut Nozu dengan mata berbinar.

Nozu terus saja bicara betapa kagumnya Ia pada tradisi pernikahan Senju dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tobirama hanya bisa diam mendengarkan sambil menatap Nozu dengan tatapan sendu.

Nozu adalah istri Tobirama. Sudah seharusnya Nozu mengenakan kimono Senju yang sama dengan Mito di hari pernikahannya. Sudah sepantasnya juga warga Konoha lebih menghormati Nozu seperti mereka menghormati Mito.

Tobirama tersenyum lirih sambil memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Apanya yang Nyonya Senju? Hingga kini Tobirama belum memberikan pengakuan akan status Nozu yang sebenarnya. Tobirama merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya Ia memperlakukan wanita yang dicintainya seperti ini.

"Kau ingin kita juga melangsungkan pesta pernikahan?" Tanya Tobirama menyela perkataan Nozu.

Nozu berhenti bicara dan terdiam sesaat.

"Eh, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku tidak iri.." ujar nozu salah tingkah. "Aku hanya mau bilang kalau aku suka tradisi Senju.."

"Siapa yang bilang kau iri?" Sela Tobirama. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau juga ingin kita melangsungkan pesta pernikahan seperti kakak atau tidak"

Nozu kembali diam. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, lalu menatap Tobirama lurus.

"Kita sudah melangsungkan pesta pernikahan waktu itu. Tidak perlu dirayakan besar-besaran"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau ingin mengambil hakmu atau tidak" ujar Tobirama. "Jujur kata, aku juga lebih suka pernikahan sederhana dengan tamu tidak banyak. Tapi jika kau ingin kita merayakannya bersama warga Konoha, aku tak keberatan"

"Kita satu pemikiran kalau begitu" gumam Nozu. "Aku lebih suka warga Konoha melihatku seperti ini saja. Aku tidak mau mereka menganggap statusku tinggi. Aku hanya mau mereka menghormatiku sebagai sesama warga Konoha, itu saja"

"Kau menikahi orang yang salah kalau begitu" Tobirama melirik Nozu. "Karena sekarang kau sudah menikah denganku yang punya status tinggi di desa, kau harus menerima statusmu di Konohagakure. Bukankah di klan Hagoromo statusmu juga setinggi ini?"

"Kau benar" Nozu mengangguk. "Tapi setelah menjalani hidup seperti warga biasa disini, ternyata aku lebih suka jadi warga biasa dibanding kaum elit"

Tobirama menggeleng. "Kau terlambat"

Nozu menatap langit malam sendu. "Bagaimana reaksi warga Konoha melihat adik Hokage pertama menikah dengan wanita yang akan membawa masalah besar ke desa?"

"Kita sudah sepakat tidak ada yang akan mengatakan ramalan itu pada warga Konoha. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan omong kosong itu lagi" ujar Tobirama.

"Aku memang tidak memikirkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya" Nozu menghela napas. "Tapi.. bukannya ada kemungkinan apa yang dikatakan peramal itu benar?"

"Jika memang kau akan menghancurkan desa seperti apa yang dikatakannya.." Tobirama menatap Nozu lurus. "Bagaimanapun juga aku akan menghentikanmu sebelum itu terjadi. Aku tahu kau mencintai desa dan perdamaian ini sama sepertiku. Tidak mungkin kau menghancurkan apa yang kau sukai"

Nozu menatap Tobirama sejenak. Ia tersenyum lirih. "Kau percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Tobirama segera. "Aku sudah percayakan semua hal padamu, termasuk perasaanku"

Nozu tersenyum lebar dengan mata berkaca-kaca saking senangnya. Ia langsung saja memeluk Tobirama, membuat pria itu mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkah lakunya. Nozu mengadahkan kepala, menatap wajah Tobirama dari dekat. Ia tersenyum tulus.

"Tobirama, aku sangat menyukaimu!"

'_Deg_'

Melihat Nozu yang cantik dari jarak sedekat itu membuat Tobirama merasa wajahnya panas. Apa wajahnya memerah lagi? Seketika Tobirama merasa detak jantungnya bertambah cepat. Bukankah Tobirama memang sudah tahu Nozu menyukainya? Nozu juga pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa mendengar Nozu mengatakan hal itu dalam kondisi seperti ini membuat Tobirama malu?

Nozu yang berada sangat dekat dengan Tobirama terlihat menyadari perubahan pada wajahnya. Kulit Tobirama yang sangat putih membuat rona merah itu semakin jelas. Nozu menatap Tobirama seksama.

"Tobirama, wajahmu.."

"Sudahlah" Tobirama memalingkan wajahnya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Nozu dan bangkit berdiri. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu malam ini. Aku harap kau suka" ujar Tobirama sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam. "Tunggu disini sebentar"

Tobirama berjalan masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya sambil berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang masih tidak teratur.

Walaupun merasa malu, ada rasa senang yang hangat dalam dada Tobirama ketika mengingat Nozu berkata Ia menyukainya dengan tulus. Tobirama tidak habis pikir kenapa perasaan seperti ini bisa dirasakannya.

'_Nozu.. bagaimana bisa dia membuatku seperti ini?'_

Tobirama menggelengkan kepala. Setelah beberapa saat menenangkan diri, Tobirama berjalan menuju sudut kamar dan mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Ia tersenyum dan membawa kotak itu ke teras belakang.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Nozu sambil memandangi kotak yang dibawa Tobirama.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri" ujar Tobirama. Ia membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah alat musik yang terbuat dari kayu dengan tiga belas senar.

"Koto (gitar klasik Jepang)?" Nozu mengangkat alisnya. "Tobirama, kau bisa bermain koto?"

"Tentu" Tobirama mulai memetik beberapa senarnya. "Aku membuat satu instrumen dari koto untukmu. Kau mau dengar?"

Nozu mengangguk berkali-kali dengan senang. "Tentu!"

"Tapi ada syaratnya" sela Tobirama.

Nozu mengerutkan dahi. "Apa sih? Katanya instrumen itu hadiah untukku. Kenapa ada syaratnya?"

"Tentu saja ada" Tobirama menatap Nozu lurus. "Syaratnya, aku minta kau tidak memikirkan omong kosong peramal itu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih"

Nozu tersenyum. "Maaf Tobirama, aku benar-benar akan menganggapnya angin lalu.."

"Anggap kau tidak pernah dengar" sela Tobirama.

"Baik, baik. Aku akan menganggap tidak pernah mendengarnya" ujar Nozu patuh.

Tobirama tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala Nozu. Ia melirik buku yang tengah ditulis Nozu. "Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau sering tidur malam untuk menulis buku itu dan bangun terlambat. Aku minta kau tidur lebih awal besok. Jangan sampai kita terlambat di hari bahagia kakak"

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu!" Nozu memukul bahu Tobirama pelan. Ia tersenyum menatap pria itu.

"Tobirama, terima kasih"

Tobirama ikut tersenyum. Ia melirik Nozu dengan sayang dan mulai memetik koto didepannya. "Kembali kasih"

_To be continued_..

-8-8-8-

A/N : Halo Readers.. apa kabarnya nih?? Semoga sehat-sehat dan bahagia selalu yaa.. :D

Kali ini author datang lebih cepat dari biasanya, wusssh... Hehehe :p

Kita sudah sampai di bab 19.. sudah jauh ya?? Terima kasih banyak unuk kalian semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca sampai sejauh ini.. Arigatou!!

Di bab ini, Nozu kenalan sama anak-anak Tobirama dan ternyata Nozu mendapat ramalan aneh yang tidak bagus.. :(

Semoga ga ada hal-hal buruk yang terjadi yaa.. /

Saya selalu senang menulis saat Tobirama mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya ke Nozu, hihihi.. semoga Tobirama yang ada di cerita ini mirip dengan karakter aslinya yaa.. :3

Untuk chapter besok, saya akan menceritakan tentang pernikahan sang hokage pertama, Hashirama Senju.. kira2 seperti apa ya??

_See you on the next chapter!! _


	10. Family and The Loved One

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

**Chapter 20 : Family and The Loved One**

Hari ini tanggal 25 dan ini bukan tanggal 25 biasa.

Hari pernikahan hokage pertama Konoha, Hashirama Senju.

Sesuai rencana, pukul sepuluh tadi pagi sudah berlangsung prosesi pemberkatan pernikahan oleh para tetua desa Konoha serta petinggi negara Hi. Hanya pihak keluarga yang ikut hadir, mengingat acara itu cukup sakral dan pribadi. Setelahnya baru akan diadakan pesta bersama seluruh warga Konoha di Taman Senju dari sore hingga malam hari.

Aku tengah bersiap-siap mengenakan kimono biru bermotif bunga merah muda untuk pesta sore ini. Setelah selesai mengenakan kimono yang cukup rumit dan memasang beberapa aksesori di rambut, mendadak aku ingat akan sesuatu. Ide membuat Taman Senju datang dari Tobirama setelah kak Hashirama berkata Ia ingin melangsungkan pesta pernikahan di taman. Kak Hashirama memang sangat suka tanaman. Mungkin karena itu juga dia punya elemen kayu, aku tertawa sendiri.

"Eh, kak Nozu kenapa tertawa sendiri?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Hana berdiri di ambang pintu kamar sambil mengamatiku.

"Aku berpikir sesuatu yang lucu" jawabku cepat.

"Oh, begitu.." Hana tertawa pelan. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan mengamati penampilanku keseluruhan. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Sore itu Hana terlihat cantik dengan kimono nila bercorak motif ukiran putih. Hana menggerai rambut violet panjangnya, membuatnya terlihat anggun dengan wajahnya yang teduh.

"Kenapa hari ini dikonde lagi, kak?" Tanyanya sambil mengamati rambutku. "Kakak lebih cantik jika rambutnya digerai"

"Kita mau pergi ke tempat ramai. Nanti aku cepat berkeringat dan jadi lepek" jawabku setengah tertawa. "Tapi kalau dikonde begini, aku masih tetap cantik 'kan?"

"Iya, iya.. cantik" Hana mengangguk. "Sekarang udaranya sudah dingin, Kak. Kita tidak akan terlalu banyak berkeringat disana. Ayo kita segera kesana, sudah hampir pukul 6 sore"

"Ayo!" Aku berseru semangat. "Melihat kak Hashirama dan kak Mito bahagia hari ini membuatku senang sekali! Mereka yang menikah, aku yang lebih senang"

"Walaupun mereka terikat pernikahan politik, aku senang mereka saling mencintai" ujar Hana. "Apa kak Tobirama tidak pergi bersama kita?"

Aku menggeleng. "Dia sudah kesana lebih dulu. Katanya dia mau menyapa orang-orang disana sebagai perwakilan keluarga hingga kak Hashirama tiba"

"Baiklah, ayo kita susul kak Tobirama" Hana tersenyum senang.

Aku mengangguk. Kami berjalan bersama menuju Taman Senju. Ditengah jalan, kami berpapasan dengan banyak warga dari berbagai klan yang juga akan pergi kesana. Sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam yang baik.

Setibanya di Taman Senju, aku tersenyum menatap sekeliling. Tobirama sendiri yang mendesain taman itu. Dua bulan lalu, dia memberitahuku desain tata letak pohon, bunga dan kolam kecil disana. Dia juga sempat meminta saran mengenai tanaman apa saja yang cocok untuk ditanam di taman itu. Tobirama bilang dia ingin membuat taman ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan kak Hashirama dan kak Mito, mengingat kak Hashirama sudah memberi Igaku no Niwa sebagai hadiah pernikahan kami.

Baru kali ini aku melihat secara langsung bagaimana taman Senju itu. Ternyata dia mendengarkan saranku untuk menanam banyak pohon berukuran besar sebagai lambang klan Senju. Walaupun sifatnya kaku, Tobirama punya selera seni yang bagus. Tata letaknya membuat taman ini terlihat indah, sejuk dan luas.

Pesta baru dimulai pukul setengah 7 malam tapi sudah banyak warga Konoha yang tiba disana. Orang-orang Uchiha, Sarutobi, Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka dan berbagai klan lain berbaur dalam keramaian malam itu. Melihat pemandangan ini membuat dadaku terasa hangat. Tidak ada pertikaian antar klan lagi. Aku berharap tidak pernah ada lagi pertikaian antar negara yang bisa melahirkan perang baru.

"Nozu, kau sudah datang"

Tubuhku otomatis menoleh begitu mendengar suara Tobirama. Dia berjalan mendekat sambil membawa dua gelas minuman.

Malam ini Tobirama mengenakan kimono biru tua bergaris-garis hitam yang terlihat serasi dengan kimonoku. Dia terlihat lebih tampan jika menggunakan pakaian kimono tradisional, membuatku tersenyum tanpa sadar. Dia memberikan kedua minuman itu padaku dan Hana.

"Mengingat kau punya toleransi rendah terhadap minuman keras, lebih baik malam ini kau minum teh saja" ujar Tobirama padaku. Ia melirik Hana. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Hana. Mengingat kalian kakak beradik, aku akan ambil aman"

Hana menerima teh hijau yang diberikan Tobirama sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu, kak?"

"Nozu pernah mengamuk karena mabuk di kedai sake" Tobirama tersenyum tipis. "Aku pikir gawat jika kalian, dua kakak beradik perempuan merusak acara ini karena mabuk minum sake"

"Hah? Kak Nozu pernah begitu?" Hana membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. Ia memukul bahuku. "Kak! Sudah kukatakan kakak jangan minum-minum di tempat umum. Sudah diberitahu tapi masih saja.."

"Hahahaha, maaf ya" aku tertawa salah tingkah. "Kemarin aku diajak Toka dan.. Tobirama, kenapa kau buka aib orang, sih?"

Tobirama hanya diam sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ada teh lain juga disana" Tobirama menunjuk ke satu meja tempat makanan dan minuman disajikan. "Ada matcha, teh gandum, sake, dan banyak makanan ringan lain"

"Selamat malam, Nozu! Selamat malam, Hana!"

Kak Hashirama berjalan mendekati kami sambil menggandeng kak Mito. Mereka terlihat serasi mengenakan kimono coklat. Kak Hashirama menggunakan kimono coklat bergaris-garis putih sementara kak Mito menggunakan kimono coklat bercorak bunga peoni putih.

"Selamat untuk pernikahannya, Kak!" aku memeluk kak Hashirama. "Aku berdoa semoga kakak dan kak Mito bahagia selamanya"

"Doa yang baik sekali! Terima kasih, Nozu" Kak Hashirama balas memelukku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, berjalan menghampiri kak Mito lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Kak Mito sangat cantik hari ini! Aku yakin kakak adalah wanita terbaik untuk kak Hashirama. Bagaimana rasanya jadi istri seorang Hokage?"

"Luar biasa senang. Tidak dapat kujelaskan dengan kata-kata" kak Mito menatapku dengan mata berbinar bahagia. "Terima kasih, Nozu"

"Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian" Hana ikut memeluk kak Mito. "Aku ikut bahagia!"

"Terima kasih Hana" kak Mito balas memeluk Hana. "Aku juga mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian berdua, selalu"

Tobirama berjalan menghampiriku. "Nozu, kau mau ikut aku dan kakak menyapa beberapa tamu penting disana?"

Aku menatap segerombolan orang yang disebut Tobirama sebagai 'tamu penting' di satu sudut taman. Mereka perwakilan dari masing-masing klan besar di Konoha. Aku kembali menatap Tobirama.

"Tidak. Aku akan jalan-jalan saja dengan Hana" aku menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu lagi jika urusanku sudah selesai" Tobirama melirik Hashirama. "Ayo, kak. Kita sapa mereka sebagai tuan rumah yang baik"

"Ah! Baiklah" Hashirama tersenyum. "Mito, ayo kita kesana"

Kak Mito mengangguk. Ia kembali menggandeng kak Hashirama. "Kami kesana dulu. Kalian hati-hati jalan-jalannya, ya. Kita bertemu lagi nanti!"

Aku dan Hana tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Kami mengamati ketiga orang itu berjalan menjauh dan menghilang di keramaian.

"Kenapa kakak tidak ikut kak Tobirama kesana?" Hana bertanya padaku selagi kami berjalan-jalan. "Aku tidak apa-apa jalan sendiri disini. Kau 'kan istrinya"

"Aku lebih baik bersamamu saja" balasku cepat. "Menyapa orang-orang besar itu membuatku lelah. Lagipula mereka juga tidak tahu aku istri Tobirama"

Aku menyikut Hana pelan. "Untung kau disini bersamaku. Aku jadi punya teman, tidak terlihat seperti anak hilang"

Hana tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kataku. Ia melihat sekeliling.

"Kakak sempat bilang kak Tobirama yang membuat taman ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan, bukan?" Tanya Hana. "Membuat taman seindah ini bukan hal mudah. Kak Tobirama pasti sangat menyayangi kak Hashirama"

"Kau benar" aku mengangguk. "Dia sayang sekali pada kakak laki-lakinya". Aku menghela napas sambil menatap langit malam yang cerah bertabur bintang. "Kita juga sayang sekali pada kak Nozomi. Jika kakak laki-laki kita yang menikah, kita akan berikan apa sebagai hadiah pernikahan, ya?"

Hana tersenyum sendu. "Entahlah, Kak. Hingga akhir, aku tidak tahu apakah kak Nozomi punya wanita yang dicintainya. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku tentang itu"

"Jika saja kak Nozomi ada disini bersama kita.." aku ikut tersenyum sendu. "Dia selalu suka keramaian yang hangat seperti ini.."

"Benar. Nozomi memang menyukainya"

Aku dan Hana seketika menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Madara Uchiha tengah berdiri dibelakang. Madara mengenakan kimono Uchiha hitam yang lebih formal malam itu. Dia menatap kami bergantian dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Selamat malam, kak Madara" sapa Hana sopan. Ia tidak terlihat canggung dengan kedatangan Madara yang tiba-tiba. "Senang rasanya bisa bertemu di hari yang baik seperti ini"

'_Kak Madara? Sejak kapan Hana memanggilnya kakak?'_

"Dia memanggilku seperti itu sejak saat tinggal bersamaku, Nozu" perkataan Madara menjawab pertanyaan dalam kepalaku.

Aku diam. Saat berada di satu tempat dengan Madara, lebih baik aku tidak memikirkan banyak hal jika mau dia tidak mengorek habis semua isi pikiranku.

Madara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hana. Sekilas aku melihat sinar matanya menjadi lebih lembut saat menatap Hana. "Senang melihatmu sudah sembuh total, Hana"

Hana mengangguk. Melihat bagaimana Hana bicara pada pria Uchiha itu membuatku mengerti. Madara sepertinya memang memperlakukan Hana dengan berbeda. Biasanya Madara tidak seramah ini. Bahkan saat bicara berdua denganku, aura Madara terasa lebih mencekam. Ini menunjukkan Madara tidak bohong saat berkata dia ingin menjaga Hana.

"Kak Madara tidak suka keramaian tapi tetap datang" Hana bergumam pelan. "Apa karena ini acara Hashirama Senju?"

"Benar. Aku datang kemari sebagai sahabatnya" jawab Madara singkat. "Nozomi pasti juga akan senang bila datang kesini"

"Kau benar" Hana bergumam pelan. Tatapan Hana berubah sendu ketika Madara menyebut kak Nozomi. Namun Ia segera mengubah raut wajahnya dalam satu helaan napas.

"Setelah impian membangun desa tercapai. Apa yang akan kakak lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Hana mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia menatap Madara. "Apa kakak juga akan menikah seperti Hashirama?"

"Aku belum memikirkan hal sejauh itu" balas Madara. "Sekarang pikirkanku hanya untuk klan dan desa"

Madara melempar tatapan tidak menyenangkan padaku yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan percakapannya dengan Hana. "Aku tidak tertarik pada pernikahan politik. Aku tidak akan bisa dipaksa oleh hal-hal semacam itu"

Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Dia mau menghina aku dan kak Hashirama yang menjalani pernikahan politik? Aku memutuskan diam dan tidak ambil pusing. Jika dia memang berpikir begitu, tidak masalah.

"Maaf menggangu waktu kalian. Nozu, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Hana" Madara menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam. "Bisa kau beri kami waktu bicara?"

Aku melirik Hana. Ia menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah" aku mencoba tersenyum pada Madara.

"Kakak tidak perlu khawatir" Hana bergumam lembut. "Kita bertemu lagi saat makan malam nanti, kak"

Aku mengangguk. Madara mengajak Hana berjalan-jalan di tengah pesta. Aku memperhatikan mereka yang berjalan menjauh. Kira-kira apa yang mau dibicarakan Madara dengan Hana? Melihat bagaimana sikap Madara pada Hana, lebih baik aku menghilangkan kecurigaanku pada pria Uchiha misterius itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menyisir taman Senju sambil sesekali menikmati makanan ringan dan minuman yang disajikan. Setelah puas mencoba semua jenis makanan ringan, aku memutuskan untuk duduk, mengistirahatkan perut sebelum makan malam.

Aku duduk dan diam, sambil sesekali bicara pada warga yang menyapaku malam itu. Aku juga mengamati orang yang berjalan berlalu lalang di depanku. Samar-samar aku melihat Toka dan kak Yoshi di keramaian. Jika mataku tidak salah, aku melihat mereka bergandengan tangan. Aku tersenyum sendiri. Apa sekarang mereka punya hubungan khusus?

Toka Senju yang kutemui pertama kali, wanita yang sangat dingin. Bagaimana bisa wanita sedingin itu mau menjalin hubungan dengan pria penuh semangat seperti kak Yoshimura? Sudah banyak hal yeng berubah. Aku tertawa pelan, tertawa pada takdir yang entah kenapa selalu tidak bisa ditebak.

Yah, siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan?

Akhirnya kami tiba di sesi makan malam. Aku duduk di sebuah meja makan besar bersama kak Hashirama, Tobirama, kak Mito, Madara, Hana, petinggi negara Hi dan orang-orang penting lain untuk makan malam.

Sesi makan malam berlangsung baik, dengan diskusi yang mengangkat topik pembangunan negara Hi dan membandingkan kurang lebihnya pencapaian selama ini dari negara lain.

Malam itu juga, kak Hashirama mengumumkan kak Mito sebagai istrinya secara resmi didepan semua warga Konoha. Kami semua menyambut kabar gembira itu dengan bersulang bersama untuk mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka.

Setelah makan malam selesai, kak Hashirama mengizinkan para warga untuk kembali ke rumah jika sudah merasa terlalu malam. Namun acara disini belum selesai. Ada beberapa pertunjukkan seni dari warga Konoha sebagai bentuk penghormatan mereka atas pernikahan sang Hokage.

Aku dan Hana memutuskan untuk duduk menonton pertunjukan dari klan Uchiha yang tengah menyajikan permainan musik klasik diatas panggung.

"Nozu"

Tobirama berjalan mendekat. Ia mengambil tempat duduk disampingku. "Aku baru saja mengantar Sasuke Sarutobi dan keluarganya pulang"

"Pria itu, Sasuke Sarutobi. Jika bertemu denganmu, kalian pasti bicara banyak hal" aku tersenyum. "Dia begitu suka padamu. Sama sepertimu yang juga sangat menyukai anaknya"

"Dari tadi kalian belum menghabiskan waktu bersama" ujar Hana. "Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Nikmatilah waktu berdua kalian"

"Hana, apa yang kau katakan?" Aku mengerutkan dahi. Begitu aku ingin bicara lebih lanjut, Hana bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkanku bersama Tobirama.

Aku menghela napas dan kembali memperhatikan seorang wanita Uchiha diatas panggung yang begitu lihai memainkan beberapa alat musik klasik sekaligus. Permainan musiknya menghasilkan melodi yang merdu.

"Permainan musiknya luar biasa" ujarku kagum.

"Uchiha punya aliran musik yang unik" sahut Tobirama. "Jujur, aku juga suka cara mereka memadukan suara tiap-tiap alat musik menjadi melodi"

Aku menoleh ke arah Tobirama dan tersenyum. "Ternyata ada yang kau suka dari Uchiha. Aku kira kau tidak suka semua yang berhubungan dengan mereka"

"Kau jangan salah paham" Tobirama melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak suka Uchiha tanpa alasan. Aku hanya tidak suka pandangan mereka yang terlalu terfokus pada klan. Selebihnya, aku memandang klan Uchiha sama dengan klan lainnya. Dalam semua aspek"

"Wah, kalau dilihat-lihat kau cukup bijaksana juga" aku mengangguk. "Sejauh ini, aku hanya bisa melihat kau tidak suka apapun yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha. Aku takut orang-orang Uchiha itu salah paham. Padahal kau tidak bermaksud jahat"

"Tobirama, dari tadi aku mencarimu"

Suara Hani Yuki membuat kami langsung menoleh padanya yang tengah berdiri di bangku penonton baris belakang. Ia berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Kebetulan" Tobirama menatapku lurus. "Nozu, ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan pada Hani. Maukah kau menungguku disini hingga selesai bicara dengannya?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Tobirama, kau.."

"Aku tidak bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi. Akan kuselesaikan urusanku dengannya" sela Tobirama. "Aku harap kau mengerti"

Aku mengangguk dan menatap Tobirama lurus. "Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku percaya padamu, Tobirama"

-8-8-8-

"Aku melihatmu bicara dengan para petinggi negara Hi. Kau terlihat hebat, cerdas dan berwibawa. Kau punya bakat menjadi Hokage, Tobirama. Menggantikan kakakmu" ujar Hani sambil mengamati Tobirama.

Tobirama balas menatap Hani. Dari tadi Hani terus saja bicara tanpa henti, seakan tidak memberi kesempatan sedikitpun pada Tobirama untuk bicara. Mungkin saja Hani sudah tahu tujuan Tobirama mengajaknya bicara malam ini.

Perasaannya pada wanita itu tidak sama seperti dulu dan Tobirama benar-benar meyakini itu. Akan lebih baik jika Ia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hani, jika Tobirama tidak ingin membuat kedua wanita itu lebih menderita lagi.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" ujar Tobirama mencoba menyela perkataan Hani.

"Aku tidak mau dengar apa yang akan kau katakan padaku, Tobirama" Hani memotong perkataan Tobirama. "Malam ini hanya aku yang bicara. Kau tidak kuizinkan bicara apapun" ujarnya dingin.

Tobirama menyipitkan mata. "Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil"

"Apapun yang kau katakan, aku takkan dengar" Hani bersikeras.

Tobirama menggelengkan kepala. "Sampai kapan kau mau jadi egois begitu?"

"Hentikan, Tobirama!" Ujar Hani dengan suara lebih tinggi. Ia menatap Tobirama dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku. Kau mau mengakhiri hubungan kita selama ini, bukan?"

Hani membalikkan badannya. "Aku tidak terima, Tobirama! Aku tidak mau terima semua ini. Bagaimana bisa kau memutus hubungan kita begitu saja? Kau sudah berjanji untuk menikah denganku. Apapun yang terjadi kau akan memegang janjimu, bukan? Apapun yang terjadi..."

Hani berhenti bicara. Tubuhnya gemetar, Ia tidak dapat menahan air mata kesedihan yang kini mengalir di wajahnya.

"Karena hubungan di masa lalu itulah, aku ingin kau bahagia dan menemukan orang lain" Tobirama berusaha bicara dengan suara biasa.

"Aku memberikan semuanya untukmu, Tobirama. Hanya untukmu" Hani mulai terisak. "Aku rela kehilangan kemampuanku sebagai Shinobi untukmu. Aku sudah berikan semua perasaanku untukmu. Apa semua itu kurang? Apa kak Nozu memiliki apa yang tidak kumiliki? Apa itu, Tobirama? Jawab aku!"

"Aku berterima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan. Mengertilah. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita lebih dari ini" sahut Tobirama. "Ini bukan akhir dari hidupmu. Kita akan tetap jadi teman baik"

"Aku akan lakukan semuanya untukmu, Tobirama" Hani menggengam tangan Tobirama. "Semuanya.. Aku rela jika harus berbagi dirimu dengan kak Nozu, asal kau masih mau bersamaku. Aku rela memiliki hanya sebagian, bahkan seperseratus dari dirimu. Aku janji tidak akan cemburu dan curiga pada kak Nozu. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku.."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu" sela Tobirama. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hani. "Aku sudah memilih. Aku harap kau bisa menghargai keputusan ini"

Hani menggeleng. "Jika kau masih tidak mau, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak menikah denganku. Asal kau tetap mengizinkanku dekat denganmu.."

"Aku melihatmu sebagai orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Karena itu aku memikirkan perasaanmu" Tobirama kembali menyela perkataan Hani. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan bahagia selama aku bersama Nozu"

"Jika kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau masih memilih kak Nozu?" Hani bertanya dengan suara pilu. "Kau bilang kau memikirkan perasaanku. Tapi sekarang kau menjauhkan aku darimu. Kau mengingkari janji kita. Kau membuatku sakit, Tobirama.."

"Aku memang mengingkari janji kita. Aku minta maaf untuk itu" Tobirama bergumam pelan. Muncul rasa bersalah dalam dadanya. Jika saja Ia tidak pernah membuat janji itu, Tobirama tidak akan menyakiti hati siapapun.

Tobirama menatap Hani lurus. "Rasa sakit ini bukan akhir hidupmu. Saat kau menemukan orang lain yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, rasa sakit itu akan berubah menjadi masa lalu"

"Aku tidak mungkin membuka hatiku untuk orang lain" Hani balas menatap Tobirama dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku hanya untukmu, selamanya akan seperti itu"

Tobirama diam. Jujur, Ia mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Sebagai seorang pria, Tobirama benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa para wanita begitu sulit mencari laki-laki lain? Bukan hanya Hani, Nozu juga mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Kenapa wanita lebih memilih melakukan hal-hal yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri padahal mereka punya pilihan lain yang bisa membuat mereka bahagia?

"Jika aku memang tidak bisa memilikimu" Hani kembali menggenggam tangan Tobirama. "Aku akan lakukan apapun agar kau sadar kau masih mencintaiku, sama seperti aku yang masih terus mencintaimu"

"Hentikan, Hani" ujar Tobirama segera. "Itu sia-sia.."

"Lihat dan tunggulah" Hani menyela perkataan Tobirama. Ia melepas tangan Tobirama dan menghapus air matanya. "Aku akan tunjukkan bagaimana kata hatimu yang sebenarnya"

Hani segera berbalik. Ia pergi meninggalkan Tobirama sambil menghapus air mata yang kembali mengalir di wajahnya.

Tobirama diam terpaku di tempatnya. Hani begitu keras kepala, tidak mau mendengar apa yang dikatakannya malam itu. Setidaknya malam ini Tobirama sudah mengatakan bahwa Ia tidak dapat menepati janjinya pada Hani. Walaupun wanita itu belum bisa menerimanya, setidaknya dia sudah mendengarnya langsung dari Tobirama.

Tobirama menghela napas. Sepertinya malam ini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Ia katakan pada Hani. Nozu benar. Ia tidak bisa memaksakan diri. Setelah ini, Ia akan melihat apa wanita itu bisa menerima perpisahan ini atau sebaliknya? Jika tidak, Tobirama harus memikirkan cara lain untuk membuat Hani menerima keputusan ini baik-baik.

Pembicaraan dengan Hani tadi membuat Tobirama tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Akhir-akhir ini, Ia memang disibukkan banyak hal termasuk pernikahan Hashirama. Entah mengapa setelah sekian lama, rasa lelah itu baru datang. Tak disangka bicara dengan Hani jauh lebih menguras pikiran dan tenaga daripada urusan fisik.

Semoga saja waktu bisa membantu Hani memahami dan menerima kenyataan yang terjadi.

-8-8-8-

"Kak, sore ini kita jadi pergi mengunjungi kak Nozomi?" suara Hana memecah keheningan ruangan siang itu. "Kita sudah pulang dari Igaku no Niwa lebih cepat"

Siang ini, aku dan Hana memutuskan untuk memeriksa rekap medis bulanan warga Konoha. Kami membawa beberapa dokumen dari Igaku no Niwa dan merapikannya di rumah.

"Tentu" aku melirik jam dinding. "Sekarang sudah pukul tiga siang. Katanya hari ini kak Hashirama dan Tobirama juga pulang lebih cepat untuk mengunjungi keluarganya"

"Apa kita akan menunggu mereka dan berangkat bersama dari sini?" Hana bertanya lagi.

"Mereka akan langsung pergi kesana dari gedung Hokage" aku merapikan beberapa helai catatan rekam medis seorang warga dan menyatukannya dengan penjepit kertas logam.

"Lalu, kak Mito?" Tanya Hana sambil ikut merapikan beberapa helai kertas lain. "Apa kak Mito juga ikut?"

"Kak Mito juga akan pergi bersama mereka" jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Menyebut nama kak Mito membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Sudah satu bulan lamanya kak Mito tinggal bersama kami di rumah ini sebagai istri Hashirama Senju. Rasanya senang sekali akhirnya kami bisa tinggal bersama sebagai keluarga.

Selama satu bulan ini, aku melihat perubahan besar pada kak Hashirama. Bagaimana tidak? Dia yang biasanya terlihat sendiri melakukan apapun kini begitu mesra dengan kak Mito setiap hari. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu malam dengan berbincang berdua di ruangan kerja kak Hashirama atau sekedar saling merangkul satu sama lain di teras belakang sambil melihat indahnya langit malam. Mereka juga seringkali jadi orang terakhir yang sarapan pagi. Biasanya di pagi hari, kak Hashirama selalu tersenyum luar biasa senang sedangkan kak Mito terlihat malu-malu.

Aku mengerti. Begitulah kehidupan pengantin baru yang saling mencintai. Aku dan Hana sering menggoda kak Mito yang datang terlambat untuk sarapan. Jika bukan karena agenda baru di pagi hari dengan kak Hashirama, apa lagi?

Kami selalu sukses membuat kak Mito malu hingga wajahnya merah, hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya. Ada saat dimana kak Mito mencoba balas menggodaku. Namun usahanya selalu gagal. Dia harus belajar mengatakan hal-hal yang lebih usil lagi untuk membuatku malu.

Hana mengangguk. "Aku kira kak Mito tidak ikut. Waktu sarapan, dia tidak bilang mau ikut"

"Kak Mito datang untuk memberi penghormatan di hari ulang tahun Butsuma Senju, hari ini" kata-kata itu tanpa sadar meluncur keluar dari mulutku.

Aku diam sejenak. Nama Butsuma Senju masih membuatku merasa tidak nyaman saat menyebutnya. Samar-samar muncul ingatan di kepalaku betapa bencinya ayah pada Butsuma Senju. Hingga detik ini, aku tidak pernah lupa malam itu, malam dimana Butsuma Senju membunuh ibu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana tatapan kejinya padaku malam itu. Dia memberi perintah pada Tobirama untuk membunuhku.

Tapi nyatanya, karena sudah menikah dengan Tobirama, sekarang Butsuma Senju adalah orang tuaku.

Rasanya aneh.

Aku melirik Hana. Dia terdiam menatap helaian kertas di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya seperti sedang melayang ke hal lain. Hana pastinya punya kenangan tidak menyenangkan yang sama denganku saat mendengar nama ketua klan Senju terdahulu itu.

"Ayo kita bergegas" aku berusaha mengusir suasana aneh yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti kami. "Kita akan bereskan ini setelah pulang dari sana"

Perkataanku seakan menyeret kembali pikiran Hana ke ruangan ini. Dia mengangguk dan merapikan meja seadanya.

Kami bersiap-siap merapikan pakaian dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Sebelum kesana, aku dan Hana menyempatkan diri untuk mampir membeli bunga tabur dan beberapa batang dupa untuk diletakkan diatas makam kak Nozomi dan yang lain.

Tidak lama berselang, tibalah kami di area pemakaman Konoha. Disana berjejer makam orang-orang yang sudah pergi mendahului kami. Suasana hatiku berubah sendu. Manusia memang lahir dan akan mati, itu pasti. Jika berpikir satu hari nanti aku harus berpisah dengan Hana, Tobirama dan yang lain, atau mungkin mereka semua yang akan meninggalkanku lebih dulu, ingin rasanya aku memilih untuk tidak dilahirkan di dunia ini.

"Kak Hashirama sudah menunggu kita disana, Kak" Hana menyikutku pelan.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati kak Hashirama tengah melambaikan tangan pada kami. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah makam bersama kak Mito yang membawa beberapa tangkai bunga dan Tobirama yang membawa satu tas kain berisi bunga tabur.

Hana menarik lenganku. Kami berjalan ke tempat dimana kak Hashirama berdiri. Mereka tengah berdiri di sebuah makam sederhana dengan batu nisan bertuliskan 'Butsuma Senju'. Makam itu sudah ditaburi bunga dan terdapat beberapa tangkai bunga yang dibawa kak Mito diatasnya.

Tatapanku tertuju pada makam yang berada dibelakangnya. Pada batu nisannya tertulis nama 'Nozomi Hagoromo'. Aku dan Hana berjalan ke depan makam itu.

"Kak Nozomi, ini aku dan Hana. Kami datang menjenguk kakak"

Kata-kata itu seakan menarik keluar seluruh perasaanku, membuat suaraku gemetar dan air mataku jatuh.

"Apa kakak baik-baik saja? Apakah dingin di dalam sana?" Hana mengelus batu nisannya dengan pelan. "Kami rindu padamu, kak Nozomi" Hana menyeka air matanya yang mengalir.

Aku menaburkan bunga dan Hana meletakkan dupa yang sudah dinyalakan. diatas makam kak Nozomi. Hana memelukku erat dan menangis, membuatku tidak sanggup lagi menahan air mata. Ingatan akan rumah kami yang hangat dan masa kecil yang indah memenuhi pikiranku. Kakak yang selama ini menyayangi dan melindungi kami sudah pergi. Aku begitu rindu saat-saat bersama kak Nozomi. Kenapa kak Nozomi tidak bisa tinggal bahagia disini bersama kami? Kenapa?

Aku merasa ada tangan yang menepuk bahuku pelan. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Tobirama tengah berdiri di sampingku. Ia ikut menaburkan bunga dan berdoa di depan makam kak Nozomi.

"Kak Nozomi, ini aku Tobirama" Tobirama menatap makam kak Nozomi sendu. "Kau pasti bisa melihat adik-adikmu ini begitu rindu padamu, bukan? Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Istirahatlah yang tenang. Aku akan menjaga mereka untukmu"

Tobirama mengalihkan pandangannya padaku yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah bersimbah air mata.

"Kau bawa sapu tangan? Jika tidak, kau bisa hapus air matamu dengan ini" ujarnya sambil memberiku sebuah sapu tangan.

Aku menggeleng dan menarik keluar sapu tangan yang kubawa. "Aku tahu aku pasti menangis jika bertemu kak Nozomi. Aku bawa sapu tangan sendiri"

Kak Hashirama dan kak Mito ikut menaburkan bunga, lalu berdoa didepan makam kak Nozomi. Kak Mito berjalan menghampiriku, lalu mengelus punggungku pelan.

"Kau juga harus berikan penghormatan untuk mertua kita di hari ulang tahunnya" Ia memberiku beberapa tangkai bunga yang dibawanya. "Hashirama bilang ini bunga kesukaan ayah. Letakkan ini diatasnya dan berdoalah"

Hana yang mulai berhenti menangis memutuskan untuk berhenti memelukku. Aku berjalan ke depan makam Butsuma Senju dan meletakkan bunga itu, lalu berdoa. Setelah selesai, aku mengusap batu nisannya perlahan.

_'Klan Senju begitu benci pada klan Hagoromo, Apa Butsuma Senju mau menerima aku sebagai menantunya?'_

Mengunjungi makam Butsuma Senju membuatku teringat akan makam ayah dan ibu. Kami memakamkan mereka di wilayah Hagoromo. Selama perang berlangsung, aku dan Hana tidak sempat memindahkan makam mereka. Daerah itu berada cukup jauh dari wilayah Uchiha dan Senju. Mengingat tempatnya yang tersembunyi, makam mereka pasti sudah tidak terawat. Memikirkan hal itu membuatku sangat sedih.

Tatapanku tertuju pada makam lain yang ada disampingnya. Dari sini, aku bisa membaca nama 'Haruka Senju'. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Nama itu terasa asing untukku. Tapi melihat posisi makam itu ada disebelah makam Butsuma Senju, berarti dia..

"Benar, Nozu" kak Hashirama menepuk bahuku. "Sekarang kau harus mengingat namanya karena dia Ibuku, yang sekarang juga ibumu" kak Hashirama tersenyum ramah. "Ini makam ibu, lalu disampingnya ada Kawarama dan Itama. Sapalah mereka juga"

Kak Hashirama bicara dengan senyum dan suaranya yang ramah. Tapi dari matanya, aku bisa melihat kesedihan mendalam yang terpantul di kedua bola matanya. Tatapanku tertuju pada Tobirama yang kini tengah berdiri didepan makam kedua adik laki-lakinya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, lalu menaburkan bunga di atas makam keduanya. "Aku tidak pernah bertemu kalian sebelumnya. Aku Nozu, istri kakak kalian, Tobirama. Salam kenal" aku mengelus batu nisan keduanya bergantian. "Aku harap di kehidupan selanjutnya, kita bisa dipertemukan lagi sebagai keluarga"

"Itama dan Kawarama, sepertinya mereka menyukaimu jika mereka mengenalmu" ujar Tobirama pelan. Sinar matanya terasa sedih. "Jika datang kemari, aku selalu merasa jadi kakak tidak berguna"

Aku menatap Tobirama sendu. "Aku juga merasa begitu" timpalku. "Merasa tidak berguna karena membiarkan orang-orang yang kusayangi mati, tidak bisa melindungi mereka. Tapi.."

Aku bisa melihat kesedihan yang terpantul dari mata merah Tobirama. Sepertinya Tobirama begitu menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian kedua adik laki-lakinya. Aku menggengam tangannya yang gemetar dan terasa dingin.

"Kau yang bilang padaku, hal terbaik untuk menghormati orang yang sudah meninggal adalah menjalani hidup dengan baik sambil menyimpan kenangan tentang mereka" Aku mencoba memberi kata-kata yang kupikir bisa membantunya agar lebih tenang. Padahal itu kata-kata Tobirama yang waktu itu diucapkannya padaku saat aku frustasi memikirkan Hana dan kak Nozomi.

"Kau masih ingat kata-kataku waktu itu?" Tobirama tersenyum tipis. Jari-jari tangannya yang besar balas menggengamku. "Aku kira kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku saat itu. Kau seperti orang sakit jiwa"

Aku tersenyum canggung. "Waktu itu aku frustasi. Tapi aku masih punya telinga yang berfungsi dengan baik"

"Jika kita sudah selesai disini, ayo kita pulang dan makan malam bersama di rumah" ajak kak Hashirama. "Malam ini.."

"Tunggu, kak. Aku.." aku menyela perkataannya. "Aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengan kak Nozomi, bisakah? Sebentar saja. Tadi Hana sudah bicara dengan kak Nozomi saat aku menyapa yang lain. Sebentar saja"

"Lima jam-pun akan kami tunggu, Nozu" Hashirama mengelus kepalaku. "Baiklah, kami akan menunggumu disana, ya?" Hashirama menunjuk sebuah pondok kecil di dekat pintu keluar area pemakaman.

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak, kak!"

-8-8-8-

'_Mungkin ini saat yang tepat'_

Tobirama melirik Hana yang tengah duduk bersamanya di sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di pondok berukuran kecil itu.

Hana diam, begitu pula Tobirama. Sejak Hashirama mengajak Mito meninggalkan mereka untuk berkeliling ke makam keluarga Senju lain, tidak ada satupun kata yang terucap diantara mereka. Hana terlihat sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, membuat Tobirama merasa tidak enak mengajaknya bicara.

Keadaan seperti ini jarang terjadi, dimana Tobirama bisa bicara berdua saja dengan Hana. Ada sesuatu yang harus ditanyakannya pada Hana karena memang Hana adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat memberinya jawaban.

"Kak.."

Tobirama tersentak. Rupanya Hana-lah yang mengajaknya bicara lebih dulu.

"Ada apa?" Tobirama menoleh pada Hana yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu.." Hana menatap Tobirama lurus. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Tobirama mengangguk. "Apa hal yang ingin kau tanyakan itu hal yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak juga" jawab Hana pelan. "Keluarga kita bermusuhan. Aku tahu ayahku membunuh adikmu Kawarama. Aku dan kak Nozu secara tidak langsung adalah musuhmu. Kau sangat menyayangi saudaramu, bukan? Kau tidak benci padaku dan kak Nozu?"

"Ayahku membunuh ibumu. Aku juga secara tidak langsung adalah musuh kalian" Tobirama bergumam pelan. "Kita ada di zaman perang, hingga saling membunuh terlihat seperti hal yang biasa"

Tobirama mengalihkan tatapannya pada ratusan batu nisan yang tersusun rapi di area itu. "Aku ingat saat klan kami menghancurkan wilayah kalian. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Saat itu tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain melakukan apa yang diperintahkan"

Tobirama kembali menatap Hana. "Aku tahu kau menerima dan memaafkan Madara yang sudah membunuh ayahmu. Kurang lebih seperti itulah perasaanku pada kalian berdua"

"Kakak tidak benci pada kami sedikitpun?" Hana bertanya lagi.

"Rasanya selalu tidak menyenangkan ketika teringat akan kenangan buruk. Tapi itu masa lalu. Aku tidak membenci kalian karena sesungguhnya kita semua adalah korban dari masa-masa suram itu" Tobirama menatap Hana dan tersenyum tipis. "Kita sudah memulai lembaran baru yang jauh berbeda. Lebih baik kita tidak usah memikirkan hal yang sudah berlalu"

Hana menatap Tobirama, membuat keadaan hening sejenak.

Tobirama mengerutkan dahi, mencoba membaca arti dari tatapan Hana. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Hana saat ini.

Hana tersenyum sendu. "Bagaimana rasanya menikah dengan orang yang dulu kau benci?"

"Aku tidak membenci Nozu. Kalian bukan musuhku walaupun kalian anak Nogo Hagoromo" ujar Tobirama. "Musuh kita bukan satu sama lain, melainkan kebencian, keserakahan dan iri hati"

"Kau benar, Kak" Hana merenung. "Jika kita tidak hidup di zaman seperti ini, tidak perlu ada yang membunuh satu sama lain untuk bertahan hidup. Dengan itu, tidak perlu ada yang mati dan permusuhan tidak akan ada"

"Kau dan kak Nozu sudah menikah hampir satu tahun lamanya" Hana memandang langit sore. "Aku tahu kau suka pada kakakku. Walaupun kau menyembunyikan itu, aku bisa merasakannya" Hana tertawa kecil. "Aku ingin tahu, sejak kapan kau suka padanya?"

"Sejak kapan.." Tobirama berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu kapan waktu pastinya karena aku sendiri tidak ingat. Tapi yang jelas, aku ingat aku tidak suka padanya bahkan hingga saat kami menikah. Aku hanya menganggapnya rekan, itu saja"

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu jatuh hati pada 'rekan'-mu itu?" Hana bertanya lagi.

Tobirama diam sejenak. Ia menoleh pada Hana yang tengah menanti jawaban sambil mengamati ekspresi wajah Tobirama.

"Apa perlu alasan untuk menyukai seseorang?" Tobirama bertanya balik.

"Bukannya perlu. Tapi pasti ada suatu alasan yang bisa membuatmu menyukai seseorang" gumam Hana. "Entah kau menyadarinya atau tidak"

"Kau benar. Sepertinya aku memang tidak menyadarinya" Tobirama tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya sadar sudah berada di satu titik dimana aku jadi begitu sedih saat lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku juga merasa sakit ketika melihatnya menderita. Yah.. mungkin saat itulah dia mulai jadi bagian hidupku"

"Kalian mengalami masa-masa sulit" Hana menepuk bahu Tobirama pelan. "Sekarang keadaan sudah lebih baik. Aku harap tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kalian. Aku sarankan agar kakak lebih menunjukkan perasaan kakak yang sebenarnya. Kakak tahu? Wanita suka menerima perhatian dari pria yang disukainya"

"Bicara soal perhatian.." Tobirama merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya. "Aku ingin minta bantuanmu"

"Bantuan?" Hana mengangkat alis. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Sejauh ini pembicaraanku dan Nozu tidak lebih hanya sebatas pembicaraan tentang desa serta hal umum lain" Tobirama menghela napas. "Jika dipikir lagi, aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dia hingga hampir satu tahun kami sudah menikah"

Hana tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kak Hashirama yang ceroboh lebih baik dalam hal berurusan dengan wanita"

Tobirama diam. Ia pasti terlihat begitu menyedihkan di mata Hana. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak punya waktu luang untuk mengenal Nozu lebih dekat. Setelah hubungan mereka membaik, Tobirama disibukkan berbagai hal mulai dari mengurus infrastruktur desa, membuat perjanjian dengan berbagai klan hingga mengurus pernikahan Hashirama. Sedangkan Nozu, dia sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya di akademi ninja dan Igaku no Niwa. Mereka hampir tidak punya waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Kak" Hana menepuk bahu Tobirama pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kalian sibuk. Tapi.. kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada kak Nozu langsung?"

Tobirama menoleh dan tersenyum canggung.

"Aku ingin memberinya kejutan. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang dia suka" Tobirama bicara jujur. "Jika aku bertanya langsung ke Nozu, bukan kejutan yang kuberi padanya. Barangkali kau tidak keberatan untuk membantu"

"Kejutan untuk merayakan apa?" Hana kembali bertanya.

"Untuk merayakan.." Tobirama berpikir-pikir. "Mungkin ulang tahun Nozu.."

"Ulang tahun kak Nozu sudah lewat!!" Hana tertawa geli. Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya hingga matanya berair.

Tobirama tersenyum getir sambil mengutuk dirinya yang benar-benar payah. Wajahnya terasa panas karena malu. Untung saja Hana tengah sibuk tertawa dan tidak memperhatikan raut wajahnya saat ini.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Hana untuk menghentikan tawanya. Ia menghela napas lalu melempar senyum kecil pada Tobirama.

"Maaf kak. Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu. Hanya saja aku bingung kenapa kau tidak tahu.."

"Tertawa saja" potong Tobirama. "Aku memang payah. Tanggal ulang tahunnya saja aku tidak tahu"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kali ini aku akan membantumu, Kak" Hana tersenyum senang. "Aku akan beritahu sedikit informasi tentang kak Nozu yang mungkin bisa membantu saat kau memberinya kejutan nanti. Tapi hanya sedikit, ya?"

"Kau baik sekali" Tobirama tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih.."

"Lalu, setelah membantumu, aku dapat imbalan apa?" Hana melempar tatapan jahil pada Tobirama.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu hadiah apapun" jawab Tobirama. "Kau katakan saja apa yang kau mau. Siapa tau aku bisa memberikannya"

"Tidak, Tidak. Bukannya bisa tapi harus!" Hana tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau harus janji memberikannya padaku, ya?"

"Kalau begitu, jangan meminta yang tidak mungkin bisa kuberikan" ucap Tobirama segera. "Aku tidak menyangka kau punya sifat jahil yang sama dengan Nozu. Kalian memang kakak beradik"

"Memang benar" Hana mengangguk. "Aku ingin kau memberiku seorang keponakan. Aku tidak terlalu suka anak-anak. Tapi kupikir jika kak Nozomi atau kak Nozu punya anak, aku pasti sangat menyayanginya"

Tobirama tidak bisa mencegah rona merah di wajahnya terlihat. "Permintaan macam apa itu?"

"Bukannya tadi kakak ingin aku mengatakan apa yang aku mau sebagai imbalan?" balas Hana segera. Ia memperhatikan wajah Tobirama dan kembali tersenyum. "Kulitmu putih sekali. Jika kakak sedang malu, aku bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas"

"Sudahlah" Tobirama memalingkan wajahnya. Jujur kata, Ia malu Hana melihatnya seperti ini. "Tanpa kau minta, aku.. mungkin akan memberikannya padamu suatu hari. Entah cepat atau lambat"

"Benarkah?" Hana tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku setuju!"

"Itu bukan imbalan" ujar Tobirama. "Apa ada lagi yang bisa kuberi untukmu?"

"Mungkin bukan untukku" Hana bergumam pelan. "Tapi untuk kak Nozu"

Tobirama mengangkat alis. "Apa itu?" tanyanya heran.

Hana menghela napas panjang. Matanya menerawang jauh mengamati tiap batu nisan yang berjejer di area pemakaman. "Hargailah saat dimana kau masih bersama kak Nozu. Sebagai shinobi, kita tidak pernah tahu kapan harus pergi meninggalkan orang yang kita sayangi"

Hana kembali menatap Tobirama. "Walaupun sibuk, luangkanlah sedikit waktu untuk kak Nozu. Jangan sampai menyesal, kak" Hana tersenyum simpul.

Tobirama menatap Hana lurus. Setelah tinggal bersama, Tobirama mengerti Hana punya pemikiran beda dari shinobi pada umumnya, termasuk pandangannya mengenai kehidupan. Seulas senyuman muncul di wajah Tobirama.

"Baiklah. Aku akan coba melakukannya. Sepertinya aku yang mendapat hadiah darimu, nasihat yang baik. Terima kasih"

"Kembali" Hana balik tersenyum. "Jangan lupa berikan aku hadiahnya, ya! Jika kakak lupa, akan kutagih suatu hari" Hana mengulurkan tangannya. "Sepakat, ya?"

"Kita sepakat!" ujar Tobirama setuju sambil menjabat tangan Hana.

_To be continued.._

-8-8-8-

A/N : Holla Readers.. apa kabar kalian?? Kemarin saya publish cepat, sekarang lama.. hehehe, maafkan yaa.. :p

Walaupun cukup lama, saya tetap semangat lanjut kok!! :))

Wah, sudah chapter 20!! Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca fic ini yaa.. semoga tulisan saya yang ternyata sudah cukup panjang tidak membuat kalian yang baca jadi pusing ya, hehe..

Di chapter ini, mari kita beri selamat untuk Hashirama Senju si Hokage pertama!! Yuhuuuuu..

Akhirnya Tobirama mengatakan semuanya ke Hani, kalau dia memutuskan ingkar janji dan memilih Nozu. Apa Hani bisa terima kenyataannya? Gimana kalau sampai akhir, dia tetap ga rela Tobirama bersama wanita lain? :(

Jujur, saya ketawa sendiri waktu tulis percakapan Tobirama dan Hana.. hahaha.. kira2 Tobirama akan kasih kejutan apa untuk Nozu ya?? Akan kita lihat bersama di chapter besok.. :))

_See you on the next chapter!!_


	11. To My Dearest Wife

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

**Chapter 21 : To My Dearest Wife**

Aku membuka mata. Suasana terasa hening.

'_Sekarang jam berapa?'_

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang masih ada di atas meja. Mataku segera mencari-cari jam dinding di Igaku no Niwa. Aku cukup terkejut mendapati jarum pendek jam sudah berada di angka sebelas.

Aku segera bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduk. Rupanya aku sudah tidur cukup lama di meja, hampir 4 jam hingga leherku sakit seperti mau patah. Padahal aku berencana hanya ingin tidur tiga puluh menit. Aku mencari Satsu dan Amari. Dari kertas yang ditempel di dekat pintu, aku tahu mereka sudah pamit pulang ke rumah untuk membuat penawar racun, obat bius dan obat-obatan lain di rumah mereka.

Walaupun pulang lebih dulu, dengan baik hati mereka membereskan Igaku no Niwa sebelum pulang. Aku hanya tinggal membereskan meja kerja saja. Mereka baik sekali, padahal aku yakin mereka juga lelah, sama sepertiku.

Aku menghela napas dan kembali ke tempat dudukku. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah buku bertuliskan 'Catatan Kematian' yang masih ada di atas meja. Selama tiga bulan terakhir, aku sudah mengganti buku setebal 50 halaman itu sebanyak tiga kali.

Pikiranku melayang menelusuri kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Rasanya berat menerima kenyataan banyak warga Konoha yang mati, entah karena pertarungan atau sakit. Perang memang sudah berakhir, tapi kini muncul banyak perseteruan antara negara Hi dan negara lain, terutama negara besar Tsuchi (tanah) dan Kaminari (petir). Masalahnya macam-macam, mulai dari dendam masa lalu hingga invasi untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaan.

Sudah cukup banyak serangan di wilayah perbatasan maupun didalam desa Konoha. Belakangan ini, Madara Uchiha memperketat keamanan desa dengan lebih banyak mengirim shinobi hebat di wilayah perbatasan.

Sejak Hokage membuat kebijakan baru untuk mengikutsertakan ninja medis dalam setiap misi berbahaya, akhir-akhir ini aku disibukkan dengan pelatihan ninja medis. Beruntung Hana, Satsu dan Amari bisa membantu dengan sangat baik. Kami berempat juga seringkali diikutsertakan dalam misi-misi berbahaya untuk meningkatkan peluang angka hidup shinobi Konoha yang belakangan ini menurun.

Mulai hari ini Hana berjaga di daerah perbatasan dan baru pulang lusa. Aku menerima laporan keadaan disana aman. Aku sangat bersyukur, Hana tidak harus berhadapan dengan Shinobi Kumogakure dan Iwagakure yang berbahaya.

Jujur, aku selalu khawatir saat Hana, Satsu dan Amari dikirim pergi bersama yang lain untuk melaksanakan berbagai misi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah tugas kami sebagai ninja medis untuk turut serta dalam setiap pertarungan, menjaga para ninja itu sekuat tenaga agar bisa kembali dengan selamat.

Hari ini aku harus menerima kematian Takeda Uchiha setelah Ia dan timnya terlibat pertarungan hidup mati dengan ninja Takigakure. Minggu lalu, aku begitu terkejut menemukan satu mayat diantara mereka yang kembali tanpa jantung. Takeda Uchiha dan dua orang temannya masih dalam keadaan hidup saat dibawa pulang ke desa, tapi mereka menderita luka parah di banyak bagian vital. Satu per satu dari mereka mati, dan sang ketua, Takeda Uchiha menjadi orang terakhir dalam tim itu yang akhirnya pergi.

Aku membuka buku 'Catatan Kematian' yang ada di hadapanku dan menemukan nama Takeda Uchiha menjadi nama terakhir yang baru saja kutulis di buku itu. Mataku melirik kolom 'Penyebab Kematian' yang belum sempat kuisi sejak siang tadi. Aku mengambil sebuah pena dan mencelupkannya dalam botol tinta.

'_Melalui operasi Kranial (tengkorak), ditemukan kerusakan permanen di otak akibat sejenis jurus manipulasi pikiran dan benturan keras. Luka tusukan parah di bagian dada (paru-paru dan hati). Meninggal dunia pukul 18.30, pada usia 30 tahun 4 bulan 15 hari'_

Aku menutup buku itu bersamaan dengan helaan napas panjang.

Sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin membuka buku itu lagi.

Dengan segera, aku berbenah dan pergi meninggalkan Igaku no Niwa. Hari ini aku melewatkan makan malam setelah operasi yang melelahkan dari siang tadi. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyelamatkan Takeda Uchiha tapi takdir berkata lain.

Belakangan ini, aku merasa jadi ninja medis tidak berguna.

Aku berjalan gontai menyusuri jalan menuju rumah. Masih terbayang bagaimana istri Takeda Uchiha yang tidak terima suaminya meninggal. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan ruang operasi dan masih menangis hingga pihak keluarga membawanya pulang.

Walaupun banyak yang berkata kita harus merelakan orang yang sudah meninggal agar mereka bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, aku mengerti rasa sakit kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi benar-benar sakit. Butuh waktu lama agar orang yang ditinggalkan menerima perpisahan itu.

Aku tiba di rumah hampir tengah malam. Aku tersenyum sendu. Mengingat anggota keluarga di rumah ini masih lengkap memunculkan rasa senang tersendiri di pikiranku.

"Nozu, kau sudah pulang?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati kak Mito menyambutku pulang dari ruang tengah. Aku sangat senang melihatnya masih berdiri sehat selamat di depanku. Aku berjalan mendekat dan memeluknya, membuat kak Mito mengerutkan dahi.

"Nozu, ada apa?" Tanya kak Mito heran. "Kau baik-baik saja? Aku kira hari ini kau tidak pulang. Aku baru saja mau pergi tidur"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kak" jawabku yang masih memeluknya. "Terima kasih sudah menungguku pulang"

"Sama-sama" Kak Mito menepuk punggungku pelan. "Apa kau sudah makan malam? Pergilah tidur setelah makan. Aku yakin kau butuh banyak istirahat"

Aku melepas pelukanku. "Apa ada kabar dari Kak Hashirama hari ini? Kapan dia pulang?"

"Hashirama pulang tiga hari lagi. Dia mengabariku hari ini bertemu dengan ninja Takigakure yang kemarin menyerang Takeda Uchiha dan timnya. Katanya namanya Kakuzu" kak Mito berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Hashirama bilang dia ninja yang sangat berbahaya dengan ninjutsu aneh. Aku tahu kau lelah. Aku akan berikan surat dari Hashirama tentang keterangan kemampuannya besok"

"Baiklah, kak. Terima kasih" aku kembali tersenyum.

"Tobirama sudah pulang, tapi aku tidak tahu dia sudah tidur atau belum" Kak Mito balas tersenyum. "Kalian istirahatlah. Aku tidur dulu"

Aku mengangguk. Kak Mito berjalan menuju kamarnya sementara aku berjalan menuju dapur, makan masakan sisa makan malam tadi dan segera bergegas ke kamar.

Ketika pintu kamar terbuka, aku mendapati Tobirama masih duduk di meja kerja dan menulis sesuatu. Malam itu Ia mengenakan kimono rumahan khas Senju, pakaian yang jarang dikenakan oleh seorang Tobirama. Ia berhenti menulis ketika aku masuk dan melempar senyum tipis khasnya, menyambutku pulang.

"Akhirnya kau pulang"

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membalas senyumnya begitu melihat sosoknya yang seperti biasa masih duduk di meja itu, sibuk dengan segala jenis laporannya.

Begitu melihat Tobirama, aku mengerti. Istri Takeda Uchiha begitu sedih melepas kepergian suaminya. Jika hal itu terjadi pada Tobirama, mungkin..

"Kenapa kau terus saja berdiri disana sambil menatapku begitu?" Tobirama mengerutkan keningnya. "Ayo masuk"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, lalu kembali tersenyum dan masuk ke kamar. Aku berjalan menghampiri Tobirama yang sudah kembali menulis.

"Kau belum tidur? Sudah tengah malam" Tanyaku sambil mengamati tulisannya. Aku tersenyum, sebagai laki-laki, tulisan Tobirama termasuk rapi. Apalagi jika ditulis tengah malam begini saat mata sudah terasa lelah.

Tobirama meletakkan kuasnya, lalu menatapku sejenak.

"Aku menunggumu"

Aku membulatkan mata. Perkataannya cukup membuatku heran. Tidak biasanya dia berkata begitu padaku. Menunggu? Apa ada hal sangat penting yang harus dibicarakannya denganku hari ini hingga dia rela menunggu hingga selarut ini?

"Oh.." ucapku tanpa sadar. "Tapi aku mandi dulu, ya. Aku belum mandi sore tadi"

Tobirama tersenyum. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada gulungan kertas di atas meja. "Hati-hati" pesannya singkat.

Aku mengangguk, membalas perkataannya. Aku berjalan menuju lemari, membawa pakaian bersih dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Rasanya begitu segar saat air hangat dan sabun membasuh tubuhku yang lelah hari ini, membuatku betah berlama-lama di kamar mandi dalam suasana yang membuatku rileks. Mengingat waktu sudah larut, aku memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri sesi berendam yang menyenangkan malam ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku sudah kembali mengenakan kimono, bersiap untuk istirahat.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, aku begitu terkejut mendapati perubahan suasana dalam kamar. Padahal sepertinya aku hanya berada disana tiga puluh menit. Bola mataku bergulir menatap sekeliling kamar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Ruangan itu gelap. Hanya lampu tidur bernuansa kuning temaram yang menyinari ruangan. Cahayanya membuat suasana kamar tampak misterius. Samar-samar, aku mencium aroma teh hijau dan lavender yang tidak biasa. Tatapanku tertuju pada nyala kumpulan lilin kecil berwarna putih dan biru yang terletak manis diatas meja tempat Tobirama biasa menulis, membuatku tertarik melihat benda itu lebih dekat.

Lilin-lilin berwarna putih dan biru dalam wadah kaca itu ditata begitu cantik diatas meja bersama vas bunga kaca berisi bunga mawar, lily putih dan lavender. Ada satu botol kecil anggur dan dua buah gelas yang masing-masing diletakkan berhadapan, menyempurnakan suasana hingga terlihat begitu romantis. Aku bisa melihat ada tungku keramik kecil dengan minyak aromaterapi diatas meja. Rupanya wangi menenangkan ini berasal dari situ.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Siapa yang menyiapkan semua ini? Apa Tobirama...

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Suara Tobirama membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh padanya yang kini tengah berdiri bersandar di pintu kamar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengamatiku. Tobirama tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Aku harap kau menyukainya" ujarnya pelan. Samar-samar aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari suaranya yang berat. Suara Tobirama terasa lebih lembut malam ini.

"Tobirama, ini luar biasa.." aku menatapnya kagum. "Bagaimana bisa.."

"Sepertinya keadaan desa akhir-akhir ini membuatmu lelah" sela Tobirama. "Aku pikir kau butuh sedikit hiburan"

"Kau juga sibuk akhir-akhir ini" balasku. "Bukan hanya aku, kau juga butuh hiburan"

Tobirama berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin kau benar. Kita butuh hiburan"

Tatapanku kembali tertuju pada lilin dan bunga diatas meja. "Lilin, bunga lily dan aroma ini.. Tobirama, aku sangat menyukainya! Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka semua ini?"

Tobirama tersenyum tipis. "Aku suamimu. Bukannya wajar jika aku tahu apa yang kau suka dan tidak suka?"

"Tapi aku belum pernah mengatakan apapun padamu" ujarku tidak percaya. "Semua ini sangat cantik.."

"Sepertimu" sela Tobirama. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi. "Aku harap ini bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Duduklah. Kau bisa bicara padaku jika ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu"

Aku diam sejenak memandangi Tobirama yang tengah membuka botol anggur itu dan menuangkan isinya kedalam dua gelas yang ada diatas meja. Kata-katanya barusan membuatku tersipu malu.

"Ada apa?" Tobirama melirikku heran. "Kau tidak mau duduk?"

"Bukan begitu" sanggahku cepat. Aku mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Tobirama. "Jika kau mengajakku minum anggur malam ini, maaf. Aku sedang tidak ingin mabuk.."

"Siapa yang ingin mabuk denganmu?" Tobirama menyela perkataanku. "Ini bukan anggur biasa. Ini anggur putih tanpa alkohol, bisa membuatmu rileks tanpa harus mabuk. Aku juga tidak mau bicara denganmu yang sedang mabuk.." Tobirama melirikku dengan ekor matanya. Matanya berkilat jahil. "Kau bisa saja membunuhku"

Tobirama hanya tertawa pelan melihatku mendengus sebal.

"Nozu, kau sudah makan malam?" Tobirama bertanya padaku. "Jika belum, aku bisa ambilkan makanan untukmu"

Aku tersenyum menatap pria bermata merah itu. "Belakangan ini kau sering mengingatkan aku untuk tidak melewatkan makan. Biasanya aku yang terus berpesan begitu padamu"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tahu kau kesulitan. Orang yang sedang kesulitan biasanya lupa makan" Tobirama mengangkat bahu. "Jadi, sudah makan atau belum?"

"Sudah" jawabku sambil mengangguk. "Aku mengaku, tadi aku melewatkan makan malam dan baru makan saat sampai di rumah"

"Sudah kuduga" Tobirama menyipitkan mata. "Kalau begitu, jika kau belum pulang sampai jam makan malam, aku akan ke Igaku no Niwa dan menyuruhmu makan"

"Tapi jam 7 malam aku belum tentu disana. Aku bisa saja ada di tempat lain" balasku cepat.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti tahu kau dimana" Tobirama menatapku lurus. "Kau lupa aku ninja sensor?"

"Ya ampun.. Maaf ya, aku lupa" aku tertawa pelan sementara Tobirama menggelengkan kepala.

Aku memandangi lilin-lilin cantik yang ada diatas meja. Melihat api berwarna biru dan merah di atas lilin yang cantik jadi hiburan tersendiri di mataku. Aku suka memandangi lilin sejak masih kecil. Apalagi Tobirama menempatkannya dalam wadah kaca yang unik, membuat lilin itu terlihat lebih cantik.

"Tobirama, ini.. bagus sekali" aku bergumam pelan. "Sepertinya apa yang kau beri ini terlalu bagus. Setelah semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak pantas menerimanya"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. "Tentu saja kau pantas menerimanya. Kau sudah bekerja keras"

"Kerja kerasku tidak ada hasilnya" aku bergumam lirih sambil menyesap anggur dalam gelasku.

Aku cukup terkejut mendapati sensasi tidak biasa dalam anggur itu. Rasanya seperti ada yang meletup-letup dan berbuih dalam mulutku. Tapi sensasi ini terasa menyenangkan.

Tobirama mengamati wajahku. "Kau suka rasanya? Aku mencampur sedikit soda, berharap itu bisa menghilangkan penat di kepalamu"

Aku tersenyum memperhatikan anggur itu. "Kombinasi ini luar biasa! Sejak kapan kau ahli mencampur minuman?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa kombinasi mereka cocok" jawab Tobirama. Ia sudah menghabiskan satu gelas dan hendak mengisi kembali gelasnya.

"Kau memberiku kejutan yang luar biasa. Aku suka semuanya, lilinnya, bunganya, aroma terapinya, bahkan hingga rasa anggur dan suasananya" Aku menatap Tobirama lurus.

"Kembali ke pembicaraan tadi" Tobirama bersandar di kursinya. Ia menatapku dengan mata merahnya yang tajam. "Kerja kerasmu tidak ada hasilnya? Siapa yang bilang begitu padamu?"

"Aku sadar dengan sendirinya, Tobirama" jawabku. Aku kembali menyesap anggur itu. "Sudah dengar kabar Takeda Uchiha?"

"Aku turut berduka untuknya dan keluarganya" ujar Tobirama pelan.

"Aku-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematiannya. Aku ninja medis. Tugasku adalah menyelamatkan nyawa orang-orang. Aku tidak melakukan tugasku dengan baik" Aku menghabiskan minumanku. "Banyak orang yang mati dibawah perawatanku. Aku.. tidak berguna"

Sejenak, suasana diantara kami terasa hening.

Tobirama mengisi gelasku yang sudah kosong. "Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak pertarungan dan serangan tidak terduga dimana-mana. Sudah kuduga, perang tidak bisa dihentikan hanya karena Madara setuju bergabung dengan kita"

"Perang, lagi-lagi perang" aku berguman lirih. "Tobirama, bisakah kita hidup di satu waktu tanpa perang?" Aku meneguk anggur itu, mulai merasa lebih hangat dan rileks. "Aku lelah melihat banyak orang mati karena perang"

"Aku yakin kau sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga menolong mereka" Tobirama menatapku. "Jika akhirnya mereka pergi, itu bukan salahmu. Mungkin memang sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu"

"Mereka datang padaku. Emm.. mereka semua selalu terluka parah. Selalu saja tidak banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan" aku menundukkan kepala. "Akhirnya aku hanya bisa melihat wajah kaku jenazah mereka dan mendengar tangisan pilu orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka"

"Sepertinya kau melupakan banyak hal akhir-akhir ini" Tobirama bergumam pelan. "Kau memang sudah gagal beberapa kali. Tapi, apa kau tidak ingat kau juga sudah menyelamatkan banyak jiwa lain? Mungkin tidak bisa kusebutkan satu per satu. Kau menyelamatkan temanku, Akira Senju dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu"

"Ah.. Akira Senju" aku berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Waktu itu aku membuat keputusan sepihak untuk mengamputasi tangannya tanpa meminta persetujuan keluarganya lebih dulu. Akhirnya sekarang dia tidak bisa jadi ahli pedang lagi"

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Tobirama heran. "Jika kau tidak memotong tangannya, dia bisa mati karena racun kugutsu Suna yang menyebar luar biasa cepat. Kau menyelamatkan nyawanya dan itu yang paling penting. Hargai kerja kerasmu dan berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri"

Aku mengangkat kepala. Entah kenapa kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Tobirama seperti membuatku sadar akan satu hal.

"Kita mungkin tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu yang terlihat lebih baik dari sekarang" Tobirama menatapku lurus. "Sesulit apapun keadaan sekarang, percayalah ada hal baik yang tidak dimiliki masa lalu dan masa depan"

Tobirama mengambil setangkai bunga lily putih dari dalam vas bunga, lalu menyerahkannya padaku.

"Teruslah lakukan hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan dalam hidup. Dengan semangat itu, kau bisa menolong lebih banyak orang lagi" ujar Tobirama kepadaku. "Jadikan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran berharga, masa kini sebagai realisasi pembelajaran masa lalu dan masa depan sebagai pencapaian atas hasil belajarmu"

Aku tertegun. Kata-kata itu..

Mataku mulai terasa panas. "Tobirama, kau..."

"Ini, terimalah" Tobirama mendekatkan bunga itu ke wajahku, membuat tanganku seakan bergerak sendiri untuk menerimanya. Ia memperhatikan wajahku dan tersenyum.

"Kau memang mirip bunga lily. Mungkin karena alasan itu lily putih jadi bunga kesukaanmu" Tobirama bergumam pelan. "Mereka bilang bunga lily putih punya makna ketulusan, pengabdian, rasa simpatik, kehidupan baru, dan juga persahabatan"

Aku begitu terharu. Perkataan Tobirama begitu menyentuh hati, membuatku merasa hangat setelah mendengarnya. Sejak banyak kejadian tidak menyenangkan akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa kata-katanya seakan mengangkat beban berat di pundakku.

"Tobirama, terima kasih.." Aku menyeka air mata yang memenuhi kelopak mataku. "Terima kasih.. terima kasih.."

"Kembali kasih" balas Tobirama. Di ruangan dengan cahaya temaram ini, aku bisa melihat senyumnya padaku begitu tulus. "Sepertinya kau sudah merasa lebih baik. Apa aku salah?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Tobirama. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Syukurlah" ujar Tobirama pelan. Ia bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan kembali duduk di depanku.

Tobirama menatapku lurus. "Aku ingin memberimu satu kejutan terakhir. Semoga kau bisa menerimanya dengan baik"

Tobirama mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dari dalam sakunya. Aku mengamati kotak itu sambil bertanya-tanya apa isi didalamnya. Untuk ukuran sekecil itu, mungkinkah...

Tobirama membuka kotak itu dan dua pasang cincin putih berkilau balas menatapku ketika kotak itu terbuka. Satu cincin terlihat lebih kecil dari yang lain, namun terlihat lebih cantik dengan batu berwarna biru kecil diatasnya.

"Aku harap cincin ini bisa jadi simbol ikatan diantara kita. Seperti bentuk lingkaran dari cincin ini, aku harap ikatan diantara kita tidak akan pernah putus" Ia menatapku lurus. "Nah, Nozu Senju. Kau tidak keberatan aku memakaikan ini di jari manismu?"

Kejutan yang diberikan Tobirama malam ini membuatku kehabisan kata-kata. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk beberapa kali dan meletakkan tanganku diatas meja. Tobirama memakaikan cincin dengan batu biru yang berukuran lebih kecil di jari manisku.

Samar-samar aku bisa melihat tangan Tobirama gemetar. Aku sangat mengerti Tobirama bukan orang yang biasa mengungkapkan perasaannya seperti ini. Dia pasti.. sudah berusaha keras memberikan semua ini untuk membuatku senang.

Tobirama menghela napas. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat cincin itu pas di jariku. "Ayo pakaikan cincin yang satunya di tanganku. Cincin ini sepasang. Jika satunya ada di tanganmu, yang lain harus ada di tanganku"

Aku menatap Tobirama terharu. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas meja, menungguku menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya.

Sungguh, apa yang terjadi saat ini rasanya seperti mimpi. Aku tidak menyangka akan ada saat romantis seperti ini bersama Tobirama seumur hidupku. Aku mengambil cincin itu dari kotaknya dan memakaikannya di jari manis Tobirama.

Tobirama mengamati tangan kirinya yang kini terlihat berbeda dan tersenyum senang. Ia menuangkan kembali anggur putih kedalam gelasnya, lalu segera meminumnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada jam di kamar.

"Sudah malam sekali" Tobirama bangkit berdiri dari kursi. "Banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan besok. Kita harus istirahat"

Tobirama berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Ia berhenti di tengah jalan dan mengamati langit malam dari balik jendela kamar yang kini tidak tertutup tirai bambu.

Aku diam, menatap siluet sosoknya dari tempatku duduk.

Tobirama Senju, pria itu.. setelah apa yang sudah kami lewati bersama hingga saat ini, perasaan suka yang kurasakan padanya seperti bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Walaupun kami banyak berselisih paham, justru pertengkaran seperti itulah yang jadi perekat hubungan kami. Aku merasa seperti jatuh pada perasaan cinta yang dalam begitu melihatnya.

Aku bangkit berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Tobirama yang masih memandangi langit malam.

Aku menatap wajahnya penuh rasa haru. "Tobirama, terima kasih.."

"Berhentilah mengatakan 'terima kasih' berulang-ulang. Kau terdengar seperti mesin" Tobirama menyela perkataanku. "Ayo kita istirahat"

Bagaimana bisa aku membalas kebaikannya padaku hingga malam ini selain mengatakan terima kasih? Jujur, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia suka. Aku juga tidak bisa memberi barang yang disukainya saat ini. Tapi.. Tobirama membuatku merasa tersentuh malam ini dan aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama.

Dalam hitungan detik, aku berusaha berpikir. Mungkin saja.. ada satu hal yang bisa kuberikan pada Tobirama, sebagai tanda terima kasihku. Aku tidak tahu dia menyukainya atau tidak, tapi setidaknya aku bisa memberikan ini sebagai tanda cintaku padanya.

Walaupun sudah membuat banyak masalah, semoga saja malam ini aku bisa memberi sedikit kebahagiaan untuk dia yang sudah membuatku bahagia.

Aku menarik tangan Tobirama, membuatnya membalikkan badan dan kembali menatapku.

Mendadak muncul sebersit keraguan dalam pikiranku, membuatku diam terpaku menatap wajahnya. Wajahku terasa panas dan jantungku mulai berdebar. Pasti Tobirama melihat wajahku yang merona merah sekarang. Bagaimana ini? Aku malu!

'_Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku memberanikan diri untuk...'_

Tobirama menatapku lurus. Sebelum aku sempat berpikir bagaimana cara terbaik untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, Tobirama lebih dulu memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memiringkan kepala, lalu mencium bibirku.

Aku luar biasa terkejut hingga jantungku berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Bagaimana bisa dia tengah memikirkan hal yang sama denganku? Apa ini berarti dia juga menginginkanku sebagaimana aku menginginkannya? Kuharap pemikiran ini tidak salah.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk membalas ciumannya yang terasa begitu bergairah. Oh.. sudah lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini, perasaan saat bibir kami bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman panas dan aku merindukan itu.

Kuputuskan untuk membalas semua pemberiannya malam itu dengan ciuman yang menunjukkan seberapa sedalam perasaanku padanya.. hanya untuknya...

'_Tobirama Senju, aku mencintaimu'_

-8-8-8-

Nozu menarik tangan Tobirama, membuat Tobirama menoleh dan menatapnya.

'_Apa ada yang ingin dikatakannya lagi malam ini?'_

Tobirama menatap Nozu lekat-lekat, membuat wajah gadis itu merona merah. Nozu dengan wajah yang tersipu malu terlihat lebih cantik dan... _menggoda_? Entahlah apa kenyataannya benar seperti itu atau Tobirama yang berpikir terlalu jauh.

Setelah menjalani waktu-waktu sulit belakangan ini, Tobirama ingin memberi sesuatu untuk Nozu, hal yang disukai wanita itu tentunya. Ia berharap Nozu bisa kembali menjalani hari dengan pikiran positif seperti biasanya. Akhir-akhir ini Nozu terlihat seperti orang lain, selalu pulang larut malam dengan tatapan lelah.Tobirama khawatir jika Ia terus hidup tidak sehat seperti itu.

Hana memberi banyak informasi yang sangat membantu malam ini. Kejutan itu sukses membuat Nozu menjadi lebih baik malam ini. Tujuannya tercapai dan Tobirama merasa puas dengan itu. Ingin rasanya Ia menutup malam ini dengan sebuah ciuman manis, membuat semuanya terlihat sempurna.

Namun apa yang terjadi justru berlawanan dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Ciuman manis itu kini jadi semakin panas dan Tobirama tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Tapi saat ini bukankah Nozu sedang lelah? Tidak seharusnya Tobirama membuat Nozu lebih lelah lagi. Seharusnya sekarang Ia tidur sambil memeluk Nozu, membuatnya beristirahat senyaman mungkin, bukan menciumnya seperti ini.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Tobirama lebih dulu melepaskan diri. Bukannya merasa puas, Tobirama justru menginginkan lebih. Ia menatap Nozu yang tengah mengatur napasnya.

"Ini.. kejutan untukku?" Tanya Tobirama dengan suara serak. Ia menempelkan dahinya di kepala Nozu.

Nozu yang masih terengah-engah hanya mengangguk.

"Aku harap kau suka, Tobirama" Nozu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Tobirama.

Tobirama tersenyum. Sepertinya kata 'suka' tidak cukup menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Sudah lama Ia merindukan perasaan saat mereka melakukan interaksi seperti ini. Tobirama seringkali memikirkannya di waktu-waktu luang dan betapa senangnya Ia menerima kejutan yang memang sudah diinginkannya sejak lama.

"Aku rindu saat bibir kita bertemu" Tobirama merengkuh Nozu kedalam pelukannya. "Aku begitu menikmati ciuman tadi. Terima kasih"

"Aku juga begitu, Tobirama" Nozu berbisik pelan.

Tobirama menatap Nozu dengan tatapan dalam. Setelah ciuman tadi, keinginannya untuk menyentuh wanita itu bertambah besar. Ia memeluk Nozu dan kembali memberi ciuman dengan bergairah.

Bukan hanya Tobirama, Nozu terlihat begitu menikmati momen itu. Ia menutup mata, membiarkan dirinya bergerak mengikuti nalurinya sebagai wanita. Tanpa sadar, tangan Nozu bergerak pelan mengelus punggung pria itu, membuat ciuman mereka semakin panas.

Tobirama tidak bisa menahan desiran aneh yang ada di pangkal pahanya, membuat bagian bawahnya terasa tegang. Sial! Sentuhan Nozu benar-benar membakar Tobirama malam itu.

Tobirama kembali melepaskan ciumannya. Nozu menatapnya sambil mengerutkan dahi, tanda protes. Tobirama tersenyum. Ia yakin Nozu menginginkan hal yang sama dengannya malam ini.

"Nozu Senju, jika bermain air, kau akan basah" Tobirama menatap Nozu dengan tatapan dalam. "Aku pikir kau cukup cerdas untuk mengerti apa yang baru saja kukatakan"

Nozu balas menatap Tobirama dengan tatapan dalam. Sebagai wanita dewasa, Ia mengerti betul apa maksud perkataan Tobirama. Pria itu memang pandai merangkai kata.

"Kau tidak bisa membuatku menyerah secepat itu, Tobirama" Nozu tersenyum. "Butuh banyak air untuk memadamkan api. Jika tidak, kau akan terbakar"

Tobirama masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nozu. "Aku suka kata-katamu. Benar, Kau membuatku terbakar malam ini..."

Tobirama kembali memberi ciuman lembut pada pipi dan leher Nozu, sementara Nozu diam. Ia begitu menikmati perasaan saat Tobirama menyentuhnya.

"Kita harus mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman" Tobirama menarik tusuk konde yang dikenakan Nozu, membuat rambut hitamnya jatuh tergerai lalu menjatuhkan tusuk konde itu ke lantai.

"Cantik..."

Tobirama bergumam pelan saat kedua matanya menelusuri tubuh Nozu dari atas hingga bawah. Nozu yang tersipu malu hanya tersenyum dengan wajah merona merah.

Dengan satu gerakan, Ia menggendong Nozu dengan mesra dan membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan di atas tempat tidur.

Tobirama berbaring di sebelah Nozu. Matanya tidak dapat lepas dari wanita itu. Ada perasaan aneh yang Ia rasakan saat ini, membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tobirama menatap Nozu lekat-lekat.

Wanita itu balas menatapnya dengan mata hitamnya yang besar dan lentik. Tobirama tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia sungguh beruntung memiliki istri yang cantik seperti Nozu.

Tobirama merengkuh Nozu kedalam pelukannya. Bagaimana Ia memberitahu Nozu akan perasaan ini? Ada rasa bahagia yang hangat di dadanya. Disisi lain, ada keinginan kuat untuk menjadikan wanita itu miliknya malam ini. Kenapa perasaan Tobirama malah bercampur aduk di saat seperti ini?

"Aku mencintaimu, Nozu"

Satu kalimat pendek, yang Tobirama rasa cukup menjelaskan perasaannya malam ini.

Pernyataan cinta itu membuat dada Nozu terasa hangat. Baru kali ini Tobirama mengungkapkannya setelah sekian lama mereka bersama. Nozu balas memeluk Tobirama erat. Ia mencium leher Tobirama dengan lembut, lalu melepas pelukannya. Nozu beranjak bangun dan kini berada pada posisi setengah duduk sambil menatap wajah Tobirama dari atas. Ia tersenyum tulus.

"Tobirama Senju, aku mencintaimu"

Nozu kembali mencium bibir Tobirama dan Tobirama menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Walaupun malam ini Ia sudah berkali-kali mencium Nozu, Tobirama tidak merasa bosan sedikitpun. Ia balik menindih Nozu dan terus menciumnya dengan panas.

Nozu berusaha mengimbangi gerakan Tobirama. Pria itu melepaskan ciumannya, lalu tangannya melepas obi yang melilit kimono Nozu. Ia menatap Nozu dengan mata merahnya yang tajam.

"Kau milikku, Nozu" ujar Tobirama penuh penekanan. Perlahan, Ia mulai melepas kain kimono yang membalut tubuh Nozu, membuat Nozu terkesiap malu dan menutup kembali kain itu dengan spontan.

Tobirama tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Nozu yang kini menoleh ke arah lain dengan wajah merah padam. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku suamimu. Tidak perlu malu" Tobirama menarik tangan Nozu dan meletakkan tangan itu di dadanya. "Aku pikir kau perlu melakukan hal yang sama. Rasanya tidak nyaman jika terus mengenakan pakaian seperti ini"

Nozu menatap Tobirama. Sejenak ada keraguan di matanya. Mereka saling mencintai dan sudah menikah. Hal ini wajar terjadi. Tapi kenapa Nozu merasa begitu malu? Melihat Tobirama membuka satu per satu pakaiannya dengan tatapan seperti itu membuatnya luar biasa malu.

Tobirama kembali memberi ciuman dalam padanya, seakan memberi tanda agar Nozu tidak ragu menyentuhnya, sama seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Perlahan, Nozu menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepas seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan Tobirama.

Tobirama tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melepas seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan Nozu dengan cepat. Sensasi hangat dan sensual saat kulit mereka bersentuhan membuat keduanya semakin terbakar. Tobirama bergerak cepat memberi ciuman di seluruh tubuh Nozu yang kini terlihat jelas tanpa busana, membuat wanita itu mengerang saat menikmati tiap sentuhan yang diberikan Tobirama.

'_Ah! Bagaimana bisa suaranya terdengar begitu sensual?'_

Tangan Tobirama bergerak menelusuri tiap lekukan tubuh Nozu, membuat gairah Tobirama memuncak hingga ubun-ubun. Tubuh wanita itu begitu menggairahkan. Kulitnya yang halus, lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna, dadanya yang menggoda.. Rasanya Tobirama seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehat saat ini.

Sentuhan Tobirama membuat ada desiran aneh yang terasa di pangkal paha Nozu. Baru kali ini Ia melihat Tobirama tanpa busana, membuat Nozu benar-benar malu. Tubuh pria itu yang berotot dan proporsinya yang bagus membuat pria itu terlihat lebih tampan.

Tatapan Nozu seperti bergerak sendiri ke satu tempat di bagian bawah tubuh Tobirama yang selama ini membuatnya begitu penasaran. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan ada hari dimana Ia bisa melihatnya secara langsung. Momen ini sungguh intim dan hingga detik ini Nozu tidak percaya Ia tengah melakukanya dengan Tobirama Senju, pria yang sangat dicintainya.

Ah! Nozu luar biasa malu begitu matanya melihat milik Tobirama yang sudah menegang di bawah, hingga tanpa sadar Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Wajahnya panas seperti mendidih. Bagaimana bisa melihat Tobirama seperti ini membuatnya bergairah?

Tobirama tersenyum melihat tingkah Nozu yang terlihat canggung. Wajar saja, mengingat ini adalah saat pertama untuk mereka. Mungkin saja para wanita merasa malu untuk bergerak dan cenderung menunggu instruksi dari si pria. Tapi, bukankah wanita yang memulai juga terlihat seksi?

Tobirama kembali menarik tangan Nozu dan meletakkannya di atas pahanya, membuat Nozu terkejut.

"Aku yakin banyak yang ingin kau ketahui disini" Tobirama berbisik serak. "Apa kau butuh bantuan untuk mengarahkanmu?"

Nozu diam. Ia bukan anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Dengan pengetahuannya sebagai ninja medis, Nozu jelas mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Tapi rasa malu luar biasa seakan menahannya untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

'_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Nozu? Kau mencintainya dan ingin membuatnya senang 'kan? Jangan malu!'_

Nozu menggeleng pelan. Ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Tobirama dan berusaha tersenyum.

Perlahan, tangannya bergerak menelusuri paha Tobirama dan area disekitarnya. Rasa percaya dirinya naik begitu mendapati Tobirama yang terlihat begitu menyukai sentuhannya. Justru sebagai ninja medis, Nozu punya pengetahuan lebih dibanding wanita lain yang baru saja menjalani malam pertamanya. Semoga saja Ia bisa melakukannya dengan baik malam ini.

Sentuhan Nozu di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang tidak biasa membuat Tobirama mengerang. Sepertinya Nozu sudah menyingkirkan rasa malunya. Tobirama tersenyum. Jadi ini kah sentuhan sensual seorang ninja medis? Dengan sentuhan kecil yang tidak biasa di titik tertentu, Nozu membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang baru kali ini dirasakan Tobirama di sekujur tubuhnya.

Banyak orang yang berkata Tobirama sangat beruntung bisa memiliki istri seorang ninja medis karena pengetahuan mereka tentang bagaimana memuaskan pasangan lebih baik. Mungkin perkataan mereka tidak salah.

Tobirama kembali mengerang. Ia begitu menikmati tiap sentuhan Nozu di tubuhnya. Ia kembali menyentuh Nozu balik sambil memberikan ciuman penuh gairah di bibir dan sekujur tubuhnya.

Semakin lama mereka saling menyentuh satu sama lain, Tobirama merasa ada ikatan batin sangat kuat diantara mereka. Ikatan itu seperti satu tingkat diatas perasaan cinta pada umumnya. Ikatan yang akan selalu menyatukan mereka, bahkan disaat mereka terpisah oleh apapun dan sejauh apapun.

"Kau menyukainya, Tobirama?" Nozu bertanya dengan suaranya yang lembut dan serak.

Merasakan sentuhan, mendengar suara desahan dan melihat wajah serta tubuh Nozu yang menggoda membuat kepala Tobirama pening.

"Lakukan lebih cepat" balas Tobirama dengan napas memburu.

Nozu melempar tatapan menggoda pada Tobirama. "Perintah diterima, Tuan Senju"

Nozu mempercepat gerakannya. Perkataan dan sentuhan Nozu membuat Tobirama kembali mendesah, menahan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Kini Nozu memberi ciuman kecil di tiap ruas tubuh Tobirama dari atas hingga bawah, membuat kepala Tobirama makin terasa pening.

"Tobirama, aku ingin lebih mengenal tubuhmu" Nozu bergumam pelan. "Coba kita lihat apa hal menarik yang bisa kutemukan di tiap bagiannya"

Tobirama menarik tubuh Nozu keatas dan menciumnya dengan panas. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Jika Nozu menyentuhnya lagi, mungkin saja Tobirama tidak bisa menahan apa yang masih bisa ditahannya hingga saat ini.

Setelah ciuman yang begitu panas, Tobirama melepaskan diri dan keduanya mengatur napas mereka yang terengah-engah. Tubuh mereka kini basah oleh keringat. Nozu menyentuh dada Tobirama dengan gerakan sensual. Sentuhan kecil yang membuat pria berambut putih itu kembali mendesah.

"Tubuhmu basah sekali" Nozu mengusap punggung Tobirama. "Tobirama, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tobirama mengangguk pelan. Jari-jarinya yang panjang bergerak menelusuri area disekitar pangkal paha Nozu. Wanita itu mendesah pelan begitu merasakan sentuhan Tobirama di bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Ia tersenyum tipis, mendapati Nozu yang sudah siap menerimanya malam ini.

Tobirama kembali menindih Nozu. Ia tersenyum puas mendapati Nozu yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bergairah. Nozu.. Dia terlihat lebih cantik, bahkan saat rambutnya tergerai berantakan dengan tubuh yang berkeringat.

Nozu memegang wajah Tobirama dengan kedua tangannya dan menariknya mendekat. Ia memberi ciuman panas yang singkat disana.

"Kau sangat tampan, Tobirama. Kau tahu? Melihat wajahmu seperti ini membuatku merasakan kepuasan tersendiri "

Tobirama tersenyum tipis. Tidak ada lagi yang diinginkan malam ini selain memiliki Nozu seutuhnya, sebagai istrinya.

"Aku akan lakukan dengan cepat. Kudengar itu bisa sedikit meringankan rasa tidak nyamannya" Tobirama bergumam pelan.

Nozu mengangguk. "Aku cukup tegang. Tapi kupikir kita sudah cukup melakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan"

Tobirama menggenggam tangan Nozu dengan erat. Ia menatap wanita itu tajam dengan mata merahnya yang kini terasa berkabut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nozu"

Nozu balas menggengam tangan Tobirama dengan erat. Ia tersenyum menatap suaminya, pria Senju yang begitu dicintainya sejak dulu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tobirama"

Kata-kata Nozu seperti memberi izin bagi Tobirama untuk masuk. Ia membuka kaki Nozu perlahan. Wanita ini masih perawan. Sebagai pria, sudah jadi kewajibannya untuk memberi kesan baik di saat pertama mereka. Tobirama menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia tidak boleh terburu-buru walaupun gairahnya kini sudah membuat kepalanya terasa sangat pening.

Tobirama mulai bergerak. Melihat Nozu yang sudah siap menerimanya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Tobirama berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menembus penghalang itu dengan cepat.

Nozu terkesiap. Ia mencengkram tangan Tobirama dengan erat saat rasa sakit itu terasa. Walaupun sebagai ninja Ia seringkali dihadapkan pada luka disekujur tubuh, Nozu merasa rasa sakit ini berbeda dengan luka pada umumnya. Mengingat rasa sakit itu terasa di bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif, membuat rasa sakit itu makin terasa hingga membuat mata Nozu berair dan terasa panas.

Nozu baru mampu membuka mata ketika Tobirama sudah berada didalamnya. Rasa sakit yang perih itu masih terasa di pangkal pahanya. Proses itu terasa cukup sakit, seakan menghilangkan perasaan senang yang dirasakan Nozu sebelumnya. Ia menatap Tobirama yang ternyata tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tobirama khawatir. Ia merendahkan kepalanya, lalu memberi ciuman lembut di dahi Nozu.

Nozu tersenyum. Pria yang setiap harinya selalu berwajah datar itu kini terlihat jelas memandangnya khawatir. Ekspresi itu membuat Nozu terharu. Setelah melalui berbagai hal, kali ini Nozu benar-benar merasa Tobirama mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tidak menjawab?" Tanya Tobirama yang kini terlihat lebih khawatir. Posisi badannya terlihat canggung. "Apa rasanya sangat sakit? Jika begitu.."

Nozu kembali menggenggam erat tangan Tobirama dan menggeleng, memberi tanda agar Tobirama tetap berada di posisinya sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Nozu bergumam pelan. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Kita bisa memulainya lagi"

Nozu tertawa pelan melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Tobirama yang tadinya terlihat begitu khawatir menjadi lega. Perubahan wajah Tobirama yang begitu kontras membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tawa. Sungguh, Tobirama yang ada di depannya sekarang jauh berbeda dengan Tobirama yang ditemuinya sehari-hari.

Tobirama menghela napas. "Aku tidak akan memaksa lebih jauh jika kau tidak nyaman"

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja" Nozu melempar tatapan sayang pada Tobirama.

Tobirama tersenyum. Ia balas melempar tatapan sayang pada istrinya. "Aku percaya padamu"

Setelah merasa lega mengetahui Nozu baik-baik saja setelah tahap sulit tadi, Tobirama mulai bergerak naik turun. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengembalikan keinginannya yang sempat terjeda rasa khawatir tadi. Tobirama harus berusaha mengatur gerakannya agar Nozu merasa nyaman setelah rasa sakit tadi.

Lagi-lagi apa yang terjadi sungguh diluar dugaan. Setiap gerakannya didalam Nozu membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakannya. Perasaan itu membuat gerakan Tobirama bertambah cepat seiring bertambahnya sensasi menyenangkan yang tengah dirasakannya. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk menahan diri hingga di titik ini.

Nozu cukup terkejut saat Tobirama bergerak makin cepat. Rasa sakit di selangkangannya lambat laun tergantikan oleh perasaan yang jauh berbeda. Gerakan Tobirama yang cepat perlahan membuatnya merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang baru kali ini dirasakannya. Perlahan, sensasi itu seolah-olah menarik kembali perasaan bahagia yang dirasakannya di awal tadi. Perasaan itu kini terasa hampir menelannya...

"Kita lakukan bersama" ujar Tobirama serak. Pandangannya kini berkabut dan kepalanya pusing. Ia sungguh tidak dapat menahan diri lagi.

Dalam satu gerakan, mereka melepaskan semuanya dalam ledakan perasaan yang terasa luar biasa. Sungguh malam yang aneh, namun terasa begitu istimewa. Setelah sesi yang melelahkan itu berakhir manis, keduanya saling menatap dalam hembusan nafas yang memburu. Mereka sudah menjadi satu dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka, apapun yang terjadi.

Tobirama yang dari tadi menahan diri agar tidak menindih seluruh tubuh Nozu akhirnya menyerah. Ia sungguh lelah setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tangan dan kakinya terasa kaku, membuat Tobirama akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas Nozu.

Tobirama segera menarik tubuhnya keatas kembali. "Maaf..."

"Berbaringlah. Kau pasti lelah, Tobirama" sela Nozu. Ia memeluk pria itu, memintanya agar tidak beranjak bangun.

"Aku... jauh lebih berat darimu" ujar Tobirama tersengal.

"Ini belum terlalu berat" Nozu mencium pipi Tobirama yang kini ada disebelah wajahnya. "Aku pernah tertimpa benda yang lebih berat daripada tubuhmu dan aku masih hidup"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Tobirama yang tanpa sadar tersenyum. Kata-kata Nozu terdengar lucu di teliganya.

Mereka kembali diam. Saling menatap satu sama lain sambil mengatur napas setelah kejadian luar biasa yang baru saja mereka rasakan bersama.

"Nozu, terima kasih"

Nozu tersenyum. Ia menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya dengan sayang ke wajah Tobirama.

"Kembali kasih" Nozu bergumam pelan. "Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Tobirama"

Tobirama mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu melepaskan diri seluruhnya dari Nozu. Tobirama kini membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah disebelah Nozu, memejamkan mata dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang kini masih melayang-layang memikirkan sensasi luar biasa yang baru saja dirasakannya.

"Kau pasti lelah" Nozu memijat tangan Tobirama dengan pelan setelah mereka beristirahat sejenak. "Tapi kita tidak bisa langsung tidur. Lebih baik kita membersihkan diri dulu. Aku juga punya sedikit urusan di kamar mandi"

"Kau benar-benar ninja medis. Mementingkan kesehatan di segala keadaan" Tobirama membuka mata dan menatap Nozu dengan sayang. "Jika kau perlu bantuan di kamar mandi, jangan segan minta bantuanku"

Nozu balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tobirama bangun dari tempat tidur. Ia menggendong Nozu hingga ke depan pintu kamar mandi. Setelah Nozu berkata Ia tidak perlu dibantu, Tobirama kembali ke tempat tidur setelah minum segelas air. Ia menunggu hingga Nozu selesai dengan urusannya sambil membereskan pakaian mereka yang berserakan.

Saat Nozu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh terbalut handuk, Tobirama berjalan dan memberinya segelas air. "Kau pasti haus. Aku akan beres-beres dulu. Berbaringlah lebih dulu. Aku akan menyusul"

Nozu menerima gelas itu dan meminum air di dalamnya hingga habis. "Terima kasih, Tobirama"

Tobirama mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, sementara Nozu memutuskan kembali berbaring. Tatapannya tertuju pada noda darah dan pakaian mereka yang kini terlipat rapi di atas tempat tidur. Nozu menepuk wajahnya berkali-kali, meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi bukanlah mimpi.

Bagaimana bisa Ia dan Tobirama kini benar-benar menjadi suami istri? Nozu diam terpaku. Ia sungguh tidak percaya malam ini Ia sudah bukan seorang gadis lagi. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan bersama Tobirama membuat wajahnya merona merah malu. Jadi inikah perasaan seorang gadis di malam pertamanya?

"Kenapa belum berbaring? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Tobirama menyadarkan Nozu dari lamunannya. Wanita itu tersenyum menatap Tobirama yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah membereskan semuanya" Nozu menatap Tobirama terharu. "Terima kasih"

"Tidak dengan sepreinya" balas Tobirama segera. "Mungkin besok pagi. Malam ini lelah sekali. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul dua pagi"

Tobirama tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati Nozu dan melepaskan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. "Aku ingin tidur denganmu tanpa pakaian malam ini"

Tobirama membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia kembali tersenyum menatap Nozu yang naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring di sebelahnya dengan canggung. Tobirama langsung memeluk Nozu begitu wanita itu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Tobirama.

"Besok kau ada jadwal pagi di akademi?" Tanya Tobirama.

Nozu mengangguk. "Aku ada kelas pagi. Pasti besok aku tidak bisa bangun pagi. Bagaimana ini?"

"Lupakan kelas pagi" Tobirama mencium dahi Nozu. "Tidurlah sepuasnya malam ini, Nozu. Kau butuh banyak istirahat. Pagi nanti, aku akan kirimkan surat ke akademi kalau besok kau tidak bisa datang karena ada diskusi penting denganku"

Tobirama meletakkan tangan Nozu diatas pangkal pahanya, membuat Nozu tanpa segaja menyentuh milik Tobirama yang kini sudah menegang lagi. Ia menatap Tobirama heran.

"Tobirama, kau sudah.."

"Jika kau ada waktu luang pagi nanti, aku ingin kita menggunakan itu untuk sesi selanjutnya" sela Tobirama sambil melempar tatapan menggoda.

Wajah Nozu memerah seperti udang rebus, membuat Tobirama tertawa pelan.

"Aku begitu menikmatinya, Nozu. Aku jadi terus menginginkannya dan satu kali bukanlah jumlah yang cukup" Tobirama melirik Nozu dengan mata merahnya yang tajam. "Tapi malam ini, aku lebih memilih untuk membuatmu merasa nyaman. Ayo kita tidur"

Perkataan Tobirama membuat dada Nozu terasa hangat. Tobirama tidak hanya memikirkan kesenangannya sendiri. Ia juga memikirkan kondisi dan perasaan Nozu. Tobirama begitu memperhatikannya, membuat Nozu terharu.

Terlintas di pikiran Nozu bagaimana mereka bertemu di hutan pertama kali. Tobirama terasa begitu jauh. Ketika Nozu hendak menolong Tobirama di tengah perang, pria itu justru menolongnya balik dengan memberi transfusi darah yang dibantu Hashirama. Saat itu, Nozu berpikir tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Tobirama. Tapi sekarang?

Ia bahkan bisa menyentuh pria itu dan mengungkapkan rasa cintanya dengan bebas. Nozu menatap wajah Tobirama. Takdir sungguh baik. Pernikahan politik yang mereka jalani sudah berubah menjadi pernikahan penuh cinta.

Nozu tersenyum simpul. Ia juga harus banyak berterima kasih pada Hashirama yang mengusulkan pernikahan itu. Jika tidak, mungkin saja saat ini Ia dan Tobirama hidup terpisah, tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Tanpa disangka, Tobirama yang malam itu hampir membunuhnya, Tobirama yang dingin dan tidak menyukainya, Tobirama yang selalu berkata sinis padanya, kini berubah menjadi pria yang begitu tulus mencintainya.

Nozu menghirup kuat-kuat aroma kayu manis dari tubuh Tobirama. Ia memeluk pria itu dengan erat. Tidur dalam pelukannya, bersandar didadanya yang bidang, ditemani aroma kayu manis ternyata terasa begitu hangat. Nozu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu memberi kecupan mesra di bibir Tobirama.

"Tobirama, aku sangat menyukaimu. Terima kasih" Nozu bergumam pelan dengan suara senang.

Tobirama merasa sangat senang, namun tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah. Aroma tubuh Nozu dan wangi minyak aromaterapi yang memenuhi ruangan seakan menghasut matanya agar tertutup rapat. Ia memeluk tubuh Nozu yang terasa begitu halus dengan erat.

"Kembali kasih, Nyonya Senju" ucap Tobirama sebelum akhirnya mereka jatuh kedalam alam mimpi masing-masing, mengakhiri hari yang luar biasa itu.

_To be continued.._

-8-8-8-

A/N : Halo Readers semuanya.. saya datang kembaliiii.. :D

Kali ini saya datang dengan chapter yang romantis.. :3

Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis 'bed scene' pasangan yang sudah menikah.. semoga saja saya bisa menuliskannya dengan baik yaa.. mengingat banyak orang yang tidak bisa menuliskan momen ini dengan baik, jujur, saya takut penulisannya malah jadi 'over'.. (-_-")

Akhirnya Tobirama dan Nozu benar-benar jadi pasangan yang saling mencintai.. :D Selamat untuk kalian berdua!!!! (#authormenangisbahagia)

Semoga kedepannya kalian berdua rukun-rukun dan selalu bersama di waktu senang maupun susah.. :))

Saya memutuskan untuk memotong chapter ini sampai disini supaya 'romantic feeling'-nya tidak hilang.. hihihi.. :)

Saya akan kembali dengan chapter selanjutnya secepat mungkin.. terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang sudah mendukung saya hingga saat ini.. support kalian berarti sekaliiii... :D

Semoga kalian masih penasaran bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya.. hihihi, see you on the next chapter!!


	12. He Is Tobirama, My Partner

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

**Chapter 22 : ****He Is Tobirama, My Partner**

Cahaya matahari mengusik tidurku pagi ini.

Aku membuka mata, mencoba membelakangi sinar matahari yang terasa makin silau. Gerakanku terhenti oleh sesuatu. Ada tangan besar yang menindih tubuhku. Tangan itu memelukku dengan erat.

Aku tersenyum begitu mendapati wangi kayu manis menyeruak di hidungku. Aku berusaha mengangkat tangan itu agar bisa bergerak. Setelahnya, pandangan mataku tertuju pada wajah seorang pria yang tidak asing, dia yang sudah menemani menghabiskan malam paling aneh dan luar biasa yang pernah ada dalam hidupku.

Dia suamiku, Tobirama Senju.

Mendadak aku teringat satu waktu dimana aku pernah terbangun dalam keadaan yang persis sama seperti pagi ini. Saat itu aku begitu marah mendapati Tobirama tidur disebelahku. Aku berteriak padanya, memakinya, melontarkan kata-kata kebencian padanya.. yang kukira saat itu hanya memanfaatkan lalu membuangku.

Perasaan yang kurasakan pagi ini jauh berbeda dengan saat itu.

Aku tersenyum menatap Tobirama yang masih tidur. Hanya melihat wajahnya saja membuat dadaku terasa mengembang dan hangat.

Sekarang aku begitu mencintai pria ini. Apapun yang terjadi, aku yakin perasaanku pada pria ini tidak akan berubah. Aku menggerakkan tanganku, menyentuh wajahnya yang masih memejamkan mata.

'_Maaf, aku sering membuatmu susah, Tobirama'_

Diluar dugaan, Tobirama langsung membuka mata begitu tanganku menyentuh wajahnya. Ia menatapku tajam dengan mata merahnya, membuatku terkejut.

"Tobirama.. kau sudah bangun?"

Aku bisa melihat Ia mengubah sorot matanya padaku. Tatapannya terasa lebih lembut. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Senju" dia menyapaku dengan suara serak.

Aku tersenyum. Rasanya begitu terharu mendengar Tobirama memanggilku nyonya Senju. Aku terlalu terharu dan hanya diam, hingga tidak membalas salam paginya.

Tobirama menyipitkan mata ketika sinar matahari perlahan mengusik wajahnya. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa sinar matahari pagi ini sangat terang? Jika matahari bersinar seterang ini..

'_Sekarang sudah pukul berapa?!'_

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah mengirim surat ke akademi tadi pagi" ujar Tobirama yang entah kenapa bisa membaca pikiranku. Apa yang kupikirkan tertulis jelas di wajahku hingga Ia dapat membacanya dengan mudah?

"Terima kasih" aku menghela napas lega. "Aku kira kau kelelahan jadi tidak bisa bangun pagi dan belum mengirim surat.."

"Kemarin memang melelahkan" sela Tobirama. Aku merasa Ia melempar tatapan menggoda padaku. "Tapi tidurku kali ini benar-benar nyaman"

Entah kenapa kata-katanya membuatku teringat apa yang baru saja terjadi kemarin malam. Wajahku terasa panas. Ah! sekarang mukaku pasti merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Tobirama kembali menarikku kedalam pelukannya, lalu mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Aku spontan menutup mata, merasakan luapan kasih penuh cinta yang diberikannya pagi itu.

Tobirama melepaskan ciumannya. "Pagi ini, kau sudah bukan Nozu Hagoromo, mengerti? Kau harus terbiasa saat orang-orang memanggilmu Nozu Senju"

Aku mengangguk.

Tobirama menatapku lurus. "Untuk memastikan kau bisa mengingatnya dengan baik, tutup matamu"

"Tutup mata? Untuk apa?" Aku bertanya heran.

Wajahku mendadak kembali terasa panas. Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika aku menutup mata? Apa dia akan mulai menyentuhku di tempat-tempat tidak terduga? Atau mungkin, sesuai perkataannya kemarin, jika kami ada waktu pagi ini, Ia ingin melakukan...

Aduh! Kenapa setelah malam itu pikiranku jadi seperti ini? Aku mulai jadi wanita dengan pikiran kotor. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

'_Tidak Nozu! Jangan jadi wanita mesum begitu!'_

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh" Tobirama mengamati wajahku yang pasti sudah terlihat merah seperti tomat. Ia tertawa pelan. "Santai saja. Ini hal kecil"

Aku menghela napas, berusaha membuang semua pikiran aneh yang bermunculan di kepalaku. Kemudian aku menutup mata, sesuai apa yang dikatakan Tobirama.

Aku merasa ada kain yang diletakkan diatas tubuhku. Kain itu terasa kecil, tidak sebesar selimut yang dikenakan saat tidur. Kain apa itu?

"Nah, sekarang buka matamu"

Perlahan, aku membuka mata. Pandanganku langsung tertuju pada kain yang kini menutupi tubuh bagian atasku. Perkiraanku benar, itu bukan selimut. Tobirama meletakkan sebuah Obi kimono berwarna putih dengan motif burung bangau merah muda diatas tubuhku. Baru kali ini aku melihat obi itu.

"Ini... Obi?" Aku menatap kain itu penuh tanya.

"Tepat. Aku memberikan obi ini untukmu yang sekarang benar-benar sudah menjadi Nyonya Senju" Tobirama tersenyum senang.

"Obi ini milik ibuku. Ayah memberikan masing-masing sebuah obi peninggalan Ibu pada kami berempat saat masih kecil dulu. Ayah berpesan agar kami memberikan kain ini pada keempat wanita yang kelak akan jadi Nyonya Senju, menggantikan Ibu" jelas Tobirama. "Aku harap kau mau mengenakannya"

Aku menatap obi itu tidak percaya. Obi ini.. Ini kain yang dikenakan Haruka Senju semasa hidupnya dulu dan Tobirama memberikan ini padaku?

Jujur kata, aku luar biasa terharu. Ini membuatku merasa dia sudah mengakuiku sebagai wanita yang pantas mendampinginya. Obi ini terasa begitu istimewa.

"Tentu saja! Aku pasti akan mengenakan ini, Tobirama" aku tersenyum lebar menatap kain itu. "Aku akan sering menggunakannya. Kain ini cantik sekali. Terima kasih"

"Kuterima ucapan terima kasihmu, Nozu. Kembali kasih" Tobirama tersenyum. Ia menatap wajahku lekat-lekat.

"Kau tahu? Mereka bilang suami istri saling memberi dan menerima satu sama lain"

Aku mengangguk. "Benar. Lalu?"

"Kau tidak ingin memberi sesuatu padaku pagi ini?" Tanya Tobirama.

Perkataannya membuatku diam sejenak.

Jika pagi ini Tobirama memberi obi peninggalan Ibunya padaku. Benda apa yang bisa kuberi padanya dengan nilai sama? Aku tidak punya benda peninggalan Ayah atau Ibu yang bisa kuberikan pada Tobirama sebagai suamiku. Sepertinya aku harus memikirkan hal lain.

Tobirama kembali tersenyum. Mungkin kata 'bingung' lagi-lagi tertulis jelas di wajahku.

Tobirama menghela napas. Tanpa kuduga, Ia mengambil tanganku dan meletakkannya diatas miliknya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menegang dibawah sana. Wajahku terasa panas seperti mendidih.

"Jika kau belum tahu ingin memberiku apa, bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan apa yang tertunda kemarin di kamar mandi?" Ujar Tobirama serak. "Hari sudah cukup siang. Kita harus melakukannya sambil mandi agar tidak membuang lebih banyak waktu"

Aku benar-benar merasa malu mendengar perkataannya. Tapi di sisi lain, aku merasa sangat senang. Jika bukan karena Tobirama begitu menikmati saat-saat itu bersamaku, bagaimana bisa dia memintanya lagi pagi ini?

Aku berusaha mengusir perasaan malu yang menyergapku. Aku harus percaya diri untuk membuat pagi ini sempurna.

"Permintaan diterima" aku tersenyum, lalu mencium bibirnya pelan.

"Tapi ada satu syarat yang harus kau penuhi, Tobirama" Aku menatap matanya lurus. "Jika tidak, aku tidak mau"

Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. "Apa itu?"

Aku tersenyum, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bicara sambil beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Masih terasa tidak nyaman dibawah sana. Pagi ini, aku ingin kita melakukannya lebih pelan daripada kemarin" aku menatapnya lembut. "Bagaimana, setuju?"

Ada raut khawatir yang bisa kulihat di wajah Tobirama. "Apa aku berlebihan kemarin?" Ia bertanya padaku.

"Tidak" aku menggeleng. "Rasanya selalu seperti itu, bukan? Tapi pagi ini entah kenapa masih terasa kurang nyaman. Aku harap kau bisa sedikit menahan diri, Tuan Senju"

Tobirama tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Setuju"

Aku menarik lengan Tobirama. "Baiklah. Sesuai kata-katamu, ayo kita mulai sebelum membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi"

Tobirama diam, tersenyum menatapku dengan mata merahnya yang kini memancarkan sinar berbeda. Tatapan itu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat ketika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi.

Disisi lain, ada kebahagiaan tersendiri yang kurasakan saat melihat dia menatapku dengan sinar mata itu. Sinar mata yang hanya bisa kulihat ketika dia begitu menginginkanku.. benar-benar menginginkanku.

-8-8-8-

Tobirama menghentikan langkahnya di depan Igaku no Niwa.

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara dari dalam rumah kaca itu. Tobirama tersenyum.

Suasana di rumah ini tidak pernah berubah, selalu hangat seperti orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya.

"Bukankah itu Tuan Tobirama?" Tobirama dapat mendengar suara Amari dari balik salah satu jendela yang terbuka.

Tobirama berjalan memasuki halaman rumah, sementara Amari bergegas kedalam untuk memberitahu yang lain. Igaku no Niwa, hadiah dari Hashirama untuk pernikahannya dengan Nozu. Tobirama menyukai tempat ini. Rasanya rindang, sejuk dan asri. Tempat ini cocok digunakan untuk menenangkan diri. Pantas saja Nozu dan Hana betah berlama-lama bekerja disini.

Pintu rumah terbuka, bahkan sebelum Tobirama sempat mengetuknya. Nozu menyambut Tobirama di ambang pintu dengan senyum lebar. Kedua tangannya penuh membawa satu keranjang jerami berisi bunga dan sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar.

"Kenapa kakak bawa semuanya sendiri?" Hana berdiri disebelah Nozu dan mengambil kotak yang berukuran cukup besar dari tangan Nozu. "Ada aku dan yang lain disini. Kakak tidak perlu repot-repot membawa semuanya sampai sakit pinggang"

"Aku tidak mau bawa semua ini sendiri. Tobirama harus membantuku membawanya" gumam Nozu. "Aku hanya membawa ini sampai depan.."

"Tetap saja!" sela Hana. "Aku akan bantu kakak bawa ini kedepan"

Nozu mengangkat bahu. Ia menatap Tobirama lalu mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum miring.

"Melihat bawaanmu, sepertinya kita sudah siap berangkat" Tobirama melirik barang yang dibawa Hana dan Nozu.

"Benar!" Balas Nozu bersemangat. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku menyiapkan semuanya, Hana. Kami berangkat dulu"

"Nikmati waktu kalian" Hana tersenyum senang.

"Semoga kencannya menyenangkan, Nona Nozu!" Seru Satsu dari dalam rumah.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali aku tidak pergi kencan. Satsu masih saja..." Nozu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku mau pergi menengok Ayah dan Ibu bersama Tobirama. Karena belum makan siang, jadi setelah itu aku akan makan didekat..."

"Makan sore bersama itu termasuk kencan" potong Hana. Ia tersenyum mengamati Tobirama dan Nozu bergantian. "Rasanya aneh melihat kalian yang sudah menikah pergi berkencan. Mungkin bukan kencan namanya, tapi tidak masalah. Itu waktu untuk dinikmati berdua"

Nozu menghela napas.

"Aku akan pergi menengok Ayah dan Ibu bersama kakak lain waktu. Aku tidak mau menggangu waktu romantis kalian" Hana tersenyum simpul. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Ingat hari ini ada acara makan malam perayaan ulang tahun kak Mito"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa?" balas Nozu segera. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, yaa"

Tobirama menenteng kotak berukuran sedang yang sepertinya berisi beberapa makanan dan minuman, sementara Nozu membawa keranjang bunga.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam" seru Tobirama. Ia meninggalkan Igaku no Niwa bersama Nozu yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Maaf ya, Tobirama. Aku ingin kita pergi hari ini. Padahal malam ini ada acara ulang tahun kak Mito" ujar Nozu di tengah jalan.

"Tidak masalah" balas Tobirama. "Aku juga baru bisa pergi hari ini. Besok aku tidak bisa pergi. Aku dan kakak harus menyiapkan apa saja yang akan dibawa ke negara Air. Negara itu berbeda dengan negara lainnya. Kita harus bawa beberapa persiapan"

"Untung saja makam mereka tidak jauh" Nozu tersenyum sendu. "Aku senang mereka berada tidak jauh. Rasanya mereka masih menjaga kita semua disini"

"Klan Hagoromo memilih lokasi pemakaman yang tidak jauh dari wilayah Senju" ujar Tobirama. "Aku juga senang. Dengan ini, kita bisa sering mengunjungi orang tuamu"

Setelah keluar dari desa Konohagakure, mereka berjalan ke arah barat menuju tempat yang dulunya wilayah perbatasan klan Senju, Uchiha dan Hagoromo. Tidak jauh berselang, tibalah mereka di sebuah tanah lapang dengan deretan batu nisan yang tidak terawat. Banyak pohon tumbang dan tanaman liar didalamnya, membuat tempat itu terlihat menyeramkan walaupun hari masih terang.

Nozu berjalan memasuki area itu, diikuti Tobirama. Area pemakaman klan Hagoromo itu kini jadi tanah kosong tak terurus. Lokasinya kini cukup dekat dengan desa Amegakure yang jadi perbatasan tiga negara besar ninja.

Mengingat lokasinya yang berbahaya, Tobirama tetap waspada. Bisa jadi ada ninja pengintai yang siap menyerang siapapun yang memasuki wilayah itu.

Langkah Nozu terhenti di depan sebuah nisan yang terlihat usang. Ia berjongkok dan mengusap debu yang menutupi permukaannya.

Tobirama dapat melihat tulisan 'Hani Hagoromo' diatas nisan itu. Nozu beringsut ke makam disebelahnya. Ia menyibak debu diatas nisannya, membuat tulisan 'Nogo Hagoromo' diatasnya terlihat jelas.

Pikiran Tobirama kembali ke malam itu. Malam dimana klan Senju membantai klan Hagoromo bertahun-tahun lalu.

Saat itu Tobirama masih berusia sembilan tahun. Ia tidak mengingat semuanya dengan baik tapi Tobirama ingat Ia melihat ayahnya, Butsuma Senju berhadapan dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut violet panjang. Ia tahu ayahnya begitu membenci Nogo Hagoromo dan istrinya. Malam itu, ayahnya langsung bergegas mencari kedua orang tua Nozu ketika memasuki wilayah Hagoromo dengan wajah penuh dendam.

Wanita yang dibunuh ayahnya malam itu.. pasti Hani Hagoromo, Ibu Nozu, yang kini adalah Ibunya juga.

Nozu menaburkan bunga yang dibawanya diatas makam keduanya dan Tobirama ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ibu, Ayah, aku datang" ujar Nozu pelan.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Aku rindu kalian" mata Nozu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjaga tempat ini dengan baik selama perang. Aku akan membersihkan tempat ini seperti dulu. Aku janji"

Nozu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mulai menangis. Tobirama berjongkok disebelahnya, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Ayah dan ibumu sudah bahagia disana. Jangan membuat mereka sedih" Tobirama berujar pelan. "Mereka pasti sudah bertemu Nozomi, sama seperti ayahku yang sudah bertemu ibu, Itama dan Kawarama"

Tobirama menatap makam itu lurus. Ia menunduk hormat, memberi salam.

"Ayah, Ibu, izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Aku Tobirama Senju," Tobirama mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa kalian bisa menerimaku karena aku anak Butsuma Senju yang sangat kalian benci. Tapi.."

Tobirama melirik Nozu disebelahnya.

"Aku mencintai anak kalian. Aku akan menjaganya dengan bayaran nyawaku. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir"

Nozu balas menatap Tobirama. Ia menyeka air matanya.

"Tobirama, Ibu pasti menyukaimu jika Ia sempat mengenalmu" Nozu bergumam pelan. "Kalau Ayah.. kau harus berusaha merebut hatinya dulu. Jika kau sudah membuatnya suka padamu, perasaannya tidak akan berubah apapun yang terjadi"

"Benarkah?" Tobirama menghapus sisa air mata di wajah Nozu. "Sepertinya membuat Nogo Hagoromo suka padaku adalah hal yang sulit"

"Ayah mungkin terlihat galak" Nozu bergumam pelan. "Tapi dia orang yang baik dan hangat di dalam. Kau jenius dan punya pemikiran luas. Dia pasti kagum"

"Lega rasanya jika mereka berpikir aku pantas untukmu" Tobirama tersenyum tipis.

Tobirama bangkit berdiri bersama Nozu, lalu berdoa di depan kedua makam itu. Nozu memutuskan membersihkan sedikit area disana sebelum kembali ke Konoha.

"Nozu, kau punya rencana untuk memindahkan makam orang tuamu ke Konoha?" Tanya Tobirama saat mereka membersihkan area pemakaman klan Hagoromo.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya" jawab Nozu segera. "Ayah.. berpesan padaku sebelum meninggal. Dia ingin tempat istirahat terakhirnya tidak diganggu. Dia juga ingin selalu ada disebelah Ibu untuk menjaganya"

Nozu menatap Tobirama. "Tobirama, maukah kau membantuku membereskan tempat ini hingga jadi seperti dulu? Aku hanya bisa melakukan itu untuk mereka"

Tobirama tersenyum tipis. Ia mengelus kepala Nozu pelan. "Tentu saja aku mau. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghormati orang tuamu selain menjaga makam mereka?"

Nozu menatap Tobirama terharu. "Tobirama, terima kasih"

"Kembali kasih" balas Tobirama pelan.

Tobirama melirik Nozu. Mengingat waktu bersama seperti ini jarang ada, sepertinya ada satu hal yang bisa membuat saat ini terasa menyenangkan untuk diingat. Tobirama tersenyum. Ada satu tempat yang langsung saja muncul di pikirannya.

"Setelah ini kita tidak langsung pulang. Ikut aku sebentar" Tobirama menarik lengan Nozu saat mereka hendak berjalan pulang.

"Kita mau kemana?" Nozu mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke satu tempat yang pasti kau suka"

-8-8-8-

"Ayo, ceritakan lagi yang lain!"

Tobirama mendengus sebal sementara Nozu terus saja tertawa.

"Hahahaha.. ceritamu lucu sekali!" Nozu menyeka air matanya. "Kau pernah mencuri waktu berlatih dengan pedang ayahmu tapi karena ketahuan, ayahmu memukul pantatmu berkali-kali.. Hahahahaha.."

"Apa itu terdengar begitu lucu?" Tanya Tobirama heran. "Kau tahu? Saat itu aku ketakutan setengah mati. Sekarang kau malah tertawa. Nozu, kau keterlaluan"

"Hahahaha.. maaf ya, Tobirama" ujar Nozu setelah tawanya reda. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka ada hal seperti itu. Kau selalu terlihat keren dan dingin, tapi.." Nozu menahan tawa. "Ternyata kau pernah dapat hukuman dipukul di pantat"

"Sudahlah. Daripada terus tertawa memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik kau ceritakan tentang ayah dan ibumu" ujar Tobirama sebal. "Suara tawamu mulai terdengar menyebalkan"

"Hahahaha.. oh iya, aku hampir lupa" Nozu berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Aduh, perutku sakit. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak tertawa setelah makan"

"Kau dapat akibatnya. Jangan terlalu senang menertawakan penderitaan orang" Tobirama melirik Nozu. "Luruskan tubuhmu. Mungkin sakitnya bisa berkurang"

Nozu menyandarkan punggung ke pohon yang ada dibelakangnya, lalu meluruskan kedua kakinya. Ia tersenyum memandang rimbunnya daun pohon itu dari bawah.

"Ayahku.. jika mendengar cerita tentang Butsuma Senju, sepertinya sifat mereka cukup mirip" Nozu mulai bicara. "Dia orang yang terlihat kaku dan galak. Hanya dua orang yang tidak takut padanya, Ibu dan kak Nozomi"

Tobirama melirik Nozu. "Jadi kau takut pada ayahmu?"

"Takut sekali" Nozu tersenyum. "Jika aku dan Hana melakukan sesuatu yang salah, ayah marah sekali. Tapi Ibu dan kak Nozomi biasanya membela kami"

"Kita punya kakak yang mirip" Tobirama tersenyum tipis. "Kakak juga selalu membela kami jika ayah marah"

"Tapi uniknya, setelah marahnya reda, ayah selalu minta maaf pada orang yang dimarahinya" Nozu menghela napas. "Rasanya agak canggung. Baru saja Ia marah besar, tapi beberapa saat setelahnya Ia minta maaf. Rasanya senang bercampur bingung"

"Kau punya ayah yang hebat" ujar Tobirama. "Mengakui kesalahan walaupun pada anak sendiri, itu perbuatan pria sejati"

"Benar. Walaupun takut, aku kagum pada ayah" mata Nozu berbinar senang. "Ibu, justru kebalikannya. Dia terlihat lembut dari luar tapi keras didalam. Jika Ia sudah teguh pada pilihannya, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah pikirannya"

"Mereka dua orang berbeda yang saling melengkapi" gumam Tobirama pelan.

"Ibu orang yang cantik dan lucu" Nozu tertawa pelan. "Ia seringkali melakukan hal konyol yang tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang cantik dan anggun. Aku dan Hana selalu senang bicara dengan Ibu. Kami sering bercanda berjam-jam lamanya"

Tobirama kembali melirik Nozu. "Kau mirip ibumu"

"Banyak yang bilang aku lebih mirip ayah" Nozu mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin karena rambutku hitam"

"Tidak. Penampilanmu mirip ayahmu, tapi sifatmu mirip ibumu" Tobirama tersenyum tipis.

"Seperti yang kukatakan ayah dan ibu pasti suka padamu. Mereka sangat bangga pada kak Nozomi, dia cerdas dan berbakat" Nozu tersenyum. "Jalan pikiran kak Nozomi berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya. Aku pikir kau punya kemiripan itu dengan kak Nozomi"

"Aku mungkin tidak sehebat dia" Tobirama menghela napas. "Mungkin kakak yang lebih mirip dengannya"

"Aku selalu senang melihatmu disebelah kak Hashirama" Nozu menatap Tobirama. "Kau orang yang paling cocok jadi penasihatnya"

"Kakak terlalu naif dan suka berpikiran pendek" Tobirama menggeleng. Emtah kenapa wajah Hashirama langsung terlintas di pikirannya. "Aku selalu khawatir membiarkannya bertindak sendiri. Aku percaya dia punya kemampuan lebih dari cukup, namun terkadang Ia tidak menggunakan kemampuannya dengan tepat"

Tobirama melihat sekeliling dan tersenyum.

"Kita pertama kali bertemu disini. Aku yakin kau masih ingat" ujar Tobirama.

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa" Nozu memperhatikan tempat itu dengan seksama. "Aku tidak menyangka kau membawaku kemari"

"Waktu itu aku menemukanmu tidur sembarangan.." Tobirama melihat sekeliling. "Dimana? Ada banyak pohon disini. Aku tidak ingat kau tidur dimana"

"Aku tidur disini" ujar Nozu mantap.

"Disini? Karena itu kau mau kita duduk disini?" Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. Ia mengamati pohon dibelakangnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seyakin itu?"

"Saat itu aku meneliti deretan pohon disini untuk menemukan tempat paling nyaman untuk tidur" ujar Nozu bangga. "Aku menghitung dari pohon sakura disana. Pohon ini pohon nomor 15. Jika ada yang menebang pohon sakura itu, aku masih bisa mengenali pohon ini karena aku menandainya" Nozu tertawa pelan.

Nozu beranjak bangun. Ia menelusuri batang pohon dan menunjuk sesuatu. "Ini tandanya. Tobirama, kau harus tahu!"

Tobirama tersenyum tipis begitu Nozu menunjukkan lilitan kain kecil di salah satu bagian kulit pohon yang tertoreh. Kain itu terselip begitu dalam karena kulit pohon yang sudah tumbuh, membuat kain itu tidak terbang walaupun angin berhembus kencang.

"Rasanya senang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu seperti ini" gumam Nozu setelah mereka kembali duduk. "Ini jarang terjadi"

Tobirama tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon, lalu menatap langit sore. Matahari perlahan mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga, memberi tanda akan tenggelam di ufuk barat tidak lama lagi.

Nozu mulai membereskan peralatan makan yang mereka bawa dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam kotak. Begitu selesai, Ia kembali duduk disebelah Tobirama.

"Waktu sudah lama berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama kita disini" Nozu bergumam pelan. "Banyak sekali hal yang sudah terjadi"

Tobirama mengangguk. "Kau benar"

"Waktu pertama kali bertemu, kau kurus sekali" Nozu tertawa pelan.

Nozu tersenyum menatap langit sore. "Waktu itu, sore itu.. langitnya juga indah seperti ini" Ia menoleh ke arah Tobirama. "Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa sampai sejauh ini, Tobirama"

"Kita tidak pernah tahu kemana takdir membawa kita pergi" Tobirama bergumam pelan. "Aku hanya bisa bersyukur atas apa yang sudah terjadi, termasuk pertemuan kita"

"Waktu itu, kau tidur disini seperti orang mati" Tobirama melirik Nozu sambil menahan tawa. "Saat menemukanmu, aku bingung kau masih hidup atau sudah mati"

"Hahaha.. Waktu itu, aku lelah sekali" Nozu tertawa pelan. "Rasanya tubuhku akan copot kalau tidak tidur"

"Aku akan buktikan apa benar tidur disini benar-benar nyaman atau tidak" ujar Tobirama.

Tobirama berbaring. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di paha Nozu, membuat wanita itu membulatkan mata karena terkejut.

"Mungkin memang sangat nyaman berbaring disini. Rasanya hangat" gumam Tobirama sambil mengamati wajah Nozu dari bawah.

"Kau sangat cantik, Nozu"

"Terima kasih" gumam Nozu tersipu malu. Ia balas menatap Tobirama, lalu mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Aku yang dulu tidak pernah menyangka bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini" Nozu bergumam pelan. "Kau dingin dan jauh sekali"

"Tobirama, dulu.. kau hampir saja membunuhku" pikiran Nozu melayang kembali ke masa lalu. "Jika saja tidak ada kak Nozomi, apa kau akan membunuhku? Padahal pagi sebelumnya, kita baru saja jadi teman"

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, walaupun tidak dihalangi siapapun" jawab Tobirama.

Nozu membulatkan mata. "Benarkah?" ujarnya tidak percaya. "Tapi aku bisa dengar Butsuma Senju menyuruhmu untuk membunuhku.."

"Karena itu aku terpaksa bertarung denganmu, setidaknya sampai ayah mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain" balas Tobirama. "Aku tidak mungkin membunuh orang yang baru saja menjadi temanku. Aku tidak sekejam itu"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berpikir begitu" ujar Nozu yang masih terlihat tidak percaya. "Kau terlihat serius sekali menyerangku..."

"Hanya itu caranya agar ayah percaya" sela Tobirama. "Jika perlu, aku akan berpura-pura melukaimu di tempat yang tidak berbahaya agar mereka percaya aku ingin membunuhmu"

"Tobirama, kau.."

"Saat itu, aku merasa ada sesuatu dibalik pertemuan kita. Entah apa.. tapi hal itu yang membuatku tidak ingin membunuhmu walaupun saat itu kita bertemu sebagai musuh" Tobirama menatap Nozu lurus.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sebaik itu. Terima kasih" Nozu menyentuh ujung hidung Tobirama dengan jarinya.

"Saat ini, apa ada alasan yang membuatmu ingin membunuhku?"

Tobirama mengerutkan dahi heran. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda" Nozu tertawa pelan. "Sekarang kau suka padaku. Apa kau bisa berpikir untuk melukaiku seperti dulu?"

Nozu menjentikkan jari. "Ah! Bagaimana jika aku merusak rencana perjanjianmu dengan negara lain? atau bagaimana jika aku melirik pria lain? atau mungkin.."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal" potong Tobirama. Ia menyipitkan mata. "Memang kau mau melirik siapa?"

"Aku tidak mau melirik siapapun" balas Nozu segera. "Itu 'kan hanya misalnya"

Tobirama menghela napas. "Jika kau melirik pria lain, aku akan membuatmu sadar bahwa satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai adalah aku"

"Wah! Benarkah?" Nozu membulatkan mata. "Bagaimana caranya? Aku penasaran"

"Untuk apa aku beritahu caranya padamu?" ujar Tobirama sebal. "Untuk apa memikirkan hal yang tidak ada? Buang-buang waktu"

"Hahaha.. kau percaya diri sekali" Nozu tertawa ringan. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa suka pada orang selain padamu, Tobirama Senju"

Tobirama tersenyum tipis. Ia selalu senang mendengar penyataan cinta Nozu walaupun Nozu seringkali mengungkapkannya dengan cara berbeda.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Tobirama menggelengkan kepala. Ia menghela napas. "Jangan bicara aneh-aneh lagi"

"Siap Tuan!" Nozu memasang pose hormat. Ia kembali tertawa pelan.

"Tapi.. kau juga pernah menyelamatkanku" Nozu menatap Tobirama. "Jika saja kau tidak melakukan transfusi darah saat itu, aku pasti sudah mati kehabisan darah"

"Kau menyembuhkanku lebih dulu" balas Tobirama. "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Seperti yang kukatakan saat itu, anggap saja kita impas"

Tobirama memejamkan mata ketika angin sore berhembus pelan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, seakan berusaha menyerap dan mengukir kebahagiaan yang tengah dirasakannya bersama Nozu saat ini dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Begitu membuka mata, Tobirama mendapati Nozu tengah menatapnya dengan sayang. Pandangan itu.. terasa begitu hangat, membuat Tobirama tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Terima kasih sudah membawa banyak kebahagiaan dalam hidupku, Nozu" Tobirama menatap Nozu lembut. "Kau memberi kebahagiaan yang belum pernah kurasakan seumur hidup"

"Aku juga harus mengucapkan hal yang sama" Jari-jari Nozu bergerak menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah Tobirama. "Pria luar biasa sepertimu jatuh hati padaku? Kau tahu? Kau membuatku seperti hidup di dunia mimpi"

Tatapan Nozu kembali tertuju pada langit sore. Cahaya matahari sore kini mulai menyinari wajah keduanya, membuat suasana terasa silau.

"Seperti matahari sore yang tidak akan pernah berubah. Seribu tahun lagi, bahkan jika aku terlahir di kehidupan selanjutnya-pun, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Tobirama" Nozu tersenyum tulus menatap Tobirama. "Seperti itulah perasaanku padamu"

Kata-kata Nozu terdengar begitu tulus, menyentuh sudut hati Tobirama bahkan yang paling dalam sekalipun. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan yang mengalir hangat dari wanita itu. Matanya mendadak terasa panas.

Tobirama menggenggam erat tangan Nozu. Ia menatap wajah wanita itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Nozu... terima kasih"

Nozu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Aku tidak tahu pernikahan bisa membuat seseorang sangat bahagia seperti ini" gumam Nozu. Ia kembali mengelus rambut Tobirama. "Walaupun sifat kita berbeda dan mungkin sesekali kita bertengkar, aku harap kita bisa terus hidup bahagia seperti ini, selamanya"

Tobirama mengangguk pelan. "Perasaanku padamu tidak akan berubah, Nozu.. apapun yang terjadi"

"..."

"Kenapa semua ini tiba-tiba membuatku merasa malu?" Nozu tersenyum canggung. "Sudah sore. Kita harus segera pulang. Aku harus membantu Hana menyiapkan makan malam untuk ulang tahun kak Mito"

"Kau benar" ujar Tobirama. Ia beranjak bangun. "Kita pulang"

Nozu mengangguk senang. Ia menggandeng lengan Tobirama. "Tobirama, terima kasih sudah ikut menemui Ayah dan Ibu. Terima kasih untuk hari menyenangkan ini"

"Kembali kasih" Tobirama mengelus kepala Nozu. "Ayo kita segera pulang. Hana dan yang lain pasti sudah menunggu di rumah"

Nozu mengangguk senang. "Tentu!"

-8-8-8-

Para tamu yang diundang sudah mulai datang.

Malam ini kak Hashirama mengundang beberapa kerabat dekat untuk bersama-sama merayakan ulang tahun kak Mito yang jatuh pada tanggal 3 Mei hari ini.

Kak Hashirama dan Tobirama tengah berbincang dengan beberapa petinggi negara Hi serta para kerabat lainnya. Sementara Kak Mito sedang bersama para wanita yang diundang malam itu. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya diam, berjalan mondar-mandir dari dapur ke ruang makan sambil mengatur hidangan makan malam bersama Hana. Sebenarnya kak Mito sudah memintaku menemaninya berbincang dengan para tamu wanita. Dia bilang ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu bahwa aku adalah istri dari adik Hashirama Senju.

Jujur kata, aku tidak tertarik menunjukkan itu pada mereka. Biar saja mereka tidak tahu siapa aku. Tidak akan ada yang berubah jika mereka tahu.

Makan malam masih tiga puluh menit lagi hingga dimulai. Agar tidak menarik perhatian, aku memutuskan untuk mencuci sedikit piring di belakang. Pekerjaan yang bermanfaat! Setelah makan malam, piring yang dicuci jadi tidak terlalu banyak. Dengan sisa waktu dan tenaga hari ini, aku bisa menyelesaikan buku panduan ninjutsu medis tingkat menengah dan tidur nyenyak setelahnya.

"Hana, ayo kita cuci sedikit piring sebelum makan malam.." ujarku begitu tiba di dapur. "Hana?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi mendapati Hana tidak ada di dapur maupun di teras belakang.

_'Hana pergi kemana?'_

Tidak masalah jika sekarang aku melakukan ini sendiri. Setelah makan malam, aku harap Hana tidak pergi kemanapun dan membantuku membereskan sisa perjamuan makan malam ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk mencuci beberapa panci dan kuali berukuran besar yang tadi digunakan untuk memasak. Tenagaku malam ini masih cukup untuk menggosok peralatan dapur itu hingga mengkilap. Ini jauh lebih berguna dibandingkan bicara gosip tidak jelas dengan para tamu wanita didepan.

"Jadi, ini yang dilakukan Senju padamu?" Ujar suara dingin yang tidak asing di telingaku.

Entah sejak kapan orang itu ada di dekatku. Aku tidak merasakan kehadiran siapapun. Aku melihat sekeliling dan mendapati Madara Uchiha tengah berdiri sambil bersandar di pintu belakang rumah.

Aku mengerutkan dahi begitu mata kami bertemu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku ingin tahu.

Madara melirik kedalam dapur. Ia kembali menatapku. "Aku mencari Hana. Dia tidak ada disini?"

"Mungkin dia sedang ada perlu" balasku singkat. "Sepertinya dia akan kembali sebentar lagi"

Aku memilih mengabaikannya dan kembali mencuci piring. Walau tidak melihat langsung, aku bisa merasa Madara tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerikku dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam. Tatapannya membuatku merasa cukup tidak nyaman.

"Dari sini kau terlihat seperti pembantu" ujar Madara mencibir. "Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan wanita biasa. Padahal kau kunoichi dengan kemampuan medis luar biasa. Sungguh disayangkan"

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku bagian dari keluarga Senju, bukan sebagai pembantu" balasku tidak terima.

"Ilmumu dimanfaatkan dan tenagamu disalahgunakan" Madara melangkah memasuki dapur. Ia berdiri disebelahku. "Uchiha tidak akan melakukan ini pada wanita dengan ninjutsu medis setara Hashirama. Kami sangat menghormati orang dengan kemampuan tinggi"

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku seadanya. "Bukankah di setiap keluarga sama saja? Wanita akan selalu seperti ini. Apalagi jika sudah menikah. Pekerjaan rumah jadi lebih dari sekedar tanggung jawab"

"Pekerjaan membereskan rumah hanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang rendahan" ujar Madara. "Jika kau dan Hana tinggal bersamaku, kalian tidak akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa pengertian Uchiha tentang orang-orang rendahan" Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kita hanya bisa bertemu jika ada acara seperti ini" gumam Madara. "Aku tidak bisa sering datang kemari walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin lebih sering melihat Hana. Aku tidak mau orang-orang desa berpikir macam-macam tentangku"

"Hana baik-baik saja. Aku pastikan orang-orang disekitarnya memperlakukan dia dengan baik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" balasku.

"Aku akan memastikan Hana baik-baik saja dengan mata kepalaku sendiri" Madara melirik tajam kearahku. "Itu janjiku pada Izuna. Aku akan melakukannya walaupun kau bilang Hana baik-baik saja"

Aku memilih untuk tidak membalas perkataannya dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaanku, membuat suasana terasa hening. Hanya terdengar suara aliran air dan dentingan piring diantara kami.

"Apa Senju, maksudku Tobirama.. berbuat kasar padamu?"

Madara memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaan aneh.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Untuk apa Madara menanyakan hal seperti itu? Bukankah hal itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan hidupnya?

Madara melirik tumpukan piring yang sedang kucuci. Tiba-tiba Ia berdiri tepat di sebelahku dan mulai mencuci piring-piring itu.

"Melakukan apapun demi seseorang yang sudah dianggap keluarga" gumam Madara. "Menarik. Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang yang benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Hashirama"

Madara kini berada sangat dekat denganku, membuatku merasa lebih tidak nyaman hingga kaki ini otomatis bergerak sedikit menjauh.

"Sampai makan malam selesai, kau pasti masih sibuk mencuci piring-piring ini"

Ada apa dengan orang ini? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pikirannya.

"Tidak apa-apa" ujarku menolak bantuannya dengan halus. "Aku hanya mencuci sebagian. Aku tidak akan terlambat untuk ikut makan malam. Bukankah orang-orang didepan pasti mencarimu?"

"Aku berbeda dari Senju yang memberi perlakuan tidak pantas padamu dan adikmu" Madara tidak mempedulikan perkataanku dan masih saja mencuci piring. "Aku pastikan kalian lebih baik jika tinggal denganku"

"Siapa kau beraninya berkata seperti itu?"

Tobirama berdiri di pintu dapur. Ia melempar tatapan tajam pada kami yang terlihat mencuci piring berdua.

'_Eh, tunggu dulu Tobirama. Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!'_

Madara hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Tobirama. Ia masih terus mencuci piring, membuatku memilih berhenti dari pekerjaanku, membersihkan tangan dan bergerak menjauh.

"Sudah kuduga kau ingin mendekati Nozu" Tobirama melempar tatapan sinis. "Katakan apa yang kau mau darinya?"

"Aku ingin membawa dia dan adiknya ke tempat yang lebih baik" ujar Madara tidak peduli. "Kau lihat, bahkan di rumahmu mereka diperlakukan seperti orang rendahan. Uchiha bisa menjaga mereka lebih baik, sesuai martabat mereka.."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan" sela Tobirama.

"Bukankah hanya ninjutsu medisnya yang kau inginkan?" Madara melirik Tobirama dengan ekor matanya. "Tobirama, kaulah yang harusnya jangan bicara sembarangan"

Aku bisa merasakan aura tegang diantara mereka. Kenapa keadaannya jadi begini? Bagaimana bisa Madara berkata terang-terangan seperti itu pada Tobirama yang jelas tidak menyukainya? Aku tidak mengerti.

Tobirama berjalan mendekati kami. Ia menarik lenganku dengan keras, membuatku kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Madara, jika kau punya masalah denganku, tidak seperti ini caranya" ujar Tobirama dingin.

"Sejak awal aku memang keberatan mereka tinggal bersamamu. Kau dan Hashirama terlalu sibuk hingga menelantarkan mereka" Mata Madara menyipit. "Kau berjanji pada Nozomi menjaga mereka, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tidak tahu Nozu merasa terganggu kau mengundang wanita dari klan Yuki itu malam ini? Aku mengamati gerak-geriknya sejak tadi"

"Ini acara kakak iparku. Siapa yang dia undang, itu bukan urusanmu" terdengar nada sinis dalam suara Tobirama. Ia melirikku. "Kau tidak kenal Nozu. Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan"

"Aku dan Hana baik-baik saja" aku berusaha menengahi pembicaraan tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi. "Madara, kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Terima kasih"

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur apa yang bukan urusanmu" Tobirama menarik lenganku hingga kami makin jauh dari Madara.

Tobirama menatapku lurus. "Kenapa kau cuci piring-piring itu sekarang? Sebentar lagi makan malam. Ayo ke depan"

"Aku hanya menyicil pekerjaan" jawabku. "Malam ini ada hal lain yang ingin kukerjakan"

Tobirama menghela napas. "Ya sudah. Jika piringnya terlalu banyak, nanti aku akan ikut membantu"

Aku mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Hana dan kak Mito pasti akan membantu"

"Ayo Nozu. Acara utama sudah hampir dimulai" Tobirama melirik Madara yang sejak tadi mengamati percakapan kami dari tempat mencuci piring. "Terserah tamu kita yang satu ini mau melakukan apa"

Tobirama menarik tanganku, membawaku berjalan meninggalkan dapur ke ruang tengah. Ia beberapa kali melirik Madara yang hanya diam menatap kepergian kami dari dapur.

"Firasatku tepat. Ada yang dia inginkan darimu" ujar Tobirama pelan. Ia menatapku lurus. "Apa dia bicara sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Aku menggeleng. "Dia hanya bicara apa yang tadi dikatakannya padamu. Dia tidak menyinggung hal lain"

Tobirama menghela napas. "Tidak lama lagi aku dan kakak harus pergi keluar desa. Ada pertemuan yang harus dihadiri oleh para Kage. Aku akan pergi menemani kakak"

"Kau mau pergi? Kemana?" Tanyaku terkejut. "Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin satu minggu. Aku akan pergi ke negara Besi" jawab Tobirama.

"Pertikaian antar negara semakin memanas. Ini memang belum diumumkan secara resmi tapi aku yakin dalam jangka waktu dekat akan ada perang lagi" ujar Tobirama. Ia melirik ke sekitarnya. "Perang ini, mungkin saja lebih besar daripada perang lalu"

"Apa keadaannya sudah segawat itu?" Tanyaku khawatir.

Tobirama mengangguk. "Kakak sudah hampir mengumpulkan semua bijuu. Negara Hi dan Hokage akan mencoba membuat kesepakatan dengan negara lain untuk mencegah terjadi perang lagi"

"Kak Hashirama sudah hampir mengumpulkan semua bijuu?" Aku membelalakkan mata. "Bagaimana bisa? Dimana para bijuu itu sekarang?"

"Ini rahasia. Jadi kecilkan suaramu" ujar Tobirama pelan. "Kakak menyegel mereka semua. Sekarang mereka ada di tempat rahasia. Aku akan beritahu detailnya nanti. Kita tidak bisa terlalu banyak membicarakan itu di tempat seramai ini"

Aku mengangguk. "Kau akan pergi.. disaat seperti ini. Bukankah itu bahaya?"

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi" balas Tobirama cepat.

Aku menundukkan kepala. Aku tahu betul situasi saat ini seperti apa. Banyak ninja yang menyerang sembarang orang di jalan dengan brutal. Mereka biasa meminta tebusan pada negara korbannya atau membunuh hanya demi mencuri barang bawaan atau senjata. Walaupun Tobirama bukan ninja kacangan, tetap saja aku khawatir.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku aman jika pergi dengan kakak" Tobirama menggengam tanganku. "Aku lebih khawatir padamu di desa. Aku ingin kau janji untuk berhati-hati selama aku pergi"

"Pasti" Aku mengangguk. "Aku akan menunggumu pulang, Tobirama"

"Satu lagi" Tobirama menatapku lurus.

"Melihat tingkah Madara kali ini, aku jadi curiga. Jauhi dia. Aku tidak ingin dia mengambil keuntungan apapun darimu"

Aku balas menatapnya dan mengangguk. Tobirama tersenyum, sepertinya Ia senang aku menuruti perkataannya. Senang rasanya dia tidak marah padaku setelah kejadian dengan Madara tadi.

"Soal Hani, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun" Tobirama bergumam pelan. "Kakak meminta kak Mito mengundang Hani dan keluarganya untuk menjaga hubungan baik. Maaf jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak merasa begitu" balasku. "Hani dan keluarganya tidak melakukan apapun, mereka hanya tamu undangan. Kenapa aku harus merasa terganggu? Tapi bagaimana bisa Madara berkata begitu tentang Hani? Apa dia tahu sesuatu?"

"Seharusnya Madara tidak tahu apa-apa" Tobirama menatapku lurus. "Sudah kuduga apa yang dikatakannya tidak benar"

Tobirama menghela napas. "Nozu, aku ingin kau tetap bersamaku hingga acara ini selesai"

"Baik. Aku tidak kemana-mana lagi" balasku cepat.

Tatapanku tertuju pada Hana yang berjalan masuk dari depan. Ia kembali membawa satu keranjang bunga. Aku lupa kami belum mengambil bunga untuk dekorasi meja makan di Igaku no Niwa. Hana pasti pergi untuk mengambil itu.

Tobirama melirikku. "Mari kita ke ruang makan. Kita lihat apa pendapat orang-orang tentang masakan kalian malam ini"

"Untuk yang satu itu, aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa!" ujarku bersemangat sambil berjalan mengikuti Tobirama ke ruang makan.

-8-8-8-

"Kak Nozu, mau pergi sekarang?"

Hana menyapaku pagi itu dengan penampilannya yang sudah rapi.

"Iya" Aku mengangguk. "Kau juga sudah mau ke Igaku no Niwa, ya?"

"Aku kira kakak pergi bersama kak Tobirama tadi pagi" Hana merapikan setumpuk kertas yang hendak dibawanya.

"Dia berangkat pagi sekali. Aku harus beres-beres dulu jadi baru bisa berangkat sekarang" balasku.

"Banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan di Igaku no Niwa. Aku akan mulai mengerjakannya dengan Amari dan Satsu dari pagi" Hana menghela napas. "Nanti kakak ke pintu gerbang Timur, bukan? Jangan lupa bawakan titipanku, ya"

Pikiranku melayang ke lusa lalu. Tim Tobirama mengirim kabar mengenai misi mereka di desa Kumogakure yang sudah selesai. Hari ini mereka akan pulang dari Kumogakure, melewati Otogakure menuju gerbang Timur Konoha. Kali ini perjalanan Hiruzen dan teman-temannya tidak didampingi Tobirama. Ia tengah sibuk mengurus desa, menggantikan Kak Hashirama yang sejak dua bulan lalu kembali pergi mengumpulkan bijuu yang tersisa.

Tobirama bilang bijuu akan digunakan untuk rencana negosiasi dengan para Kage negara lain. Kak Mito dari klan Uzumaki yang memang ahli fuuinjutsu membantu kak Hashirama dengan elemen kayu untuk menyegel bijuu sementara. Aku tidak menyangka kak Mito punya kemampuan sehebat itu. Mereka menyegel bijuu di tempat rahasia yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana. Tobirama tidak memberitahu tempatnya.

Semakin banyak pertarungan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini membuat keadaan tiap negara tidak stabil. Setelah kak Hashirama kembali, mereka akan mengirim pemberitahuan ke tiap desa dan melaksanakan pertemuan itu secepatnya.

Dua minggu lalu kami mendapat kabar shinobi Iwagakure yang kemarin menyerang perbatasan Konoha ternyata juga menyerang desa Kumogakure di negara Petir. Namun kerusakan yang ditimbulkan di Kumogakure sudah jauh lebih besar. Sepertinya negara Tanah berniat memperluas wilayah kekuasaan dengan cara ekstrim.

Tobirama memberi tugas pada ketiga muridnya untuk mengirim surat ke negara Petir yang berisi penawaran kerja sama dari Konoha untuk menghentikan serangan di Kumogakure. Sesungguhnya Ia ingin mengantar surat itu sendiri. Namun mengingat Tobirama tidak mau mempercayakan urusan desa sepenuhnya pada Madara, Ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha.

Mengingat keadaan belakangan ini sangat berbahaya, aku sangat senang ketiga anak itu bisa kembali ke Konoha dengan sehat selamat walaupun penawaran kami ditolak. Karena itu, pagi ini aku ingin menyambut kepulangan mereka di pintu gerbang Timur. Aku juga ingin sekaligus membawa titipan Hana, mengambil beberapa tanaman obat yang tumbuh disekitar sana.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa!" Aku menarik keluar sehelai kertas dari kantung pakaianku. "Aku akan membawa tanaman obat ini ke Igaku no Niwa setelah menyambut anak-anak itu pulang"

"Terima kasih, kak" Hana tersenyum kecil. "Kita butuh banyak obat penahan rasa sakit hari ini"

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil bingkisan berisi obat-obatan dan makanan yang rencananya akan kuberikan pada ketiga anak itu ketika pulang nanti. Kami berpamitan pada kak Mito lalu pergi keluar rumah bersama.

Banyaknya urusan akhir-akhir ini membuat kami semua sering meninggalkan kak Mito seorang diri di rumah. Aku selalu khawatir. Ingin rasanya tetap menemaninya dirumah. Tapi demi desa, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain tetap pergi bekerja dan berpesan padanya agar selalu waspada dan hati-hati.

Di tengah jalan, aku berpisah dengan Hana. Aku melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pintu gerbang Timur. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan pagi. Seharusnya aku tidak terlambat menyambut kepulangan anak-anak itu.

Setibanya di pintu gerbang Timur, aku tidak menemukan Hiruzen dan teman-temannya disana. Perkiraanku benar! Aku tiba lebih awal.

Setelah menyapa Shinobi yang berjaga di gerbang Timur, aku memutuskan untuk menitipkan bingkisan yang aku bawa pada mereka dan mencari tanaman obat titipan Hana lebih dulu di hutan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat itu.

Tanaman obat titipan Hana tidak sedikit. Di kertas berukuran 20x20 cm itu, hanya ada sepuluh persen bagian kertas yang kosong, sementara sembilan puluh persen bagian kertas berisi tulisan tanaman apa saja yang harus kuambil pagi ini. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku, mengambil semua tanaman obat itu dan memeriksa kembali apakah ada daftar yang terlewat atau tidak. Setelah itu aku kembali ke pos penjaga pintu gerbang. Aku cukup heran mendapati Hiruzen dan teman-temannya belum juga tiba.

Sepertinya aku sudah mencari tanaman obat itu selama satu jam dan benar saja. Bahkan sekarang sudah pukul setengah sepuluh pagi tapi mereka belum juga tiba. Aku mengerutkan dahi.

'_Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka?'_

Pikiran itu membuatku merasa tidak enak. Aku tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan mereka sedikitpun. Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi hingga mereka belum juga datang?

Jika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dan diserang, mungkin saja mereka diserang di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Konoha.

Sepertinya pemikiran ini masuk akal.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar melewati gerbang desa. Salah seorang penjaga gerbang yang merupakan anggota klan Akimichi dengan baik hati menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku keluar desa dengan alasan keamanan.

Aku sudah berjalan sekitar lima ratus meter jauhnya dari pintu gerbang, tapi aku belum bisa merasakan sedikitpun hawa keberadaan mereka.

Firasatku semakin tidak baik. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari lebih jauh lagi. Langkahku terhenti begitu mendapati seekor anjing hutan yang berlari ke arah berlawanan sambil menggigit benda asing. Aku segera memutar arah, mengejar anjing itu dan menangkapnya.

Betapa terkejutnya aku begitu mendapati ternyata benda yang digigit anjing itu adalah kacamata Homura yang sudah rusak. Kacamata itu pecah dan ada noda darah di gagangnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada anjing hutan yang kini sedang dipegang penjaga gerbang tadi. Anjing hutan jenis itu biasa berkeliaran di hutan sekitar area yang tidak jauh dari perbatasan desa Konoha dan desa Otogakure.

'_Apa ketiga anak itu ada disana?'_

_To be Continued.._

-8-8-8-

A/N : Haiiii haii Readers semua.. apa kabarnya?? Saya datang lagi nih.. :)

Mohon maaf saya update lama dari chapter sebelumnya ya.. setelah menulis chapter romance kemarin, otak saya berasa sedikit 'error', jadi ga bisa terlalu cepat publish chapter selanjutnya.. :(

Seneng rasanya lihat Tobirama yang benar-benar sudah menghilangkan 'dinding pembatas'-nya ke Nozu.. Sekarang dia lebih bebas mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan, membuat hubungan mereka jadi lebih erat.. :))

Sesuai judulnya yang hampir mirip dengan judul bab 2, semoga kalian bisa ikut merasakan suka duka perjalan mereka berdua dari pertama kali bertemu sampai saat ini.. Huaa, saya terbawa suasana waktu nulis nihh.. (T_T)

Dari bab ini, perang dunia Shinobi pertama sudah hampir dimulai.. hiks, lagi-lagi perang dan perang lagi.. mereka yang hidup di zaman ini ga pernah tenang.. :""(

Sampai zaman Naruto aja, juga masih ada perang ya.. :""(

Apa yang terjadi dengan Hiruzen dan kawan-kawan, ya?? Kita akan tahu di chapter selanjutnya..

_See you on the next chapter!!_


	13. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta tokoh-tokoh didalamnya hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Saya hanyalah seorang author yang berusaha meluaskan imajinasi saya

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

**Chapter 23 : The Beginning**

Tobirama menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi Hokage. Tatapannya tertuju pada jam dinding di ruangan kakak laki-lakinya itu. Sudah pukul setengah sebelas siang.

'_Kenapa Hiruzen belum juga tiba?'_

Tim yang baru pulang ke desa setelah menyelesaikan misi harus memberikan laporan langsung ke ruang Hokage. Ada yang aneh. Tidak biasanya Hiruzen dan teman-temannya pulang terlambat seperti ini. Di surat yang dikirim lusa lalu, mereka mengabari akan tiba di gerbang Timur pukul delapan pagi. Sudah lewat dua jam tiga puluh menit dan mereka belum juga tiba?

'Tok, Tok, Tok'

"Masuk"

Pintu ruangan Hokage terbuka. Rupanya Hana Hagoromo-lah yang sedang berdiri disana.

"Hana, Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Tobirama dari balik meja.

Hana melihat sekeliling ruangan dan mengerutkan kening. "Kak Nozu tidak disini?"

"Nozu belum datang kemari" jawab Tobirama.

"Aku kira dia ada disini untuk menemui kak Tobirama bersama anak-anak itu" balas Hana. "Dia memetik tanaman obat di gerbang Timur. Katanya dia akan mengantarkannya ke Igaku no Niwa setelah anak-anak itu pulang. Sampai sekarang kak Nozu belum datang. Kupikir dia terlalu lama berbincang disini"

Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. Nozu memang sudah memberitahu Ia akan menjemput Hiruzen di gerbang Timur hari ini. Nozu belum ke Igaku no Niwa, berarti anak-anak itu belum datang. Jika Nozu memang menunggu anak-anak itu bukankah seharusnya Ia merasa ada yang aneh dan datang menemui Tobirama disini? Atau mungkin...

"Aku perlu tanaman obat itu sekarang" Hana menghela napas. "Aku akan kesana dan mengambilnya sendiri"

"Tidak, Hana" Tobirama bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. "Bisa aku minta bantuanmu untuk berjaga disini? Aku akan ke gerbang Timur sekarang. Tidak biasanya Hiruzen terlambat seperti ini"

Hana terlihat terkejut. "Kak Tobirama, apa mungkin..."

"Bisa jadi" Tobirama merapikan meja Hokage. "Aku curiga ada yang menyerang Nozu dan anak-anak itu di dekat sana. Aku harap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi"

"Jika begitu, aku akan ikut ke gerbang Timur" balas Hana. "Mungkin disana bahaya, kak"

Tobirama menggeleng. "Toka belum datang. Harus ada seseorang yang menjaga tempat ini selagi aku pergi.."

"Kita bisa minta tolong kak Madara" sela Hana. "Bagaimana? Aku ingin ikut dengan kakak"

"Madara tidak disini" balas Tobirama. "Lagipula aku tidak bisa membiarkan Madara menginjakan kaki seperti itu disini. Dia bisa mengira.."

"Aku akan memanggil kak Madara dan memintanya berjaga disini" Hana bersikeras. "Setelah itu, aku akan menyusul kakak ke gerbang Timur"

"Akan lebih aman jika kau yang berjaga disini" balas Tobirama. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku merasa bisa menangani ini sendiri"

Hana terlihat tidak setuju. "Tapi, kak.."

"Semakin cepat aku pergi, semakin baik" Tobirama segera bergegas meninggalkan ruang Hokage, meninggalkan Hana seorang diri di ruangan itu.

Tobirama berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tiba di gerbang Timur secepatnya. Setibanya disana, terlihat tiga bingkisan yang hendak diberi Nozu ke anak-anak itu diatas meja pos jaga.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Tobirama" sapa ninja penjaga gerbang Timur. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kau tahu Nozu Hagoromo pergi kemana?" Tanya Tobirama segera.

"Tadi dia pergi keluar desa bersama Tonare Akimichi" jawab si ninja jaga. "Dia bilang ada yang harus diperiksa di dekat perbatasan Konoha dan Oto. Mereka belum kembali hingga saat ini. Ah! Tadi saya melihatnya memeriksa beberapa tanaman obat. Mungkin mereka mencari tanaman obat di sekitar sana"

Keluar desa disaat seperti ini sangat berbahaya dan Tobirama tahu Nozu mengerti hal itu. Ia yakin Nozu tidak seceroboh itu untuk mencari tanaman obat diluar desa. Ia segera bergegas meninggalkan pos menuju lokasi yang disebut ninja jaga tadi.

'_Nozu, kau kemana?'_

Tobirama mengaktifkan mode deteksinya. Samar-samar Ia bisa merasa aura chakra Nozu, Tonare Akimichi serta Hiruzen yang kuat dalam jarak yang terbilang jauh dari gerbang Timur. Aliran chakra seperti ini hanya terasa jika mereka terlibat pertarungan.

Ada yang menyerang mereka, entah siapa.

Tobirama bergegas mendekati lokasi pertarungan yang kini sudah tidak jauh lagi. Dalam jarak dua ratus meter, Ia bisa melihat ada kepulan asap tebal di salah satu sudut hutan. Tidak salah lagi mereka pasti disana.

Setibanya di lokasi pertarungan, area itu terlihat sangat berantakan dengan banyak tanah retak dan pohon tumbang. Sepertinya pertarungan mereka sudah terjadi cukup lama. Tobirama melihat Nozu tengah menggunakan ninjutsu medis untuk mengobati Koharu dan Homura yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. sementara Hiruzen yang terlihat kelelahan dan Tonare Akimichi bergantian menyerang lawan mereka, seseorang yang belum pernah dilihat Tobirama sebelumnya.

Tobirama mengamati gerakan pria itu sesaat sambil menganalisa keadaan. Pria itu, sepertinya ninja dengan elemen tanah. Ia bersama kedua temannya sepertinya memiliki jurus yang saling berhubungan. Masing-masing dari mereka punya elemen tanah, petir dan api, yang digabungkan untuk membuat ninjutsu ledakan semacam bom. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka membuat puluhan bom dalam berbagai ukuran. Salah seorang dari mereka meletakkan bom-bom itu diatas hewan kuchiyose yang aneh. Hewan itu terlihat seperti siput berbelalai dengan cangkang berduri yang tidak biasa. Ia menembakkan bom ke segala arah, seperti meriam.

'DUAR, DUAR, DUAR'

Dinding tanah kokoh yang dibuat Hiruzen dengan sokongan tangan raksasa Tonare Akimichi langsung roboh ketika puluhan bom dilemparkan ke arah mereka, menimbulkan ledakan besar disertai asap pekat yang menghalangi penglihatan.

'_Apa mereka baik-baik saja?'_

Asap ledakan itu sangat tebal dan pekat hingga butuh waktu lama untuk hilang. Dengan mode deteksi, Tobirama yang mengetahui mereka semua tidak terluka akibat ledakan tadi, memutuskan masuk ke pertempuran.

"Fuuton: Daittopa!"

Dengan sisa chakranya, Hiruzen mengeluarkan ninjutsu angin besar yang mengusir asap tebal disekitar mereka. Langkah tepat. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang merupakan tipe deteksi. Pendeknya jarak penglihatan bisa menjadi celah fatal yang bisa dimanfaatkan musuh.

"Hiruzen, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tobirama berdiri tepat di depan Hiruzen. Anak itu terlihat begitu kelelahan. Tobirama bisa memastikan dari berapa banyak chakra yang masih tersisa dalam tubuhnya. Hiruzen jatuh terduduk ke tanah dengan napas tersengal.

"Tuan Tobirama.. saya.. baik-baik saja" Hiruzen memegangi dadanya. "Maaf.. saya..."

'Uhuk, Uhuk, Uhuk'

"Kerja bagus, Hiruzen" Tobirama menoleh kearahnya.

"Tuan Tobirama, mereka sepertinya orang-orang dari Ishigakure, desa yang ada di perbatasan negara Tanah dan Angin" ujar Tonare Akimichi. "Saya pernah bertemu seseorang dengan kemampuan mirip dengan mereka saat mendapat misi ke negara Angin"

"Ishigakure.." Tobirama menatap tajam ketiga orang itu bergantian.

"Hiruzen, cukup! Jika terus bertarung, kau bisa mati!" Seru Nozu dari belakang.

Salah seorang diantara ketiga pria itu berlari sangat cepat ke arah Nozu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sabit besar.

Nozu yang masih fokus dengan ninjutsu medis tidak bisa memasang ancang-ancang pertahanan dari serangan tiba-tiba itu. Jika pengobatannya berhenti saat itu, nyawa Koharu yang sedang dioperasi mungkin tidak tertolong.

Sabit itu terlihat makin dekat. Bagaimana Ia bisa melindungi diri dari serangan pria itu? Tobirama dan yang lain berada cukup jauh. Jika ada satu dari mereka yang ingin menghalau sabit itu, waktunya tidak akan cukup.

Tobirama melempar sebuah kunai ke arah Nozu. Bagaimana bisa sebilah kunai menghalau serangan sabit sebesar itu?

'TRAANGG'

"Hanya pengecut yang mencoba melukai ninja medis dalam pertarungan"

Nozu membelalakkan mata. Entah bagaimana caranya Tobirama bisa tiba secepat itu dan menahan serangan sabit dengan pedangnya. Pria itu bergerak mundur.

"Tobirama..."

Tobirama melirik Nozu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu"

Ia menatap tajam pria itu. "Sebelum menyerang mereka, langkahi dulu mayatku"

"Tobirama, asap ledakan mereka bukan asap biasa" seru Nozu dari belakang. "Gunakan antidot yang tadi kuberikan pada Tonare Akimichi. Itu akan membuat tubuh bereaksi lambat terhadap racun dalam asap itu. Hiruzen sudah menghirup asap itu terlalu banyak. Efek racunnya sudah mulai bekerja"

Tonare Akimichi bergegas menghampiri Nozu sambil membawa Hiruzen yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tonare, berikan antidot itu padaku dan tinggalah disini untuk menjaga Nozu yang sedang mengobati anak-anak itu" Tobirama menatap kedua pria lain yang kini berdiri di hadapan Tobirama. "Biar aku yang urus mereka"

Tobirama menerima sebuah botol berisi beberapa butir obat dari Tonare. "Baik, Tuan. Saya akan menjaga Nona disini"

"Hati-hati Tobirama. Hewan kuchiyose itu berbeda. Dia bisa menyemprotkan bisa beracun lewat belalainya" Nozu kembali mengerahkan chakra ke telapak tangannya yang kini sudah berlumuran darah. Ia menarik keluar sebuah benda kecil yang mirip dengan bom buatan ketiga pria itu dari dalam tubuh Koharu. "Rasanya aku pernah melihat hewan itu.. entah dimana"

"Aku percayakan anak-anak itu padamu, Nozu" Tobirama tersenyum tipis. "Ada rencana yang ingin kucoba"

Tobirama menelan satu butir obat dari botol itu. Detik selanjutnya Ia sudah terlibat pertarungan dengan orang-orang itu. Mereka beradu senjata dan ninjutsu beberapa saat lamanya, saling menyerang dan bertahan. Ninja Ishigakure itu menang dalam jumlah. Terkadang mereka menyerang Tobirama bersamaan, membuatnya cukup tertekan. Tapi bukan Tobirama Senju namanya jika Ia tidak bisa bertahan dari serangan semacam itu.

Ketiga orang itu kini berkumpul dan tengah membuat bom lagi. Serangan yang mereka timbulkan cepat dan besar. Tobirama harus mengambil keputusan cepat. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain menghalangi ledakan besar itu terjadi.

"Suiton: Suishoha!"

Muncul pusaran air raksasa di sekitar Tobirama. Pusaran air itu meledak dan membentuk ombak sangat besar yang diarahkan Tobirama pada lawannya. Arus air yang dihasilkan sangat kencang hingga membuat dinding tanah pelindung yang diciptakan salah seorang dari mereka roboh. Ketiga ninja itu menyelamatkan diri dengan lompat ke pepohonan terdekat yang belum tumbang sementara sang siput masuk kedalam cangkang, terombang-ambing dalam arus raksasa.

"Raiton: Kangekiha!"

Salah seorang dari pria berelemen petir mengeluarkan ninjutsu gabungan elemen air dan petir kedalam ombak raksasa yang dibuat Tobirama. Sepertinya dia ingin menggunakan elemen petir dan air dalam jumlah banyak untuk menyerang Tobirama.

"Tobirama!"

'BBBZZZZTT'

Muncul petir yang lebih besar dari dalam air. Besarnya tegangan listrik yang dihasilkan membuat cangkang siput itu pecah dan kuchiyose mereka hilang.

Tatapan Nozu berubah ngeri melihat aliran listrik luar biasa yang mampu menghancurkan apapun didepannya.

"Jika siput itu mati.. Tobirama.."

Diluar dugaan, Tobirama keluar dari aliran air bercampur petir dengan tubuh berlapis aliran listrik dan melesat luar biasa cepat menuju seorang diantara mereka yang berelemen tanah. Tobirama menebas pedang bercahaya kuning kearahnya dan mengalirkan listrik dalam jumlah besar pada pria itu, membuat pria itu jatuh tidak sadarkan diri bersama tanah liat yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk membuat bom.

Nozu menghela napas lega melihat Tobirama yang baik-baik saja setelah mendapat serangan tadi.

"Pedang apa itu? Aku tidak pernah melihat pedang itu sebelumnya" Nozu mengerutkan dahi.

Seorang diantara mereka yang berelemen api mengambil tanah liat yang jatuh kedalam genangan air, berusaha meledakannya. Tobirama melempar beberapa shuriken kearahnya. Selagi pria itu menangkis tiap-tiap shuriken yang datang menghujam, secepat kilat Tobirama sudah berada dibelakang pria itu dan menempelkan kunai di lehernya.

"Tanah lemah terhadap petir. Bom itu sudah tidak bisa diledakkan lagi" Tobirama menekan kunainya hingga leher pria itu berdarah. "Tamatlah riwayatmu jika kunai ini memotong saluran napasmu"

Tobirama membalik kunainya dan menggunakan ujungnya yang tumpul untuk memukul jakun pria itu dengan kuat. Pria itu terlihat kesakitan dan Tobirama kembali menebas pedang berelemen petir itu kearahnya, membuat pria itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri kedalam genangan air akibat sengatan listrik.

Tobirama menatap tajam seorang diantara mereka yang tersisa. "Kau tinggal seorang diri. Aku tahu chakramu tidak banyak lagi. Pilih menyerah atau kuhabisi disini?"

Pria itu balas menatap Tobirama dengan tatapan licik. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Nozu dibelakang, membuat Nozu tersentak kaget.

"Sudah kukatakan aku lawanmu" Tobirama berlari menuju pria itu. "Jika kau tidak menyerah, hadapi kematianmu disini"

"Kokuangnyo no Jutsu!"

Tobirama memberi efek ilusi pada penglihatan pria itu hingga membuatnya merasa seperti berada dalam dunia hitam gelap-gulita. Pria itu diam sementara Tobirama terus menyerangnya dari berbagai arah, menimbulkan banyak luka di tubuhnya. Walaupun genjutsu itu hanya mempengaruhi penglihatan, sulit sekali mendeteksi serangan Tobirama yang cepat dan nyaris tak bersuara dengan mengandalkan Indra lain.

"Apa yang dilakukan Tuan Tobirama?" Tanya Tonare yang memperhatikan pertarungan mereka. "Dia membuat orang itu tidak bisa menyerang balik. Luar biasa"

Bagi orang yang mengamati dari jauh, mereka tidak melihat suasana gelap gulita itu. Mereka hanya melihat Tobirama menyerang pria yang terlihat linglung itu dari berbagai arah.

"Orang itu seperti terkena efek genjutsu sharingan" jawab Nozu menganalisa suasana.

Nozu memutus benang kulit yang digunakannya untuk menjahit luka operasi Koharu dengan pisau chakra biru di telapak tangannya. Beruntung operasi yang dilakukannya berhasil. Setelah menyuntikkan antidot pada Hiruzen dan Homura, wajah mereka sudah tidak terlihat pucat walaupun masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Nozu menghela napas lega. Takdir begitu baik, Ia bisa menolong ketiga anak itu tepat waktu.

Nozu mengamati pertarungan Tobirama dan pria itu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu dalam tatapan pria itu padanya tadi. Tapi apa? Setelah pria itu melempar tatapan aneh, Ia merasa ada desiran aneh yang terasa mencekam disekujur tubuh hingga membuatnya bergidik.

Begitu pria itu dilepaskan dari genjutsu hitam, Tobirama sudah mengunci pergerakan pria itu hingga tidak mampu melawan lagi. Tobirama menempelkan pedang di lehernya.

"Kau tidak memilih menyerah, itu artinya kau memilih pilihan yang lain" ujar Tobirama serius. "Melihat kemampuanmu yang lebih dari dua orang lain, sepertinya kau pemimpin mereka. Wajar saja kau tidak menyerah hingga akhir. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang berbahaya sepertimu berkeliaran disekitar Konoha"

Tobirama mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher pria itu, hanya menunggu detik-detik hingga pedang itu mengantar pria paruh baya itu ke alam baka.

'TRAANGG'

Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. Ada seseorang yang melempar kunai ke arah pedang Tobirama untuk menghentikannya, membuat pedang Tobirama menjauh dari leher pria itu.

Tidak disangka, rupanya Nozu-lah yang melempar kunai itu. Ia menatap Tobirama dan pria itu bergantian dengan tatapan ngeri.

Tobirama menatap Nozu heran. "Ada apa denganmu, Nozu?"

"Tobirama, jangan bunuh dia.." ujar Nozu tiba-tiba.

"Dia orang berbahaya" balas Tobirama. Ia kembali menempelkan bilah pedangnya ke leher pria itu. "Demi keselamatan Konoha, orang seperti ini harus dibunuh"

Sejenak, Nozu terlihat ragu. Namun Ia kembali menatap Tobirama lurus.

"Dia.. pamanku, Yamada Hagoromo"

-8-8-8-

Tobirama berjalan menuju dapur. Setelah makan malam selesai, Ia berniat bicara dengan Hana. Sepertinya Hana masih mencuci piring dengan Nozu dan Mito. Sudah tiga puluh menit setelah makan malam, apa mereka belum juga selesai?

"Ada apa, Tobirama?" Nozu yang sedang menyusun piring bersih di rak menyambut Tobirama di pintu dapur. "Ada yang masih mau kau makan lagi?"

Tobirama menggeleng. "Aku ingin bicara dengan Hana jika kalian sudah selesai"

"Hanya berdua saja? Tidak mau mengajak aku dan Nozu?" Mito mengedipkan mata.

"Kita akan berbincang bersama lain waktu" Tobirama tersenyum tipis.

"Nozu, Tobirama sepertinya sangat cocok dengan Hana" Mito menyikut Nozu pelan. "Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika dia lebih suka pada adikmu?"

Nozu menatap Tobirama dan tersenyum. "Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Istrinya 'kan aku bukan Hana. Dia memang suka Hana, tapi dia pasti lebih suka padaku"

"Kak Tobirama menyukai orang-orang yang mirip dengan kak Hashirama. Itu seleranya" Hana ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"Akhirnya kak Hashirama di rumah lagi! Malam ini aku mau main catur dengan kak Hashirama sampai pagi" Nozu tersenyum girang. "Kita tidak main catur biasa. Ada taruhannya! Kak Hashirama pasti senang!"

"Kalau kau bilang taruhan, tidak tidur lima hari-pun dia juga sanggup" Tobirama menggelengkan kepalanya. "Orang itu.. benar-benar"

"Ya ampun Nozu, kau seperti Hashirama perempuan" Mito menggelengkan kepala. "Pantas saja Tobirama suka padamu, Nozu. Dia sangat menyukai kakaknya, bukan?" Mito mengedip pada Tobirama.

Hana menghampiri Tobirama. "Sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sebentar lagi. Kakak tidak keberatan menunggu?"

"Tentu" Tobirama tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggu di teras belakang"

Hana balas tersenyum. Ia kembali membantu Nozu dan Mito beres-beres di dapur sementara Tobirama berjalan menuju teras belakang.

Tobirama duduk disana, menatap bulan separuh yang bersinar terang di langit. Angin malam ini terasa cukup dingin, tapi sejuk. Hashirama sudah mengumpulkan bijuu tersisa dalam dua setengah bulan perjalanannya. Tidak lama lagi, Ia dan Hashirama akan pergi ke negara Besi untuk pertemuan lima kage.

Minggu besok, daimyo dari semua negara akan mengadakan pertemuan yang membahas perang dunia shinobi untuk yang pertama kali. Pertikaian sudah tidak dapat dihindari. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga dimulainya perang besar itu.

Tobirama menghela napas. Melihat situasi akhir-akhir ini yang makin berbahaya, Ia sudah menyiapkan berbagai strategi perang dan pengamanan desa. Walaupun begitu, Tobirama masih saja gelisah memikirkan hari itu kian lama makin dekat. Sepertinya perang kali ini jauh lebih kejam dari perang lalu.

"Kak Tobirama, maaf membuatmu menunggu"

Tobirama menoleh dan mendapati Hana yang berjalan ke arahnya membawa nampan berisi teko kaca dan dua buah gelas. Ia tersenyum.

"Memandangi bulan di malam hari seringkali membuatku lupa waktu" Tobirama tersenyum. "Aku merasa belum lama menunggu disini"

"Sepertinya kita punya hobi yang sama. Cahaya bulan selalu terlihat anggun dan misterius, membuatku betah berlama-lama memandanginya" Hana meletakkan nampan itu di lantai dan duduk disebelah Tobirama.

"Ini dari kak Nozu. Malam ini dingin, dia tidak mau kita kedinginan karena terlalu lama berbincang di luar. Ini coklat panas"

Hana menuang minuman itu kedalam dua gelas yang dibawanya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kakak bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Hana. "Sepertinya hal rahasia, eh? Mengingat kakak hanya ingin bicara denganku saja"

Tobirama menatap Hana. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk bantuanmu waktu itu"

"Bantuan? Bantuan yang mana?" Hana mengerutkan dahi. Sesaat kemudian, Ia menjentikkan jari. "Ah! Soal kak Nozu, ya?"

"Benar" Tobirama mengangguk. "Aku sudah memberinya kejutan, sesuatu yang dia sukai tentunya. Karena bantuanmu, aku bisa memberi semua itu dan membuatnya senang. Terima kasih banyak"

"Hahaha.. kak Nozu pasti mengira kau mencari tahu semua itu sendiri. Dia pasti sangat terkesan dengan apa yang kau beri, kak" Hana tertawa pelan. "Kau mengambil jalan belakang, tapi tidak apa-apa. Mungkin suatu hari nanti kak Nozu akan bertanya pada kak Hashirama apa saja yang kau sukai"

Tobirama tertawa pelan. "Yah, mungkin saja"

"Kalau begitu..." Hana menadahkan tangannya. "Kapan aku bisa dapat imbalan atas apa yang kulakukan untukmu?"

"Kau benar-benar mirip Nozu jika sedang berkata begitu" Tobirama meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Hana. "Jika memang sudah ada, kau yang pertama tahu setelah kami"

"Sebenarnya aku membantumu dengan ikhlas" Hana tertawa pelan. "Tapi, belakangan ini aku melihat kakak mencoba meluangkan waktu untuk kak Nozu. Terima kasih, kak. Kau sudah memberi satu hadiah padaku dan aku akan menunggu yang lain"

Tobirama tersenyum tipis. "Karena kebaikanmu, aku akan menambahkan satu hadiah lagi. Semoga saja kau suka"

"Hadiah tambahan?" Hana kembali membulatkan mata. "Siapa yang bisa menolak hadiah tambahan?"

Tobirama tertawa pelan. Ia mengangkat sesuatu yang terbungkus kain dan memberikannya pada Hana. "Ini, terimalah"

Hana mengambil benda itu dengan antusias. Ia segera membuka kain pembungkusnya.

Sebuah gagang pedang dari logam abu-abu yang tidak biasa dengan ukiran lambang klan Senju balas menatap Hana. Ia mengerutkan dahi, memperhatikan gagang pedang itu terheran-heran.

"Ini.. gagang pedang?" Hana mengamati benda itu heran. "Tapi.. dimana bilahnya? Apa ini hanya sebagai pajangan atau pengganti gagang pedang yang rusak?"

Tobirama tertawa pelan. "Pedang ini penemuanku. Coba kau alirkan chakra pada pedang ini"

Hana mengangguk. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mencoba mengalirkan chakra ke pedang itu.

'BBZZZZTT'

"Waaahh..." Hana menjatuhkan pedang itu ke lantai karena terkejut. Aliran listrik berwarna kuning yang tadi muncul seperti bilah pedang menghilang ketika pedang itu terlepas dari tangan Hana.

Tobirama tersenyum mengamati reaksi Hana atas pemberiannya.

"Karena itulah pedang ini kuberi nama 'Raijin no Ken' (Pedang Dewa Petir)" Tobirama mengambil pedang itu dan kembali menyerahkannya pada Hana. "Pedang ini akan mengubah apapun jenis perubahan chakra penggunanya menjadi listrik. Kupikir ini bisa jadi senjata yang cukup berguna. Saat menggunakan ini, kau punya satu jenis perubahan chakra yang lain. Perlu kau ingat, petir kuat terhadap tanah tapi lemah terhadap angin"

"Kenapa harus elemen petir?" tanya Hana ingin tahu.

"Aku pernah baca manusia punya aliran listrik dalam tubuh. Aliran listrik itu berguna untuk menghantarkan sinyal dari otak ke anggota tubuh lain agar tubuh kita bergerak" balas Tobirama.

"Tubuh manusia juga tersusun dari air yang merupakan penghantar listrik. Aku memilih elemen petir karena petir dapat digunakan untuk melumpuhkan lawan lebih baik dari elemen lain. Jika petir bertegangan tinggi diarahkan ke musuh, aliran listrik dalam tubuh mereka akan terganggu. Hal itu bisa menyebabkan musuh kehilangan kesadaran, atau kemungkinan terburuknya, meninggal dunia"

Hana menatap pedang itu terkagum-kagum. "Kak Tobirama, bagaimana bisa kau memberi benda sebagus ini padaku? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menggunakannya?"

"Karena kau orang yang suka pedang seperti aku, mungkin kau akan menyukai benda ini" balas Tobirama. "Aku sudah pernah menggunakannya pedang ini ketika melawan pamanmu kemarin. Banyak pertempuran terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Aku harap pedang ini bisa membantumu menjaga diri"

Raut wajah Hana berubah serius ketika Tobirama menyebut kejadian itu.

"Ada apa, Hana?" Tanya Tobirama heran. "Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, kak" Hana tersenyum kecil. "Aku berterima kasih. Hadiah ini bagus sekali. Tolong ajari aku cara penggunaannya. Aku akan belajar sungguh-sungguh"

"Aku senang jika kau memang suka" ujar Tobirama senang. "Kita akan cari waktu untuk berlatih bersama"

Hana menatap Tobirama lurus. "Kak, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Aku juga sudah membicarakan ini dengan kak Nozu, tapi sepertinya dia belum memberitahu hal ini padamu"

"Melihat raut wajahmu, sepertinya kau ingin membicarakan hal penting" terka Tobirama. "Nozu tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Akhir-akhir ini Ia sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan medis"

"Iya, kak. Ini.." Hana terlihat ragu. "Ini tentang paman Yamada"

Tobirama mengerutkan dahi. "Ada apa dengan Yamada Hagoromo?"

Hana menghela napas. Ia menatap Tobirama serius.

"Aku dan kak Nozu sepakat ada yang aneh darinya sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu. Karena itulah saat pertarungan itu, kak Nozu tidak bisa langsung mengenali paman. Penampilan, cara bicara, bahkan ninjutsu yang dia gunakan juga berbeda. Kak Nozu bilang dia mengenali paman dari racun kuchiyose yang digunakannya. Dari penjelasannya, tidak salah lagi siput itu salah satu hewan dari Hutan Shikkotsu, seperti Nona Katsuyu. Kak Nozu dan aku menggunakan bisa hewan itu untuk membuat obat penahan rasa sakit yang jauh lebih aman dari morfin"

"Jika bisa siput itu biasa digunakan klan Hagoromo, bagaimana bisa Nozu tidak mengenali siput itu?" Tanya Tobirama heran.

"Siput jenis itu tergolong hewan langka dan liar" balas Hana. "Walaupun sudah menyisir Hutan Shikkotsu, aku dan kak Nozu belum pernah melihat hewan itu secara langsung. Sennin siput-lah yang memberi bisa itu pada kami tiap kali kami berkunjung kesana. Hanya aku, kak Nozu, kak Nozomi dan paman Yamada yang bisa memanggil hewan kuchiyose dari Hutan Shikkotsu"

Tobirama mengangguk. Ia mencoba menelaah maksud dari setiap kata yang diucapkan Hana.

"Jujur, aku merasa orang itu berbahaya. Aku berusaha mengurangi kecurigaanku karena dia paman kalian. Walaupun Konoha mengizinkannya singgah sementara dengan alasan menjenguk keluarga, aku tetap mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Hingga saat ini, belum ada laporan dari bawahanku tentang kegiatan mencurigakan yang dilakukannya"

Tobirama mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Bukankah aku pernah bertemu dengannya waktu kakak menawarkan perjanjian kerja sama pada klan Hagoromo dulu? Aku masih ingat jelas, Yamada Hagoromo tidak seperti ini"

"Aku juga merasa begitu" gumam Hana pelan. "Kemarin dia berkata sekarang dia dan beberapa orang Hagoromo lain sudah jadi bagian dari desa Ishigakure. Dia merubah segalanya dengan tujuan agar Madara Uchiha tidak mengenalinya. Tapi, kak Madara sepertinya tidak punya keinginan untuk membunuhnya. Paman Yamada tidak pernah diikutsertakan dalam rencana yang disusun kak Madara dan kak Nozomi. Alasan itu terlihat tidak masuk akal"

Tobirama mengangguk. Ia paham betul apa maksud perkataan Hana padanya malam ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bicarakan ini dengan kakak" ujar Tobirama. "Bukan hanya aku, tapi kalian yang bahkan punya hubungan saudara dengan Yamada Hagoromo juga punya kecurigaan seperti itu. Aku akan terus mengawasinya dan mengabari kalian jika ada yang mencurigakan"

"Bisakah kakak menyarankan pada kak Hashirama untuk menjauhkan paman dan yang lain dari Konoha secepatnya?" pinta Hana. "Aku merasa itu baik untuk kita semua"

"Dibanding mengusirnya dari desa, aku lebih setuju untuk menjauhkan dia selama-lamanya dari Konoha" gumam Tobirama.

"Maksud kakak, membunuh paman?" Hana mengangkat alis.

Tobirama mengangguk. "Andai saja kita menemukan bukti lebih dari kecurigaan pada Yamada Hagoromo. Jika tidak ada, Konoha tidak akan menyetujuinya. Sesuai peraturan desa, kita butuh persetujuan mereka untuk mengeksekusi seseorang"

"Tapi.. paman menyerang anak muridmu, kak" ujar Hana. "Tidak bisakah itu dijadikan alasan?"

Tobirama menggeleng. "Bagian keamanan sudah menginterogasinya langsung. Kondisi desa Ishigakure yang tertinggal jadi alasan mengapa Ia mencoba menangkap Hiruzen dan temannya untuk dijadikan sandera" Tobirama melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Yamada Hagoromo sudah minta maaf dan berjanji untuk tidak menyerang Konoha. Dari hasil diskusi, Konoha memutuskan untuk tidak mengusut kasus ini lebih jauh. Kebetulan memang tidak ada korban jiwa walaupun Koharu terluka cukup parah"

Hana mengerutkan dahi mendengar penjelasan Tobirama. Ia menghela napas.

"Aku juga memikirkan untuk bertindak diam-diam" ujar Tobirama. "Untuk saat ini, kita tidak bisa asal membunuh mereka. Ishigakure merupakan bagian Iwagakure. Kondisi lima negara besar saat ini tidak stabil. Iwagakure negara yang licik dan mata-mata mereka sangat jeli. Jika mereka menjadikan kematian Yamada Hagoromo sebagai umpan untuk memicu perang dengan negara Hi bisa gawat jadinya. Jika perang sudah terjadi, tidak ada apapun yang bisa menghentikannya"

Tobirama melirik Hana. "Untuk saat ini yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengajukan permintaan pada kakak sebagai Hokage untuk mengusir dia dan anak buahnya dari desa secara baik-baik, dengan alasan keamanan"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya supaya paman tidak kembali lagi kemari?" Hana terlihat khawatir. "Apa Konoha akan melepaskannya begitu saja? Dia bisa saja menyerang orang lain lagi"

"Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu tapi sayangnya yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanya menjauhkan mereka dari desa" jawab Tobirama. "Aku sudah mempelajari jenis chakra Yamada Hagoromo dan bawahannya yang terasa mirip. Aku juga sudah berdiskusi dengan tim Kekkai untuk mengaktifkan pengamanan bila mendeteksi chakra semacam itu. Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka mendekati Konoha"

"Walaupun tidak bisa menjamin keamanan di luar sana, aku cukup lega kita bisa melakukan itu untuk Konoha" Hana menghela napas. "Terima kasih, kak Tobirama"

Tobirama mengangguk. "Akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu. Saat aku merasa ada seseorang yang berbahaya, biasanya kakak mengira aku terlalu curiga. Jika aku memberitahu apa yang kau katakan padaku hari ini, sepertinya kakak akan mempertimbangkannya"

"Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan, kak" Hana tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika Hokage belum setuju" Tobirama kembali meminum minumannya. "Aku hanya penasihat Hokage"

Angin malam kembali berhembus. Bulan masih bersinar terang, namun suasana malam kini terasa lebih dingin. Malam pasti sudah semakin larut.

"Ayo kita kedalam" Tobirama mengusap-usap lengannya. "Sudah semakin dingin"

Hana mengangguk. Sayup-sayup mereka mendengar suara tawa Nozu dan Hashirama dari dalam rumah.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah asyik main catur" Hana tersenyum. "Kak Nozu selalu senang jika bisa bermain dengan kak Hashirama"

"Mereka itu.." Tobirama menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak akan biarkan mereka tidak tidur hanya karena main catur. Bersenang-senang juga ada batasnya. Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan besok. Bagaimana jika mereka kurang sehat setelah bergadang?"

Hana menatap Tobirama sesaat. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu pikiranmu, kak" gumamnya pelan.

Tobirama mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Malam ini kau ingin tidur dengan kak Nozu, bukan? Karena itu kau tidak mengizinkannya main catur sampai pagi" tebak Hana. "Apa tebakanku salah?"

Kata-kata Hana membuat semburat rona merah mendadak terlihat di wajah Tobirama.

"Aku bukannya..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kak" sela Hana. "Kau tahu? Aku sering merasa pikiran kita mirip. Karena itu aku bisa menerka apa yang kau pikirkan"

Hana menatap kakak iparnya yang berambut putih itu. "Mungkin karena kemiripan itu juga, aku lebih senang bicara denganmu daripada kak Hashirama. Dia memang sangat baik. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya lebih nyaman jika bicara denganmu"

"Apa aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu karena jalan pikiran kita mirip?" Tobirama melirik Hana dan tersenyum.

"Kulihat kau sangat dekat dengan Nozu. Bukankah Nozu mirip dengan kakak? Kau tidak perlu merasa secanggung itu padanya. Kak Hashirama, dia itu.. semakin banyak yang menganggapnya kakak, dia justru makin senang"

"Tentu beda!" Balas Hana. "Kak Nozu kakak kandungku. Sebenarnya aku hanya punya hubungan denganmu yang menikah dengan kak Nozu. Jika dilihat lagi, sebenarnya hubunganku dan kak Hashirama sudah jauh"

"Tidak dengan kenyataannya" ujar Tobirama. "Tidak perlu segan jika ingin bicara dengan kakak atau denganku. Kami akan selalu mendengar keluh kesahmu karena kita keluarga"

Hana tersenyum kecil. "Kata 'keluarga' selalu terasa hangat saat didengar. Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya. Terima kasih juga untuk hari ini, kak"

Tobirama mengangguk. Ia menepuk bahu Hana pelan, lalu bangkit berdiri dan masuk kedalam rumah. Hana mengikutinya dibelakang.

Perang yang mungkin tinggal menghitung hari membuat Tobirama lebih menikmati malam-malam yang damai dan tenang seperti ini. Seburuk apapun keadaannya nanti, Ia akan melakukan yang terbaik sebagai seorang pria yang mencintai perdamaian, desa dan juga keluarganya.

-8-8-8-

"Hmm??"

"Ada apa, Nozu?" Kak Mito terlihat khawatir. "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Aku kembali memeriksa denyut nadi di tangan kiri kak Mito dengan menempelkan empat jari ke pembuluh nadinya dan menekan sedikit lebih keras.

"Hana, coba kau periksa" aku menoleh pada Hana yang tengah mengamati kami dari tadi.

Hana mengangguk. Ia melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

Terasa hening begitu Ia mencoba menganalisa apa yang dirasakannya. Tidak lama kemudian Ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau merasakannya juga?" Aku membulatkan mata.

Hana mengangguk. Ia menatap kak Mito lembut. "Sepertinya kau memang sedang mengandung, kak Mito. Selamat atas kehamilannya"

Mata kak Mito melebar senang. Ia terlihat begitu senang hingga matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Selamat kak Mito!!" Aku memeluknya. "Kau sudah jadi seorang ibu"

"Nozu, Hana, terima kasih" Ia balas memelukku. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa secepat ini"

"Ehh? Tadi apa lagi yang kakak rasakan?" Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap kak Mito lurus. "Kakak merasa mudah lelah, sering pusing, mual dan ingin muntah. Ditambah denyut nadi tangan kiri yang terasa lebih cepat dan kuat dari kondisi normal. Itu semua memang tanda-tanda awal kehamilan"

"Tapi, aku belum terlambat datang bulan" ujar kak Mito. "Aku kira hanya sedang tidak enak badan"

"Tanda kehamilan memang mirip kelelahan. Karena itu banyak orang yang tidak menyadarinya" balas Hana. "Tapi aku senang kak Mito memberitahu kami. Jika tahu dari awal, kita bisa merencanakan program sehat untuk kakak dan si bayi"

"Aku cukup yakin tujuh puluh persen" ujarku mantap. "Tapi, aku mau kak Mito menjalani pemeriksaan medis dengan tes urin dan yang lain. Hasilnya akan lebih akurat"

"Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun selain terima kasih" kak Mito terlihat terharu. "Senang sekali punya saudara seorang ninja medis"

"Sudah tugas kami untuk menjaga kalian semua tetap sehat" ujarku girang. "Termasuk si kecil yang belum lahir ini"

"Kapan kita bisa tahu jenis kelaminnya?" Tanya kak Mito penasaran.

"Biasanya baru bisa terlihat saat janin sudah berusia empat bulan keatas" jawabku. "Kakak lebih ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Bagiku keduanya sama saja" kak Mito tersenyum. "Hashirama sepertinya lebih ingin anak laki-laki. Tapi perempuan-pun, dia tidak keberatan"

"Besok kita akan adakan tes medis" ujar Hana. "Kakak bisa berikan hasilnya pada kak Hashirama sebagai hadiah sambutan saat dia pulang nanti"

"Dia pasti senang sekali. Kami memang sudah merencanakan ingin punya anak dalam waktu dekat" kak Mito tersenyum. "Hashirama sangat suka anak-anak. Dia pasti senang jika tahu sekarang dia adalah seorang ayah"

Aku mengangguk. "Sayang sekali kak Hashirama tidak disini. Mereka baru tiba di negara Besi lusa lalu. Pertemuan lima Kage baru dilaksanankan besok. Mungkin kak Hashirama pulang lima sampai tujuh hari lagi"

"Bagaimana ekspresi kak Hashirama begtu dia tahu hal ini, ya?" Aku menerka-nerka. "Kegirangan? Senang sampai menangis?"

"Ya, mungkin saja" Hana tertawa kecil. "Membayangkan wajah senangnya saja sudah membuatku ikut senang"

Kak Mito ikut tertawa dengan Hana, begitupula denganku.

"Apa benar sebentar lagi ada perang, kak?" Tanya Hana. "Aku begitu suka suasana tenang seperti ini. Sejak paman Yamada dan yang lain pergi, aku merasa aman. Aku ingin hidup seperti ini selamanya dengan kalian semua"

"Aku juga senang mereka bisa pergi secepat itu. Aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan paman" balasku sambil menghela napas.

Aku menatap Hana. "Dalam pertemuan lima Kage nanti, negara Hi akan berusaha mencegah terjadinya perang dengan pembagian bijuu sebagai kompensasi dan tanda kepercayaan. Entah bagaimana respon negara lain"

"Hashirama mengumpulkan bijuu dengan segenap kemampuannya, untuk melindungi perdamaian" ujar kak Mito. "Aku harap Kage lain bisa melihat dan merasakan ketulusan hatinya"

"Aku harap mereka menerima penawaran itu" Hana menghela napas.

"Nozu, kau sendiri bagaimana?" Kak Mito bertanya padaku. "Apa sudah ada rencana punya anak?"

Pertanyaan kak Mito membuatku cukup terkejut.

"Kenapa kakak tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Tidak apa-apa" kak Mito tersenyum tipis. "Sebentar lagi akan ada perang. Hashirama dan Tobirama, mereka berdua pasti akan sering pergi ke medan perang. Aku selalu takut dan khawatir saat membayangkannya. Aku ingin Hashirama bisa merasakan bahagianya menjadi seorang ayah sebelum ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya akibat perang nanti"

Kak Mito menatapku lurus. "Apa kau tidak berpikir hal yang sama denganku, Nozu?"

Aku diam. Jujur kata aku belum pernah membicarakan tentang anak dengan Tobirama. Akhir-akhir ini kami sangat sibuk, hingga baru bisa bertemu malam hari. Jangankan merencanakan punya anak, menanyakan kabar masing-masing tiap hari juga kadang terlewat.

"Aku belum merencanakannya" jawabku. "Perkataan kakak memang benar. Bagaimana cara menjamin mereka selalu pulang sehat selamat dari medan perang? Hingga seorang anak lahir, butuh waktu sembilan bulan. Pasti banyak hal yang sudah terjadi selama rentang waktu itu. Memikirkannya membuatku bingung"

"Sejak menikah, Hashirama sering kali berkata Ia ingin punya anak" ujar kak Mito. Ia tersenyum sendiri. "Karena itu kami mengusahakannya"

Mata Hana berkilat jahil. Ia menatap kak Mito.

"Segiat apa kalian berusaha?" Tanya Hana tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan Hana membuat kak Mito tersipu malu. Ia terlihat tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Kak Mito yang ditanya tapi entah kenapa malah aku yang merasa lebih malu.

"Tanpa harus kakak jawab, sudah kuduga kak Hashirama memang punya tenaga lebih untuk itu. Padahal dia sangat sibuk setiap hari" Hana melirik kak Mito. "Kakak hebat sekali! Bisa mengimbangi pria sekuat kak Hashirama"

"Tidak.. tidak juga" wajah Kak Mito kini benar-benar merona merah. Lagi-lagi Hana menggoda kak Mito hingga wajahnya hampir semerah rambutnya.

Hana tertawa pelan, membuatku ikut tertawa juga.

"Tidak apa-apa jika sesering itu" ujar Hana setelah berhenti tertawa. "Yang penting jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Momen romantis seperti itu harus dinikmati dan jangan dijadikan beban"

"Tapi.." kak Mito melirik kami dengan wajahnya yang masih seperti tomat. "Aku dengar tidak baik jika terlalu sering melakukannya"

"Itu tidak benar, kak" jawabku segera. "Ada penjelasan medis untuk itu. Aku tidak keberatan jika kakak ingin aku mengatakannya. Itu tertulis di buku dan sudah dibuktikan"

"Hashirama pasti sudah tahu itu. Dia juga ninja medis" Kak Mito menghela napas. "Karena itu saat aku menanyakan ini, dia hanya berkata padaku untuk tidak khawatir"

"Hmm.. rasanya senang juga membicarakan kak Hashirama saat dia tidak ada" aku tersenyum jahil dan menatap kak Mito. "Kak, ayo ceritakan.. bagaimana kak Hashirama dimatamu sebagai seorang pria?"

"Nozu, apa.. apa maksudmu?" Tanya kak Mito tersentak kaget.

"Benar juga. Kakak pernah bilang ingin membicarakan ini dengan kami setelah kak Mito menikah" ujar Hana setuju. "Sekarang karena hanya ada para perempuan disini, kita bisa lebih bebas bicara"

"Oh, iya? Aku lupa" kak Mito tertawa pelan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, membuatnya lebih rileks.

Kak Mito menatapku lurus. Aku merasa ada yang tidak biasa dalam tatapannya. Apa ya? Seperti ingin membalas sesuatu.

"Aku hanya akan bicara jika Nozu juga mau bicara tentang Tobirama" ujar kak Mito dengan mata berkilat semangat.

Aku tersenyum hambar. Sudah kuduga ada yang direncanakannya. Dia ingin membalasku yang sudah membuatnya malu.

"Benar, benar! Aku setuju" Hana berseru senang. "Eh, yang itu aku malah lebih penasaran, kak" Ia menyikutku pelan.

"Jadi, bagaimana Nozu?" Tanya kak Mito. Ia tertawa pelan melihat wajahku yang mungkin sekarang juga terlihat memerah.

Bagaimana ya? Aku merasa hal ini sangat 'wanita' sekali, membicarakan pasangan dengan saudara perempuan. Aku sendiri sebenarnya merasa tertarik. Waktu seperti ini memang jarang ada, mengingat pasti ada salah seorang dari kak Hashirama atau Tobirama yang selalu pulang untuk berjaga di rumah. Tapi membayangkan wajah Tobirama sepertinya membuatku tidak bisa bicara.

'_Apa tidak apa-apa ya jika aku buat urat malu ini putus?'_

Aku sudah membuat pilihan.

"Baiklah, aku setuju" ujarku.

Kak Mito dan Hana tersenyum girang bersamaan. Mereka pasti sama girangnya denganku yang penasaran dengan kak Hashirama.

"Baiklah. Kita lupakan dulu soal perang. Itu belum tentu terjadi. Siapa tahu pertemuan lima Kage membawa hasil positif" ujar kak Mito. "Sekarang waktunya membicarakan pria-pria itu"

"Aku selalu penasaran" ujar Hana. "Selama ini aku hanya melihat mereka sebagai saudara laki-laki. Bagaimana perlakuan mereka pada wanitanya masing-masing? Aku ingin dengar dari kak Mito dulu, karena kakak lebih tua"

"Hashirama.." kak Mito tersenyum sendiri. "Dia pria yang unik. Sangat bersemangat tapi juga suka murung. Dia punya dua sifat berlawanan yang kadang muncul dalam satu waktu"

Kak Mito mulai tersipu malu. "Dia suka menggodaku dengan kata-kata. Dia sering merayu hingga aku tidak sanggup menolak, apalagi jika melihat sinar matanya" Ia kembali tertawa sendiri.

Apa yang dikatakan kak Mito tentang sorot mata mengingatkanku pada Tobirama. Jika dilihat, sebagai kakak beradik mereka ternyata cukup mirip.

"Hashirama sangat bersemangat, terutama jika melakukan apa yang dia suka. Termasuk dalam rencana kami untuk punya anak. Terkadang dia begitu bersemangat hingga lupa segala sesuatu di sekitarnya. Saat sadar, biasanya dia langsung murung" kak Mito tertawa pelan.

"Hashirama membuatku jatuh hati dan Nozu juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Tobirama. Kenapa kalian berdua mirip sekali? Apa karena ninja medis?"

Kak Mito melirik Hana. "Jika begitu, Hana mungkin juga bisa membuat pria yang dicintainya tergila-gila"

"Aku yakin Hana bisa melakukannya" Aku menyikut Hana yang kini terlihat malu. "Hana, apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai saat ini? Tapi aku tidak melihat ada pria yang dekat denganmu. Berarti belum ada, ya?"

Hana menatapku lurus. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Bukankah aku pernah menceritakannya?"

Aku membulatkan mata terkejut. Aku yakin tidak ada pria yang dekat dengan Hana saat ini. Atau aku yang kurang peka sebagai kakak perempuan? Ingatanku mencoba mencari-cari pria yang menyukai Hana. Aku tertegun begitu mendapati satu nama yang terlintas tiba-tiba di benakku.

Izuna Uchiha.

Hana pernah berkata padaku bahwa pria itu menyukainya. Izuna Uchiha, adik Madara. Saat bertemu dengan Madara, Ia pernah menyinggung Hana milik Izuna seorang dan hal itulah yang membuat Madara ingin menjaga Hana. Tapi...

"Kau membalas perasaannya?" Tanyaku ingin tahu.

Hana mengangguk pelan. "Aku harap dia tahu aku sudah membalasnya, kak"

"Tapi dia..." Aku menggantung perkataanku.

Jika Hana menyukai Izuna, berarti Tobirama membunuh pria yang Hana cintai dan selama ini Hana menahan perasaannya untuk tinggal bersama Tobirama karena dia sudah menikah denganku?

Hatiku mencelos. Aku tidak sadar selama ini sudah membuat Hana menderita dengan membiarkannya tinggal satu rumah bersama Tobirama, orang yang sudah membunuh pria yang dicintainya. Kematian Izuna pasti menimbulkan luka dalam untuk Hana. Bagaimana bisa aku berbuat hal sekejam itu pada adikku sendiri?

Kak Mito mengerutkan dahi mendapati perubahan suasana yang tiba-tiba terjadi diantara kami.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya kak Mito heran.

"Kami membicarakan dia, Izuna Uchiha" jawab Hana. "Aku tidak tahu apa kak Mito mengenalnya. Dia adik laki-laki Madara Uchiha"

"Aku jarang ke medan perang jadi aku tidak tahu persis siapa Izuna Uchiha" balas kak Mito. "Aku memang tahu Madara punya seorang adik laki-laki yang tidak kalah hebat dengannya. Tapi kudengar adiknya meninggal dalam pertempuran melawan Senju"

Kak Mito sepertinya menyadari sesuatu. Ia segera menatapku.

"Nozu, tolong katakan padaku bukan Hashirama atau Tobirama yang membunuh Izuna Uchiha"

"Tidak apa-apa, kak. Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan seseorang atas kejadian itu" Hana bergumam pelan. "Izuna bukan dibunuh Senju. Dia dibunuh oleh perang dan kekakuan yang ditanamkan klan Uchiha padanya"

Aku menggenggam tangan Hana. "Hana.. aku tidak tahu jika kau mencintai Izuna. Jika kau katakan dari dulu, aku tidak akan mau kembali ke rumah ini.."

"Karena itulah aku tidak memberitahu kakak" sela Hana. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan matanya yang teduh. "Kakak harus pulang kemari, ke rumah orang yang mencintai kakak"

Kak Mito pasti mengerti apa maksud pembicaraan kami. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Jadi Hashirama dan Tobirama... Hana, apa kau.."

"Mereka sudah jadi saudara iparku" Hana tersenyum kecil. "Aku sayang mereka dan mereka juga sayang padaku. Aku tidak menyimpan dendam sedikitpun atas kematian Izuna pada mereka. Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan"

Hana menepuk bahuku pelan. "Sudahlah, kak Nozu. Kakak tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Selama ini aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh begitu mendengar berita kematian Izuna Uchiha. Saat itu aku juga jadi sangat marah pada Tobirama karena waktu itu kau bilang Izuna adalah orang yang melindungimu di tempat Uchiha" Aku merasa bersalah. "Tidak seharusnya dia melakukan itu.."

"Izuna akan membunuh kak Tobirama jika kak Tobirama tidak membunuhnya" potong Hana. "Paham Uchiha yang sangat tertutup serta mengagungkan klan mereka dan memandang rendah yang lain benar-benar seperti racun untuk Izuna. Kakak tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Kita ada di posisi sulit. Jika bukan aku, kakak-lah yang akan ada di posisi itu"

"Hana.. maafkan aku" aku menggenggam tangannya erat penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kak. Sudahlah" Hana melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. Jari-jarinya yang lentik kini menyentuh kalung kain hitam berbandul ungu yang melilit lehernya dengan manis.

"Ini pemberiannya untukku, saat dia menyatakan perasaan" kenang Hana. "Percayalah, kak. Dia dan kak Madara sangat berbeda walaupun mereka kakak beradik, seperti kak Hashirama dan kak Tobirama"

"Hana.. bagaimana bisa kau punya kisah sesedih itu?" Kak Mito terlihat khawatir. "Sekarang kau baru memberitahu ini pada kami. Apa selama ini kau baik-baik saja menyimpan cerita ini seorang diri?"

"Tentu" Hana mengangguk. "Aku ada di rumah dengan orang-orang hangat yang menganggapku keluarga. Aku merasa dicintai banyak orang sekarang, bukan hanya oleh Izuna"

Aku menatap Hana sambil mengutuk diriku sendiri. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan desa dan Tobirama hingga membuatku lupa akan adik sendiri. Hana memang tidak bercerita apapun padaku, tapi akulah yang seharusnya bertanya apakah dia punya masalah atau tidak. Aku benar-benar kakak egois.

"Tawa kalian seakan menghapus kesedihanku. Aku tidak akan melupakan Izuna, tentu saja. Tapi aku juga punya hidup baru yang harus kujalani bersama kalian. Walaupun masa lalu seringkali berusaha menarikku tenggelam, aku harus bertahan" Hana tersenyum mantap. "Izuna pasti sedang melihatku. Dia selalu ingin aku tersenyum. Aku tidak boleh sedih"

"Kak Nozu, jangan sedih begitu. Dari sini kau terlihat seperti kak Hashirama sedang murung" Hana menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau juga punya banyak masalah disini, kak" Hana menatap wajahku. "Orang-orang Senju tidak menerimamu dengan baik pada awalnya. Kau harus menghadapi kenyataan kak Tobirama sudah memiliki orang lain saat kau sudah terlanjur menikah dengannya. Aku juga tidak bisa menemanimu saat kita baru saja kehilangan kak Nozomi. Bukan hanya aku yang menderita, kita semua punya derita dan masalah masing-masing. Jangan membuatku seolah-olah lebih menderita darimu, tidak seperti itu"

"Hana..."

'SETTT'

Lampu di ruang tengah tiba-tiba mati, membuat suasana gelap gulita. Ada apa? Apa listrik di desa padam? Tatapanku segera teralih ke jendela dan mendapati lampu-lampu di luar sana masih menyala. Memang tidak ada pemadaman listrik. Apa terjadi korsleting?

'SYATTT'

Aku merasakan ada pergerakan cepat dari seseorang. Aku, Hana dan Kak Mito masih diam ditempat. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Sepertinya ada orang lain di rumah ini selain kami.

"Kak Mito, Hana, pegang tanganku.."

"KYAAA!!!"

Aku begitu terkejut mendengar suara kak Mito menjerit. Ia terjatuh ke lantai membentur meja. Aku tidak bisa melihat siapa yang menyerang kami, hanya mencoba merasakan pergerakannya. Sial! Aku hanya membawa senjata kecil di kantung. Hana juga tidak membawa pedangnya. Orang itu kini menyerangku dan Hana bergantian. Kami hanya bisa menangkis serangan orang itu seadanya.

Ada seseorang yang memegang kakiku di bawah dan itu adalah kak Mito yang terjatuh di lantai. Aku menariknya berdiri disebelahku.

"Kak Mito baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku cemas. Dia sedang mengandung janin muda yang mungkin baru berusia satu bulan, sangat rentan keguguran.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nozu. Kau tidak perlu cemas" jawabnya tersengal. Kak Mito terlihat memegangi perutnya.

"Hana, kita tidak bisa terlalu lama dalam kegelapan seperti ini. Menjauh dari kaca" aku memberi perintah sambil membawa kak Mito melompat menjauh.

"Baik, kak!" Seru Hana setuju. Ia melempar kunai untuk memecahkan kaca jendela. Sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang akan kulakukan.

"Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

'BLAARRRR!!!'

Bola api biru besar keluar dari dalam rumah. Aku mengarahkannya pada sebatang pohon di halaman rumah, membuatnya terbakar hingga kami bisa melihat dalam kegelapan.

Hana merapat ke sampingku. Kami berusaha melindungi diri serta kak Mito dari serangan senjata tajam yang dilemparkan orang itu.

'Apa ada penyusup masuk kedalam desa? Kenapa tim Kekkai tidak dapat mendeteksinya?'

Dalam cahaya remang-remang dari api, aku bisa melihat orang itu besar dan tinggi. Kulitnya berwarna putih dan hitam dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang diikat. Aku tidak pernah melihat orang seperti itu di Konoha. Dia pasti penyusup.

"Hati-hati, kak. Gerakannya sangat cepat" ujar Hana disebelahku. "Aku tidak bisa mengambil senjata di kamar. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dan kak Mito di sini"

'TRANG, TRANG, TRANGG'

Orang itu kembali menyerang kami bergantian. Serangannya dari segala arah dan sangat cepat. Hana mengunci pergerakan orang itu dengan dua kunai yang menahan pedang besarnya, sementara aku berusaha melukai orang itu dengan pisau chakra. Dia melepaskan pedangnya dan menjauh dari kami sangat cepat.

Serangan kami gagal.

'Tokk'

Ada sesuatu yang jatuh tepat ke atas kakiku. Aku mengambil benda itu. Benda yang entah mengapa terasa familiar. Walaupun minim cahaya, aku yakin benda itu adalah kalung dari manik-manik hitam yang selalu terlilit di gagang pedang kak Yoshimura.

'_Bagaimana bisa kalung kak Yoshi jatuh dari pedang orang itu?'_

_To be continued.._

-8-8-8-

A/N : Halo Readers semua.. saya senang sekali akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi.. (T_T)

Maafkan saya untuk update yang terlambat ini yaa.. (T_T)

Saya minta maaf sekali..

Saya sudah rindu sekali update dan ketemu kalian semua.. Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang masih setia menunggu.. (T_T)

Selamat untuk Hashirama dan Mito yang sudah punya anak yaa.. Hihihi, kelak anak mereka akan jadi orang tua Tsunade dan Nawaki.. :))

Untuk bab ini, saya menambahkan adegan action lagi.. semoga kalian bisa enjoy membacanya yaa..

Sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu bisa buat scene pertarungan, hehehe.. karena sepertinya di bab-bab selanjutnya akan ada scene pertarungan lagi, saya mohon masukan dan saran kalian jika ada yaa.. supaya scene actionnya bisa lebih bagus lagi..

Oh iya.. saya juga terinspirasi membuat scene action Tobirama memakai pedang dewa petir (Raijin no Ken) yang belum pernah sekalipun diperlihatkan Masashi Kishimoto di anime maupun manga.. padahal pedang itu salah satu benda pusaka Konoha warisan Tobirama, seperti gulungan raksasa Hashirama.. :)

Ternyata pedang itu diberikan ke Hana.. karena mereka sama-sama suka pedang.. :)

Kira-kira siapa orang yang tiba-tiba datang menyerang Nozu, Hana Mito di rumah ya?? Pas banget Hashirama Tobirama lagi keluar desa.. Apa mereka yang di rumah Senju akan baik-baik saja ya? :(

Saya akan berusaha update secepatnya.. mohon maaf jika lebih lama dari biasanya yaa.. tapi saya benar-benar ingin berbagi cerita ini dengan kalian sampai tamat.. :)

_See you on the next chapter!_


End file.
